Exploring What Might
by Rakusa
Summary: It's R season with a twist, Usagi doesn't know she's the princess. What happens with Venus who knows everything, doesn't know enough? And isn't sharing what she does know. Will be updated! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Exploring What Might

10/24/2008

AN: I've decided to make this story a mix between the R season and First season, meaning no Negaverse in the sense that you know the Negaverse, well, at least not really, you'll just have to read and find out what I do mean. It's a mix because Mamoru and Usagi don't know who the other is yet, so in all of the Romance side or memories or history and age, they are actually older than the beginning of the series, so Usagi is more like 16, almost in high school (which will only be two years in my story). Also the age gap isn't as great, Mamoru is 19, just makes it easier on me to not have to explain why they're sneaking around because of fear of pedophile crap.

Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been fighting for awhile, and both know they have a huge crush on the other, but their relationship is slow to develop. First its themselves who keep the distance and then its the trick of the senshi being in the way, and among other fears.

Chapter One

-{Part 1}

Usagi just found out that she was Sailor Moon. _Sailor Moon? Really?_ The thought scared her. She was standing in her bedroom, looking down at the black cat with the golden crescent on her forehead, telling her that it was her duty to go and save the day.

_ Save the day? What am I now Superman?_ Usagi asked herself, looking down at her red boots that ended at her knees and blue skirt. Her eyes skirted the rest of her outfit as much as she could see at any rate without looking into a mirror.

"What are you waiting for?" Luna, the cat asked. At any other time in her life, she would have been surprised that a cat could talk, but then again, she grew up watching Hocus Pocus and Sabrina the Teen-aged Witch and in both the black cat could talk. "Well?"

"I'm waiting for you to either tell me about a long history before keeling over and coming magically back to life or to give me some witty commentary about how all of this is my own fault but here is a cheap fix-it that will probably take away my powers."

"Har-har. You really need to go, otherwise there is an innocent that could be hurt."

"Now it seems I'm on Charmed." Usagi responded before looking at herself once more. "Really? What am I supposed to do in a Sailor Uniform? Charm them to death? How am I to even get there?"

"It's simple really." Luna jumped up to perch on Usagi's shoulder. "You open up your window, jump to the tree then jump down then run to your destination."

"It's that simple hn?" Usagi asked dryly. "Then why don't you do it?"

"I do, do it." Luna responded, ignoring Usagi's snickering. "It's how I found you isn't it?"

"Actually, I found you when some boys were picking on you." Usagi intoned dryly. "I think that was the worst save of my life."

Luna rolled her eyes. "You going?"

"Lead the way, oh black guardian on my soul."

"Sarcasm is much appreciated." Luna grumbled before jumping to the window's banister, and looked behind her to ensure Usagi following her.

The two of them raced towards where Usagi heard screams, she'd never been out in Tokyo proper at night by herself, first of all. Secondly, she'd never even had so much as a horror movie marathon in her house to prepare her for anything she could find. She hated scary movies, she hated anything that caused great emotional stress to the main characters. She much preferred classic Disney movies. Even they were hard to handle at times, like Sleeping Beauty's dragon. The two slid to a halt as a woman with cat ears held Usagi's best friend Naru in her grasp.

"Where is the Rabbit?" The woman demanded as a youma terrorized the rest of the shop-goers.

"I don't know." Naru responds weakly, her eyes fading fast as the woman soaks in her energy. "What is the Rabbit?"

"Freeze!" Sailor Moon calls out and both the redheaded friend and the almost purple locked woman look at her. As well as the youma. "_Crap_!" Sailor Moon 'Usagi', groans as she realizes she has no idea what she's doing.

Naru slumps into unconsciousness and the woman lets go of her as she walks closer to Sailor Moon, circling her as if infinitely curious by the new arrival. "You don't look dangerous. What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Moon snaps back. "You are attacking several innocent people."

The woman laughs. "They are not innocent. If only you could see what they'll do in the future."

"How would you know?" Usagi responds. "People have the ability to change and get better over time. They'll surprise you yet!"

The other woman laughed. "Silly human, you have much to learn. Too bad you won't be around to see what is inevitable!"

Moon screamed as the woman sent a blast towards her, she scatters away from the direct attack and is only showered with the debris. She covers herself to avoid being injured and crawls next to a desk, holding her knees to her chest. She wails loudly, her crying intensifying through the odango coverings and the woman covers her ears in pain. Sending a blast towards the desk that only manages to dent the thing. Usagi stops crying. "I don't know what I'm getting into!" She whispers fiercely to herself.

Luna in the distance was calling out "Tiara!" But Sailor Moon could not hear her.

A rose pelts the ground between her and the woman as she readies for another attack. "Do not pick on the uninformed." He told the cat-woman. "She is merely playing dress-up, come, pick on someone who can give you a fair-fight."

Moon looks up and in the rafters there is a man dressed all in black, shadowed and space separating her from seeing him well. He might have been a figment on her imagination, and this might all be but a dream, but she doesn't have time to ponder it as the woman directs the youma to attack Moon while she dealt with the new arrival.

The youma chased her into the next room, however as Moon was backed up against a wall, Luna slid in between them. "You stupid girl, you have to use your tiara. It's your weapon." Moon slid the tiara off of her head and held it between her hands, waiting for something, either Luna's directions or for something to just 'occur' to her, tell her what to do. It wouldn't be for a very long time that this happens for her. Luna growled. "Say 'Moon Tiara Magic'!"

Moon repeated Luna's instructions and the disk glowed. Moon spun around before releasing it into the youma's abdomen. The youma screeched as it sliced through him, leaving a discernible shape where her tiara had been before it faded in color, faded in size before at last dissolving into a pile of sand that disappeared soon after.

"Good job!" Luna praised but Sailor Moon was already on the move, her heart was beating fast in her chest. "Where are you going?"

Moon ignores Luna's question and heads back to that first room, fear gripped its spidery legs tightly around her solar plexus as she worried about not just the people in the other room, but more concretely her friend and the man that helped her out.

When she got there, the man and the woman who had sent the youma were nowhere to be found and Moon had no way of knowing if he was all right or not unless he was to arrive and tell her that himself, which she highly doubted he would. Moon sinks to her knees near her dear friend and holds her head in her lap, willing her to wake up.

Luna arrived shortly after. "You have to get out of here, they're going to start asking you questions about how a mere slip of a girl defeated the youma. You cannot let too much out."

"I don't know anything." Usagi reminded her, but her attention was still on the redhead. "How do you check if someone is still living and will be all right?"

"She's breathing, you can see her chest rising up and down." Luna's response was almost blasé and Usagi couldn't take it. She turned tear filled eyes to the cat and Luna reevaluated her words. "She really will, but you do have to get out of here, before they wonder if you're the cause."

Usagi nodded and as she was standing up to run back towards her house, Naru's aquamarine eyes blinked open at her. "Is she gone?" Usagi nodded with a half-smile, reassuringly. "Good. Thank you." Naru's eyelids slipped back over her irises and she was asleep again.

Usagi let Naru slip back to the floor, but she wasn't happy to leave her friend in such a vulnerable state, but others were waking up and starting to ask questions. Usagi slipped away with Luna trailing after her.

"You were careless today." Luna told Usagi as she perched on her new charge's shoulder. "You left yourself wide-open for attack."

Already Usagi was being berated by the small animal. Usagi turned to the female cat and opened her mouth to protest, instead she just sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to this."

Luna bowed her head. "No, I'm the one that's sorry, it's hard to watch someone be in danger. You are right, you are new to this, and you didn't ask for it. It'll take you some time to learn the ins and outs of fighting around here."

"I will try to do better, I just am scared and confused. I don't know how all of this happened."

Luna nodded. "Once you get help with the other senshi, things will be easier and less scary."

"Good." Usagi replied as she slipped back into her room and detransformed. Her clothes returned to her fluffy pink pajamas, there was a white bunny on her right leg on the outside of her calf, also on her left forearm. "I'm tired Luna, can we talk about this later?"

Usagi had already slipped into the bed, and her head rested against the pillow. By the time Luna replied, she was already asleep. "Of course."

Luna curled into a ball and fell asleep at Usagi's feet, joining her charge's lead.

Chapter One

-{Part 2}

Usagi screamed as she avoided an attack from the latest youma, Koan was the cat-woman that Sailor Moon had faced off originally. There had been several attacks between then and now, and every time, Sailor Moon faced off alone, except she could feel eyes watching her and the battle. Occasionally, when she needed it, the man returned, staying in the distance but would send down a rose, cutting off an attack, that she just couldn't avoid.

It usually stopped the youma in its tracks. Sailor Moon had gotten better at knowing what to do in the situations, but still freaked out in moments and went for cover, trying to get her courage back up.

The only thing that had changed between the battles was that the man, had made it known by actions and words without saying it outright that he was on Sailor Moon's side and would send her encouraging words, reaffirming that she could handle the situation, and that he was there. There for her.

Usagi was more than thankful for his presence, more than Luna, he reassured her that she wasn't alone in this battle against the powers intent on finding the 'Rabbit'. Luna never mentioned it, Usagi doubted the cat had a firm grasp on Japanese meanings of names but Usagi wasn't a direct translation into English, but in general, it meant 'Rabbit'. Luna had a larger vocabulary than anyone Usagi knew, including the jerk who made fun of her just as long as she'd been Sailor Moon, if not longer. Usagi worried that it meant something and that in the future, someone would figure that out and she'd be in danger, and no one would be there to help her.

She needed to find the other senshi, and she needed to find them now.

Luna couldn't tell why Usagi was nervous all the time anymore, watching over her shoulder and jumping at the slightest of noises. From what she had known of her charge, she had seen Usagi ditz out at every moment and be completely unaware of her surroundings. But recently, like earlier t0day, Usagi seemed lost in her head but as she rounded the corner, she paused and looked ahead before turning, so as not to be taken unawares.

"I'm surprised you didn't come flailing around the corner and bowling into me." Chiba Mamoru's voice resounded in the cat and human's ears.

Luna gave the man a disparaging look, but the human only looked at her in curiosity before turning his gaze to the newly livid girl.

There ensured an argument between the two of them and then Usagi took off at break-neck speed she usually held and Luna didn't see her look around again for the next few hours. Luna wondered if it was a bad thing that Usagi was cautious, and she wondered if Mamoru's run-ins with her were a distraction the girl didn't need.

Now however, Sailor Moon was in trouble, and Luna could do nothing about it, as she was being held by the cat-woman by the scruff of her neck as they both watched Sailor Moon miss an attack from behind as there was one from the front. Sailor Moon was focused on the one in front, trying to figure out a way to dissipate the blast so it wouldn't hurt her as much. She readied her tiara trying to do what the man always did with the rose, but knowing it wouldn't work as well.

Luna wondered where he was at the moment. But her heart clenched as the attacks got closer and closer, and she couldn't even voice a warning to her friend. A black blur slipped between the attack and her charge, blocking her view of the girl for a moment before it was gone, and the two attacks merged and exploded into a light show.

Luna fought against her hold, and the woman flung her away, Luna landed with a grunt, but pleasure at seeing red boots under a shroud of black. The cat-woman, who Luna felt gave _her_ a bad name, turned her focus on the duo, intent on attacking again. The black figure moved off of her senshi, pulling her with him, and shoved her behind his back as he faced the woman looming over them.

Sailor Moon looked over his shoulder at the purple haired woman. She clenched the cape and wondered what the man had planned. The woman looked at the two of them and their stances and then disappeared. The man turned to leave as well, but Moon's fingers were still closed, frozen in their position, so he didn't get very far.

He turned back towards her and gently removed her fingers. Moon snapped out of it and quickly released him, his hand over hers was hot. Her eyes went up to his mask covered face. "Who-who are you?" She whispered.

She received a half-smile and then he too was gone.

That started the next phase of their 'relationship'. This became a natural occurrence when she couldn't be saved by just a rose embedding itself into the ground. She didn't mean to bring him into danger, it just happened that way occasionally. He told her once, he didn't mind saving her because she was the one risking her life all the time when a youma attack came.

There was one attack when he stayed back and talked to her for awhile. It was still when Usagi was alone, and Luna hadn't managed to show up to this attack as she was conversing with the computer's control system. Usagi didn't know what that was, nor did she want to.

"I see your alone today." The man said as he placed her back on her feet.

"I am." She agreed.

"Where is the cat that shouts orders to you?" He questioned as they stood waiting for another attack to appear out of nowhere.

"Checking something else out."

"Oh."

Sailor Moon hesitated, before asking. "I need to know a name to put with you."

"I don't know what you would call me. I haven't thought that far. How did you figure out your name?" He asked when no attack came.

"My cat told me and then it was also part of my transformation." She admitted. "I personally think the costume and name is lame. I would like to see kick-ass leather pants instead, but whatever."

She received a chuckle for that and he shook his head. "What do you suggest, Tight Pants?"

A smile quirked at her lips and she looked him over. "My caped masked man?"

"Kamen?" He wondered. "I think I need two parts to the name though. Tuxedo Kamen?" He rose an eyebrow in question. "It's kind of cliché, telling someone what they can obviously see."

"Well, I'm Sailor Moon, they can obviously see that. I think if we went original, that'd give a portion of our personality to the enemy."

He nodded. "We can't have that, can we?" There was not going to be another attack, so he turned from her and left, she left without protest, just pleased that he stood and talked to her that long.

To Usagi they were becoming friends, in the smallest of ways, they were together from the beginning and it tied them together somehow. Usagi was looking forward to the next battle just to see him, but at the same time, she was nervous about the fact that they'd still have to face another youma, and Koan again. To her, it wasn't as important any more to find help, she already had it, no matter how small. But it would be good to get a sure thing and to get Luna to back off her criticism towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Chapter Two

{Part 1}

Usagi slid into class and saw a girl in her seat. With a slight frown, she sat next to the girl. The girl's nose was still in her book and didn't notice Usagi's presence. Usagi watched the girl scribble in her notebook for a moment and Usagi craned her neck to realize it was homework.

Usagi tilted her head as she looked over the girl's appearance, she wasn't someone she'd ever seen before, and figured that she was new. Her shoes were well polished and her socks were crisply white.

Everything in her uniform was crisp and as bright as the day it was made. Usagi couldn't remember anyone else's outfit being so perfect. What set it apart though, was her blue hair, it was slightly mused as if a hand went through it every five minutes in distress. "Studying too much will cause a brain freeze." She mentioned casually.

The girl's blue eyes turned to her in confusion behind red-rimmed glasses. "Excuse me?" The girl questioned.

Usagi smiled. "I'm Tsukino Usagi." She bowed slightly to the stranger.

"Mizouno Ami." The girl replied shortly, turning her attention back to her book.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" Usagi asked, not to be shut down so easily. Her best friends had taken awhile to crack and they were the ones that she trusted the most. The ones that came easily to her, she was friendly with, but her closest friends were a small nit group.

"I am." She agreed, not looking up at Usagi again. Usagi let it go for the moment as Haruna-sensei came in and started class.

"We have a new student, Mizouna Ami, if you'd all kindly welcome her." Everyone in class chorused their hellos and Ami only waved slightly in response. Haruna-sensei back to teaching and called out roll. "I see you have been displaced from your normal seating Tsukino-san, is it impeding your learning too much?" The sensei asked and Usagi only smiled tightly at the thinly veiled insult. So she wasn't the best student? It'd only been going downhill since she started out as a senshi. "Perhaps the new occupant in your seat could help you since she has made you move."

Ami's attention had turned to look at Usagi with a thoughtful gaze, and it was the first time the girl had even seemed to take an interest. Usagi smiled brightly for the teacher, her and the class. "I would love to have a new study partner, Haruna-sensei, but I do not care if I have to move over one seat, I gladly welcome the new student to it, as she will probably make better use out of it then putting gum balls onto the bottom."

Someone in class went "ew" and Haruna knew it was time to leave the girl alone. Ami turned to look at Usagi again and whispered while Haruna went off the roster. "I'm sorry I took your seat, I didn't know."

Usagi waved her off. "It's fine, I wasn't lying just now, you'd probably enjoy that hot seat more than me. This way I'm closer to the window." Usagi winked and the girl smiled tentatively at her. The two didn't speak for the rest of the class period and when Naru waited at the door for Usagi when their classes finished for lunch, Usagi turned to the girl still sitting in her seat, reading the book and taking out her lunch.

"Why don't you join us?" Usagi beckoned to the redhead in the corner. "We could always use another."

Ami looked at them dubiously before making up her mind and nodding. "All right."

They went and sat down outside where a boy joined them as well as another couple of girls. The boy, Umino, was trying to impress them, he was kind of a nerd, but he had a way about him that combated that nerdiness so he could be kind of cute, in the right light.

Usagi wasn't interested, and neither was Ami, but Naru let him hang around and they talked gossip for awhile. Usagi joined in when it was about the latest mangas or celebrity news. Ami only smiled politely at the conversation when they asked her opinion and replied she had none. Usagi always hesitated before returning to the conversation with the others, wondering if Ami just said that so she could eat in peace or if it was what she really believed.

After lunch though, Usagi and Ami split off into different directions as she and Naru had P.E. Together, and some other courses to finish off the day. But when she was walking back to her house, Luna joined her and together, they watched Ami look around before slipping down a side street. "Follow her?" Luna suggested as Usagi told her about her day. "I have a feeling."

Usagi rolled her eyes. Luna had a feeling about twenty different girls throughout the course of their knowing each other and only one of them led somewhere, led Usagi into a lot of hot water, was what. She'd turned out to be a trap set by the enemy, trying to lure Sailor Moon out and into battle as they drained her energy.

Usagi followed none-the-less, anything she could do to help out an innocent. Besides, Usagi strangely already had developed an attachment to the girl that she couldn't explain. Usagi followed Ami to a cram school and Usagi wanted to bang her head against the wall, of course Ami went to a cram school, perhaps thats why she was studying so intently during class, not to get ahead in their joint classes, but to be prepared for this. "I'm not going in." Usagi warned the cat and Luna only sighed, allowing Usagi to go on her merry way.

Usagi spun on her heel and headed to the crown arcade. There she schmoozed with Motoki, gaining herself free game play on the machines. "I don't know how you managed to weasel your way into getting him to bend over backwards for you." A voice whispered in her ear as she faced off a difficult opponent. The timber of the words sounded so familiar, that Usagi missed a beat and her character went to its untimely demise and the words 'Game Over' flashed across the screen.

She turned her irritated attention to the man begging for it and gave him all of it. "Why'd you have to go and do that, jerk? I was wining!"

"You would have lost eventually, and you'd still have nothing to show for it."

Usagi snorted and typed in her initials. "See that? I'm top rank."

But she wasn't for long as a guy slid in and took over. "I've beaten everything else in here." He admitted when she commented seeing him around often. "Excuse me, I need to concentrate."

Usagi and Mamoru moved off, Usagi turned her attention to a different game as something caught her gaze. She squealed and rushed over to the claw machine. "What is it Ordango?" Mamoru asked impatiently, as his argument session with the dumpling headed girl's attention seemed even more short lived today than ever.

"It's a Tuxedo Kamen doll!" He wasn't sure how she knew the name nor why the doll would be in the machine, but at her words, everyone started crowding in around her, whispering over the name and everything else. Someone said 'he's so dreamy' and another said he and moon should get together, while a third laughed at both ideas and said moon was best served on a playboy cover, for all to appreciate.

Mamoru had to admit, he didn't agree with any of them, except maybe the first, as he was after all, a conceited jerk of a male as Usagi liked to call him. Speaking of which, where did she disappear to? He saw a blond strand on a guy's coat, and another on a woman's purse. He followed the path to see that she was being swamped by people, and looking just a little petrified. He reached in, grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the crowd to him, on the outskirts of the raging mob. He stopped her in front of him and he looked down at her, his hand still firmly clenched around her wrist.

She looked from him to their joined position and tugged her hand away, Mamoru missed the silky smoothness as he released her. He looked down to the wrist she was rubbing and saw a purplish bruise near the most noticeable bone. "What happened to you?"

Usagi couldn't tell him that she got it in a youma attack when Kamen rolled them out of danger, but her wrist hit the ground between them as her hand managed to get itself stuck on his arm. She instead shrugged. "Ditz moment, I was gesturing and my arm went flying and hit a wall I didn't realize was so close."

_Close Enough._ She told herself as she looked up at him, wondering why he cared. "I should have known you'd do something so immature." He teased. Her wrist hurt more than she let on, only realizing how much it hurt when he pulled her along earlier. It hurt to move her pinkie as well, but she should have known he didn't really care, just wanted ammunition to feed the fuel of degrading comments towards her.

She was just tired and sore enough that she didn't want to deal with him today. Instead she turned and walked over to Motoki to order a shake. "Please Toki-onii-chan? I'll pay you tomorrow."

'Toki-onii-chan' couldn't resist the nickname she had called him since she could reach the barstools and tapped her on the nose. "You know you never have to pay." Usagi smiled brilliantly at him and he always had to catch his breath at the sheer impact it had. "I'll go get it, don't get into any trouble while I'm in the back." He warned.

"You might as well get an ice pack while your back there too." Mamoru's deep voice cut off Motoki's movement into the back and the blond man paused to look skeptically at Mamoru's request. "Just do it."

Motoki nodded and Usagi spun around to the irritating man who just didn't seem to get the hint today. "Why does he need it? For you when I break your nose? Or when I spill your usual cup of coffee onto your crotch?"

Mamoru frowned. "Neither, and I don't think you'd do it either. Where did you learn things like that? I only wanted him to bring it for you wrist." He pulled her injured hand towards him and turned it so the palm faced up. "Can you straighten it?" He asked in concern as her fingers curled into a ball. Usagi sighed and tried to do as he requested. Her thumb to middle finger straightened out mostly, but her pinkie and ring finger didn't get as far.

He slid his fingers between her palm and the lame fingers and slowly slid them back so they'd open up more. "Does it hurt when I do this?" He asked and she nodded tightly. She gasped when he went a little further, and then froze at her sharp intake of breath. "You need to get this x-rayed Odango, they'll fix you right up if they're broken."

"They'd just have to put a splint in or metal rods to fix it. It'll be fine on its own, just as fine as if they did something."

"You speak like your a pro." Mamoru stated disparagingly. "What really happened?"

"I told you, I hit a wall with my hand." Usagi knew she wasn't going to get out of this with just a lie, so she furthered it. "I'm really clumsy, this wouldn't be the first injury that was self-inflicted, some are worse then others. I broke my toe awhile back and they told me that for toes and fingers, that's all they can do."

Mamoru nodded, not saying anything more as Motoki came out with an ice pack and a milkshake. Mamoru wrapped the icepack around Usagi's wrist and fastened it close with tape. "Take this off in five minutes, let it be then put it back on five minutes later, and then repeat for awhile, until the swelling goes down." Mamoru stood up and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Motoki asked.

Usagi could barely shake her head. "I have no idea." She really couldn't believe that Mamoru was being kind to her, maybe he isn't the heartless jerk I've pegged him to be. She turned back to her shake and took a sip. "This is lovely Toki-chan, thank you."

He clasped a hand on her shoulder and leaned in conspiratorially. "You're welcome. You've actually helped improve the recipe over the years with your commentary. I've even added some of them to the menu as quote. But you don't look at that, do you, as you know everything by heart by now."

Usagi laughed in embarrassment. "What can I say? I just love the atmosphere here." She winked and went back to enjoying her shake, and winced when she had a brain freeze. "I'm getting too old for those." She muttered as she squeezed the bridge of her nose, receiving a laugh from Motoki as he left her to attend to the rest of his customers. Excuse me, guests.

Chapter Two

{Part 2}

Usagi was destined to follow Ami every freaking day for two weeks. Finally she had enough and she snapped, that fine, she'd go in and check out the cram school from the inside. So Usagi transformed herself into a geek-looking kid and followed the blue hair genius inside the building. During the day, when Usagi wasn't playing spy for Luna, she and Ami had been getting closer, or at least Usagi had been getting closer and breaking Ami out of her shell. Usagi didn't do that for Luna, she did that for purely selfish motives and the fact that she kind of liked Ami and wanted to get to know her better and be her friend.

There had been a few battles as well. Luna had finally come out and told Usagi she didn't trust that man. Usagi had brushed off her concern until today when Luna told her that the two of them should not trust him as he was unknown and could be working for the enemy. That the senshi should trust no one but the ones on their team.

Usagi had balked at the implication and asked Luna then why she was following Ami if she wasn't sure the girl could be trusted. Also, Usagi had a lot of non-senshi friends and that wouldn't change just because of a job. She trusted them as well as or if not better then she would trust a senshi who had just recently entered her life.

Luna hadn't liked the words, so kept Usagi spying for longer today than normal and told her not to get too close to Kamen, if she did, Luna would take that as an act of aggression towards their princess they were looking for too. Luna didn't trust Kamen one bit, and intended on destroying him the second he stepped out of line. So here Usagi was, sitting outside the cram office, looking like she belonged yet knowing she was in way over her head right now. So she followed Ami to the class, and sat three rows off, close enough to be see but not spotted easily.

Usagi had been feeling irritable all day and the reason to agreeing to finally going in was because she felt something odd about the building. She felt it every time but this time seemed worse. It had caused Usagi to snap at Luna and now she was supposed to avoid Kamen at all costs, _thank you for opening your big mouth_, she berated herself.

But she didn't have to worry so much about that, as Kamen hardly spoke to her anyways, so it wouldn't be too hard to stay away. She was silently complaining about Luna's impossible task, she'd be called on and she would completely embarrass herself. That's when she saw students slumping in their seats. She pretended to do the same, for some reason these mass attacks didn't drain her senshi energy, but Ami was still wrapped up in her computer and didn't slump over in a faint. Usagi narrowed her eyes, if Ami were a normal human, she too would be passed out like the other students. However, if she was the enemy, she could be using the computers for her merciless means and just as Usagi was about to slip away unnoticed so she could transform and attack Ami, though it hurt her to think of it that way, the teacher at the front started transforming in a billowing cloud of smoke.

Usagi watched in awe and Ami seemed to notice as her head perked up and she scrambled to her feet. "Not so fast!" The youma stretched its spiny hand towards Ami. Ami ducked under the table and crawled away. The youma seemed to grow larger and its attentions were focused mainly on Ami.

Usagi couldn't wait any longer as a girl she had come to respect greatly was in danger. She still didn't know why Ami wasn't long gone like the rest, but she couldn't sit by and ask her either. Glad for her disguise as a fellow student, Usagi shot to her feet and transformed. She was aware of Ami's eyes watching in amazement as Sailor Moon faced off the opponent.

The youma was stronger than Usagi had given her credit for. She was soon placed in a difficult situation as the youma threw cds at her and they outlined her shape as she pressed against the wall, one leg almost as high as her head and her body facing towards the ground. Usagi landed with a painful thud, but scrambled back to her feet, waiting for the next attack, and using the wall as an assurance that there would be no double attack this time.

In the corner of her eye, Usagi saw Luna running through the mess of desks overturned because of their feud. "Quick, transform." Luna called out as she did a back flip and a blue pen floated in the air, waiting for Ami's grasp.

"Don't do it unless you are absolutely sure, I can handle this myself." Sailor Moon called out to the blue haired girl.

The girl hesitated, looking first at the pen, then at Moon, then to the youma, then back to the pen. Finally she looked down at Luna, then back up at Sailor Moon. Ami shrugged and took the pen, she'd made her decision, she would accept her place along side of the Moon senshi, who had been battling alone for months now, clearly exhausted.

Anything the blue haired girl could do to help. She transformed quickly and sidestepped several broken chairs and sticks of wood from the desks and the plaster that peeled off from the heat in the room. She readied her stance and called out instantly without needing instructions. "Shabon Spray!"

The room was coated in a fine misty fog and Moon used that moment to use her tiara and sent it in the last known coordinates of the youma. They heard a satisfying scream declaring this ridiculous and in the faint glow, they saw the youma's body reduce to a pile of white-sand.

Sailor Moon turned to the new senshi and looked over her outfit, she was clad in mostly blue, blue skirt, blue boots, blue sailor shoulder thing and a blue jewel in her tiara. "It's not fair, how come you get sweet blue boots?" The other senshi's hair was black but her eyes remained the mysterious blue that Ami had.

Sailor Moon's hair was still in ordangos but her hair had been turned black as well. It was another defense for them, so they could fit into their surroundings better. Also to make it less likely that they were noticed in their everyday life. Although the transformations kept their hair styles, so Moon wasn't sure how much it protected them.

"Would you grow up?" Luna asked, pouncing onto Moon's shoulder. "Koan might be around."

Moon nodded but she turned to Ami in curiosity. "What should we call her, Luna?"

"We don't just get to make it up Moon." Luna hissed. "I would like you to meet Sailor Mercury."

"Pleasure have you on the team. I'm Sailor Moon."

"I guess this makes us a partnership?" Mercury held out her hand. "I've been following you in the news. You've done some pretty good work."

Moon smiled at the compliment and nodded. "I've tried, this isn't an easy job, I've made some big mistakes along the way."

"I'm sure I will too." Mercury responded.

"I doubt as much as I have. How did you know your attack without needing to be told?"

"It just kind of came to me, I knew what was needed and when. I think I have other attacks too, but they won't tell me what they are. I guess it needs to come out when its needed, then I'll be able to do it as I deem necessary. How about your attack?"

Moon shook her head. "She had to tell me." Her head gestured towards the cat.

"Let's get out of here, I think this is done for the night." Luna broke up their conversation and together they left the cram school.

"I guess I won't be getting to go there for awhile, hmm?" Mercury mused as they headed along the rooftops to get as much distance as possible between them and the attack.

"No, I guess not." Moon agreed. "Well, good night then."

"Don't I get to know who you are? You know who I am!" Mercury grabbed Moon's white gloved arm and held her attention.

Sailor Moon smiled patiently at Mercury. "You'll know soon enough, but for now it'll be a fun mystery to see if you can figure it out." Sailor Moon winked before taking off into the night. Mercury looked around her, trying to orient herself to this new perception of the city and then took off towards her home. Tomorrow would be a new day for Mercury, and something about the words Moon spoke was telling her that she no doubt would be seeing her in her civilian form.

"That wasn't very nice of you, leaving her in a lurch like that." Luna reprimanded.

Usagi waved it off as she slipped inside to her room and detransformed. "Posh, it'll be good for her, this way she'll actually take an interest in her fellow classmates, if only to try and figure out who I am. It shouldn't be too hard for the genius."

"I'm sure it'll be harder than you give it credit."

"Whatever Luna." Usagi replied as she changed.


	3. Chapter 3

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Chapter Three

{Part 1}

For a change, true to Luna's prediction, it took Ami several days of Usagi being obnoxiously friendly to realize there was a reason why. Usagi had to practically spell it out for the girl to understand that Usagi was Sailor Moon. In that long drawn out process though, they got to know each other better, and Ami was less stand-offish as she had been the day they met.

Usagi though she didn't say it, felt that maybe Ami didn't have a perfect home life. She had grown up with Naru and Umino and both of them hadn't had the best family situations either. It had made Usagi conscious of the possibility. Though Usagi didn't push the issue.

She learned that Ami while incredibly book smart didn't have a clue about anything street-smart. While Usagi probably wasn't the best guide to street-smarts, she at least had the ability to blend in with different groups and talk about something. So, Usagi introduced Ami to the world of comics while Ami mentored Usagi in some of their course loads.

"Why did you come here Ami-chan? With your scores you probably could go to any junior high you wanted. Why this one, when you probably will go onto the best high school?"

"The tests are in a few weeks, I'm spending so much time at cram school that my regular classes would probably have suffered more had I stayed where I was."

Usagi nodded in agreement, with Sailor Moon duties, she had been glad she hadn't been the brightest of students before, so she could at least keep up with these classes and possibly get into a decent high school. She wasn't worried about college, she would be accepted into anything she wanted as long as she got into a semi-good high school.

"You know teaching is usually the best way to learn something, it makes you think about it in several different ways to get the point across."

"You're right Usagi-san." Ami agreed and Usagi wished she would just drop down to -chan already.

Luna had given Ami a communicator and had been contacting her to inform her of any battles they had. Moon and Mercury made a formidable team, better than either thought they would as Mercury didn't have strong offensive attacks and Moon was always managing to trip her way into trouble or knock something over and the youma's sights were still set on the original senshi. Now though, it was either Mercury or Kamen that managed to push her out of the way when she couldn't get there herself as usually she was just regaining her balance from said incident. Yet none of the battles they had fought in, had Moon revealed herself to Mercury.

To Moon though, it was a two-fold test for Mercury, and no doubt to any senshi in the future. The first part was whether or not they could recognize the power in others, the way Moon recognized it in them, including occurrences when they were looking for a new one or if one was in danger. So far, Mercury seemed oblivious to this ability that Moon held. She wasn't sure then if it was because she was leader or if by some other means she was the only one to recognize it. The second part of the test was to check out the senshi, see if they were legit in their desires and actions as a senshi. Luna no doubt did it for her, and now she was just continuing it. She needed to know if they really wanted to be a senshi or just got roped into it like her, but for her, it turned into a duty, and a need to protect these people. It was also for the senshi to prove loyalties to their leader, without knowing who the leader was in real life.

This was something she planned to implement from now on for every senshi that walked through her life. Even if no one else did, her identity would be a secret until they figured it out. They held back a part of them, she only thought it wise to do the same unless she could see them trusting her.

She didn't want to sound mean, but how could they work together cohesively if they didn't trust her first as she was in person, who they met first, and not the real life superhero.

It was one day when they had just finished class, Ami was done, packed up and ready to leave, but she sat there as Usagi slid her books into her bag. Usagi looked up and smiled at the blue haired girl. "Is there something I can help you with Ami-chan?" Usagi asked pleasantly.

"Usagi-san, I-" Ami looked around, to guarantee everyone was out of the room. "I was wondering why you've been so nice to me. What's in it for you? What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just your friendship, and if not that, just being nice to you is me being me." Usagi responded as she folded the flap over her pack and slid the strap across her body. She usually carried the typical briefcase, but she hadn't felt like carrying it today.

"Oh." Ami looked confused for moment before a slight nod as she bobbed her head. "I thank you for that Usagi-chan."

Usagi looked at the girl but she wouldn't meet her eyes, staring instead at the floor. "Thank you." Usagi replied.

"For what?" Ami asked, her eyes raising to her peer's.

"For finally dropping down to -chan." Usagi told her with a smile.

"I, I like you, thank you for being friend when I don't have one."

"It's no problem." Usagi wrapped an arm around Ami's shoulders, she was close, so very close, she just wanted to make sure before she told her. The first person you tell is the hardest, and most important, Usagi theorized.

"I'd like to help you study, to keep your grades up, so you'll get into a good high school."

"You don't need to do that." Usagi shook her head.

"I don't, but I want to. I want to see you succeed." Ami smiled up at Usagi. "Isn't that what friends are for?" Usagi nodded in agreement and Ami continued. "So, how about we go to the crown and I help you with our assignment?"

Usagi grinned, her lips almost cracking because of the width of her smile. Ami had just called her a friend and showed the true nature of friendship. "I have a better idea, do you want to come over to my house for a little while?"

Ami looked hesitant, but then agreed. "All right. Now?"

"Of course. I have something to show you."

They walk into the Tsukino household and there is not a soul around, even Luna was away from the house for this monumental occasion that she'd been harping at Usagi to do for a few days now. Usagi pulled Ami into her room, locked the door and pulled the shades. "Um... Usagi?" Ami asked unsure what Usagi was thinking, and getting a little nervous at the secrecy of it all. "What's going on?"

"This is what I wanted to show you, but I couldn't do this at the Crown." Usagi took the broach from her chest and held it up into the air. She called on her transformation phrase and before Ami's wide, blue eyes, Usagi turned into Sailor Moon once more. After a few gasping and flabbergasting, Usagi returned to her normal form and sat down on the bed, facing Ami once she was sure the other girl accepted it as fact.

"You're Sailor Moon?" Ami finally asked and the blond girl nodded. "I can't believe I didn't see it before, pieces are all starting to click in now that I know that."

"You mean, there wasn't a possibility that you would have guessed the two of us were the same?" Usagi asked, unsure if that was possible.

"No. There was always something about you yes. But I only felt kinship to you whereas with Moon, it was something else, something like a sense of duty rested heavily on me."

"I don't want you to be Sailor Mercury if you are not absolutely into this and want to do it, there can be no misguided sense of duty or being pushed into it. I know you already accepted the wand, and I can't keep you from being Mercury, but we do not need to work together if you feel at any point we don't have each other's backs. We need to work well together if we're going to survive."

Ami nodded. "I vow I will listen to your directions and give you my opinions. I want to be a part of your team. I hope we can learn to trust each other completely and not have any conflicts between us."

Usagi nodded, accepting the vow. It was what she wanted. "There is another thing, there will be more senshi arriving, and you have to trust me on my decisions relating to them and how I want to handle it without interference."

Ami hesitated a moment and if she hadn't, Usagi would have guessed her to be lying and instead, she knew Ami was considering the possibilities relating to such a general request could have for implications. A moment later, Ami nodded. "I told you I trusted you, and I meant it, whatever way you wish to handle the arrival of our future members, I leave up to you, as you are the leader."

Usagi blushed. "I don't know why. I was just the first one discovered."

"You have the most experience of all of us, you know the most about our enemy that we could never learn by just being informed of what has happened. It makes sense." Ami explained kindly.

Usagi smiled at that. "You'll soon outnumber my education on the subject as you gain your own experience. I hope you're ready for such a life style change. I have to warn you, cram school might suffer because of this, I know my classes are."

"Ah, but you have a life to maintain on top of classes and senshi duty, I do not."

"Oh, if you stick with me, you'll soon have a life as well."

"Really Usagi-chan?" Ami asked skeptically, raising a blue eyebrow. "I highly doubt that. I'm not interested in a lot of the daily chit-chat that goes around campus."

"Some of it is not that bad. Nor are some of the people, look at me, you like me, you'll like others too."

"I suppose." Ami sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. "When are you going to tell the cat?" Ami teased.

"I don't want to let her think she's right, now do I?" Usagi winked. "I'll tell her you've known since the following day and I just forgot to told her, so we'll walk home detransformed together."

"Devious." Ami laughed, and it was good to hear her fellow senshi laugh.

Chapter Three

{Part 2}

Ami was trailing along after her blond friend who had been right, Ami did meet other people who were decent at their school. Including the couple to her left chatting silently. Naru and Umino were similar to her in a lot of ways, and yet so different. Naru was a funny girl with an interesting accent whose eyes when upon their mutual, her lifelong friend, the girl rose and set in those green gazes. Ami wasn't quite there yet, her eyes returning to her leader, but she could see where someone would think that way, Usagi was a soul who never relented into the negative, who always looked to the positive, who was always trying to cheer up her friends, and when she couldn't she let them get it all out.

Yes, Ami watched as the blond dumpling headed girl rounded a corner, one could get very attached. That blond head bounced back and with pale elbows braced herself for her fall, which never came as a hand reached out from the corner and attached itself to the blond's wrist. It stopped her fall, but Ami still winced at the jarring motion. Then the hand let her go as she regained her balance.

"Watch where you're going Odango." A deep voice chasted.

"What, is your chest made out of? Rubber?" Usagi rubbed her wrist and then her nose where she no doubt hit against his chest.

"Thank you for the compliment." The voice replied dryly and stepped around the corner as Usagi stepped back. Usagi opened her mouth but the dark haired man cut her off with a raised hand. "Look, Odango-brain, I don't have time for this today. So be quiet." He looked at her posse and shook his head. "Never could be trusted to go somewhere on your own, could you?"

He didn't wait for her response as he started walking at a quick pace. Usagi blew a raspberry at his back as he left without a glance back.

"Well, that was rather rude of him, wasn't it?" Naru asked on a huff, looking at her blond friend. "He didn't even stay for one of you nice comebacks." She winked and Usagi's frown turned into a bright smile.

"Thanks Naru! You always know exactly what to say!"

Ami saw red eyes in the shadow of an alley way they had just passed. Ami would have said something but didn't want to involve innocents so she doubled back and went closer to the mysterious being. Luna jumped out with a fright. "There's some wacko chasing around Rhett Butler!"

Ami opened her mouth in surprise. Luna hadn't been as crazy as she was now when they had first formally met. But over the weeks, Ami suspected if the cat had any right saying anything to Usagi about where her head was as the cat often 'forgot' that she had to run to central to take care of something. Now the cat swore some crazy man was chasing around a 'Gone with the Wind" character?

"Are you all right Luna? He's long dead, that movie is kind of old."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Honestly, are you as daft as Usagi? This Rhett is a big fat tom-cat who wouldn't leave me alone, now this guy is chasing him, saying something about crystals."

"Crystals?" Ami wondered. "You haven't mentioned anything to us about crystals."

"I suppose its because I didn't want to side-track you, I wanted you to find the other senshi first, then the crystals then the princess. These crystals will form together her crystal and we'll find her then."

"We should probably have been looking for all of these things simultaneously so we wouldn't miss anything." Ami scolded the 'wise' cat. She peered around the rusty colored brick wall to see if she could find this man and cat but with no luck.

"They went down into the sewer system." Luna sighed dejectedly. "Where's Usagi?"

"With Naru and Umino, but I can just call her and she'll think of an excuse to break away. If they aren't wondering where I've gotten to already." Ami added with a grin.

"Just help that darned cat, he saved me from some mean ones." Luna went running in the direction of the sewer, and Ami followed reluctantly, she liked water, but not sewer water.

She was heading down the ladder when she received a phone call. She fumbled in her pocket for the communicator. "Hai? Usagi! We're in a sewer, I think Luna thinks its another attack, but I haven't transformed yet. Will you meet me? Hai, ok, see you then."

Ami pushed the communicator into the bump at the back of her pants, but misjudged the seams and instead it fell to the ground with a 'splush' noise. Ami squeezed her eyes tightly shut, wishing and hoping someone would tell her that just did not happen.

But it had and Ami goes the rest of the way down the ladder, testing out the ground with one foot, and finding a dry, somewhat clean spot, she dropped down to both feet. She pulled out a flashlight and looked around the ground, Luna hopped onto Ami's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "There." Ami had just spotted it as well and gave the cat a 'thanks' look. She shoved her hand into the brown murky liquid and when she pulled it out, her communicator was dripping off a sheet of water. She shook it, hoping it'd still work when this was over, if not she'd have to fix it with what ever she could scavenge. "Hurry up!" Luna growled. "Or we'll loose them!"

Ami rolled her eyes and shoved the small blue device into her pocket, knowing this time that it was the right one as it didn't fall to the ground again. She cautiously made her way over to where she heard a man yelling for a cat to stop, stay and wait!

Luna was already five steps ahead of Ami, as she bounced from one semi-clean spot to the next. Ami attempted to quicken her speed. When she rounded the corner she was face to face with a dirty-blond almost brown haired man who froze at the sight of another human being. "Unhand that poor cat!" Ami yelled at him, not taking in the fact the cat seemed to be prancing around the man's feet now as if he owned the human.

"Um?" The man raised his hands. "No cat being held."

"What are you after?" Ami demanded.

"The crystal the cat has!" He replied evenly. "He stole it from me."

Around the cat's neck, when Ami sent the flashlight's light upon it, glittered a small yellow crystal. "Oh." Ami stated. "That's it? You weren't going to hurt him?"

"No." The man shook his head. "I've been searching for seven of them, and this cat stole one of the ones I found."

"Then by all means." Ami waved, wondering why Luna dragged her down here.

"Thank you, you have no idea, I've been chasing this cat all over town all day." The man bent down and slipped the necklace off of the cat. As soon as it was in the man's hand, the beast started to grow rapidly.

The man quickly dropped him and ran over to Ami's side. "What is it?" He asked her worriedly.

"I don't know." Ami replied as she watched the cat grow and change forms, Luna had stopped in her tracks and stared as well. Ami hastily pushed the communicator button and aimed it at the beast as Usagi's answered.

The moon senshi nodded and Ami could hear duel footsteps racing down the pipe. Sailor Moon quickly rounded the corner, but slid in the gook. "Ew." She groaned then looked up at the cat creature, quickly pulling her tiara off and aimed it at the monster before it could finish.

"No!" Luna pounced onto Moon's hand. "No." She repeated resolutely. "I have something else for you." Luna did a nifty back flip again and there floated a wand with a crescent moon shape on it.

Moon looked at it dubiously. "Will this require more issues on my behalf?"

"No, it's your until the moon princess shows up." Luna whispered, well aware that they had prying eyes.

Moon took the object and asked "What do I say?"

"Honestly, do you not know anything without being told?" Luna sighed. "You say Moon healing exclamation."

Moon repeated the words surprise filled her as the metal heated up and the energy flowed from her through the wand to the creature, the cat was returned back to the original form and Moon frowned. "Was he always so big or did I not do enough?"

Luna laughed. "He was always so big." The cat agreed.

Sailor Moon saluted the other two humans and without the man's notice, she gave Ami a thumbs up for her excellent choice of companion before she disappeared into the tunnel, the opposite way from which she came, giving the appearance of coming from anywhere and going everywhere.

Ami and the man made their way back up to the street, talking as they did. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but do the youmas usually change like that?" He asked amazed.

"I don't know, I've never seen a cat change into a creature like that." Ami wasn't lying and the man gestured to the ladder to allow Ami to go first. She slipped and he caught her, allowing her better traction with her slightly wet soled boots. She thanked him and together they got onto the street.

"What were you doing down here anyways?" He asked as they climbed.

"I saw you slip in and curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know why you were chasing the poor cat. As you can tell I have a pension for them." Ami gestured ahead as Luna and Rhett flirted.

"Ah. I see the cat lover has the same pitfalls as a cat does, don't you know that's what killed the proverbial cat?" He held out his hand. "I'm Ite Zoi." He greeted.

"Mizouno Ami." She replied with a smile, taking his hand and bowing as well. "Are you new to town?"

"Is it obvious?" He asked with a hand slipping through his ruffled long hair.

"Only just." She agreed. "The accent is slight."

"Ah, well, my brothers and I just moved here." He explained and caught her attention as she glanced at her watch, a clear symbol of needing to go. "Could I get your number or could you show me around sometime?"

Ami agreed. "A person always needs a friendly face, especially when they're new." They exchanged numbers and Ami bowed. "Best be off."

"I will see you around Mizouno-san." He bowed back and Ami took off in the opposite direction.

"I thought you didn't like boys." Luna teased as she bounded to keep up with the odd haired senshi.

"What happened to your boyfriend? Did you get into another fight already?" Ami countered as the two of them walked down another street.

"Rhett's a nice cat and all, but I'd rather work alone."

Ami scoffed. "I see you doing so well with that, trying to put together a group of senshi."

"I like it more than you know." She wasn't ready to give up her escapades just quite yet, or to disclose so much to Ami, Usagi already had suspicions.

"I wonder if everyone would say that."

"Usagi doesn't, I swear she's getting dumber."

"I think there's more to it than what's on the surface."

"Is Odango atama rubbing off on you? Or is talking to yourself a normal teenage-girl thing to do?"

With a warning claw on her shoulder, Ami turned to the man that was teasing her friend earlier. "I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced." Ami greeted and told him her name.

"I am Chiba Mamoru." He replied. "If your a friend of that Odango brain, we'll probably see each other around." Ami agreed. "Speaking of which, didn't I just see you and her posse go by?"

"I had something to do, so I split off." Ami frowned. "Last I saw you, you were taking off in a hurry. And in a different direction."

"Well, I had something to do and now I've taken care of it." Mamoru responded. "I'll see you around."

He waved as he walked down the street. Ami wondered what his true personality was, she'd have to watch him closely to find out, as he was a lot nicer to her than she had been to Usagi, yet because of her association with her, she'd gotten a little bit of the undertone of annoyance as well. Yes, Ami was going to have to watch that strange man. If only to stop him from harassing her poor friend who was only ever nice to people.


	4. Chapter 4

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Chapter Four

{Part 1}

"Arg!" Usagi growled as she stared into the face of her nemesis. "Why are you such a pig-headed jerk?"

"It's better than being a pig!" He responded to her question.

"At least I'm not a narcissist pig like you!" She slammed her hands onto her hips.

"Ooh, big word, do you even know what it means?"

Her blue eyes suddenly glittered and she had a pleased smile on her face. "I do, when I looked it up in the dictionary there was a big, fat picture of you!"

"Oh, zinger." Motoki chortled from his position whipping down the counter from where Usagi's ice cream was melting. At his words, Usagi's attention returned to the melting fate of her ice cream and had a vision of what was to become of it if she didn't rectify the situation immediately. Brushing past Mamoru, she sat down and gobbled it up.

Annoyed at their argument ending so quickly, Mamoru returned to his vinyl blue stool and stared into his cooling black liquid in a bright yellow cup. This place was too cheery, the clicking noises of both the adult and child games in the background, adult meaning they won prizes they would later turn in for yen. The sound of Usagi's incessant humming as she scarfed down her almost liquid snack.

"If you're not careful, you'll get a brain freeze again." Mamoru muttered doily from his position next to her. She gave him a rotten look and he shrugged, he only did it to warn her.

She paused for a moment, her hand snaking out to grab his cup and Mamoru instantly tried to protect himself from her attack, he hadn't provoked it this time. Instead she took a sip and made a weird face. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I was expecting this to be coffee, who would have suspected though that the great Chiba Mamoru, would have had hot chocolate in his cup this entire time? Albeit, bitter chocolate."

"It's called coco-powder you hair-brained idiot." He took the cup away from her and removed the slight outline caused by her lips and steam and ice cream. He took a sip and grimaced. "Great, you've ruined it."

Usagi sent him a 'very funny' look and then returned to her ice cream when a beeping sound came from the pack at her feet. She looked down at it, her half way gone ice cream then back at the noise. She bowed her head a moment, digging out the money in her pocket, paid for the ice cream even though 'toki-onii-chan' had told her long ago to forget it, but Usagi hadn't paid attention and then she was gone in a flash.

Mamoru finished off his hot chocolate with a smile, that girl was so easily fooled by his commentary, his hot chocolate actually tasted better now that it was mixed with vanilla ice cream. He didn't have long to enjoy his steaming cup as Moon's transformation called to him and he was pulled out of his chair to try and follow her to her destination.

Once at arrival, he found himself at a shrine. No senshi in sight.

Moon was looking up at the temple grounds with some hesitancy before looking back to the buses that had just arrived. She was remembering why she had been avoiding this place, people had been calling the owners demons using witchcraft to send their families to the unknown. Usagi hadn't quite believed it, but the priestess in training was quite scary and had chased Usagi away with a broom when she had come to inquire if everything was all right. She hadn't even gotten one word out before she had a piece of paper stuck to her forehead and she was laying on the ground in supine position.

"Why are we here?" She asked the blue haired senshi who only shrugged.

"Luna called us here. Ask her."

"There's been a lot of negative activity going on around here." Luna explained when she arrived. "It has to do with the buses. Moon pretend to be someone else, meant to get on that bus, transform Mercury too."

"Oh good, I thought for a minute there, you were going to send me in alone." Moon stated dryly as she waved the pen around and transformed them both into normal looking people. "Let's go on the bus and get this over with." She sighed and together they got onto the bus.

The miko barged her way on as it was just taking off down the road. "This is the last time I'm telling all of you. This is not our fault, this is something else at play, so stop threatening us and our poor temple. It's a sacred site with which you owe a lot of our history to." The miko insisted, though as she spoke people started nodding off and falling asleep. "Can't even stay awake?"

Mercury and Moon however knew exactly what this meant. They slouched down in their spots and fought the tendrils of energy wrapping themselves around the bus, hoping to take away theirs. The girl from earlier remained standing, and Moon couldn't help but wonder if her speech was a means to infect them and allow them to be more pliable to the affects she wanted.

The bus driver though, chose that time to come out of its seat and made its way towards the long black haired girl. It raised a hand in an attempt to personally obtain it's energy. The girl shook her head and in a second she had pushed one of those pieces of papers onto it's forehead. "Forget that idea you evil spirit, you will not suck away my energy!"

Once the demon was on the ground, the girl turned to try and awaken the others around her. She missed the demon standing back up and morphing into it's own creature. Moon and Mercury let their disguises go and rose to their feet. "Stop you villainous thing!" Moon shouted. "Leave the girl alone, she bested you fair and square."

"Be prepared to be Moon dusted." Mercury finished off.

Moon sent her tiara at the driver who rolled and ducked out the door. Mercury and Moon followed shortly after it. The other girl remained on the bus to help the humans. The two by now were good at working together so well, that they didn't even need to talk to coordinate their attacks. Mercury rose a hazy wall around them and fog filled it in. Moon took her tiara and sent it in the direction of where she'd last seen the youma. The youma screamed in pain before it too was destroyed. A hand sneaked out behind them and wrapped itself around Mercury's neck.

With the girl distracted, the fog cleared instantly and Moon turned to look at her blue senshi friend in trouble. She sent the tiara at the cat-woman without a thought but it missed the enemy. Who chortled. "I knew you were just a little girl playing in a costume party. Now you will see this end!"

Moon moved her finger and the tiara slammed into the woman's back, who screamed and dropped Mercury.

Kamen had found the senshi and swept in and scooped Mercury out of the way and deposited her behind Moon. "Be careful." He whispered in the odango haired girl's ear. She nodded in agreement and the purple woman's red eyes turned to Moon in hatred.

"I had meant to grab you, and next time, I won't make the same mistake twice!" She disappeared, tiara still firmly lodged in her back.

"She's gunning for you now." Mercury mentioned from Moon's side, Kamen well aware of all of this and now fearing for the slight girl's wellbeing, but he disappeared into the day. Knowing he was going to have to step up his protection of her in the next few battles.

At least until Koan was out of the picture.

Moon turned to Kamen but he was gone. "I know Mercury, I do."

Luna ran up to them and jumped up onto Moon's shoulder. "We have a new senshi." She whispered into Moon's ear. Moon looked to where Luna's gaze rested and the black haired girl was just walking out of the bus that had been invisible before.

Moon shook her head. "No."

"Yes." Luna replied.

"NO!" Moon took the cat off of her shoulder. "I don't care if she's a senshi or not, you are not initiating her into being one until I say so." She looked between both cat and fellow senshi. "Do you both understand me? You are to have no contact with her by any means that is your doing, and neither of you can tell her she's a senshi." Moon ordered, her eyes flashing at the other girl.

This is where the third senshi didn't become the third senshi as both Luna and Ami didn't necessarily understand or agree, but agreed enough with Usagi's decision and did not break her order.

Chapter Four

{Part 2}

There would have been a major issue as the enemy slowly got stronger and their team powers remained the same, but the fourth senshi was discovered not too long later that the original two were able to manage long enough for their backup's arrival.

However, in the mean time, Usagi dropped by the temple occasionally and spoke with the darker haired girl, trying to break through the girl's weird hatred of her and to see if there was a way the two of them could work together even in the slightest that would give Usagi hope that she would be able to join their team. The process was long, and taxing on Usagi's nerves, because beyond just the girl, she still had to contend with Mamoru's harsh words and break through the new girl's shell later on.

The black haired beauty's name was Hino Rei.

Usagi was walking up to the temple steps, facing her fear, hoping she wouldn't be run off yet again. If Rei found out and had a choice, and she choice against it, Usagi would accept it, would almost relish it and would fully support her decision. She would not allow Luna pressure the girl into something she didn't want to do, because Usagi didn't want a single person on her team that she had to coerce or someone who would put her in harms way. She did that enough herself.

She walked up the stairs, and found Rei in her miko working clothes discussing something with a blond man with short hair and sweeping at the same time. The blond man looked like he now worked there as well. "Excuse me?" Usagi asked after clearing her throat.

Rei swung around, broom still in her hands and almost took Usagi out. Usagi stumbled and slipped off the stairs she had just climbed. She tumbled for a little while before a pair of arms caught her as she was just about to go over the edge to the next row of stairs.

She looked up with confused blue eyes to see who had been behind her to catch her. "Still can't stay on your feet Odango?" A masculine voice asked and she almost believed it was Kamen before she realized what he said.

Her vision cleared from its dizziness and focused on the arrogant face of one Chiba Mamoru. She narrowed her eyes at his statement, but he did have a hint of concern in his gaze as she didn't protest to the position and instantly scramble out of his arms. "Are you all right?" Rei's voice came from the top of the stairs, and when Usagi turned to look at her, she could see the priestess in training's concerned gaze turn to confusion at the duo. "Chiba-sampai." She nodded to him. "I'm so glad you caught her, I would have never lived with myself if I killed her on my property."

Usagi caught the qualification, and she didn't understand why the dark haired strangers didn't like her so much, and now that she knew they knew each other, it just irritated her to no end. Mamoru lifted her up from the kneeling position he was in and walked her up the stairs so she was at a level ground before he put her back on her feet.

"Did you hurt anything from your fall Odango?" He asked returning her feet to the ground, she still hadn't said anything and that concerned him.

Usagi shook her head. "I don't think so." She tested out her body and winced when she stretched her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think I just bruised my back." She admitted. "Nothing major."

"Please, sit down." Rei pulled her to the room she used to entertain guests off to the side. "Rest a while, I'm sorry for swiping at you with my broom, it won't happen again, I hadn't realized you were so close to the edge, and such a klutz."

"Get her some ice while your at it." Mamoru suggested, kneeling in front of Usagi, and Rei did as she was told. The blond man, Usagi could still see from her seated position, stood outside their door for a moment before he headed down the stairs.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked the black haired man who was taking one hand, examining it, the arm and shoulder, then moving on to the other one. Then he was checking out her legs and running his hands down them.

"You've been unnaturally quiet since you fell. I just wanted to make sure you weren't seriously injured." He let go of one calf and turned to the other, she jolted from his touch, she could feel each he was so kind to her sometimes that it confused her when the rest of the time he was so vicious and cruel with his words. It was moments like these that she wondered if he was really all that bad.

Rei returned with the ice, and she looked around for a moment, for the blond man no doubt, before she thrust the ice into Usagi's hands. Mamoru shook his head and took the ice from Usagi's hands and helped her lean forward slightly.

"Do you mind if I look at your back before I put the ice on it?" He asked.

"No, it's fine." Usagi answered. "Where did you learn all of this anyways?"

"I have a lot of experience in injuries." He replied vaguely as he lifted up her shirt and saw an ugly red bruise ran along the length of her spine. His hand was warm as it ran down to feel for any breaks, she had to hold herself back from jerking a few times, as it tingled but oh, it felt good, felt natural. But aware she had a watcher, she didn't make any physical reaction in her face. "I don't think it's broken, and as long as you ice it and take it easy for awhile, it won't be an issue."

Usagi nodded, pleased to have her own thoughts confirmed. "Thank you Mamoru."

He stopped the smile that wanted to form and answered with a gruff "Of course Odango, you're a human being aren't you? Or are you actually an alien in disguise? That's the only thing that I can think of to keep those odangos up."

Usagi gave him an annoyed face as he returned her shirt to normal and put the ice on her back. "Well, if anyone here is an alien, it has to be you. Nobody can be as rude or as socially dysfunctive as you are."

"Excuse me, where do you get the right to talk to Chiba-san like that?" Rei cut in angered at the hurt blond girl that she had caused and not only that, she hadn't seemed worried about Usagi's wellbeing all that much.

"I get to talk to him like that because he started it!" Usagi retaliated, rising in her chair a little in her anger.

"Well no wonder, you are as much as an Odango brain as he says you are." Rei poked one blond ball on her head and Usagi ducked to quit it from happening.

"I don't know why he bothers talking about me so much if he doesn't like me at all." Usagi responded and stood up. "Why do you care so much? You tried to kill me!"

"I did not mean any such thing!" Rei got into Usagi's face. "I'm only angry that it almost happened!"

Mamoru chuckled, it was like one of those cellphone commercials where they were yelling about how much they loved each other and respected one another. They both turned burning eyes to him and he held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, it's just interesting to see it from this side. Would the two of you calm down? It's almost like you're sisters. You'll aggravate your back Odango, relax, remember?"

"How can I relax when the both of you are merciless?" Usagi whirled around and headed for the door, she turned and ran into the blond man from earlier.

"Hey, steady now. That was quite a tumble you took, do you need help getting down the steps?" He asked gently.

"No, I'll be fine." Usagi huffed and at his slightly hurt look she calmed and forced a friendly smile on her face. "At least someone here is nice to me!" She yelled into the room. "Thank you for the offer."

As she made her way down the steps, he stayed at her side, pace for pace. "I'm Ite Jade."

"Tsukino Usagi, it's a pleasure to meet your friendly acquaintance when everyone else here as been so mean."

"Ah, she's not that bad, she convinced her grandfather to give me a job here." Jade responded.

"If only she passed on that courtesy to curious visitors, I think maybe she's scared away some true want to be attenders." Usagi returned, and Jade nodded with a laugh.

"I'll give you that, but she seems deeper than just plain angry."

"Everyone who is angry seems deeper, that's the nature of it, you want to know what makes them so mad, while on the other hand, if someone is friendly and nice, and a ray of sunshine, you think they're empty and you want to bring them down a peg or two."

"I hope you never are brought down a peg or two. There should be more people in the world who are happy but still have a smart head on their shoulders. I think they're the smartest among us." Jade hesitated at the gate and Usagi waited for him to make up his mind and spit out what he wanted to say. "I've been watching you interact with other people around here and I've noticed what a kind spirit you are, would you be interested in joining me at a restaurant sometime? I don't really know of any around here, so you could choose."

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" Usagi asked with a raised blond brow.

"Not so much a date, but I would like to get to know you better." Jade replied.

"Then yes, I would like that very much. But it's not a date?" Usagi confirmed, and Jade agreed. "Because I wouldn't agree to a date. My father would kill you and then I couldn't get to know you."

"Of course." Jade leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Tomorrow night work for our non-date?"

"At eight?" She questioned back, a blush rising to her features.

"Of course." He put a tentative hand on her arm before letting her go and she headed back down the street from whence she came. She could feel Rei's violet eyes burning holes into her back, what she had set out to do today had failed miserably. But tomorrow was always another day.

The next day, Usagi faced the she-devil herself one more time for a while.

"What do you want?" Rei demanded once she saw Usagi's face and screamed in irritation.

"What do you mean? Can I not visit a temple?" She asked innocently.

"No, that is not illegal." Rei conceded. "But why do you have to keep visiting mine?" She wanted to know.

"Because I enjoy it here?" Usagi asked with a shrug.

"You enjoy continuous negativity in your direction? You enjoy being run around the grounds with a broom? You enjoy the abuse you suffer here because you enjoy it? What sick and deranged lunatic are you?"

"I don't enjoy all of that." Usagi replied bitterly. "In fact, I think you could use an attitude wind up but I can not fix you, I can only get to know you and figure out if you have a good side that I have not been privileged to see."

"Why do you want to get to know me? I don't swing that way."

"Neither do I." Usagi responded quickly. "I just wanted to know if there was a possibility for a friendship to develop here. If not, even if there was a glimmer of hope that we could tolerate each others presence."

"Why would you want even that? Do you get off being turned away and shot down?" Rei's eyes were scanning Usagi's body, as if she was reading something she didn't understand but knew was there.

"No. It's hard to explain and I can't even begin to try, but maybe it was a mistake to come here, I just wanted to offer to you a hand of friendship, if you want it, but the next time we see each other it will because of chance or your seeking me out. I'm sorry I've even wasted your time." Usagi turned to walk away when she recalled something that bothered her the day before and she looked back at Rei. "How do you and Chiba-san know each other? He has no reason to be on this side of town."

Rei smiled tightly. "He and I know each other from a long time ago. He stops in every once in awhile to pray. But perhaps you shouldn't have learned that just now."

"Are the two of you close?"

"Does it matter?"

"Actually yes."

"So you can play two men off of each other?" Rei asked shrewdly.

"No. So if I can understand if you two are close, then I might be able to understand both personalities better. I do not enjoy his harsh comments as I do not enjoy yours." Usagi responded almost a little too formally as it didn't fit with her image.

"No, we're not. We... tolerate each other." Rei looked away.

"Though you wish it were more?" Usagi surmised easily.

"I am no longer sure." Rei's eyes went past Usagi to rest on something behind her. Usagi looked ahead and saw Jade raking up fallen leaves. Usagi's lips formed an 'oh' and she finally understood where some of Rei's animosity towards her stemmed from. Her earlier comment about two men playing off of each other also made more sense. Rei had feelings towards both men and Usagi had part of their interest as well, even though Mamoru's was more antagonistic.

"There's nothing going on between us." Usagi reassured, but which man, she suddenly didn't know. She didn't wait for Rei's response and headed back down the stairs, she would be seeing Jade later that night, and Usagi would inquire more into their relationship then.

That night was not exactly how Usagi had imagined it going though, as half way through the conversation, Usagi had finally broached the topic of Rei again. "So, do you, have any feelings at all for Rei other than neutral?"

"I-" Usagi's beeping communicator cut him off in mid-sentence and Usagi gulped. "Aren't you going to answer that?" He wondered softly, his eyes evaluating her decision.

"Sorry, this pager is only for emergencies, can I take it and get back to you?" He nodded his reply, Usagi had actually been enjoying his company, he was sweet and funny at the same time and she slid out of her seat to take the call. "What?" She snapped, and winced as she saw Ami's face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your plans, but we have a problem, it's another one of those crystal people, it's attacking down at the Zoo. Hurry up!"

Usagi apologized and went back to the table to apologize again. "I'm sorry, it's my friend, she's in trouble and I need to go help her out."

"Well let me come along." Jade tried standing up as he finished his sentence. "Maybe I can help."

"No!" Usagi laughed nervously. "It's kind of a gender sensitive issue." Usagi explained as delicately as she could, hoping Ami would forgive her for her words.

"Oh." Jade sank back down in his seat. "I understand. Don't worry, I'll pay for the meal, since I dragged you all the way out here, and you have to hurry."

"Oh, Jade-" Usagi sighed. "I had a really nice time with you tonight, I really did, maybe we could finish this some other time?" She apologized.

"Sure." Jade agreed. "I'd like that."

Usagi kissed his cheek and then she was off, she had no normal social boundaries, as she didn't agree with most. But as she was leaving the restaurant, she practically bowled Mamoru over. "Sorry, gotta run, I'll apologize later!" She called out to the baka brain, having no intention of carrying through with it, just wanting to get away from his no doubt delaying tactics of argument.

Usagi as Sailor Moon skidded into the zoo shortly after receiving her call. The youma was easy to beat, wondering if there was another reason for the attack, but no, it just happened to be that was where the crystal carrier had been during this attack and had nothing to do with its surroundings.

Usagi and Ami split up and went home for the night. When Usagi got in, she saw that she had a missed call from Jade, wanting to know if she'd like to see a movie in a fortnight, she text him back saying she'd enjoy that.


	5. Chapter 5

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

An: Ok, so I just finished reading the first two books of Twilight series, and the first few chapters of the fifth, unreleased book, I felt safe doing that as it was the first book, just in Edward's view... no secrets revealed that are in the 3rd and 4th. I had to write something here though, as I was reading it, I couldn't help be reminded of a few characteristics people have come up for, for some very familiar character that people like to write in this fandom world, the only difference is, that these are the real characters, not a person's version of them. It makes it absolutely delicious. Both Edward (cough- Endymion) and Bella (cough- Serenity) are so similar except for in looks. I love the whole "I fear that I won't be able to stop."

Chapter Five

{Part 1}

After their movie, they enjoyed a walk around the park with ice cream cones even if the days were getting shorter and the nights colder. "I have to ask you, what you're true feelings are towards Rei. I get the feeling that there's something there between the two of you."

Jade grinned. "Ah, back to that, hm?" He asked, and pulled her to a stop near the fence, her back against it. "I must admit there is an attraction there, but I also like you a lot. At this moment, I can see me going either way." He brushed a blond strand out of her face and tilted her head up. "I really do like you, Usagi-san, you warm my heart with your smile and laughter, and I enjoy hanging out with you." He was closing the gap between them and Usagi wasn't sure if she wanted that or not, but she let him, it wasn't like he would be her first kiss, nor was he the first guy she dated.

She did like Jade, a lot, Jade was the type of guy that Usagi usually went for and crushed on, tall, smart, funny, kind, blond. And a great kisser, Usagi moaned into the kiss as his lips pressed against hers, his tongue licking her lips and pulled her closer. Their kiss was a bit sticky from the ice cream and both their cones dropped the ground as they forgot about them and practically made out against the fence.

When he pulled away, he was grinning from ear to ear. "So, how about another non-date, next week?"

Usagi blushed. "I'd say ok, but I'm telling you, you can't pick me up, my father will shoot any male that comes within a hundred yards of our house, looking for me or my mom."

"Deal, you'll just have to meet me a hundred yards away from your house." Jade walked her back and a hundred yards away or so, he stopped and bid her farewell with a kiss. He watched her walk to her house, but she disappeared around a corner and then he walked back to the apartment his brothers and him shared.

The next day, Luna, Ami and Usagi had one of their official senshi meetings. They met at Ami's house so they wouldn't be over heard as her mom was at work all day. They sat in dark blue couches with a traditional wooden coffee table in the center from the western world. Usagi had questioned Ami and Ami responded that her mother liked everything from the West, even her divorced husband. "So we've had two crystals taken already and both of them we don't know where they've gone?"

"Zoi has one." Ami quietly corrected as she poured English Tea into each of their tea cups. Luna lapped at hers while Usagi tried to fit her fingers through the small handle, she was used to cups without any and she wanted to get it right, so as not to offend Ami's Western side. She tried to parrot Ami's looping around the handle and Usagi realized that this way, she wouldn't burn herself with the hot liquid quite as much, at least not her hand. She soon realized when she burnt her mouth because she hadn't let it cool down properly.

Usagi let it sit on the table as Luna turned to the blue haired girl. "Ah yes, Rhett's yellow one, why did you let him take off with it?" Luna demanded.

"It's not like I, Ami, could have stolen it from him, he would have known and tried to take it back. The better question is why Moon didn't go for it?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Moon would have, if she'd known that was the cause of it all."

"Either way, we now have two less crystals to find. That leaves us five more. Either we must find them first or take them from our enemies."

"I don't think Ite-san is our enemy." Ami muttered and she saw Usagi's eyes swing to her in amazement. "What?"

"Is that Zoi's last name?" Usagi asked instantly.

"Yes, why?"

"That's Jade's last name too."

"They must be brothers." Ami surmised. "Zoi did tell me he and his brothers just moved here."

"Yeah, I heard a similar story from Jade."

"How is that going, by the way?" Ami teased.

"You know what, I kind of feel bad. I think Rei really likes him, but he picked me first." Usagi defended herself. "And I can't help but like him."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that I've seen Rei and Mamoru out and about together?"

"No, she told me they've known each other for a while. Besides, what Mamoru decides to do with his life, I don't care." Usagi responded.

"He does kind of remind me of Motoki, from what I've seen."

"I'll admit they're similar, but they're very different as well." Usagi explained. "I liked Motoki a lot when I was younger, but now he's like an older brother to me, and Jade, well, there's this weird attraction between the two of us. It's nothing I've ever felt before, but it's not quite the same as when Tuxedo Kamen holds me either."

"Maybe they're one in the same?" Ami teased.

"Maybe." But Usagi had an easier time believing Mamoru would be or even Umino for that matter. Both of which were prosperousness but Mamoru when he had held her the day she fell down the stairs, and Tuxedo Kamen's arms, both gave her a sparkling chill down her back that she couldn't explain, that attraction to Kamen overruled Jade's, yet she was trying to figure out why she was drawn to that man as well.

"Anyways." Luna kept the conversation on tract. "We were talking about the crystals. How do you figure we should go about looking for them?"

"Why should we when someone else is doing a much better job?" Usagi asked and two blank pair of eyes turn to her. "Hear me out, if we let them do it, then we can grab the crystals from them, and turn the youma back to human before it can cause any damage, we don't know what would happen if we tried to take the crystals ourselves. Perhaps we couldn't fix it then."

Ami and Luna had to give the girl props as they hadn't thought about that themselves.

"And where is Koan? I haven't seen her for ages, and she swore the next time she'd get me instead."

"Maybe she won't be coming or maybe the two sets of attacks have nothing to do with one another."

"Meaning if they got together, they could easily try to wear us out by sending two types of youma at once?"

"Maybe they can anyways." Ami mumbled. "They just haven't."

"Hoping just one would have enough energy to defeat us." Luna agreed. "We haven't proven ourself to be enough of a threat to them yet, meaning that they are getting exactly what they want despite our efforts."

"Maybe not exactly." Usagi mused silently. "Close, but yet they still haven't got everything they come for, otherwise Koan wouldn't be so mad."

They heard a jingle at the front door, and Luna went out onto the balcony as Ami had warned her, her mother didn't like cats. Luna slipped silently away. Mrs. Mizouno let herself in and spied the two girls. "Ah good, I see Ami's making friends at her cram school."

"Actually, Usagi-san is from the high school."

Mizouno-san's face dropped slightly, but she quickly covered it up. "Welcome dear, I hope you and Ami have lots to talk about."

"Oh we do." Usagi agreed.

"What are you doing home so early from work mother?" Ami asked as she helped unload the groceries her mother picked up.

"I finished my last surgery earlier than expected so I came home." She put a hand on Ami's jaw and tilted her head up. "Have you been a good girl?" Ami nodded and her mother smiled. "Then I got a surprise for you." She pulled out a packet of new pens. "They'll be easier to write with. They don't smudge yet they flow better than what you've been using."

"Thank you mother." Ami took the pens and looked at them closely. "I'm sure they'll be a vast improvement."

"You're welcome. Are you staying for dinner, was it Usagi-san?" Mrs. Mizouno asked her daughter's friend.

"No, actually, I better be getting home myself. I'll see you tomorrow Ami-chan." As Usagi let herself out, she could hear Ami's mother berating her.

"I didn't allow you to go to such a shoddy Jr. High so you could hang out with the rubbish, I did it so you would have more time to focus on cram school and the connections you could make through there."

"But mother, Usagi-chan's not rubbish. She's a great person, one that you would only be proud of to have as your daughter's friend."

"Nonsense, if she attends that school, she can't be any good."

"That school has produced some great thinkers."

"That was then, this is now, and the cram school you go to now, is the new leader in education." Mrs. Mizouno's voice echoed in Usagi's head as she silently closed the front door, she wished Ami all the luck in trying to convince her mother otherwise, but Usagi knew from her own dealings with her mother, they could be stubborn and see only what they wanted to see.

Usagi had lied, she was not intending to go home quite yet, first she needed to stop off at the arcade and see Motoki as she had been derelict in her visits recently, being too busy to stop by. She missed her make-believe big brother, but she vowed she would not eat any ice cream today. She had too much else to do to spend _that_ much time with him.

Once she arrived however, she was surprised to see Rei and Mamoru sitting in a booth together as Rei was talking and Mamoru rolled his eyes every once in awhile as he read one of his text books.

She wondered again at their relationship but ignored it as she spotted the blond waiter/son of the owner. She slipped under the bar's flap, allowing the attendees access to both the floor and the kitchen. She snuck up behind her onii-chan and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He spun and she almost slipped on the floor.

"Usagi-chan!" He greeted and lifted her up slightly to give her a bear hug. "I've missed you, where have you been hiding?"

"I'm sorry Toki-chan, I've been a little bit too busy and I hadn't meant to shirk my duties in seeing you." She smiled up at him with all the innocence of the world and he only laughed and hugged her again.

"Next time don't stay away so long? I thought something dreadful might have happened to you, and if I didn't see you soon, I would call your mum and demand to know why she was keeping my otu-san away from me."

"Didn't Mamoru-baka tell you that I've run into him almost every day and my butt is now probably broken because of the amount of times it's met the concrete?"

"No, but he did know I was worried, the devil, keeping that to himself." At Motoki's glare towards the dark haired man, he had to excuse himself from Rei's company so he could catch up and defend himself. He slid onto one of the blue stools and gave Motoki his most curious glance. "How could you keep the fact that you knew Usagi was alive and well from me?"

"God Odango, how many men do you need in your life?" Rei hissed and all three turned to her in surprise. "How many more men do you need to steal from deserving females to fulfill yourself? What's worse, is that they all know each other!"

Usagi frowned, but it was Motoki who saved her from answering. "Now look, I don't know who you are, but I do know that you're a friend of Mamoru's and that you obviously know Usagi so I'll be kinder. But you don't have any right speaking to her that way. Usagi isn't a man stealer, she's just a good friend to have around and anyone worth their salt would recognize that. So apologize or leave until you do."

"Well that gives me an easy solution." Rei turned on her heel, gathered up her books and looked to Mamoru. "Are you coming?"

"No." Mamoru responded simply.

"No?" Rei demanded. "Because you want to spend more time with her?"

"No, because Motoki has his reasons for kicking you out, and while I might not agree with him, this is the place where I like to study. So I am staying. That was the reason for us being here, was so that you could study with me, instead you've been chatting constantly."

Rei growled and left the arcade with one last glare at the blond girl still in the blond man's arms. Usagi didn't see Rei again for a long time, but the next time she saw Jade she broke it off for many reasons, she just couldn't do that to one of her senshi, whether or not she knew she was one, was beyond the point. It was the principal of the matter and Usagi had to admit, that as she got to know Jade better, the more she saw him as friend material and not boyfriend. So she split ties with him and he agreed, saying he was starting to feel the same way and his attraction for the angry black haired beauty kept growing stronger.

"Does Rei know how far we took our Rendezvous?" She asked when they hung out one last time, strictly as friends.

"No, she knows we hang out sometimes, but she doesn't know we made out. She would probably have killed you if she did." Jade acknowledged. "And I've come to appreciate your being alive too much to ever tell her."

Usagi smiled at that compliment but they both agreed for him to work things out with Rei, he needed to stop spending time with her supposed nemesis.

"I think the two of you would really like each other if she could just let down some of her boundaries."

"I actually think so too, she has a lot of good strong qualities in her that one would appreciate having around."

It was too bad though, it was such a shame, that at the next youma attack, he was seen pocketing a rainbow crystal in his pocket at the shrine and then looking worried and trying to help Rei out as her grandfather turned into a beast.

Rei pounded against his chest demanding he let her save the old man, but Sailor Moon showed up and with Mercury the two managed to put down the attack and return the old man to creepy normal as he made a lewd comment about their skirts. Moon waited until Rei was dealing with the old man before marching up to Jade. "Give it to me, I know you took it from him."

"Took what?" He asked confused.

"I'm surprised your brother didn't tell you about me, I was there when he took the crystal from the cat, he saw what happened, he most likely told you. Why'd you do it?"

"Look, Moony-brain." He teased the long black-haired senshi. "I knew you'd show up, no harm done, but you can't have the crystal. My prince needs it."

"Your prince?" Moon asked disbelieving, Mercury was standing just out of earshot, watching to make sure nothing would happen to her leader, but not close enough to be conspicuous.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but we've been having dreams, and in each of them, all of ours, by the way, a man is at this white place, looking up at this goddess of a princess, whose demanding he finds the crystal and brings it to her, saves her from her prison. He turns to us and tells us to search for it, to aid him in his quest. We don't know who he is, but we're sure its true. It has to be, you're living proof there's something out there greater than mere humans."

Moon shook her head. "He's looking for a princess? Do you know which one?"

Jade shook his head. "Sorry." He looked closely at her with a frown. "Do I know you?"

"No." Moon bumped into him, her fingers working deftly as she walked away to steal the crystal from his pocket. This would be the only time that they could directly confront these men and get away with bumping into them, so she used it to the best of her ability. She felt bad for stealing from the man, but he was partly the cause of Rei's grandfather turning into a monster. The girl was surrounded by strange occurrences.

When the two girls disappeared from the temple grounds, they missed Rei turning burning eyes on the blond man. "How dare you take that stone? Give it to me now!"

"I don't have it anymore. You just missed the Moon senshi taking it from me." Jade help up his hands in defense.

"Get off my property!" Rei was furious and Jade slowly backed away, it had never been his intention to infuriate the dark haired girl. He had felt like he was getting closer to her over the last few weeks. But he would do as she ordered, hopefully one day she would calm down enough to allow him to talk to her again.

Jade walked down the street slowly, wondering where he could work now that he was officially kicked out of the temple grounds. Yet still be close to Rei, he had been developing feelings for her, that much was true, and he was relieved when Usagi called off their relationship. Both vowed never to tell Rei unless absolutely necessary. That would have just complicated matters for the both of them and yet he couldn't understand the blond girl. She proceeded to tell him how much Rei irritated her, how much that girl was rude and just plain mean to her and yet she had still tried to befriend Rei, still tried to keep her feelings at the forefront as if she mattered in some cosmic way.

Jade really didn't understand it, but would accept it. That was when he happened upon the crown arcade, he remembered mentioning it to Usagi and she had told him blankly that they would never go there together, too many people could get the word out to Rei from that place.

Yet he saw the blond girl now playing a video game through the window. Albeit he couldn't be absolutely certain from the outside looking in, with large words plastered on said window, yet he had a feeling it was her. He was just about to enter when a redheaded woman came out with an interesting style to her mature look. It seemed almost like a rebellion look to the norms. As she passed him with an apology, Jade watched her walk away with a question in his eyes, could she be? For as she passed him, a weird feeling coursed through his body. He had felt it before with Rei's grandfather.

Jade walked in, and walked up to the blond man at the counter. "Hi, I saw your ad." Jade gestured towards the paper saying: Now Hiring, in bold letters.

"Ok, well then, I'm Furuhata Motoki, I'm the owner's son. Let's head into the back to discuss your qualifications and experience."

Jade could feel familiar eyes staring at his back and when he turned his head, he saw Usagi looking at him with a very obvious question in those beautiful blue orbs. He winked back at her and she did the unexpected, her eyes narrowed in anger. He had thought they broke apart on an amicable basis, but then again, he hadn't seen her for a few days and girls suffered from severe mood swings when it came to relationships and ending one.

He heard a beeping noise as he went into the back, expecting it from a game, but he didn't have time to question Usagi later, as when he returned to the parlor, both she and the dark haired man she was often verbally fighting were gone. He put it down to them both having an argument and splitting in different directions, neither wanting to remain.

Motoki frowned as both his best customers were gone, he sighed, removing the coffee from the table and gathering up what Usagi had left behind. He really wished the two would stop this childish attraction and just give into it already. However it disturbed him as he dumped out the remaining half of the coffee, that the cup was still warm.

He couldn't see it, Mamoru barely left anything lagging behind, unlike his blond counterpart. Something must have happened to spark both of them off. "I will see you in a few days once I have checked your references."

Jade bowed and left the arcade.

Chapter Five

{Part 2}

"We need the third senshi!" Mercury yelled at her leader and Moon shook her head negatively.

"No, we'll defeat this one on our own just fine." Though Moon's eyes were darting around quicker than normal to see if Koan would follow through with her promise, so far though, there was no sign of the enemy. Thankfully though, she had stopped demanding the rabbit the second Mercury showed up. Moon knew that if she had, Mercury would have put it together where Luna failed and then she would have no say on whether or not a new senshi was added to their team.

Both Mercury and Moon had remained relatively unscathed through these attacks with only a faint scratch from where they skidded on the ground to avoid a blast. Moon had more scratches than she'd ever had in her life in one battle, but she didn't complain too much. Only a slight whine when one would open up and start bleeding.

This youma was stronger than the last few they had to face, both minions of Koan and the crystal carriers. Surprisingly the crystal carriers were strong, but not as strong as some of the youma Koan sent at them. This one took the cake so far. Moon had used her tiara, and the youma had avoided the attack in both directions. Obviously learning from it's master.

It was an odd youma again. This one slid on the ground to avoid attacks and then would bounce up into the air and leap at the two senshi when it attacked. It was green and black.

"Wait, Mercury!" Moon jogged over to her fellow senshi and whispered in her ear. "Do you know of any other attacks you have?"

Mercury waited a heart's beat as she realized that she wasn't the water senshi, no far from it, she was the ice senshi. Mercury nodded and turned to the youma. "Attack to it's left."

Moon nodded and threw her tiara to the youma's left as Mercury conjured up her own and sent it at the ground to the youma's right. The youma did as it was predicted to do, and it went sliding along the ice that formed thanks to Mercury's attack. It didn't have control over itself and as Moon returned the tiara, it sliced the youma, cutting it in half, before it too, became. "Moon dust!" Mercury blew at her fingers that were in the shape of a gun with a pleased look on her face.

Moon laughed and she turned to make sure Koan wasn't trying to grab her from behind. Mercury turned her head to look to, before her eyes scanned the front. Neither could spot the purpled cat-woman and both took off at a run, ready to disappear into the afternoon's fading sun.

They split up soon and then they dropped down to their respective alleys to detransform. Usagi walked out of one and called her friend Naru, who was no doubt with her boyfriend Umino if they wanted to do something. Naru agreed and they met up for some coffee not too far from Usagi was actually.

"Hey Usagi-chan!" Naru greeted, running up to Usagi to give her a hug. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Usagi returned the hug. "I know, it's been quite a long time." Usagi winked. "Even though I saw you in class yesterday."

"How are you and that boy doing?"

"I broke it off, he wasn't who I thought he was." Usagi admitted.

"Oh." Naru sighed. "I was hoping for a double date. Maybe you can get that hunk to go instead?" Naru batted her eyelashes. "You know, that dark haired one that you says always teases you."

Usagi pushed her to the side playfully. "Oh quit Naru, he's a nuisance and you know it."

"I only know that he's drop dead gorgeous and seems to have only enough attention to last on one girl, and it happens to be you."

"Yeah, so he can insult me."

"You know what they say about kids and sandboxes." This time it was Naru who winked and Umino groaned.

"Do the two of you really have to talk about him so much? I'm standing right here!"

The girls laughed and both took one of his arms. "Someone needs a treat." Usagi whispered over the shorter boy's head. Naru's red head bobbed in agreement.

Umino crooned with victory at the score he managed to make, two girls, two treats! Naru rolled her eyes at his antics.

Usagi during their talk sat and talked as well, but mainly she stared outside at the changing colors of the fall. Soon it would be over and it would be winter. She never truly liked the winter, it only brought bad things, no matter how hard you tried to wrap it into a pretty picture. Too many deaths and violence had occurred then.

Then again, Usagi cheered herself up, without winter, people wouldn't have to snuggly together and lead to other things. In fact, without winter, she would not have been around as she was, a summer baby.

She rejoined her friends' conversation and when Ami arrived not long later, the other two welcomed her with joy. The conversation just grew more lively as they stayed and drank their respective drinks. Usagi's was a blended coffee drink, though she probably didn't need it. While Ami was drinking tea. She wanted to question Ami on her relationship with Zoi, but couldn't bring herself to put a downer on her reclusive friend. Even though, no doubt, Ami spied Jade taking the crystal, and knowing that Zoi had taken one earlier, would have known that the brothers were into the same thing.

Usagi wasn't so sure if she believed Jade's story however about a finding the crystals to find the prince who was to find said crystals to find the princess. Said princess was the same princess as the one they were searching for and if they found her, then they'd find the prince? On the other hand, what if the prince and Ite brothers were looking for her to kill her?

The situation did not bode well for Usagi and she wondered if it was possible to find the third senshi on her own. To reach her before anyone else did to change the path of their history.

Usagi's gaze returned to the window, she enjoyed people watching and there was a girl who was particularly interesting, she was tall, her eyes one could see from down the street over everyone else's heads. The intensity of the color almost threw Usagi for a loop, for never had she seen eyes so purely green. Sure Naru had green eyes, but they had grey in them making them almost a grey-blue green. This girl's eyes one could see from even a distance that there was no possibility of color dilution. Usagi didn't even know it was possible to exist. Her chestnut brown hair swayed from the ponytail gathered high on her head as she took each bouncing step. Her eyes were flashing the 'come and mess with me if you dare' but at the same time she seemed to be enjoying the simplicity of her walk.

It was a conundrum to Usagi and it had sparked her interest, she wanted to know more about this strange girl. Usagi was jolted out of her thoughts by Ami putting a soft hand over her's. "Are you all right, Usagi-chan? We were just wondering about an encore. A movie sound good to you?"

"Yeah." Usagi snapped out of it, and agreed to it. They were going to go see one of the latest in production, they picked a different sleeper hit than she had already seen.

EAN: I know, part two really short, I just wanted to end that chapter though as part one was ridiculously long...


	6. Chapter 6

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Chapter Six

{Part 1}

AN: I'm trying to be as accurate to all three, the dubbed anime, the subbed anime and the manga. So there are a few things in here that I stole from the anime and a few things most don't comment on, but I took it from the manga because it tells a slightly different story than the anime. Yet at the same time, I'm being truthful to my story, and my version of events, meaning that I'm not using things from any of the aforementioned sources.

Translations: Meku- to jerk off

Usagi skidded around a corner and a familiar feeling of deja vu over came her as she ran into a man's chest. Luna was at her heels, and bounced up onto Usagi's shoulder to avoid running into the girl.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, looking up into dark brown eyes that were now glaring at her from the concrete, the man was holding his leg. Two other men were with him, and they too were looking at her in anger.

"Sorry?" One of the men asked, his eyes were brown as well, and he took a menacing step towards her. "Sorry isn't good enough! What are you going to do about this, girl?" He waved at his friend who was writhing in pain.

Usagi looked at the man wearing an almost pink shirt and took a step back. "I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to do it. Is-" She cut off, not knowing what to say.

"You're going to pay for hurting my friend!" He took another few steps towards the blond odangoed girl and with a gasp she took a few backwards.

A piercing whistle stopped them in their tracks. They turned to look at the girl who interrupted them. "Leave her alone."

"It's Kino-san." The man on the ground whispered, but the other two men paid him no heed.

"Get lost." The man closest to Usagi told the new arrival. "This doesn't concern you."

He turned back towards Usagi, this time, extending a hand outward to grab the skittish girl, but Kino-san slid in between them and threw a fist into his face. "I saw what happened." She said as he went flying into a tree.

The man staggered to his feet and attempted to return the favor, but Kino only picked him up and threw his into the other two men. "Meku." She told them as they laid there dazed before all three scrambled away.

Usagi's eyes had widened considerably at the word, she'd never heard anyone speak that way, especially not a girl.

Kino-san turned back towards Usagi with a small smile. "You ok?"

Usagi had no words to say, she only nodded, her eyes still large as saucers. She had been impressed by Kino's strength, but hadn't been frightened. She just still couldn't believe her ears. Nobody spoke that way around here, and she wasn't sure if it was entirely called for either.

"Hey,-" Whatever Kino-san was going to say, she cut off herself and shook her head. "Watch out for those bozos in the future, ok?" She rested a hand on Usagi's shoulder and walked off.

Usagi watched her go, seeing the tan pleated skirt sway with the steps, the white long sleeved back, disappearing around the corner. So she had learned more about the girl who had caught her interest a few weeks ago. With thoughts still running in her head, no, more intrigued than before, Usagi heard the bell ring in the distance and she knew she was late. "Arg!" She took off at a run towards her school.

"Careful Usagi-chan, I don't trust her. There's a weird energy around her, she may be evil." Luna said as she clung onto Usagi's shoulder as the girl's gait nearly tossed her off.

"Bah-humbug Luna." Usagi waved her goodbye to the cat as she slid in to the school's gate. Then into the school proper itself.

She made it into her desk seconds after the tardy bell rang and she was berated by her teacher for awhile before finally she was let off without a detention as someone else came in after she did. The teacher turned to yell at that student as well, but froze, seeing a tall brunette walk in with a hesitant smile.

"Take your seat Kino-san, next to Tsukino, perhaps you can keep her on better track as Mizouno-san seems to have fallen prey to her slacking."

Usagi winced at the words, Ami's mother's commentary fluttering back in through her head about how much the students at this school were worthless. Kino-san looked around for a moment in confusion, but then spied the empty desk next to Usagi, which blocked her view from the window she was currently staring out of.

Kino-san lowered herself into the spot, and gave Usagi an apologetic smile at the removal of obviously one of her many distractions. Usagi shrugged and turned her gaze back to the front, resting her chin on her folded arms and watched Haruna-sensei sway back and forth as she lectured.

Usagi was paying attention to the lecture, but she must have been spacing out as well, because she quite recalled Haruna speaking about genomes and then feeling the eraser of a pencil biting into her back between her shoulder blades as Ami caught her attention. The class was filing out for lunch. Usagi mentally scolded herself for not paying better attention. But she thanked Ami anyways for the reminder. "What did I miss?" She asked on a groan.

"A lot. You were silent for an entire three class periods. Haruna had looked at you, but your eyes were open and were tracking her movement, so she let it be, as you weren't disrupting the class at the very least." Ami explained as they walked down the hall. "I have to go to the library, but I'll see you for the next class." She explained and they split directions.

Usagi walked outside, stretching in the crisp fall day, she headed towards where the group usually ate lunch, but as she neared, she heard none of the familiar chatter. She instead saw the girl from earlier sitting by herself.

Usagi was about to go introduce herself when she was pulled off to the side by Umino. "Matte!" He cried as he dragged her out of sight. "That girl! She's dangerous. I heard she got kicked out of her old school for fighting!"

Usagi peaked around the tree to see the girl calmly eating bento. "She doesn't look dangerous." Usagi mentioned softly, too many people judged too quickly by looks alone. She herself had been included in the pile of judged upon far too often.

"She is, she put some guy in the hospital." Umino held onto Usagi's arm. "Come eat with us inside, that's where we moved to."

With all the subtly she could muster, she gently tugged her arm away and shook her head. "Go on inside Umino, I'm not moving just because someone else is sitting there. I'll only go in when it gets too cold." Usagi rested a hand on his arm before slipping around the tree and kneeling next to the girl.

Before she could say a word, the dark haired girl snapped her face around to her. "Who's there?"

Usagi gave Kino-san a large guilty smile. "Hi! I was just admiring your earrings!"

"Oh, it's you." Kino-san sighed. "I hadn't realized you went to this school until I sat next to you in class."

"I hadn't realized you were going to come to this school either." Usagi admitted. "I'm Tsukino Usagi!" She held out her hand and Kino-san pushed Usagi out of the way as the ball the boys down the field were playing with came straight at the back of Usagi's head. Kino-san hit it back and it went flying past the boys.

"That's dangerous. Thank you." Usagi said from her position against the tree as she watched the entire thing, realizing that if Kino-san hadn't pushed her out of the way, she would have face planted in the middle of the courtyard and everyone would have seen it.

"Why don't you come join me for lunch?" Kino-san invited and moved over slightly, while patting the ground.

"Ok, sure." Usagi sank to the ground next to Kino-san and knew Umino was still watching them, but she ignored his dismay and worry. "Thank you for this morning, I hadn't a chance to thank you then."

Kino-san was picking up a dumpling to eat when she noticed Usagi's gaze on her food. "Would you like some?"

"Sure. Thank you." Usagi took one and plopped it in her mouth. Around her bites she groaned. "This is sure good!"

"Thank you!" Kino-san beamed. "I'm glad someone likes it, I made too much this morning. For some reason, everyone here is afraid of me. Are you sure you want to be sitting here with me? Isn't it against some type of unwritten rule?"

Usagi waved her off. "Nonsense! Your mother must be a good cook, this is delicious!"

"I actually made it myself."

"You are an amazing cook! You'll have to teach me sometime!" Usagi beamed. "Or you could just make my lunch for me from now on!" Usagi winked and Kino-san laughed. "Say, what's your first name?"

"Makoto."

"Mako-chan," Usagi paused when Makoto gave her an odd face. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" She asked sheepishly.

"I guess not." Makoto agreed. "Do you know why everyone is so afraid of me?"

"There's rumors you beat someone up at your old school."

"Maybe I should transfer to a private school, that way nobody would know about it because the records would be sealed off."

"No way!" Usagi shook her head. "Nobody will care in a few days and you'll be accepted just as you are! Besides, you can't leave me now that we're friends!"

Makoto couldn't help the smile that twitched onto her face and soon it was a large grin as she beamed at the innocent girl sitting next to her. "Be careful, would you?"

"About what?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide.

"About who you accept as your friend so redly, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now that I've met you."

Usagi waved her off, like she had Luna earlier that day. "Don't worry about it so much, if I did that, then we would have never become friends."

Makoto nodded her agreement. Before long, her entire meal was gone, and she didn't know if she ate most of it, or the Odangoed blond next to her.

"What?" Makoto asked as the bell rang, signaling their end of their lunch period.

Usagi had been staring at her intently for the last five minutes. "I'm sorry." Usagi shook her head. "I just hadn't believed it until now, your hair is almost pink in color."

"Ah..." Makoto blushed. "That's because it is..."

They were heading back inside, after lunch, usually the class split up into different groups and had a different teacher for the rest of the day. First though, Usagi went to P.E. with Naru. Afterwards though, to Usagi's surprise, Makoto was in her class as well. Ami was already sitting and chatting to Yumi, another one of Usagi's friends, when they entered. Naru and Umino were in another class, together. "Kino-san." Mr. Towagasha's voice echoed in the class room and Makoto nodded for him to continue. "Where is your uniform?" He demanded.

"There weren't any that fit me, they were all too small." Makoto responded instantly.

"And your hair?" He made to grab a strand and force her to look at it, but she ducked her head in time.

"That's natural!" She defended herself.

"Arg, another one!" He groaned and waved Makoto away. "Go sit down."

Usagi heard Yumi state to Ami on a whisper. "No wonder everything was too small for her, she's so tall."

Ami nodded her blue head in agreement. Makoto was quite tall and already it seemed she and Usagi had a bond. Ami frowned at that, it had taken Ami weeks to warm up to Usagi's exuberance and she was jealous that Makoto had already easily excepted her blond friend's advances to be friends. Ami realized she had wasted so much time, being a little too shy when it came to Usagi's vicarious attitude. Usagi had another friend to split her time with now. Ami was saddened by that thought, she could already see Naru's questioning gaze when Usagi had to pull away and do something that couldn't involve Naru, when she had senshi business. Would there be less time for all of them with Makoto around now? Ami had seen as well Usagi's attempt to befriend Rei, and when that backfired, she reluctantly pulled away and gave the miko space.

Although she had also been dating Jade for awhile, so maybe now she would have a lot more free time...

"Hey, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, sitting down next to the blond. "Since I'm new around here and all, is there a possibility you could point me in the direction of a convenience store after school?"

"Of course, I'll take you there myself!" Usagi beamed. "Then afterwards, I'll bring you by the arcade, I haven't been there in so long."

"All right." Makoto agreeed.

Usagi turned to Ami. "Hey Ami-chan, do you mind if I meet up with you guys at the arcade?"

"No, that'll be all right Usagi-chan." Ami smiled before returning to her note taking.

"You'll also need to grab Luna..." Usagi winced at the thought. "Sorry, I know she's tough to track down sometimes."

"Don't worry about it Usagi-chan." Ami whispered as she scrawled across the pages in kanji.

Usagi looked at the action in envy for a moment before she went back to writing in her less formal script.

"Come along Usagi-chan!" Makoto grabbed the blond's hand and together they left the school when it was finally over. They went first to a convenience store so Makoto could pick up some stamps. "Where is this place you wanted to go to?" Makoto asked skeptically as they walked down the street.

There seemed to be a crowd gathering outside of junior high students and Usagi looked over her shoulder with a smile. "That building." She winked as the door slid open with a ping and they were both hit by the cool air-conditioning. "I wonder if Motoki's working today."

"Who's Motoki?" Makoto asked curiously. "Could he be your boyfriend?"

A blush raced up Usagi's neck, turning her face very red. "Oh no, nothing like that." She waved off. "He's very cute and all, but we've moved past me having a crush on him to the two of us being like siblings."

"That's cool," Makoto had slid into a chair and started to play a video game. Usagi watched her play for a moment, amazed at Makoto's skill level.

The doors slid open again, revealing Ami and in her arms Luna. Usagi left her new friend to go talk to the blue headed girl. "What's up?" She asked, patting Luna on the head before looking to her friend.

"Luna doesn't trust that girl." Ami admitted, and hated seeing Usagi's crestfallen face.

"Who? Makoto?" Usagi asked curious. "She's not that bad. You think too much Luna." Usagi's attention left the two females as Motoki walked over, leaning over Makoto's shoulder to watch her play.

"Are you Usagi-chan's friend? Wow, you're good, already got so far in the sailor v game."

Motoki shook his head in amazement. "Damn, it beat me." Makoto pounded on the game then turned to Motoki. "Oh, I'm Kino Makoto." She greeted a little bashfully.

"I'm Furuhata Motoki." He replied with a grin and bowed to her. "Are you from a different school?"

"Oh, I just transferred to Juuban."

"Onii-chan, tell her what your friends at college call you."

Motoki wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders and he looked down at her with a warning gaze. "Furu-chan." He admitted.

Makoto blushed at looked away.

"Isn't that so kawaii?" Usagi sighed and hugged her onii-chan. "What's up with today?"

"There's a guy here that's beating the crane game." He explained. "You're friend is pretty Usa-chan." He whispered in her ear.

Usagi grinned. "I know, right?"

"Usagi-chan's not afraid of anything is she?" Ami asked Luna with a curious look in her eyes.

"To make matters worse, she's friends with everyone. What's the deal with Kamen?" Luna hung her head.

"Hey!" Makoto looked at the two. "Mizouno-san, correct?" She asked, walking away from the conversing blond duo. She looked down at the black cat in her arms. "Is she yours? She's super cute!" Makoto scratched Luna's ears and Luna purred and soaked up the attention.

Usagi watched the action with a shake of her head, and Luna often complained about her being the weak link. Honestly, that cat would like anyone who pet her. "Mamoru-kun's here, why don't you go say hello?" Motoki teased Usagi, drawing her attention away from the newest friends.

"Aai, toki-chan, what are you trying to do to me? Kill me?" She shook her head. "No way."

"Aw, I thought it would be nice, if you could at least try to make a decent conversation with him."

"No way, no how, Mamoru-baka is the worst." Usagi slipped from out of Motoki's casual arm around her shoulders and went to the gathering crowd.

"Worth a shot at least." Motoki muttered to himself as he got back to work.

Usagi slid next to a girl about her height with long straight black hair and no bangs and a center part, who was standing next to Naru. "Oh, Usagi-chan, he's beating the game. He's supposedly the guy who goes to each arcade, beats the games without much of an effort and the arcades are supposedly to loose a lot of money that way."

"Thanks Yumi." Usagi wrapped her arm around Yumi's as they watched the stuffed animal practically float up into the crane's claws and Usagi wondered about that change in pace. She'd never been able to beat the game to even get one stuffed animal out.

Makoto slid next to her, abandoning Ami and the cat as a dark man slid past them and out the door, with a few words to Ami, distracting her, so Makoto could split.

"He looks like my old sempai." She stated as she stared at the man.

Usagi tilted her head to look at her new friend in curiosity, but Makoto's eyes were glued to the man.

_Interesting..._ Usagi thought, Makoto seemed to attract men like flies to honey. _Probably best to make sure she stays away from him though, I have a bad feeling about this guy._ Usagi pulled Makoto away from the crane guy and waved goodbye to some of her older friends. She brought Makoto up to the counter to talk with Motoki, and unfortunately, Usagi forgot that Motoki said that Mamoru was there, and she had to endure his presence as well as the two girls talked to Motoki.

"Ey, Usa-chan." Naru dragged Usagi's attention away from the two men and Makoto and they split off to talk at a booth while both slurped down their milkshakes. "I wanted to talk to you about something." She brought out the pictures she had taken the weekend before. "Remember that my cousin is getting married next summer?"

Usagi nodded, Naru had invited her along, and she was excited to shop for summer dresses. "Of course."

"Well, I got to try on her wedding dress, just for fun, do you want to see?" Again Usagi nodded and Naru showed her the pictures.

"Ah, kawaii!" Usagi sighed. "She should pass the dress down to you after she gets married."

"That's the problem though, she's been sick in bed for the last few weeks after her fiancé disappeared. He's always been busy, but this is pushing it." Naru explained.

"And right after you got to try on the dress too, that's a shame." Yumi sank into the booth on the other side of Naru. "Isn't that the wedding shop that's supposed to be haunted?"

"I guess. I hadn't heard about that until after she fell sick." Naru replied.

"It's haunted?" Usagi's hands stilled on the counter, she hated scary stuff. The other two nodded. "Like how?"

The cushion next to her depressed as Makoto filled the other void in the four person booth. "I just decided I want to get married." Makoto sighed as she looked at the pictures with hearts in her eyes.

"Toki-chan?" Naru asked slyly and Makoto nodded happily.

"Waa?" Usagi groaned. "Toki-chan? But he's-" Naru covered Usagi's mouth so she could never get out the rest of what she was going to say.

"I thought you were over him." Makoto poked her in the side. "But even if he does have someone else, which he has to, because he's too perfect, it doesn't mean I can't stop trying for him... maybe someday he'll return those feelings. If not, I'll probably have moved on by then." Makoto sighed as she sank into the seat.

Usagi stared at the pink tinted brunette in wonderment, the other two girls had equally dumbfounded looks on their faces. Makoto was much more of a softy than any of them had realized.

Naru snapped out of it and returned to the true matter at hand. "So anyways, I thought you would be interested to know that at any rate. I'm just sad that she's so sick, they might have to push the wedding date back."

Usagi grabbed her friend's hands. "No, Naru-chan, she will have her daydream wedding, just like she planned, I guarantee it."

"Oh, Usa-chan, there's no way you can, but I thank you all the same for being you." Naru laughed and hugged her friend. "I still expect you to come, no matter what. We'll be shopping for bridesmaid gowns tomorrow, if you want to try them on and give your opinion on mine."

"Of course!" Usagi gleefully shrieked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"This is where I stop belonging, I'll see you tomorrow Usagi-chan. Oh, and bring an umbrella with you if you go out tonight, there's a storm brewing." Makoto stood up, suddenly feeling the weight of her new arrival and the history this girl had with other people and she left with a cheerful goodbye ringing in her head.

Chapter Six

{Part 2}

Usagi did go out that night. She was called out of her nice, warm slumber when Mercury called her on the communicator. "Remind me again why we have these things, Luna? I thought they were supposed to help me, not make my life a nightmare."

Luna only rolled her eyes, putting her feet onto Usagi's chest. "Just get going."

"Right." Usagi turned into Moon, and she hopped out of her window and went to follow Mercury's directions. She stumbled upon them at a small cafe. The crane game guy was just turning into one of the crystal carrying youmas. "Which brother?" Moon demanded in anger, if it was Jade- she'd have his head. Using his position at the arcade like that was just low, getting the customers to trust him...

"Neither of the ones we know." Mercury dialed into Moon's feelings as she herself was mortified that she had even begun to like a guy who would put them all in danger.

"What if we didn't know how to turn them back?" Moon bit out.

"Then they might have stopped." Mercury suggested as they fought the demon.

"Where's Kamen?" Moon wondered softly to herself as she twisted her body into an arch, to avoid the claws coming out of the youma, trying to grab her like it did Mercury.

Moon twisted again, this time using the wand and moving around in a circle, the youma screamed as it was reduced back into a human. Moon quickly looked around for the third brother, but could not find him. "I want to meet the last two, keep an eye on them." Moon grumbled. "You see if Zoi will introduce you. I hadn't realized Jade was part of this until after we broke things off."

Mercury nodded and together they stepped back through the broken glass window and into the pouring rain. Mercury turned to Moon to say something more when both she and Luna suddenly noticed a black figure sweeping in, and taking Moon off to some place else.

"Follow them!" Luna shouted to Mercury. "We don't know if he's the enemy or not!"

Mercury ran after them, but she was slowly loosing ground as the man's longs strides didn't falter as he practically guided along the rooftops.

"She had been right." Moon mumbled in Kamen's arms as she clung to him, wondering at the change of pace.

"Who had been, about what?" He asked softly, knowing this was completely uncharacteristic of him, but he had been walking home past the arcade and had seen Motoki in there looking down at a girl he had known as Usagi's friend. They both seemed to be under a trance, and Motoki had a girlfriend already, so overhearing Motoki say 'I've been looking for you' had sent warning bells in his head. He knew Moon wasn't in any danger as she was facing a different youma, but she had to know about this one, so he hurried to her side, to see her deal a last blow at the human turned creature, then didn't waste any time an swept her off her feet.

"My friend, about the rain, it is raining." Moon mumbled and Kamen was relieved to not hear her say that her fellow warrior was right, that she shouldn't trust Kamen.

He lowered her to the ground outside the arcade. "Look within." He pointed to the two and they both saw what he had seen earlier, but also a woman in a bridal gown, who was almost skeleton-like manipulating the entire thing.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled once Kamen was safely out of sight. The bride looked at Moon in confusion. It let the other two go as she found a new prey. She slid towards the girl, she had seen the tuxedo wearing man earlier, and knew she could work better with this relationship than the one she had been working on.

"These feelings, aren't real?" They heard Makoto whisper softly. "Damn it."

The bride turned to Makoto before deciding it was done for the night, and disappeared.

Makoto collapsed along with Motoki. "Ok, that was strange." Moon mentioned to the air and Mercury had just slid into the grounds.

"Where's Kamen?" She asked out of breath.

Moon shrugged. "Gone to where-ever it is he usually goes."

Mercury shook her head. "You shouldn't have let him do that."

"I just helped Makoto with his assistance, who knows what would have happened to these two if the bride lady got to finish her attack?"

Mercury only frowned at the thought. "Come on, two attacks in one night? Let's get home and sleep, we'll have a busy day tomorrow, investigating this bridal shop." Mercury rested a hand on Moon's arm.

"Yeah, but let's first help Makoto out, the two of them should be sleeping at least on the couches in the employee lounge."

Mercury helped Moon move both in and they shut the door and made sure the arcade was locked up. "Come on, Moonie." Mercury dragged her concerned friend out of the arcade and towards their respective homes. "Go to bed and don't worry about them, they'll be fine."

Moon nodded and she really did try to do as Mercury suggested, but for a strange reason, she couldn't get the fact that Makoto was right about the storm out of her head when none of the newscasters had even mentioned a drizzle.

The next day Makoto echoed her story about the strange bride-lady and how Motoki was to be her groom in some strange reality. Usagi could understand that, Motoki had admitted it himself the previous day that he thought Makoto was super pretty. Usagi didn't mention this to Makoto though, because she didn't want to get her hopes up, especially with Motoki dating Reika and all.

Makoto asked if Usagi wanted to hang out that evening but Usagi had to turn it down with a lie. "I've got family night to attend to." They hadn't had family night since Usagi had turned into Sailor Moon but, her mother did enforce a strict, family dinner three nights a week. Which three, was often left up in the air and Usagi hoped that when she got back after class, to change into her street clothes, that her mother didn't spring one of those nights on her today.

Although she looked slightly disappointed, Makoto agreed and didn't push the issue. Usagi hesitated, she didn't know how long it would be tonight, but she didn't want to hurt her new friend's feelings.

"Um... why don't you and I hang out tomorrow? We could go to the crown-" With Makoto's look, Usagi paused and laughed nervously. "No... no... not the crown, right, how about the park?" Usagi's eyes brightened. "Yeah, we could get ice cream and enjoy a walk around the park tomorrow!"

Makoto's green eyes reflected her merriment and she agreed with Usagi. "That sounds good Usagi-chan."

Ami was giving Usagi a 'what are you doing??' look and Usagi blushed under it, she knew she wasn't supposed to be talking to the tall girl until they could figure out whether or not she was evil. But Usagi didn't listen to their advice, no way.

Usagi and Ami split off in the direction of Usagi's house, Ami had brought along her street clothes because she had planned out the day accordingly as Usagi's house was closest to the bridal shop. Ami waited in the foyer, watching Shingo play his video game as Usagi bounded up the stairs and changed.

When she came back down, she stopped in the kitchen to grab a snack on the go and looked at the notes on the white-board. "We have a party to go to tonight, dinner's on your own. Be back late. Love Mom and Dad."

Usagi nodded and headed back into the living room, in her time away, Ami had moved from the foyer and was now battling against Shingo on his suggestion. Usagi laughed, she could never get Ami to join her at the arcade to play a game, but here she was, playing with Usagi's younger brother.

When Shingo's character died, weeping in shame at the loss, Ami noticed Usagi's presence. "Ai, Usagi-chan, I'm sorry, how long have you been waiting?"

Usagi shrugged and took another bite out of her muffin. "Ready to go?" She asked instead. Ami had changed into a white skirt and a blue blouse. Usagi on the other hand had changed into a pair of cut off jeans that ended at her knees and a purple three-quarter length sleeved top.

"Yes, of course." Ami scrambled to her feet and bowed slightly to Shingo. "Thank you for allowing me to play your game." She half bowed to Usagi in shame that she had wasted time.

Usagi shook her head, she'd have to talk to Ami about this later, she didn't need to apologize for anything. "Ja ne Shingo, see you this evening or tomorrow morning."

"Wait, you're leaving me all night too?" He asked put out.

"Don't worry, Luna will be here." She winked at him as they left.

"Just me and the cat?" He could be heard hollowing down the street.

"Why did you do that?" Ami questioned. "Luna will no doubt be with us the entire night." Ami looked back at their house and could see the red eyes of Luna. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Rest assured Ami-chan, Luna's fine, Shingo hates cats, that's why I said it. And, Luna doesn't need to know everything, but she already knew about this and asked me to contact her when the ghost shows up."

"Oh." Ami was always being surprised by Usagi, one way or another, at the very least. She was the girl she portrayed, and yet she was more as well. "Well, then, come along!" Ami threaded her arm through Usagi's and together they headed off to the bridal shop.

"Usagi!" They turned their head just as they were about to enter, it was Yumi waving at them with a broad stroke of her arm. "There you are! I was just heading here myself, my sister decided she wanted to look at bridesmaid dresses for her dream wedding." Yumi rolled her eyes. "Can you believe it? Why are you guys here?"

"Um..." Usagi's eyes darted to Ami, as she knew she sucked at lying, and friends could see through her faster than anyone else.

"We are here to find Usagi a dress for Naru's cousin's wedding next summer." Ami filled in.

"That's cool." Yumi wrinkled her nose. "I would hate to have to buy a dress here though. Oh well, I'll have to go to a different section, sis, is calling me. See you later girls!" Yumi winked and walked away.

Usagi sighed, she bought that story. "Thanks Ami-chan." She smiled at the blue headed girl. They hung out a few hours, and the store started closing up. Usagi and Ami sneaked up to the upper floor, where the ghost was theorized to come from and haunt the floor, before falling out of the window, over and over again.

The lights flickered as most people were leaving the store. "What I still don't get- is why would people still come shop here when it's haunted?" Ami asked as they hid in the stairwell.

"That's exactly why it's doing so well." Usagi teased. "Because many people like the idea of buying something that's a little dangerous."

They waited until they didn't hear anymore people and then they snuck out of the staircase. They didn't wait long enough as there were still a few people hanging around, closing up, but the lights suddenly flickered and there was the ghost bride again.

She moved towards a young woman, who was discussing with her friend who worked there, about her upcoming wedding, and was holding up a dress to her.

"Go transform." Usagi pushed Ami back into the staircase and she dropped down herself behind a counter and used her disguise pen to transform into a groom. "Hey you! Your groom has come!" Usagi shouted at the bride as she popped back up.

Ami called Luna in the staircase as she transformed. "The bride has shown up, I haven't a clue what Usagi's doing!"

"I'll be there shortly." Luna cut the connection and as she ran, she saw Makoto's form looking up at the bridal shop, thinking about going in. Luna ran past the girl but heard her footsteps as she ran behind the cat.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked when they broke through the door, the humans had all fainted. Mercury slipped out and was waiting for Usagi's signal to attack and provide her coverage.

"I wanted to get even with this bitch!" Makoto pointed at the bride, and then turned her attention back at the blond male in the tuxedo. "U-" She cut off when Usagi made the 'shush' movement with her hand.

"Luna!" Usagi grabbed the cat. "Give her, her pen!"

The cat shook her head vigrously as Makoto proceeded to go hand to hand combat with the bride youma. "I can't! She's not one of us, she's evil!"

"How much more proof do you need?" Usagi pushed Luna towards the amazonian girl and there on her forehead was the Jupiter sign.

"Fine." Luna grouched at did a back flip in front of Makoto. "You are the senshi of Jupiter." Luna held the pen in between her teeth.

"Don't take it if you don't want to." Usagi urged.

Makoto didn't even hesitate and called out her phrase. There in her place was Sailor Jupiter. Usagi smiled, this one had been easy, this one was true from the start, she never needed to worry about Makoto's desires and actions towards her. Everyone else though had been weary of Makoto, probably for that same reason.

Usagi slipped back as Mercury helped out the new combatant. "Welcome to the team." Mercury shouted as Usagi transformed from male to Sailor Moon.

"Thanks!" Jupiter smiled at the blue now black headed girl and wondered if she herself had changed in appearance to become more normal Japanese. Moon fell into place beside her on the other side and she sent the blond a mischievous smile. "Family matters, hmm?" The blond was no longer blond and Jupiter missed the interesting shade but the style was still there.

Moon sent an apologetic smile back and mouthed that she'd explain later.

The bride screamed and lunched for the trio, her hand swiping out. All three tried to dodge the attack, but the long fingernails managed to graze Moon's forehead and cut a gash above her right brow. The youma attacked again and went straight for Moon, but a black figure swept her off her feet before the youma could, and she went crashing into the merchandise.

"Careful." He whispered in her ear. "A third senshi?" Moon nodded. "I don't trust her."

"That's what everyone says about you, to me. Do I sense a pattern here?"

"Point taken." Kamen looked down at Moon once he set her on her feet. "You're injured!" He reached out to touch the dribbling cut above her brow the blood was dripping into her eye and she winced.

"It's only a scratch." She took his hand away and wiped at it, the blood smeared across her forehead, but it didn't leak as much anymore.

There was a frown about Kamen's lips and she smiled up at him reassuringly. This was probably the worst injury anyone had received yet and they had been lucky. He nodded towards the fight, clearly not happy that he hadn't arrived early to stop that small action.

Moon grabbed her moon rod by feelings only and called upon it's powers to restore the bride's soul. The bride turned to Moon in mid attack and lunged for her again, but the bride stopped dead and her eyes turned silver as she looked upon Moon, then her body started floating and with a wave, disappeared.

"Where did you think to do that?" Kamen asked softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Moon shrugged. "I heard the stories that she was a bride scorned, I hadn't realized my wand would do that though."

"It's a good power to have." He looked up as the other senshi turned to them. "Take care of that wound." Then he was gone, but Moon could still feel the warmth from the hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad he's gone." Jupiter watched his retreating back.

"He came and got me when you were in danger last night." Moon cut off Jupiter's tirade, she liked the girl, but she hated people doubting others before they really knew them. "He's in a position not unlike yourself." She reminded the tall leggy, not black haired beauty.

Moon looked closely at her two companions, both had brown eyes now. "We don't change that drastically, but only our hair and eye color?"

"It's enough to throw them with the added magic surrounding your identities." Luna explained, pouncing up onto Moon's shoulder. "We should get going. It's getting late."

Moon nodded and the three of them split up. Luna was now held in Usagi's arms as she walked down the street towards her home. She was looking down to make sure she didn't trip in any cracks that when she saw the feet directly in her line of sight, it threw her enough that she didn't stop in time and bonked her head into a hard chest.

She didn't fall as hands held her shoulders warmly. She looked up into the mocking face of Chiba Mamoru. A scowl enlightened her features before either said a word. "I'm sorry I ran into you." She sidestepped him and continued walking.

He fell into step next to her. "What's the matter Odango?" He asked with a tone in his voice that always got under Usagi's skin, it was that arrogant drawl. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked, reaching out to pet Luna.

Luna swiped at him and he withdrew his hand. "Jeez Odango, she sure does take off after you. Isn't it a health violation to have such a mangy feline with a bad temper? Somebody could get rabies."

"That's dogs you idiot." Two sets of wide-eyes stared down at the black cat, before Usagi quickly covered for Luna's surprising outburst. "That's dogs you idiot!" She scratched the back of her head and got into a full blown out battle of words with Mamoru, exactly what she was trying to avoid, but Luna made impossible.

"What happened to your voice?" Mamoru still looked skeptically at the cat, but she slipped from Usagi's arms and ran off down the street. "Isn't it dangerous for her to run around like that? Or is that why she looks so raggedy?"

"Leave her alone!" Usagi jabbed a finger into Mamoru's chest, not learning from the last time she did it and moaned as she encountered a brick wall again. "She's not a bad cat. She knows who to like and who to try and kill. She got it right on the head with you!"

"She's probably so diseased in the head from spending so much time with you, that she doesn't know who to attack anymore." Mamoru caught Usagi's hand and pulled her closer, so he could glare straight into her eyes in the darkening street.

Street lamps flickered on as they stood there glaring at each other. Usagi humphed and turned around and walked away. "The only diseased brain around here is you Mamo-baka." She threw over her shoulder and continued walking, even as he turned and went towards his apartment.

Luna was on Usagi's bed when she finally got home and for a change, Usagi got to scold Luna. "That was a close one!" She told the cat, sinking onto the bed. "You almost blew your own cover, and you're always worried that I'm going to do it?" Usagi shook her head. "I can't believe it!"

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but I'm very proud of the way that you covered for me." Luna stretched out. "Thank you."

Usagi shook her head. "It's not a problem, I do for you, what I would do for any of my human friends. Just be careful Luna, try being nicer to Mamoru, he's a smart man and he'll figure it out eventually that you aren't quite normal if you continue this way. It'll just raise his suspicions." Usagi pet Luna's head and the cat purred beneath her ministrations.

Luna agreed. "I'm also sorry for not trusting your judgment about Makoto, she is in fact a truly powerful senshi, I had just worried that her strength came from elsewhere."

Usagi ignored that and changed, and curled into a ball on the bed with Luna by her head now. "I know it doesn't look like it, but when it comes to people Luna, I know what I'm doing. I expect you to apologize to Makoto herself though."

Luna's head nodded against Usagi's forehead in agreement. "I will. Goodnight, Sailor Moon." Luna had never felt such a name deserving on any of these girls as that one did on Usagi.

Usagi smiled at that, she didn't mind being a senshi. It had been demanding on her body, and she faced things she feared, but so far, it wasn't beyond what she could handle. It gave her a sense of purpose, and it made her feel good about herself in a way she hadn't known possible. She was still a klutz, and a ditz, and a crybaby, and she still enjoyed her friends, and she still did poorly in class, and she was still happy, and sought after her own dreams, but this, this gave her something more. A personal pride, one that she didn't use to look down upon others with, but one to cherish in her own heart, to cheer herself up after a very vexing day.

The blond girl fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Chapter Seven

{Part 1}

Translations:

usagiuma- donkey

ja-ku- jerk

"You hair brained ditz! Look what you've done!"

"What I've done?" Usagi's voice echoed back the same tone used at her, complete outrage. "What could I have possibly have done?"

But despite her words, she did feel bad that when she had turned at the black headed person's comments to her, she had knocked their drink all over them. "You stupid, stupid Odango Atama!" The words flew out of the shapely mouth towards the blond.

"Hey- I thought I told you, you weren't allowed in here until you apologized to her." Motoki cut in smoothly, holding out a wash cloth to the one he had just called out.

Violet eyes snapped between the two blonds and a howl of disdain echoed from her lips. "I can't win with you stupid blonds, can I? First her." Rei held an accusatory finger at Usagi, then moved it to Jade standing to the side, staring at them in utter shock. "Then you! And now you!" She turned the finger to Motoki. "All of you suck! I couldn't believe my ears when I heard you hired that scoundrel! Do you even know what he did? Watch it or he'll do it to you too!"

"What's this all about?" Motoki asked calmly as Rei wiped at the stain on her shirt futility. "Here, I have extras." Motoki tossed her a t-shirt. She held it up and if possible, her anger grew.

"You think this is a joke?" She held the shirt out towards Motoki and on it was a black headed girl with odangos and brown eyes in a blue and red sailor suit. "This girl is as worthless as the one that mimics her hairstyle!"

Usagi only shook her head sadly at the black haired beauty in front of her, with this kind of attitude, they'd never be on the same team. She didn't miss the degrading remarks towards her with it towards both her aliases but Usagi ignored it.

"Hey, Odango atama, what's this? Oh, I never noticed that before." He took the shirt from Rei's outstretched hands and held it next to Usagi and she winced, her words to Luna a few weeks ago were echoed into her head, _he's a smart man, he'll figure it out if you're not careful._ "Why Odango, I hadn't realized you had such a girl crush on Sailor Moon."

"It's Usagi, you jerk!"

"Oh, Usagi is it?" He asked lightly. "Hmm... why does that name sound familiar, oh yes, that's it, your name is Usagiuma!"

"Ja-ku!" She screamed and ripped the shirt out of his hands and tossed it back at Motoki. "Burn it, do anything, but don't let these two even touch it again!" She waved at the two dark headed people in the room. For a change, blond out numbered black in Japan. She stomped away in irritation.

"Why do you have to go and do that?" Motoki asked, shaking his head at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, but it works, both animals have long ears, and she fits that one so much better. I always did wonder if she went by Usagi for short because she was embarrassed by her true name." Mamoru winked at his friend.

"She sure baes like one." Rei mumbled

"But to call her a donkey? Honestly!" Motoki pulled out a different shirt, this one red and looked at it first before handing it over. It just said 'Love Hina' on it, and the anime was something no one could really find fault in. "Change, then leave, you've already caused enough pain in here for one day."

"Thank you Mamoru-san." Rei said when Motoki turned away.

"For what?"

"For supporting me with that brat." Rei gestured towards the blond bending over the Sailor V game with such intense concentration that they were surprised her head didn't explode.

Mamoru frowned. "I wasn't supporting you in anything. I just came in, her having a fit over that T-shirt. It was the perfect opportunity to get in a few digs."

"Oh." Rei sighed regrettably before turning to the bathroom to change shirts.

She was cut off by Jade. "Look, Rei, I'm terribly sorry for any misunderstands we had earlier. It wasn't my intention to put your grandfather in any kind of danger."

"But you did." Rei shoved past him.

"I-" He grabbed at her, but missed and followed her into the hallway towards the bathrooms and took hold of her upper arm. "I like you Rei. It was an accident what happened with your father. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You turned him into a monster!" Rei ripped her arm out of his loose grasp. "You put his life in danger as well as ours! If the baka senshi hadn't shown up-"

"But they did!" Jade held onto her hands, which were gripping the shirt. "I didn't know what would happen. Zoi only told me that it was what we needed to do. I really am sorry!"

Rei's eyes if possible would have burnt the blond man to a crisp but it seemed he was flame retardant just as much as he was retardant in the head and very oblivious to the clues to the way she was feeling. "Leave me alone, and stop putting people's lives in danger! How many has it been now? Four?"

"Three. I told Kunz not to go, but he didn't listen to me. I'm sorry. I really, really am."

"You're just mad that the blond girl won't talk to you anymore."

"You caught that?" Jade asked in wonder and realized it wasn't the right thing to say. "She's mad at me for a reason I don't know."

"Could it be because you're such an asshole?" Rei removed her hands from his and he dropped his hands back down to his sides, hands clenched into fists.

"She doesn't know about me or the attack on your grandfather. But since we're on the topic of Usagi, there was never anything between us. Nothing. We were friends and that is all." It was a lie, but Rei seemed to buy it because her stance relaxed a little. "The only reason we were friends was because we were both trying to figure out how to get through your shell. We both knew there was something special about you, but we couldn't seem to find a way in, to talk to you like you deserve to be talked to."

Rei frowned at Jade. "There was never anything between you but friendship?"

"Nothing." Jade swore, looking directly into Rei's eyes. Even though there had been actions between the two of them that was a little more than platonic, there really was no feelings between them that could in any way have challenged Rei.

"I believe you." Rei's guard dropped for a millisecond and she offered the barest hint of a smile.

"Please, will you let me be friends with you still?" Jade wouldn't push the issue anymore, he wouldn't even ask for his old job back, knowing it was probably for the best that he worked here, here he could tell his brothers of possible crystal carriers as it seemed everyone seemed to gravitate to this arcade.

"Just friends?" Rei seemed hesitant.

"Unless you want more." Jade teased, with a hint of his old personality in the wink.

Rei's lips became bemused and she nodded. "We'll see. Friends then." She held out her hand for a shake but he lifted it up to his lips.

"Friends." The kiss had a smile in it.

Usagi wandered towards the counter, but had caught sight of the two of them, and she watched this display with anger in her gaze. She couldn't believe how far a senshi had fallen, to know that a man was evil, pure and simple, but to fraternize with him? And ignore the true leader of the senshi as if she had the plague and should burn in hell? Usagi wanted to go blow Rei's secret to both of them, but she calmed her anger. There was always more to a story than one knew and she would let this pass, but she would keep an eye on the two of them to see if something more happened.

Besides, she hadn't said anything to Ami about Zoi, even though both knew he was the one to grab a crystal from a carrier as well. She knew that they had gone out a few times since Jade's transaction.

Usagi hadn't pushed the issue, not wanting to know if Ami went for the pleasure of seeing a guy she liked or to get information out of him while he didn't know anything about them.

Jade returned to work and he rested a hand on Usagi's back but she only tensed up and he left her alone, catching her hint and he only wanted to deal with one angry female in a day. Yet when Rei came back out, changed, she was looking happier. Jade was working with a customer, so they didn't exchange more words. Instead, Rei made sure Motoki was in hearing distance, and paying attention as she approached Usagi. "Look, Odango atama, I'm sorry for all the things your boyfriend wants me to be sorry for. I'm also sorry for being so mean to you. Will you forgive me?"

Usagi knew she only wanted to keep coming to the arcade, but Usagi didn't care. She looked at the black haired girl slowly, before smiling charmingly at her, and pretending to do as she would to anyone else who had been so mean and then offered her an apology. "Oh sure Rei-chan, not a problem!" She laughed and waved off the girl. "No harm done!"

Rei was taken aback by the sheer power behind the girl's ability to trust and accept things as if it didn't hurt. She knew part of it was fake, but why would she do it if she didn't honestly feel that way? "Oh, ok then, I'll see you around Tsukino-san." What was more, the girl was such an idiot, to trust such a bad apology, and not think twice about it? It was surely setting her up for more heart-ache and grief, but still- it was a little place putting, to be given such an unconditional response... Rei straightened and nodded deftly to Usagi.

She left out of the sliding glass doors and into the chilling fall, almost winter temperature. It was like a shock to her system, something she needed to reevaluate herself and her thoughts. That Usagi girl was an interesting mixture of innocence and strategy.

"That was awfully big of you, Usa-chan." Motoki commented, setting a triple sundae next to Usagi, even though she didn't order it.

"Keep feeding her those, and she'll be as big as her mouth."

"Oh, why you!" Usagi dumped her ice cream sundae on top of Mamoru's head, the melted goo sliding down his face into his collar. He just sat there staring at her in surprise. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE." She punctuated on a hiss before hugging her 'Toki-onii-chan' and then running out the arcade doors towards the park, not wanting to know what Mamoru would do in retaliation.

"I have to say, you deserved that. Rei was particularly harsh today and then you just compounded it." Motoki walked away whistling. "And don't think you'll get to wear any of my extra shirts. The only one left is the one Usagi wants me to burn."

Mamoru stood up and shuffled his papers back together, glad that Usagi's attempt at getting him, didn't ruin his homework assignments and he put them all in his briefcase and he left in the same direction Usagi had gone. It was in the direction of his house, but he stumbled upon her again as she was sitting by the lake on a small dock that went a few feet further into the lake enough to get a row boat tied up but nothing bigger. Her jean clad knees drawn to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them as her chin rested between her knees. She was staring out into the lake, across it's blue surface, reflecting the sun's rays as they changed color as it set.

He put down his briefcase and snuck up to her, taking advantage of his unknown presence to pick her up and throw her into the lake. He almost felt bad for doing it, but the sticky sweet smell wafting up his nose from his shirt reminded him of why he did it and why he had to leave the crown early into his studies.

When she didn't surface for a minute, he leaned over the edge of the docks, wondering if the jeans had dragged her down, and were too much for her small body to handle. His hands were against the wooden planks and he tried to peer into the dark water, two moon colored hands reached out, grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him in.

Water went up his nose and mouth in his surprise and he breathed it in. Only to resurface, coughing a fit and almost sinking again. He held onto the being that pulled him in and he held her as he bobbed between air and water.

She fought against his body, and he realized that she too must be struggling for breath as they both broke the surface before being pulled under again by their combined weight and not kicking to stay above. He let her go and he remained on the surface as she spluttered out water.

"What was that for?" He yelled as soon as he was sure she wasn't going to die on him. "I was worried about you!"

"Then you shouldn't have thrown me into the water Ja-ku!"

She swam back to the dock and pulled herself out. He joined her shortly and watched the water practically run off of her into a thick puddle underneath her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "It was rash of me, I wasn't thinking."

"The great Mamoru, not using logic?" She gasped in mock horror. "What will the world come to next?"

"Very funny." He pushed her back into the water but this time helped her out as she resurfaced with her face flaming red.

The puddle only grew as they sat there. "At least now, your not as sticky." She managed a short time later.

"I shouldn't have done that twice to you. You had just made me so angry. I saw you sitting here, like it hadn't mattered and I couldn't help it."

"I would have done the same thing, I'm sure if I had the strength to pick you up and throw you in." Usagi admitted. "I probably would still if I didn't think I would be the one in the water instead."

"Very perceptive of you, Odango." Mamoru mused aloud. Usagi's blue eyes turned to look him over, wondering at their almost corrigible conversation. "What?"

She sighed, he had to ruin it. "I was just wondering, why we ever started doing this in the first place. How did we get here?"

"I think it was the test you hit me with."

"I hadn't meant to. I was just so disgusted at it, that I threw it over my shoulder without thinking. You didn't have to be so mean and point out the test grade I already knew and then make it worse by making fun of me."

"If I recall correctly, I hadn't made fun of you until you snatched it back with that cute angry face that you're making at me now."

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't called me Odango-atama and then pointed it out that I fail at school."

"And life." He added with a teasing tone to his voice, then he sobered up. "I'm sorry if it was my fault we started out on the wrong foot."

"I'm sorry I don't pay enough attention to my surroundings that I surprised you twice, first with a ball of paper on your head, then how horrible I am."

"Truce?" He held out his hand and she looked at it like it would eat her. "We just established that we were both wrong in how we started out. I'm not going to dunk you in the water again."

"All right." She took it and shook his hand. "I guess this will be better than what we have now."

"It's getting late, and you're shivering. Come on Odango, time for you to go home."

"Hey!" She protested when he stood up, pulling her with him. "Already breaking our truce?" She asked put out.

"How?"

"Odango!" She tugged at her hair, trying to pull the buns out and his hands stilled her.

"Don't do that. I like the term. It suits you." He sighed. "If it bothers you that much, I'll stop. Just, don't hurt yourself trying to rip them out."

Usagi froze at the words. She looked at him skeptically. "Really? It wasn't a way to poke fun at my appearance all this time?"

"No, but I knew it rilled you, so I kept doing it." Mamoru let go of her when he realized how close they were and back-peddled a few feet. "What are we going to do now when we run into each other at the arcade, or when you run into me on the street?"

Usagi shrugged. "Why change? If we know that it's only done in jest and good fun?"

"Are you sure?" Mamoru asked skeptically.

"No." She sighed. "I don't know either. Sometimes your words hurt and I hate you for them. But at the same time, what would we have to talk about?"

"Oh, I think I know of a few things we could talk about." Mamoru walked back to his briefcase and pulled out a sweater, it was one of those old men looking ones that buttoned in front with large circular buttons and the rest of it was knit. He draped it around Usagi's shivering frame and she smiled thankfully at him.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked when he closed up his briefcase. The sweater was comfortable, and he only wore it when he was studying at the library, there he also wore his glasses that nobody else knew he had.

"Nah." He shrugged. "I didn't take a second dip, nor was I in there as long as you were." They were walking side by side out of the park together. He took one of her pigtails and wrung it out before moving onto the other one. "I am sorry, I hope you don't catch a cold because of this."

"I'll be fine." Usagi predicted with a soft smile and looked up at him, then she realized how close they were and she slid back an inch. She could see the gold flecks in his dark blue eyes from where she had been.

His hand reached slowly towards her, then dropped back down to his side. "Come on." He took her hand and walked her the rest of the way home. She didn't question how he knew where she lived, but she stopped him about a block away.

"My father would kill you if he caught sight of you, even if we are just friends." She was still holding his hand and squeezed it slightly before jogging the rest of the way to her house.

Mamoru left as soon as he saw her slid into her front door.

EAN: um... this is totally not how I meant it to go down, but I like it all that much more. It's so much better than I had planned! So... yeah... sorry. Just thought I should tell you that it has now escaped my plans and it now has a life of its own! HAHAHA live my pretty, live, live!!!

Yeah... about that... i'm not crazy...

Chapter Seven

{Part 2}

"You know, I just wanted to tell you, you make a great guy."

"Mako-chan!" Usagi moaned. "That was weeks ago, how long have you been planning that little joke?"

"For about as long." Makoto dropped an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "Luna told me she saw you walk home with, what do you call him? 'Mamo-baka?' It's only a slight difference before you start calling him _Mamo-chan._" Makoto put a slight sigh into the words and her eyes twinkled. "Not a bad catch if I do say so myself. He's super kawaii!"

"Makoto-chan, Motoki was asking about you." Usagi said slyly, changing the subject. "He keeps asking me if you'll ever come back to the Crown. He apologizes for anything that happened while under the bride's curse."

"I'll come with you today if you want." Makoto admitted. "I thought he was super kawaii as well, it's such a disappointment though to realize that he was only interested in me while under a spell." She tapped Usagi on the head. "Are you sure it's only 0nii-chan for you?"

"Yes." Usagi agreed sidestepping the repeat action against her forehead. "Just oniichan."

"That's just perfect for me!" Makoto beamed and dropped her other arm around Ami's shoulders as they walked by her locker. "Coming too Ami-san?" She asked the blue haired girl.

"Ah, no, I've got cram school to go to this afternoon." She saw Usagi's disappointed face and smiled wearily at her friend. "I'll try to swing by later?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, no. It's not a problem, study, study, make mama-mizouno proud." Usagi winked at her tired friend and wondered if she was being selfish not allowing another senshi to join their team even when they knew who she was. She looked up at Makoto, and this girl didn't seem any worse for wear and decided maybe she was right about Rei after all.

"Have you met anybody with the last name Ite?" She asked once the two of them were on the way to the Crown.

"Um... I don't believe so, why?"

"I was just curious." Usagi slipped out from under Makoto's arm and skipped into the Crown just as someone was coming out. Makoto winced at the collision but they fell back into the Crown, with Usagi on top.

Makoto snuck in to see the results. One of Usagi's legs was up near the man's chest, the rest of the leg laying on the ground along side his body the other one was over his leg while Usagi's body was arched across his, her face next to his and her hair spilling out, shielding them from most of the view of others.

Makoto was surprised to learn that it was Mamoru, though by now, she shouldn't be. But the compromising picture of the two of them was too good to miss and Makoto pulled out her small digital camera and silently took several photographs at various degrees of zoom. They laid their for a moment, Mamoru entirely flat on his back, staring up at Usagi in wonderment.

Usagi's breath mingled with Mamoru's and she wondered while he didn't say anything, if he was all right. She was slowly leaning closer to him but caught herself as they shared a look into each others eyes.

Usagi scrambled off and wondered fretfully why Motoki didn't help her up like he usually did when there was a run in.

Nobody had dared messed with that moment, all waiting with baited breaths if that was the moment they would end their stupid fight and finally fall into each others arms. They were disappointed as Usagi awkwardly shot to her feet and held out her hand for Mamoru. "I'm so sorry Mamoru-san. I hadn't meant to do that."

"It's all right Usagi-san." He took her hand and maneuvered himself to his feet. "Are you all right?"

Usagi nodded sharply. "Of course, I wasn't the one to land on my back this time. I should be asking you that."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He seemed to notice that the noise level effectively had shut off as soon as Usagi had barreled into him. "What do you think they're all waiting for?" He asked.

"For us to start having a screaming match?" She questioned dryly.

"Perhaps." He winked at her before sliding his hand along her jaw, and tilting her head up.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as his head slowly made its way towards hers.

"Giving them what they want." He closed the distance between them, and Usagi's breath caught in her chest. _No, this isn't happening!_

His lips landed on the corner of her mouth and then he pulled away, continuing on his path that he had originally set out for, before she had run into him.

The arcade was so quiet, Usagi could hear crickets chirping. "Wow Usa-chan, when I made that joke earlier, I hadn't realized you were already there."

Makoto's voice cut through the pregnant pause in the room and then someone landed with a thud. "Oooh, Kawaii!" Someone could be heard saying and Usagi snapped out of it.

"Hn?" She asked her almost pink headed friend with as much dignity as she could muster.

Makoto laughed and slapped a hand onto her friend's back. "Come on, let's go get you a milkshake. Motoki!"

Motoki appeared with two chocolate milkshakes and apologized to Kino-san. "I don't know what flavor you prefer, so I brought you Usagi's favorite."

"Oh, well, for the next time, I just want you to know it's raspberry."

Motoki nodded and added a few raspberries on top of her chocolate shake. "There you go." He winked and disappeared for awhile. He'd talk to Usagi about this alone, later on.

"Raspberries, Mako-chan?" Usagi questioned dubiously at the floating maroon colored blobs floating in the dark chocolate concoction. "Since when have you ate anything raspberry?"

Makoto winked at Usagi. "There are things about me you still don't know Usa-chan. I do like raspberries, but I also know that's Motoki's favorite fruit."

She pulled out her briefcase and put her homework on top of it and worked away at a question with a pencil.

She ignored Usagi's questioning gaze knowing what the blond girl wanted to say but couldn't help her crush, no matter if Motoki had a girl or not. She was interested in Usagi's little run in back there, but she'd wait to discuss it when Usagi forgot about this situation. Or she'd talk to Ami about the cute happenings their blond-headed friend got herself into.

Usagi eventually sighed and pulled out her own homework and half way through their mutual math problem she got frustrated and turned to Makoto with a clear desire written in her eyes.

Makoto looked up and saw Usagi's eyes and then nodded, waving her over as well as scooting to the side to let Usagi look on with her to watch the problem play out and then try to copy the pattern herself.

Usagi's index finger followed the pencil lines and then paused at one. "How does that work?" Makoto looked over her shoulder and frowned at the question herself. "I don't know, let me figure out first and I'll get back to you."

Usagi nodded then returned to her work. They didn't have the same questions, but similar in type. Usagi figured Haruna-sensei must have done so on purpose because she knew the three of them were friends and wanted them all to learn.

Usagi heard the scream long before she and Makoto looked up at the sound of their pagers running their mouths off.

The two of them hurried out of the arcade just as Motoki was coming to their table to chat a little. He watched the two of them go with a frown. If it wasn't Mamoru, it was Usagi and her new friends. Motoki missed the normalcy of just sitting and talking to his old friends.

Motoki heard a very familiar female scream and he was out the doors of the arcade before he could think about his actions. He saw light down the street, and he followed the noise. They were only a few blocks off, a huge youma/senshi battle taking place in the middle of the street.

He looked at the players in this fight, and didn't recognize any of them. Who was the girl that screamed that had caught his heart in a bind? He swore-

The moon senshi pulled out her wand and aimed it at the youma when the newest senshi had attacked it with lightning. Motoki's eyes narrowed as he saw a redish-brunette figure walking off from the site. Motoki would have followed him, had he not been distracted by that scream again. He turned to watch the youma sink back into its original form, into the form of his girlfriend.

He raced to her, before she fell to the ground in unconsciousness. He caught her easilly in his arms. "Reika, Reika, please, please wake up." He rocked her and ran his hand over her face.

The tall black haired senshi stopped to watch them, and the shorter one, rested a hand on her arm, before she walked up to Motoki and Reika. "She'll be fine, there is nothing to suggest she won't, we've dealt with this before. It'll be ok, Motoki." She hugged his shoulder before pulling her fellow senshi away.

Motoki wondered at where the knowledge of him came from, but he ignored it as he watched the two senshi disappear into the distance. Reika started to stir and he turned his attention back to her. He hugged her closer to him and she woke with a groan.

"Motoki-chan, what happened?" She mumbled.

"It's all right. The senshi saved you."

"Why are you here?" The red-headed woman asked her blond boyfriend and he smiled down at her painfully. She reached up to ease that pain.

"I heard you scream, I came running."

"Thank you, you're my hero."

"The senshi-"

"_You._" She responded, cutting him off. He nodded and buried his face in her hair. "I'm all right." She repeated the senshi's words, trying to reassure him.

Elsewhere, Makoto transformed back into her pink-tinted brown haired self and looked at Usagi woefully.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, shaking out her blond locks, most blonds couldn't go black, and it always amazed her when her hair changed color so drastically.

"They really do love each other." Makoto replied sadly.

"Mako-chan-" Usagi came near her and Makoto forced a huge smile on her face.

"No, I shouldn't have pursued it, I'm all right. There's plenty of guys out there."

Usagi didn't believe her, but would let this drop, for now. But she'd be watching her friend, seeing if she really did follow what she said, or if she was still pining for Motoki. It was hard to get over somebody you were interested in.

Makoto's smile turned mischievous. "You know, Mamoru-san looks an awful lot like my ex-boyfriend."

"You'll have to fight Rei for him." Usagi responded wryly.

"You sure it's _Rei_ I'll have to fight?" Makoto's question had a teasing edge to it and Usagi winked at her tall friend.

"You never know."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Makoto read too much into that comment and Usagi only shook her head knowingly, Usagi knew there wasn't a possibility of _that_ happening.

Usagi hugged the amazon suddenly and Makoto froze in mid-sentence before returning the hug fiercely. Usagi was probably the greatest friend she'd ever had and what she had needed and wanted right then, Usagi had given her.


	8. Chapter 8

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Chapter Eight

{Part 1}

Usagimimi- long eared gossiper

Mimamoru- to watch over

tadaima- I'm home!

There was a period of several weeks that the girls did not have to worry about battles or fights. It was a well deserved reprieve for all of them. Ami was looking less worn, Makoto however seemed to hate the fact that she couldn't take out her frustrations on the youma. Usagi and Mamoru both seemed to grow slightly irritated at the fact that there were no youma attacks, just because they couldn't see their infatuations for that long, but that irritation was oddly soothed by their growing number of run-ins during the week. These run-ins were a lot less hostile than they used to be, but sometimes it would slip and the argument would be back on. Usually at the arcade, causing their watchers to reevaluate their bets on when the two quarrelers would finally get their act together. However, the next time they would see each other, they would apologize for their behavior.

Usagi hadn't told anyone however, she had seen Koan on an off chance one evening, and before she could even think about transforming, the purple-cat-woman and her white-faced black bodied minion disappeared with her. Usagi had investigated the area, but couldn't seem to understand what the woman-cat was doing there.

All she knew, it hadn't felt comfortable in the area. It had felt like there was evil lurking below the surface, but Usagi couldn't quite grasp what it was.

Then, yesterday, she had seen the signs. The building was being made into a school. She was about to comment on her happenings to her table mates, Ami and Makoto when the bench seat next to her was filled by two more people.

"Oh, Usagi!" The black-haired girl gushed. "You'll never guess! They're having a party, and it sounds wonderful!"

"Yumi-chan, what are you talking about?" Usagi's curious blue eyes lightened on Yumi's olive-toned face.

"The senator from Tokyo, silly, didn't you know it?" Naru filled in for her and Usagi's eyes turned to the red-head. At Usagi's blank stare, Naru sighed. "You didn't. Here I thought you would, considering how you keep mumbling something about a princess and a prince in your sleep when you stayed the night last week. I thought that's what you were going on about."

"I must have just seen a movie about a prince and princess." Usagi covered for herself instantly. "I think I was watching the Swan Princess last week, it might have been the day before our sleepover."

Naru rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter at the moment, what matters though, is how you could miss such an important event?"

Usagi had her mind occupied with other things, but she neglected to say that to Naru. Rei despite her show of change for Motoki, that was the last time Usagi had seen the dark haired girl in this building. Though when she had stopped over at the temple, Rei had been as icy to her as ever, if not more so. Then she had run into both Rei and Jade later, as they were coming back from what was obviously a date. Rei had seemed a bit more hostile towards Usagi then ever at that moment, and Usagi figured Jade must have told her about the two of them.

Usagi had spent some time thinking about how she wanted to approach the girl now, if she would even attempt it anymore. The girl had obviously chosen her path and Usagi wouldn't stand in her way. She would be a hypocrite to offer a normal life to the others and not to the one who seemed to detest her the most. She would let Rei go, to live a natural life, she had done all she could to extend the other girl a hand of friendship. It had all somehow manage to blow up in her face in response.

"Oh, cut to the chase Naru-chan!" Yumi cut in. "The senator is throwing a party for a visiting princess, she's supposed to be showcasing a mysterious crystal."

Ami's head swiveled at the mention of a princess and a crystal. She had been ignoring the conversation and reading her book, but the words had sparked some recognition in her. Makoto on the other hand had been interested in the news. The rest of it, had caused her to straighten slightly and listen even more intently. Usagi too, had found this to be interesting and wondered as the other two must have, if this was _their_ princess and crystal, but if it was, what were they collecting?

"Is this party open to the public?" Ami asked, wondering if she'd have to pull some strings through her mother's organization, and throw around a little money to get in.

"No. Only publicly held figures and their families are allowed in." Naru sighed woefully. "Osaka-mama wanted to get in and see if she could value the crystal out and see if she could sell something similar to all of the rich gathering. But she can't."

That meant that Ami wouldn't be able to get in based on her mother's clout. Makoto hadn't a chance. Usagi thought all of this sounded vaguely familiar. "Ohh!" She suddenly gasped. "My dad is going- he's the photographer asked along. Perhaps I could go and tell all of you about it!" Though she highly doubted it, but at least this way, she'd have a location to weave her magic with the Luna pen.

"That sounds marvelous Usagi-chan." Yumi sighed dreamily.

"Maybe this way, you'll be able to meet that prince of yours." Naru added slyly.

Usagi was going to say more, when Mamoru's voice cut through the group.

"I see you're being truthful to your name again, aren't you, usagimimi?" He squeezed one of her buns and sank down into the booth next to Ami, waiting for Usagi's comeback.

Unfortunately, it was one of those moments mentioned earlier, where both were missing their magical counterpart's love interest. Usagi's blue eyes snapped to Mamoru with a frown. "If you were so concerned about it, you wouldn't be such a mimamoru to ease drop on a middle schoolers' conversations. Don't you have more important things to do, baka?"

Mamoru smiled at first, then the realization caused his face to turn apologetic. "I am a baka, aren't I?" He stood up. "It's my fault, I'm sorry Usagi-san. Please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." She waved him off and he went back to the counter to talk with Motoki.

Usagi watched him go, and worried that she really put her foot in it this time, Mamoru was just as good as Kamen was in distracting her from her purpose, and then getting her back on track. She looked to the girls at the table and sighed wearily. "That's never going to change, is it?"

They laughed and left that last conversation alone, to go back to the party later this week.

Meanwhile, Usagi was watching Jade clean the back of the arcade, nobody noticed her watching, but she watched his every move. When he was finished for the day, Usagi excused herself from the table and told the others, she would meet up with them again soon. She snuck around the back, watching Jade until he was a sufficient distance away, before slinking into the shadows and turning into Sailor Moon.

She had to be quick and careful, she didn't know what triggered Kamen's response to her, all she knew was when she was transformed, he found her. She slipped around the block and into another alley, just as Jade was passing it. She shot her hand out and dragged the blond man into the alley with her. "Wha-?" He stuttered, as he was slammed up against a wall.

"What are you doing, why do you keep stealing crystals from people?"

"Moon?" He asked confused. "What do you mean? I already told you!"

Moon grunted in dismay. "Yeah, about a prince seeking a princess's crystal, and you are doing it for him? That doesn't explain the fact that you are _hurting_ people in your quest."

"Look." He held up his hands in the 'no harm' was intended position and when she still didn't let him go, he rested his hands on her arms. She pulled away as if scalded. "I haven't done anything since Rei's grandfather at the temple."

"You've supplied your brothers with information concerning the next victim." Moon crossed her arms across her chest, staring at Jade, he didn't move away from the wall, caught between it and Moon.

"It's not like that. The arcade tends to draw them in." He sighed and crossed his own arms. "I have to watch over them."

"Reika-"

Jade sighed and bowed his head, he knew he would have to explain everything to her now. He trusted her, despite the fact that he didn't know who she was. "The guy with the games at the arcade that Kunz attacked- I told him not to go. But he wouldn't listen. And I had run into Reika the day I got the job at the arcade. I tried to stay away from her, but when I brushed past her, that's what started everything off."

"What are you talking about?" Moon's arms dropped to her sides, but her stance didn't lessen. "You caused everything all on your own."

"No. Even when I don't want to change someone, even being near them for too long sends it all on it's path." Jade saw that she still didn't understand, and sighed. "The crystals that they carry, it's unable to be taken out, unless one of us are near the carrier. It's not something we do, per say, we just push it along. We carry our own stone in us, it reacts, which is why the prince has asked us to find the crystals."

"Back up, please explain what you mean. From the beginning."

Jade smiled, even mad, she was still a polite champion of justice. At her scowl, his smile disappeared. "Let's take Reika. I brushed into outside the arcade one day. I learned from past experiences, that trying to take the crystal would only get me in hot water with you, so I stayed far away from her. But as she stayed away from the arcade, it slowed the process of change, but we can't stop it, we've tried." Moon narrowed her eyes at that. "Yes, Kunz took a crystal that no senshi showed up to challenge."

"How many are we at now?"

"You have one." Jade frowned in thought and probably partially distaste at loosing a crystal or two. "Kamen has one. And we have three ourselves. But, the thing is Sailor Moon, is that, I tried to keep my promise to you and Rei, but, Reika was in the arcade, and she was getting snappy, and irritated at Motoki, and I couldn't allow that to keep happening to the poor boy, I respect and think too highly of him to keep his girlfriend annoyed at him."

"So you turned her into a monster?"

"No!" He turned slightly aggressive in his tone, protesting her assessment. Moon flinched back and he settled down again. "Where's your protector?"

"Not here, he's not needed at the moment. You've got five minutes to wrap this up before I kill you. He looked a little disbelieving at that statement and she raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Fine." A crooked grin crossed his features. "Do I get a kiss for being an informant?" He received a bored look. "We keep the attacks near the arcade, because we figured you would catch onto the pattern too, this way they can be dealt with quickly before anyone has gotten hurt."

"Reika was hurt."

"Unfortunately, that was a side affect of the change being held off too long." Jade grimaced. "I didn't want Neph to do it, but he had no choice. If we work together, we can finish this off. I don't know who the last two are yet, but you can have the last two crystals if you help me."

"You'd throw over your prince for me?" She asked skeptically.

"No. I'm not throwing anyone over. He asked us to find _the _crystal. Even if we don't have all of these crystals doesn't mean that we won't have the other crystal ultimately. This is more about you trusting me. I don't want to be doing this anymore, and neither does Zoi." Moon nodded, she understood where his plea was coming from, though he didn't know it himself.

"Tell me about this prince."

"I don't really know much, but all my brothers and I had the same dream on the same night. Our dream is watching this girl in a tower, looking down at her prince."

"Can we be a little more original? How many fairy-tales has a girl in a tower?" Moon cut him off.

He snorted in agreement. "But the difference here is that she's covered in mist, and we can't see the prince's face either. I feel like there's more to these dreams, but all we see is them talking, her begging for the crystal, for him to find it. Then we end with the echo in our head. _Find the Crystal, Find the Princess." _The reaction Moon had to this news was something neither expected as she took a step back and started chortling. "What's so funny?"

"Find the Crystal, find the princess? What are we doing? A bad rendition of Save the Cheerleader, save the world?" Moon held her sides as she bent forward. "Please, no more." She waved him away and he straightened away from the wall and came towards her.

"Am I free to go, or is there more you need to know?"

Moon seemed to catch herself and brought the laughter down to a minimum. "These... stones you have in you, can you take them out?"

"Not without killing ourselves."

Moon nodded, taking it in stride. "What are they? Do you know?"

"They're based off our names." Moon froze at that, not Ite Jade, but rather Jade Ite?

"You're free to go." She whispered and shoved him back out onto the street. He hesitated, concerned for her, but when laughter pealed off the walls again, his lips split into a grin of his own, though he was irritated that somebody else found their names funny, but left down the street so he wouldn't be caught by her contagious laughter.

Moon finally caught her breath again as she slid down a wall during her fit, hiccuping every once in awhile, her body trying to force air back into her lungs. She pushed off and returned to her feet. It was time for the most difficult part of the day.

"Tadaima!" Usagi let herself into the house and smelt the most delicious sent in the world, her mother cooking. Usagi's stomach rumbled, momentarily distracting her from her goal of the moment.

"Ah, Usagi, nice to see you home. How was Motoki?" Ikuko-mama asked as she popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Good. He sends his well-wishes." Well he would, if they had spoken for longer than five minutes, but Ikuko and Motoki both knew that it was implied without it actually being said to pass along through the petite blond. "Whatever your making, smells wonderful."

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed what it is, considering your nose could probably detect the difference between red cabbage and green."

Usagi turned towards the new voice, from the living room, playing his video game and Usagi raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you giving me a compliment?"

"Nah, just saying that Super-smeller has to be good for something other than just to feed your growing stomach." Usagi stuck a tongue out at her brother, refusing to comment on his lack of originality during all parts of that sentence. Mamoru really had rubbed off on her, hadn't he?

"There's a letter upstairs for you, Usagi. I think it's the directions to the high school examination you'll be taking next month." Usagi had totally forgotten about that. Hopefully, she could still convince her parents to let her go on this mission without them knowing what it was for. "Did you hear me?" Ikuko asked, concerned.

"Are your testing abilities even worth the effort in going to that?" Shingo asked before Usagi could reply. "Because if you zone out searching for an answer for a simple question like that, I'm frightened to see what will happen when you have to add two plus two."

Usagi's eyes sharpened on her kid brother. "Who have you been hanging out with?"

"Um...." Shingo blushed, looking increasingly embarrassed as he looked away. "No one Ordango brains."

"Who is it?" Usagi practically screeched and Shingo and Ikuko had to cover their ears until the ringing stopped.

"Geez, with lungs like those, I'm surprised that the windows have lasted even a day with you around."

"Shingo, stop baiting your sister and just answer her question before she kills you, and I do nothing about it. It is impolite to talk to your older sister like that on a normal day, it's even worse with the vindictiveness you've been showing today." Ikuko reprimanded and both her children's eyes grew wide, for Ikuko to be scolding Shingo so harshly was a first. Shingo must have passed some line in that last conversation.

Usagi hadn't thought much of it, as she had grown used to such barbs between Mamoru and Rei, but her mother didn't accept that kind of behavior. Shingo bowed his head. "Sorry Ikuko-mama, Usagi-chan. I've been hanging out at that temple that was on the news a few months ago. It sounded so cool, witchcraft and all of that. I wanted to see for myself. I hear that those Ravens are underworld demons."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Usagi mumbled.

"Usagi! I'm surprised, you're not usually one to judge without good cause."

"Sorry Mama, I know the girl, she's rude, and she says things worse than what Shingo just said to me. I bet she's rubbing off on him in more ways than just one."

"Shingo, you are not to go there anymore. Usagi- I know I can't forbid you, but please leave her alone, that poor girl. She's got practically nobody, I can see where she'd get her temper from. But, if she's treating you so poorly, I don't want her bringing down your confidence and corrupting you with thoughts of failure."

"Don't worry Mama, I'm used to her, it just gets brushed off my shoulders like she didn't say anything at all."

"If you're sure." Ikuko still didn't look convinced, but Usagi had enough of this conversation.

"Where's Kenji-papa?" She asked to distract her mom.

"Where do you think? In his workshop." There was a tone of affection in her voice despite the stern look on her face that only covered a smile of pride underneath it. Usagi nodded and skipped out of the main level to go to the basement and consequently, the dark room once she was there. She needed to convince her father to start moving towards digital as print would be outdated soon and become impossible to sell except to the most exclusive art dealers. Which isn't what her father did, unless he got an idea in his head.

Usagi slid in to the room, no light penetrating his inner lair and she came up to him and kissed his cheek. While her eyes adjusted to look at his latest prints she commented. "I hear you got invited as photographer to the party later this week."

"Two days from now, actually." He agreed as he worked over a tray of solution.

"Oh." Usagi hadn't realized it was so close to today, it'd be practically impossible to get her in, as it would be a flag for security risk, but if she could- "Do you think it's possible to get me in with you? Don't you get to have a guest?"

"Your mother's going with me." He answered as he gently rocked the liquid in the basin. "Why? And why the interest now?"

_Perfect._ Usagi wasn't sure if the thought was sarcastic or gleeful as she could work that into her plans somehow. "The girls were telling me about it today. I was wondering if you could tell me all about it when you get back? I'd be great to have an inside exclusive to the best and most exclusive event of the season."

"Of course. What do you think?"

He wasn't asking about the party anymore, and Usagi knew it. "I like this one." She tapped a photo's clip and it shook slightly in the pale red security light.

He studied it for a moment before nodding once. Usagi knew that was agreement and she smiled, usually he took her suggestions to heart and used them in his portfolio, though he probably choice it before she saw it, it still made her feel good that her opinion mattered. "Any suggestions?"

"Make it a tad darker, pull out the contrast more."

"Hm." He made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat and Usagi knew he'd do it. Usagi turned to leave but her father's voice surprised her, this was usually their interaction in his lab. "I know your mother put your testing papers in your room." Usagi didn't respond, her mother was the hardest on her about getting good grades outside of her friends and commentators but her father had always watched her grades and struggles with classes in silence. She wasn't sure if he was proud of her dedication or disappointed in her abilities and should be smarter. "You are a very smart girl."

Usagi felt like she was read to sink to the floor, her father was proud of her. Not just that, but he was _very_ proud of her, he thought she was smart. "Thank you." She knew he loved her, but this was different, he was so smart, so much her role model, that his compliment meant almost the most to her, they were also probably about the hardest to come-by. That's why if her voice broke a little on those two simple words, she couldn't help it.

"No matter what you get on those scores next month, I'm just glad you're taking them."

Usagi nodded, and slipped away, knowing the conversation was over. These tests were more important than _just _which high school she would get into. It wasn't just about how smart she was, it would determine the school, yes, and as long as she did well in that school, she'd get to college, but if she didn't get into a good high school, and do well, it seriously shot her chances at college. No, beyond even all of that, these tests could point a student in a direction in what they should do when they graduated college, so classes in high school and then in college would be designed around those capabilities with little room for movement or change. So even if she was a very smart girl, if she did poorly, she could be placed in a dead end job which would no doubt kill her long before she turned twenty-five. And as a girl, could seriously limit her matches, not that her parents would enlist the help of a matchmaker, but her circles of contact would be reduced to other people in her dead-end world, and they would probably bore and kill her long before her job would. Not that she had anything against those people- a lot of them were bright and creative and fun to be around, but some took out all the fun in life. Like a certain dark haired, blue eyed guy she knew, and a dark haired- violet eyes girl.

Scratch everything she said earlier, even if she was a doctor, she could still be around boring, lifeless people who would soak her dry. In fact, those dead-end job people might be the most fun people she'd ever meet.

"Dinner's ready." Ikuko called down to her father, and Usagi realized she was still on the steps, mulling over what had just transpired and her own personal thoughts. Usagi sped up the stairs, not wanting to concern her father with her delayed reaction. She needn't have worried because it was a full ten minutes later that her father meandered his way to the table and sank into the seat at the head of the table.

They all dug in and enjoyed their food. Usagi chewed over all she had to think about and accomplish over the next few days and month. Trying to focus on the important, and kept drifting to the less important in Luna's eyes.

But the most important in her human life. Setting her life back on track.

~-~-

Two days later, found Usagi back at the Crown. She was chatting happily with Motoki as she waited for the other two girls to arrive. She spotted a familiar head off to the side and slipped away from Motoki, who asked her what she was doing. The entire time that Jade had worked there, he had never seen Usagi even attempt to talk to his help. It had been strange, but he eventually worked out, that Usagi was avoiding the other blond, and he wasn't sure why, but didn't press it.

"Jade." She voiced as she came up to the man she had distrusted and disliked the other day. Earlier she had been brought in by his charm and easy smiles and bright personality. Now though, she was still weary of him, but felt better to have him in her pocket than have there be a rift between them. Not that that's what she thought as she approached him, she felt sorry that she doubted his intentions and character and couldn't leave it with her mad at him and him ignoring her because she was mad. It just didn't sit well with her to have this issue between them. Especially if the butt-headed fire-senshi-devil-spawn was intent on staying friends with him.

After a moment of reflection on what he had told her, she had over-come her laughter again, and decided she would follow through with his plans. The senshi _would_ have the last two crystals in their possession and would ask for the remaining three that the Ite's had. _She_ would ask nicely for the last one from Tuxedo Kamen.

Jade turned his blond head towards her in complete surprise. "Have you forgiven me for whatever you blame me of? I swear Usagi-chan, you're more complicated than Rei is, at least when she's mad about something, she comes out screaming, not the silent treatment." Usagi raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, she does that first, and then the silent treatment before she starts screaming again."

"I was mad at you for something, and I'm not going to say that you should know what it was. I don't expect you to know, nor can I tell you, now at any rate. But I would like us to put aside these issues and become friends again."

"You won't react this way again at some time, cutting me out again, for no apparent reason?" Jade asked skeptically.

"It wasn't my intention to give you the silent treatment, but I could not shout at you for what it was about. But I highly doubt you could surprise me again with what I learned as I did that other day. So no, the next time I get mad at you, I will take it up to you to your face, as is more my style. Though I can't promise to scream, only one person seems to be able to get that reaction with a stable result."

Jade chuckled. "I see now why you had wanted to avoid this place when we were dating." Jade nodded his head. "It would have been a mood killer seeing you two go at it, it would have seriously given me a complex." Usagi shot him a confused look. "What? You don't know that you and Chiba-san are completely made for each other? I've never seen either of you act so outside of your normal personalities except with the other."

Usagi rubbed her forehead. "How did we get onto the topic of conversation of my very complex and uninteresting relationship with Chiba-san?"

"I didn't think even you would be able to call our relationship that, I'm hurt. I thought I was at least worth a hard to explain, instead of uninteresting." Usagi's blue eyes slid to the tall man to her side, he too wasn't quite a normal Japanese guy. In fact, did anyone who visited the arcade, normal? At least, for Japan?

She would have made a snappy comment on that front, but snapped her mouth shut instead. Her senshi had just arrived, and she still hadn't told them the result from her talk with her father. She was saving it for the last possible moment so they couldn't argue with her plan or devise someway from keeping her to do it. She could handle it, she would be offended if they thought otherwise.

So she skipped away from the two men and joined her friends, dragging them outside, and down the street. They had decided to meet here, as it was a weekend, and they didn't have classes to connect them in location.

They had argued, they had berated, they had scolded and threatened, but nothing could sway Usagi that this was the right path, and slowly she won first Ami, then Luna and finally, with some huge reservations, Makoto.

"I still don't like it." Makoto said as she and Usagi sat for some quick dinner. Usagi had told her parents she was staying with Makoto for the evening and Shingo had gone to his friend's too, so the house would be empty.

Usually for plans like these, Usagi would need another person's help with the preparations, except this time, everything would be done with the switch of her wrist.

"I wish you'd let me go in your place." Makoto said regretfully, as she watched her friend change into a very well crafted idea.

"Luna Pen, turn me into a politician who had was invited to this party but hadn't responded, so the invite would still be open." It was probably the longest and most specific transformation Usagi had asked for, but it worked.

"So, how do I look?" Usagi asked, turning slightly so Makoto could see, and Makoto cracked up. "What?" Usagi asked, put out, wondering if somehow it was messed up.

Makoto dragged Usagi in front of a mirror, and for the third time that week, Usagi had to lean against something to keep from falling over at the power behind her laughter. Unfortunately this time it was Makoto, who also was needing something a little more sturdy and they both fell onto the floor.

In the mirror, Usagi had seen why somebody would choose not to attend this event. She was taller than Usagi, but she was plump. Her rolly ankle barely fit into her too high of heels and varicose veins and stretch-marks raced along her arms and legs, each trying to be more pronounced. That wasn't what had truly caused a commotion though. The dress she was wearing was probably five-hundred colors and it only added more width to her hips. Her hair was three different colors, partily gray, blond and a muddy brown. And on her long, pointed nose, was the most awful, largest, brown mole either had seen.

"No, no, Luna pen, make me into someone with all those requirements but who will fit in, just a _tad_ better." Usagi's body was wrapped in pink before she appeared again and Makoto was able to hold her laughter back this time. "Better?"

"Yeah. I love the hair though." Usagi looked in the mirror again, almost afraid to look, and saw a fairly pretty boy, but his hair had been chopped into spikes and held in place with pink glitter over black strands. His eyes were brown, and his face was almost angelic in appearance.

Usagi frowned and shook her pen, but she would go like this. "I wonder- do I make a great boy too?"

"No, you made a better guy." Makoto shook her head with a grin plastered to her face. "I wonder too, which country could you possibly be from?"

We only hesitated a moment before a grin split our features. "Somewhere in Europe, no doubt. Or America."

"Or Australia."

"I better get going." Usagi looked at the time, it was nearing nine and the party had already been going on for an hour already. "I'll be back late if it all goes according to plan. Don't wait up."

Makoto snorted. "I'm waiting until I see you in here, unharmed. You _will_ call me if you need help."

Usagi ducked her head, she couldn't lie for the life of her, so she didn't. "If I need help, I will call." She agreed and received a hug before she left out the front door.

"Don't get yourself killed, I just got you for a friend." Makoto whispered as she saw the boy-Usagi out the door, onto the balcony. Usagi would try to honor that demand. Though she doubted she would _die_ if anything came up. There were too many fail-safes for that to happen, easily.

She transformed into Sailor Moon, hoping again, that Kamen wouldn't come, he hadn't when she was talking to Jade, and wondered what the requirements were to see him without a battle, or if she couldn't, if he would _only_ come if she was in danger.

Makoto watched her go until she was out of sight, then turned back in. Moon hopped from building to building, rooftop to rooftop.

She finally made it to the center of Tokyo, just breaking a sweat as she landed into the garden. She doubted she would need to sign in up front like the others, but it was probably better if she ensured herself a spot. She became the weird boy yet again and walked up to the guard on duty.

"Name?" He asked, obviously bored, to Usagi he looked the kind of guy who would rather be guarding celebrities than stuffy politicians. Though, Usagi could already see the latest pop star performing on stage.

Usagi struck a form of defiance, it would be fun to play this guy. "You don't know who I am?" She asked appalled, arms crossed over her chest and realized that they were floating away from her chest, so she tightened them, she forgot what it was like not having boobs. It was kind of fun changing her body like this. She might do it some more and mess with people she knew.

"Ah, Char, darling, I hadn't a clue you were coming." A robust woman wrapped around Usagi, or rather, Char, and looked at the guard. "Charles Levington and Sissy McGommery."

"Charles Levington didn't respond to the invitation, ma'am." The guard responded,

straighting with the dignitary reference attached to their names on his form.

Usagi snorted, and it came out masculine, Usagi jumped, she almost sounded like Mamoru just there. "I didn't realize that I _needed_ to reply. I thought it was all taken care of for me. I'll just have to fire my coordinator."

"No, no, sir, there's really no need." The guard said hastily. "There might have been a mistake in our end. Please, come in, the both of you."

Usagi and the woman, Sissy walked in, Sissy was chatting incessantly, but she didn't seem to mind that Usagi wasn't partaking in the conversation.

So her name was Char, she'd have to remember that for the introductions she no doubt would have to sit through. It she had been smart, she would have thought through this more and have Ami hack into the database and figure out who each person was. But Usagi had just winged it, like usual, and now she was struggling.

"Ah, Char, my man. How is Galway doing in the latest football match?" A male voice asked and Usagi turned to see a taller man for Japan, arrive, bringing forward a person she recognized too clearly. Her eyes must have given her away, as he chuckled. "Yeah, I would hardly recognize her as well, it has been a year or two, and her appearances have changed drastically. You must remember my daughter though, Hino Rei."

Usagi froze, but forced a smile to her body's lips and greeted in the traditional Japanese way with a slight bow. "Forgive me, I was just surprised by your beauty." _Gag me_. Usagi seriously was considering going through with that thought.

Rei gave him a dismissive smile and that saved Usagi from having to force a conversation with the girl, but was forced into a discussion with her father. Sissy introduced herself, and it wasn't like she could remember anyways.

Luckily, Char had been saved from too much personal details and complex discussions as it was a social function, and the reason they were there, soon introduced herself.

The _princess_ was not pretty. Though, to Usagi that didn't matter, she was just surprised at the appearance change, not that Usagi had seen the princess or remembered seeing her, but it didn't fit with the image that Usagi had in her head, even if it was vague. First of all, the princess should have had blond hair, not brown. She didn't know why, but she swore- she shook her head, it was just imprinting her own image over a princess, she was sure, every girl wanted to be one, and of course every princess would look like them in their minds.

The princess was too tall and too skinny as if she starved herself to fit that model-like physic and she looked almost a little gangly. Her neck was too long as if she was a giraffe in another life-time and the dress she wore was the sickest shade of yellow-green Usagi had ever seen.

Her voice was like nails across a chalkboard and if dogs were in the area, they would surely howl in protest. As it was, Usagi swore her ears were bleeding. Usagi's thoughts did not follow this pattern, only that her ears hurt and that dress was a sore-sight. She watched with interest as the ceremony that would pass the crystal from the Royal's hands to the museum here, and then in a month, it'd be back in the princess's hands to bring to another country. Apparently, it was a tour of three years and then it would be put into a vault in her palace from then on.

Usagi shook her head and after the ceremony, the party continued. It was nearing one in the morning and nothing had happened so far. Usagi would give it another half hour of talking politics, (she was actually getting into it, and winning debates), before she would head home. She had avoided being taken photographs by her father, but she eventually couldn't stop it completely, she only feared what would show up. She talked to her father and mother briefly and it was interesting to have a rational discussion with them as an adult, and them not knowing anything about her. She'd have to store this memory for when she was older and compare.

She was just preparing to leave, Sissy had begged her to come to her hotel room with her, but Usagi declined, she blushed at the thought, and wasn't sure if she wanted to experiment _that way _or that far, besides she had thought Char was gay, personally, just from looks.

Usagi was just slipping away from the latest girl, and that's when she heard the scream. Usagi ducked out and transformed without a thought, she knew what that scream meant, she had to, she'd heard it too many times before to think it meant anything else.

She briefly wondered if it was one of the Ite brothers, and that Jade had lied to her, promising her to be near the arcade, but truly not, so they could keep all the crystals for themselves.

She slid into the room and people let her pass, at least those who hadn't frozen to their spots, staring first at the youma, and then at her. It wasn't one of the Ites, but it wasn't Koan either. Moon froze as she looked at the white haired girl in front of her. Around her ice-colored hair was a blue band that matched her tight leotard and tights that matched her hair. Her eyes were particularly icy as she caught Moon's gaze. The smile she held was wicked.

Moon couldn't react fast enough as the newcomer's hand shot out and wrapped around Moon was an ice-whip, cutting into her bare arms and waist.

Moon was pulled forward by the newcomer, and her youma continued reeking havoc of the surrounding areas. "Who-... who are you?" Moon asked, once she controlled the wavering in her jaw from the cold.

"Birdie." She responded with a smile, her voice was high pitched and there was a smile crossing her features. She might have been pretty if she wasn't evil. After she said her name, Moon could see the resemblance that held true to her name-sake. Her legs were long and lean, almost as if they were bird legs attached to the body. She didn't fly, as far as Moon knew, though it wouldn't surprise her. The youma she had with her was a large, overgrown bat and Moon's heart almost stopped in fear of it, she had grown up with stories of vampires and bats. Dracula was the most prevalent story running through her head as the red beady eyes stared straight at her.

Birdie laughed as she caught sight of Moon's fear and the laugh echoed around the building. "Tell me where the Rabbit is, and I might let you live."

"Please, if Koan couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can?" Moon taunted.

Birdie's blue gaze cut into Moon's and she laughed. "I'm more powerful than my sister, and you hadn't even seen the extent of her powers." With the free hand, the other woman signaled towards Moon.

"Stop!" Moon and Birdie's head swiveled to the voice. Rei struggled to make her way forward, there was no way she could hear their interaction, it had been conducted in words that only extended to each other because of their close proximity.

"Stay back, human!" Moon yelled at the girl, but the youma chose that moment to attack. The symbol of Mars shone on the black-haired beauty's forehead and she slid in between Moon and the youma. A hand raised in defense and to anyone else, a miracle happened, the other humans had all fainted by then, lack of energy. Moon hadn't been surprised that Rei was awake, the vast attack on energy didn't seem to work on senshi. The miracle that Moon disagreed with, was that, in Rei's place stood Sailor Mars. "NO!!!!!!! No, no, no!" Moon cried as what she had attempted to avoid, manifested itself.

Mars ignored Moon's behavior and attacked the youma with no prompt, just as Mercury and Jupiter hadn't. "Burning Madelade." The scream echoed in Moon's head, as the senshi called upon her birthright. She hadn't known that a senshi could transform without Luna's help. It was good to know, but at the same time, it devastated her with who was to be fighting along side of her, eventually. Because Moon knew, that no matter how hard she fought against it, Mars would stick her nose where it didn't belong and would show up to battles. Probably causing more harm than good.

Birdie growled, and ripped the hand holding the rope around Moon. Moon fell forward and into Birdie, the two of them were taken down. The ice rope had cut into her, and she felt great pain as it tore through skin. She screamed and landed with a thunk against the ground. Two seconds later, Birdie was attacking her again, and Moon struggled to be free, but a rose embedded itself between the two, and cut the rope it half. It broke apart in shards.

"I must have the Rabbit!" Birdie yelled as Kamen swept Moon up into his arms and away from danger.

"The rabbit?" He asked, surprised.

Moon looked sadly at Kamen and shook her head. "I don't know what she means."

"I do." His voice was tight and let her go, and disappeared as Moon took care of the youma. He probably was just going after Birdie. Birdie was gone, once the youma was.

"Typical." Moon grumbled, she had a bone to pick with the bird-girl. Now Kamen knew their demand, and no doubt had some wayward plan in place to save whoever or whatever the rabbit was, but before she could deal with any foolish notion Kamen had, how would he even know her? She had to deal with the newcomer.

"Way to go!" Mars turned to Moon with glee in her voice. Moon frowned at that, Rei was never this easy going or happy. "How did you do that? With your tiara? My attacks are all energy based, but yours has a physical object involved."

Moon shrugged. She did _not_ want to get involved in that conversation right now. "Stay away." She told the girl firmly.

"Why?" Mars laughed. "This is awesome. I get to join the senshi in protecting the country!"

"The city." Moon clarified. "And you don't get to have any part in it."

"You can't deny me my birthright, because this is mine."

"I can." Clarity came to both at the words.

"But you can't!" Mars sounded almost desperate. "Please don't."

"I won't take away your powers." Moon sighed. "Thank you for saving me, but I don't want you part of the senshi."

"You don't get to decide that."

"Yes, I do. And you are not going to be one of us. You should have been given a choice, and you did make it, you just don't know it."

"No, I did make a choice, and I do know it. It doesn't matter if someone handed me something and told me to choice. I would have chosen this. It's not capable of ignoring our destiny. I am a senshi, and there's nothing that you can do to change that short of taking away my powers. Which you won't do unless absolutely necessarily. Why are you so against me working with me?"

"You will get in the way and put everyone into danger!" Moon yelled at the dark haired beauty. Moon took a step back as she finally looked the new senshi over. She had black hair, like really black, as Rei, she had red tints to her hair, now it was pitch black. Her previously violet eyes were brown, just like the rest of the senshi. But beyond the slight changes that all of them went through, but her facial features seemed to change to, her face widened slightly, the cheekbones became more pronounced and her eyes were larger. She had a strange beauty to her, but not as charming as was as Rei. Moon could think that Rei was beautiful, probably the most beautiful and _seductive_ looking girl that she had ever seen, if she just pouted, she could have any guy to drawn to her.

None would be able to resist her, if she wanted _them._ That's why Rei's jealous towards Usagi had seemed so misplaced. This version, perhaps one or two, but not very many either. Rei was destined to knock every other female out of the ballpark with beauty, no matter what form she was in. Moon was surprised that Mars' features had been changed, but she figured that it was so there would be just enough differences between Rei and Mars, because she was the closest to her actual looks with the hair and eyes.

"What's on my face?" Mars growled. "I will not put anyone in danger."

"Just... leave me alone. Stay out of it." Moon turned her back on her newest senshi, yes, even though she didn't want Mars, it was still _her_ senshi.

"No!" Mars grabbed Moon's hand and whirled her back to face her. "I belong in your group!" She almost sounded like she was pleading, but Moon knew that couldn't be true. "It's not fair, you know who I am, but you wont tell me who you are?"

Moon laughed, it wasn't funny to her, but she couldn't help it, she was almost desperate to get away from this change of pace in the girl she thought she knew to be so cold and vicious, definitely not a fire senshi, that required passion and compassion. "If you knew, you wouldn't be saying these things to me. Just, listen to my words, and let me go."

"I will prove some way to get you to trust me. I will prove myself to you, that we can work well together. I'll figure out who you are in real life."

"Oh no, please don't do that, because if you do, then anyone can. I don't want to know that." Moon tugged on her arm but Mars didn't release her hand.

"Why are we here, why are we senshi? What's our goal?" Mars tightened her grasp and pulled Moon closer to her.

"Excuse me, senshi. But I must speak to your leader myself." Kamen appeared beside Moon, and Moon looked to him, absolutely relieved.

"Yeah, Kamen and I need to talk." Moon went along with it, trying to pretend it was true, and grateful that he was saving her in this as well.

Mars didn't let go, but instead pulled Moon behind her and straightened to her full height. "Stay back." Mars warned.

"Mars, he is not bad." Moon's voice was stern, and Mars snorted. "He is not. And if you want to prove your loyalty to me, you will step down right now, and let me go, with him."

Mars tensed visibly and then, slowly, she released Moon's hand and stepped away. "We aren't done." Mars stated before Moon was whisked away in Kamen's arms.

"Very brave of you, running off with a stranger." Kamen whispered in Moon's ear.

"Not a stranger, probably the closest person I have to a true confidant after my senshi." She smiled wryly. "Maybe more than them. Thank you."

"I saw the situation. I had to help, no thanks necessary. But I did have some things I wanted to talk to you about." Kamen set her down on her feet on a rooftop some distance away. "Do you know what this Rabbit is?"

"Like I said earlier, no." Moon hesitated. "But you do?"

"I think I do. I'll protect her. You don't have to worry. I'll be close to her, without her knowing what I'm doing." Moon narrowed her eyes, it couldn't be possible- did she know Kamen in real life? Unless there were other girls named Usagi. It was possible, her parents couldn't be the only ones vindictive enough to name their child after an animal. Only her parents were enough to name her the rabbit of the moon. Moon realized the irony in her name, and current profession.

"Tell me who she is, I'll help you."

"I don't think so. I trust you, I do, but like you, we have our reasons for keeping the identities of ourselves protected. Not for ourselves, but for others in our lives."

"Like this rabbit you know." He didn't respond, and she wondered who he was, and if they were close. Beyond that, other people could have the name Rabbit and not be named Usagi. Moon sighed. "Ok. Thank you for saving me again."

Kamen hesitated but then turned fully towards her. "There is more."

"That's right, you said you had a few things to talk to me about." Moon was starting to get just the slightest bit woozy and wanted to sit down. "What's the other?"

"The fact that you are hurt." Kamen took her hands in his and pulled her arms up for his inspection. "They are healing, but you've lost a lot of blood."

"Not a lot, I'm just feeling sick from the sight and thought of it." Moon told him and he caught her before she fell, as it was, she sank against him and he held her on the rooftop for awhile, waiting for her to regain conscious. She sank into black oblivious, having fainted.

"Is there somewhere I can take you?" He asked when she did wake up again.

"Um... no." Moon pushed away from him. "Thank you for staying. I'll be fine, the wounds are healed now. I'll see you next battle." Moon had listened to his point, and while she agreed, she also disagreed. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to really badly, but her reasons for not were more selfish than his. He wanted to protect the people he knew, she wanted to protect her identity, because she feared he would hate her when he found out, be disappointed. Moon looked at him one last time and then took off.

She settled back onto Makoto's terrace near three in the morning. Makoto was passed out on the couch, in her pajamas, and the television was turned down in case of her communicator going off in an emergency.

Moon morphed down into her normal form and looked at the wounds, they were lightly pink but other than that, they were healed. They would stay pink until the next time she transformed. She'd just have to wear longer sleeves, which was all right, considering that it was getting colder out every day, and tomorrow it was supposed to snow. They'd hit their mid-winter season soon, but until then, it was going to get bitterly cold first. At least, for her.

She pulled a blanket over Makoto and the pink-haired girl woke up slightly. "Usa-chan?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm back." Usagi soothed. "Go back to sleep, unless you'd be more comfortable in your bed."

"Nah." Makoto disagreed, swinging her feet up to the couch and pulling the blanket closer to her. "You take it."

Usagi wouldn't disagree to that, she was so tired as it was. She patted Makoto's head and slipped into her friend's room and slid into the bed. She was out in a minute.

Chapter Eight

{Part 2}

AN: this is the only time you'll probably get a chapter this long, and done this way in this fic... It's the same days' events as the last part, usually I move it along better, but really, this needed to be done here. I'll try not to do it elsewhere.

He'd been having these dreams for quite sometime. Even before that first night when he'd turned into Tuxedo Kamen. He hadn't a name for himself then, the black haired beauty in a short blue skirt who fought bravely against their enemy, had decided it for him.

These dreams never seemed to be the end for him. It was one or the other, and sometimes, like tonight, it was both. The first dream, he stared at his face, but an older version. That face, looked completely devastated. Words came to him, but it wasn't complete sentences.

_The Princess. Suffer. Misfortune. Stay away. _

"_Who are you?" _He'd ask, running to himself, knowing full well, who the man was, but not the voice._ "Why are you telling me this? I haven't even found her! How can I stay away from someone who isn't even around to stay away from?" _The content of the dream changed every so often, with different attacks being sent at a girl, he couldn't see nor figure out what she was wearing. That was all, and then after the attacks cleared, the girl was no longer there.

_The Princess- suffer- misfortune- stay away._

"_Tell me why! What is she to me?"_

Every question he asked, he'd just get the same incessant response. The princess would suffer grave misfortune if he didn't stay away. He filled in the words himself. He wondered if that was the true meaning behind the words, but only the most important got across to him, only he could fill in the blanks.

That dream had started when the attacks had. But the one that followed, for they did so in _this _order all the time, if both were dreamt. Sometimes it was just the one, and sometimes it was the other. But never did the order reverse.

The next dream played for him, again as if it was prerecorded, and no matter what he asked, it never changed. The mist around him, but he could see everything clearly, except the woman above him. She was hidden from his view by the same mist. She called down to him.

"_Endymion, my prince..." _There was a sigh, as if in longing. "_Find my crystal, my prince." _He would call up to her. Asking her where to look, asking her what more she could give him. Wanting to know who she was. She could only be a princess, and yet, despite all his demands, his voice asked it's own questions.

"_Princess, my love, I will find it."_ His body would respond, he never saw himself, and he never saw her. He wondered if perhaps he was being transmitted some one else's dream or memory.

He would always wake up after she spoke one last time. "_Find the crystal. Find me." _

This day would be no different. He woke, feeling very irritated, as he did every time he had these dreams. He usually took that irritation out on the Odango, which, despite the fact that little annoyances had creeped up between them but that was more because on top of these dreams, he hadn't seen Sailor Moon for so long. She was the one to name him Tuxedo Kamen. There was an understanding between the two of them, that no one shared with him. The closest thing to it, was the little barbs shared between him and Odango. Perhaps, that was why Odango might have even been closer, both sharing a need to bait and release tension. But Moon and Kamen, when they _did _talk, it was magic.

He had agreed to Tuxedo Kamen because it was so funny, especially how cute she had looked in front of him as she tried to explain her idea. He had agreed instantly, with a smile flitting around his lips. She hadn't seen the smile, but he had it. She was constantly amusing him, if only with the face that she was so brave and sometimes jumped in without a thought and sometimes she planned it out well and no matter what, she managed to somehow succeed in defeating the youma.

Although, at all times, he worried for her, and sometimes he feared greatly for her for, especially when he was just too slow, warned too late, in getting there for her.

Mamoru shoved off his sheet, he had taken to sleeping only with a sheet and not a blanket as well, as he sweat so much during his dreams these last few months. It had only been during the dreams that he recently received, foretelling the death of a princess he had yet to meet. It still hit him as bad, that he tossed and turned in his sleep as well. He'd woken up once with the sheet wrapped around his legs and a blanket wrapped around his neck and arms. It had taken some maneuvering to get out of it in time to get to Sailor Moon.

Mamoru shook these rotten thoughts off as he got to his feet and slipped into the shower. He turned it on luke-warm almost cold and after a thorough rinsing, did he finally step out and greet the new day. _I need coffee._ He told himself and slipped out into the morning sun. It was nearing late morning, almost ten-thirty. His entertainment for the day wouldn't be waking up for another hour or so. Depending on how late she no doubt stayed up the night before.

They were on friendlier terms, the two of them, no longer having screaming matches in the middle of the street. But their arguing popped up at other times, however, only he noticed the slightly more mature stream of barbs, and the innuendos associated with stresses on words and what was said. It was only slight, and he knew he only got it, because he was intentionally putting _some_ of them in there. The rest were all natural between the two of them, it would only be later, when he got home, and recounted their interaction that he would see exactly what was said, and what wasn't.

He made a stop first at campus to print out and turn in some of his work. It was his first year at a college, he had graduated high school a year earlier. That put his and the blond's age difference at three years. Middle school lasted longer in Japan, and High School was only two years. _Though our brain levels might be generations apart._ He frowned at himself, it would take some getting used to, but he _must _stop picking on the girl like that. She had shown over and over again, not only was her heart so big, but also her vocabulary wasn't as tiny as some might believe. She really was a saving grace. The professor had been in his office reading through their last paper that had been handed in and smiled gratefully at Mamoru for being such a diligent student, though he doubted Mamoru's paper would be graded any earlier than the rest of the class's. Mamoru had shrugged, without a life really, he had all the time in the world to study. _Another reason you shouldn't be so hard on the girl, she's got friends, you've got Motoki, and her, and Rei, and that's it._ His inner voice reasoned and he agreed. It was a struggle breaking habit, as anything was with him, but if he worked on it, as he was, he would change his ways. He would change his behavior towards the slight girl.

Speaking of which, he caught the blond haired Odango sitting with her friends, pouring over the latest information gathered by those around.

"Maybe this way, you'll be able to meet that prince of yours." Naru added slyly.

Mamoru frowned at the notion, Usagi finding a prince? He cut in smoothly before anyone could say more, he always managed to find the perfect moments to throw in a statement.

"I see you're being truthful to your name again, aren't you, usagimimi?" He squeezed one of her buns and sank down into the booth next to Ami, waiting for Usagi's comeback.

Unfortunately, it was one of those moments mentioned earlier, where both were missing their magical counterpart's love interest. Usagi's blue eyes snapped to Mamoru with a frown, he loved the way her face flushed and her eyes practically glowed when she was angry. "If you were so concerned about it, you wouldn't be such a mimamoru to ease drop on a middle schoolers' conversations. Don't you have more important things to do, baka?"

Mamoru smiled at the reference, both because of what his name implied and also for the fact that he did watch over someone. The realization caused his face to turn apologetic. "I am a baka, aren't I?" He stood up. "It's my fault, I'm sorry Usagi-san. Please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." She waved him off and he walked away towards Motoki, taking the the brush off with a bit of annoyance and irritation. She was quick to move on, but he doubted she truly did. She was sensitive, but good with rolling with the punches, not dead.

He berated himself when no one else was paying attention, he really should be nicer to the girl and not be so put out that he hadn't seen Sailor Moon for such a long time. Besides, why would he need the black-haired beauty, when the blond was more entertaining? And really, to call her a long-eared gossiper was going too far, it wasn't her, he couldn't truly see it, others gossiped, she went along with it. That's how she learned a lot about what was going on around here, he took most of it in himself, as someone would bring something up.

That's how he learned about the ghost-bride, that's how he knew to grab Moon when he'd seen Usagi's friend in danger, and that's how he just learned about this party coming up. He got a lot of information on events on his own too, his connections that were forced upon him elsewhere wouldn't let him be completely out of the loop. Motoki also told him a lot of what was going on as well. He'd hear it from all the tenants in the arcade, not just his core group of friends.

That's where he was now, nursing a black cup of coffee mixed with coco-powder, and now as well, since Usagi had introduced it, a scoop of vanilla ice cream. He watched first the blond haired man leave, then Usagi followed in his wake. He saw two of her friends watch her go with dismay and two watch with wonder. He was curious to see if they knew what was going on. He felt the familiar pull of Sailor Moon not to long later, but she wasn't in any danger, there was a sense of ease and tranquility. He let her go, she no doubt had something planned only for her purposes, just like he had sneaked into all of those jewelry stores on his own all those months ago looking for the crystal before giving up that notion. He wasn't going to find it there. He had taken a crystal from a man though who had snuck into that red-head's mother's shop and taken a crystal from her. He would have ducked out of there as well, after the man, but something had pulled him back in.

He had seen the purple woman who had cat ears talking to, what he now knew as Sailor Moon. She somehow managed to control the youma and sent it after the girl while he dealt with the woman. Moon had used her tiara on the youma and something between the attacks had caused the Naru's mother to return to her normal form. It was the only time that Mamoru had ever seen Moon use her tiara on a human target, and he figured it was the only time it would work. Some reason, the mix of energy taken, Koan's attacks and the youma had caused it to be possible. Mamoru wondered if the black cat with her at the time and shouting orders, had realized it as well, knowing if it were to ever happen again, and sure of it, he knew that cat was smart and knew more than it let on or told, that Moon would need to use something else. The wand had surprised him at first. But when Moon used it on the ghost bride, he knew the power behind it was more than just for the crystal carriers, it actually healed them, letting them find peace. The bride had lost her anger, and found acceptance in the attack. Her eyes had changed from the knowledge and then she disappeared.

He had moved behind the girls after Usagi had disappeared and learned about the princess and the crystal who were to come later this week to have a party and a galla. Though he knew it was either a ruse or it would amount to nothing. He discovered long ago, that if it was plain and obvious to see, it wasn't worth your time, unless you were willing and prepared to fight. He had no interest, and no desire to go to this party, or way to sneak in and mingle. He knew though, if Moon somehow managed to find a way in, and transformed, he'd be there in an instant. Or longer, depending where it was.

Their talk became nonsensical chatter and Ami had returned to her book. Mamoru took that as his cue to leave, and did so, returning to his chair and opening his text book. Not before he heard from one of the girls in the room. "So who do you think he was trying to get closer to?"

"Who do you think, idiot!" Another female responded, and he cracked a grin, neither him nor Usagi had lived down their reputation, nor the stunt he pulled a few weeks back with the kiss on her cheek, making it look like one on the lips. The pink-tinted brunette had cracked jokes mercilessly whenever he was around, but they were dying off, they were usually directed towards him anyways. "But she wasn't even there!" The first voice responded, hurt. Mamoru rolled his eyes and ordered another coffee concoction that was only for him. _Motoki-onii-chan _didn't usually charge him either, and if he did, it wasn't full price for all of the ingredients. It was a good thing too, because even though Mamoru usually remembered, sometimes even he forgot to pay his buddy when Moon's siren call came flooding through his system.

Speaking of which, she was still transformed. He gave her another twenty minutes, then he would go check it out. Perhaps she was trying to get a hold of him, it was possible, she'd tried it once before with near succession, but she'd disappeared before he left to meet her there. She'd only waited around for five minutes. She probably thought it was stupid and she was wasting both of their time. She'd left and returned to her normal form, and he'd never asked her about it, and she hadn't tried it again.

If she had been there longer, he probably would have made it and taken her into his arms. Though that was probably against all of the rules. Or she wasn't doing anything for him, and had to do some investigative work for five minutes. He didn't know. He decided then, he would give her her privacy and would only arrive if she was in a fight. He could sneak around without anyone being the wiser, so she would be allowed to, too.

The twenty minutes were up, and he followed her tie, but when he got to where she was, she was just standing there, hunched over before she straightened and disappeared, the connection became lost not too long afterwards. " Tadaima." He whispered softly to the room as he unlocked the door. Nobody answered, and no matter how much he wished it to be different, it wouldn't be. Mamoru had returned to his home and collapsed on the couch to watch the news and work on his homework and studies.

~-~-~-

A few days later Mamoru walked into the crown. Usagi's blond haired scrunch balls were bowed next to another blond head, though he couldn't see who it was from the distance. He had just entered and they were near the back. Though he hadn't any doubt that it was Motoki, Usagi and him were always invading each others spaces, just like Usagi and Mamoru. In fact, Usagi seemed to invade everybody's space, and not just the physical boundaries either. She seemed to make her way into places, had it been anyone else, and it would be embarrassingly uncomfortable.

As he neared, he heard the voices. He learned quite suddenly it wasn't Motoki she was with. But instead it was Motoki's newest help, Ite Jade. Mamoru had never really spoken to the man, the only time was ordering something when he didn't take up his usual spot at the counter, so he could spread his books out and study better at a table. He wasn't sure what they were saying yet, as he strolled casually closer, so neither would be suddenly aware of his appearance and cut off what ever they were talking about. He did this for two reasons, one he was interested in what a boy had to say to Usagi, and two, for the very same reason as the first, he was lanced with a stab of jealousy at the idea of anyone taking Usagi's time like that, especially one of the male persuasion. Mamoru's fists clenched and as he got closer, he realized, they were talking about him, or at least this portion of the conversation was based on it.

A small part of him was happy that even when she wasn't aware of his presence, she still talked about him. It relieved him to no end at the thought of it, then he heard the words in the sentences and annoyance cropped back up into his system. Though he schooled it to come out as amusement, it would do him no good to have her furious at him and fall straight into this blond man's devious trap.

For that's what it could only be, an entrapment to cause Usagi to fall into his arms and whisk her away until she was no longer Mamoru's sweet, kind Usagi but instead someone unrecognizable. Mamoru wouldn't stand for that to happen. He caught his in, like always and stepped right into it again.

Usagi rubbed her forehead. "How did we get onto the topic of conversation of my very complex and uninteresting relationship with Chiba-san?"

"I didn't think even you would be able to call our relationship that, I'm hurt. I thought I was at least worth a hard to explain, instead of uninteresting." Usagi's eyes slid up to Mamoru and he was caught by the liquid fire in those blue orbs, there was something on the tip of her tongue to say to him, but she pulled back. He wondered at the reason, their truce or to impress the blond man he'd never seen her speak to before, except at Rei's temple?

She skipped away from the two men and joined her friends, dragging them outside, and down the street. Mamoru watched them go, with a sense of remorse and relief, and gave the man next to him a leveling glower before returning to the front and downing another cup of coffee. He'd have a long night ahead of him if something did happen with Sailor Moon and the others. He wished she would have more protection, it was worrisome to see her with only one or two other girls. He had held his tongue when it was just Mercury, not sure if she could even find others. But he'd heard them argue once about changing another. Moon had absolutely refused. Soon later though, Jupiter joined their ranks, but that girl almost scared him with his intensity. He had told Moon, he hadn't trusted the tall girl, but in truth it wasn't that she wouldn't protect Moon from enemies, but inadvertently harm Moon in the process. Moon had replied wisely and he acknowledged her point.

If he couldn't trust people she did, then they had no reason to trust him. He wished now that he had accepted Rei's offer to go to the party with her, but he turned her down. She wanted the wrong things from him. He wondered at her loss, he knew she was the senator's daughter, but he could feel the pain deep inside of her, knew the emotions were similar to the ones he held, and shared. He hadn't lied to Usagi all those weeks ago, he and Rei had known each other for a long time. They had met at a meeting that children of deceased, previous and current politicians had to go to, to ensure public, governmental and personal safety and then have a press conference. As his mother was a senator before Rei's father, before she died, that was, he was required to go. Since then, Hino-san had been trying to attach Rei to him. Rei was drawn to him for other reasons. Surely not to please her father, she hated doing anything he said.

But whether it was to ease her life and tensions with her father, or for Mamoru's money or looks or a more personal easement of pain, if it was shared similarly, it didn't matter to Mamoru, he had no interest in her that way. He might have, at one point, if he hadn't had the dreams of the princess to guide him, then the blond beauty at the arcade, then the black-haired one that shared the blond's hairstyle, but even without the three mystery women, he doubted that he would ever be attracted to Rei. She was too pushy, too bossy and too hard-headed. _Usagi's hard-headed and just as stubborn._ His subconscious whispered in his head. He knew that, but it was different. Rei- Rei was just wrong for him, she needed someone with as much fiery spirit as she did, but someone who looked at the world in a positive light, she deserved that. She had pulled him out of his depression along with Motoki, but he'd only suck her right back in with him, or she would to him.

It was nearing twilight and he headed home. There wasn't much he could do as he waited. It was almost eleven before he gave up his vigil. He had felt Moon for a few moments earlier at ten, and knew she was on the watch. But if nothing happened by now, nothing would happen, he reasoned, usually, Moon would get there, then he would feel the familiar tug and then he would be there not too much later.

There was nothing. He stayed up until Midnight, trying to convince himself that everything was fine, he just didn't know why he didn't feel her as she returned to wherever it was she came from. _Maybe she just took the human way back. _His mind reasoned and with that note, he finally let his body relax into slumber.

_Stay away. _That dream then, hmm? It started at a different spot than it normally did though. _The Princess. Suffer. Misfortune._ Yeah, yeah, he knew all this already. He was really just getting sick of this dream. It told him nothing new, and it was only showing him the death of somebody he knew he had to meet.

_STAY AWAY! _ The voice yelled. _The Princess, Suffer, Misfortune, stay away. The PRINCESS!_

His dream transitioned into the other one without the tedious attack on the girl, too far for him to reach in time. He was back at the balcony scene, he didn't know why he was down there, looking up like some love-sick Romeo. Maybe he had to stay away from her even then, to protect her, or protect himself, he didn't know. But he did know that there was an urgency between them every time he came. There was a bond, he couldn't deny and had to fulfill her wishes over any other dream or voice in his head. He couldn't deny her, her desires. He just couldn't. "_Endymion, my love. Find my crystal, my prince." _He rolled his eyes, he knew his lines already and said them just for the hell of it.

He knew his body liked her, knew there was a connection between them, and he would do her bidding, but it didn't make the ridiculousness of this never ending cycle that gave him no hints or clues, just demands any easier. "_My love, I will find it._" He responded and his words didn't float up to her like they should have.

Pale hands reached out to him and pulled him into the mist. He still couldn't see her face, couldn't discern anything about it, just that she was shorter than him, and everything about her, including her dress was very pale. "_Endymion my love. Find-" Your crystal, I know, why is it so important now?_ His dream self asked, but the words weren't spoken. "_FIND ME. Find me my love. FIND ME!!!!!!" _She screamed at him and he woke with a start. His body shook as if he was cold, and then his transformation came over him without a thought.

_Find the princess, as Kamen? Go to Moon? Or the Princess?_ He asked himself, shooting to the balcony, he concentrated, but he couldn't feel anyone but Moon's call through his blood, her sweet smell intoxicated his nose, her warmth, coursing through him, and her fear, that she was doing really well at holding at bay tonight. Strategy and calm were her appearances. Though he could feel her struggle. _Moon or princess? _He asked himself again, but he knew the answer even before he thought it. _Moon._

He was off into the night.

When he got there, he double-taked. All of the senshi had dark hair, so at first he left it alone, then he realized it was a girl with long black hair and a red senshi uniform. How many senshi were there? And where were the rest? She had her arm up protecting her as a bat latched on, then she was blasting it away. Moon was shouting 'No' over and over again.

Kamen frowned at that, the girl wasn't hurt, Moon however was in a bind that _would_ get her hurt, deeply. He sent his rose to the binding, not knowing what would happen to Moon if he sent it at the woman who had the other end, wrapped around her hand. As it was, she was pulling Moon viciously towards her with a yank. The rose cut through it easily, sliding through like butter. Kamen grinned at that, nothing beat his roses. The rope shattered into a million, crystalized shards that was strangely pretty.

He jumped into action, pulling Moon away before the bird-woman could respond with an attack. "I must have the Rabbit!" The woman yelled as he pulled her to safety, his cloak surrounding both of them. Just as his roses could cut through anything,nothing could penetrate his cloak, though it could be painful at times as things hit against it, causing him bruises.

"The rabbit?" He asked, surprised.

Moon looked sadly at Kamen and shook her head. "I don't know what she means."

"I do." His voice was tight and let her go, and disappeared as Moon took care of the youma. He knew exactly what rabbit the woman wanted, he just didn't know why. He had the strangest desire to take flight then, and go see if his blond Odango was all right.

He turned to the woman, intent on demanding his answers, but she was gone. He clenched his hands into fists and when he relaxed them, he saw that they were covered in blood.

"Way to go!" Mars turned to Moon with glee in her voice. Kamen watched from a distance, keeping an eye on Moon to see if she would need further assistance with her wounds. He wanted to ask her why she hadn't struggled against the binds, but figured it was probably because it was already cutting into her cold body, and to struggle would have caused things to be worse...

He smiled that she had a new senshi, she seemed excited to be there, all of the new senshi, save Moon seemed happy to be part of the team, though that's probably because they weren't the first, they could learn from Moon and it was an honor only a handful were part of. They weren't alone, facing an enemy, not even knowing Kamen was there to help. Over time, she had gotten rid of that fear, though he knew it still remained, just smaller. She also seemed to accept her position and even revel in it. He caught her moments of pride for beating the enemy before someone said something or complimented her. But he still did, if he was near, because she did deserve the compliments, even if it made her uncomfortable.

The two seemed to be arguing, Moon was irritated, he could see it from the set of her shoulders. Mars, he'd caught her name, was trying to convince Moon of something, and she didn't want to be. It wasn't until Mars grabbed her hand, that Kamen finally started towards them. Kamen growled low to himself, when Mars grabbed her hand and pulled Moon back around to face her, and when he introduced his presence, Mars whipped the girl behind her, like _Mars_ had been the one to protect her all this time, like _Mars_ was the one that Moon should trust, when Moon clearly didn't even like her.

"Stay back." Mars warned and Kamen contemplated taking a step forward just to irk the girl.

"Mars, he is not bad." Moon's voice was stern, and cut off what he was thinking, no firm plan in mind and Mars snorted. Kamen's fists clenched, _you cannot hurt girls, you cannot hurt girls, oh wait, yeah, you can, the enemy so far has been girls..._ He didn't think his thoughts would be appreciated by Moon though, so he held back and heard her speak after giving Mars a stern look of disapproval. "He is not. And if you want to prove your loyalty to me, you will step down right now, and let me go, with him." _That's my girl- wait, what did I just say?_ Kamen had meant to say _atta girl_, not what he did. He took a moment and reevaluated his position and sighed silently, it wasn't a surprise, he had three girls, no matter how much he fought against each of them, in their own ways.

Mars tensed visibly and then, slowly, she released Moon's hand and stepped away. "We aren't done." Mars stated before Kamen didn't waste a moment and whisked Moon away in his arms, glad to be holding her, knowing her presence was sure, and feeling her heat relax his edgy mood slightly.

"Very brave of you, running off with a stranger." Kamen whispered in Moon's ear. He was teasing her, he felt like she knew him better than almost anyone. Probably two others, knew him better, and Hino Rei was not one of them, no matter how much she thought she knew.

"Not a stranger, probably the closest person I have to a true confidant after my senshi." She smiled wryly. "Maybe more than them. Thank you." His heart melted slightly at the words, she felt the same way about him, and he couldn't even return the words to her, because he didn't know how to express them.

"I saw the situation. I had to help, no thanks necessary. But I did have some things I wanted to talk to you about." Kamen set her down on her feet on a rooftop some distance away. He had to clear his head and focus, he hadn't really thought through what he was going to say once he had her alone. She did that to him, and as he gazed at her from a distance, he knew then who he would choose if it came down to another question like the one in his room earlier tonight. Instead of it being between Moon and the Princess though, it was between Moon and Usagi, and Usagi would win every time, if she was in danger, and if she asked for his heart. "Do you know what this Rabbit is?" He had to clarify this point, it mattered the most to him.

"Like I said earlier, no." Moon hesitated and he wondered what she was protecting, and why she would lie. "But you do?"

"I think I do. I'll protect her. You don't have to worry. I'll be close to her, without her knowing what I'm doing." Moon narrowed her eyes and he narrowed his in response, what was with the sudden suspicion? Did she think he was lying or hiding something more about that? Did she want him to tell her who this rabbit was so she could hand her over to the enemy or use her as bait? He doubted it, but still.... There could be a possibility that he was wrong about who this 'rabbit' was, or if it was even a person, it could very well be a stuffed rabbit for all he knew, but in his gut, he thought he knew quite clearly what the enemy was after, and they wouldn't get it. He would protect Usagi at all costs, even if it meant doing a few things he never thought he would...

"Tell me who she is, I'll help you." He didn't know if he should believe her, she hadn't done anything but trust and support him, her offer could very well be that, a true offer of help.

"I don't think so. I trust you, I do, but like you, we have our reasons for keeping the identities of ourselves protected. Not for ourselves, but for others in our lives." Kamen's words were out before he thought about them, he would protect his Usagi above all others, even if it meant hurting Moon, which he hated to do, it tore at his gut almost as much as seeing Usagi trying to take down her Odangos in frustration that time at the lake. He couldn't watch her hurt herself, he'd dragged the joke as far as he could, and had to stop, she just didn't realize it yet. But he intended to never call her that again, another nickname had sprung up in its place, but he didn't dare call her _that_ either.

"Like this rabbit you know." He didn't respond, she hadn't asked a question, so there was no need to. Moon sighed and he almost took her in his arms to comfort her obvious displeasure at where their conversation had gone. "Ok. Thank you for saving me again."

Kamen hesitated, he'd wanted to leave then, but as he looked down at his hands again, he had to turn back. "There is more." This had scared him considerably, these attacks kept getting worse. He doubted she noticed, but most of the injures happened to her, it might be because she was the leader, it might be because she was usually the one to defeat them, or it might be because she had to be the closest usually not to waste as much energy, or, her klutziness had a part in it too. He didn't know the answer, but he'd managed to save her quite a few times without her even getting a bruise, he felt like he was failing in his job, and if he couldn't save Moon, how would he save Usagi?

"That's right, you said you had a few things to talk to me about." Moon tilted a little in her stance, and he watched her with a frown, she was looking a little more off balanced than usual and the way she was leaning looked as if she was about to collapse. "What's the other?" She kept up with the conversation as if she didn't feel what was happening to her body.

"The fact that you are hurt." Kamen took her hands in his and pulled her arms up for his inspection. "They are healing, but you've lost a lot of blood." They were too, the marks made slight indents and the top layer still looked like it had broken apart, but he could see them healing as he stood there with her. He worried about the blood loss more than anything else, it couldn't be good. He wanted to pull her onto the ground and have her rest a moment, she was swaying more, but she had tried to tug her hands away from him, in protest to his concern.

"Not a lot, I'm just feeling sick from the sight and thought of it." Moon told him, backing his thoughts and he watched in horror as she careened to the floor, he caught her before she hit the ground and felt her sag against him, he held her in his arms, shaking momentarily at the thoughts running through his head. Was she all right? Was she breathing?

He checked her vitals and felt a sigh of relief floor him and he sank to his knees with her cradled in his arms. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked her, but it was directed more towards himself. He kept his arms around her, and took in the feel of her there, he couldn't have her in his life, he knew that, and he'd already decided that Usagi was more important to him anyways, he'd always choose her over Moon because when it came right down to it, it really wasn't a choice at all. Then why, why did he feel like his heart was breaking at just the thought? Why did he enjoy every moment with this black haired version of his Odango?

There were too many similarities to be comfortable with, right down to the black cat that hung around both. He pulled himself away from these thought, Usagi obviously wanted to be like Moon, and he was just imagining similarities that weren't there, wishing they would be, so he could magically believe that both Moon and Usagi were one person and make his decision easier. He held Moon close, and relaxed his grip when she slowly stirred. It had been some of the longest moments of his life.

"Is there somewhere I can take you?" He asked when she woke fully.

"Um... no." Moon pushed away from him and he felt his heart beat painfully in his chest. She didn't want or need his help when it wasn't in the battle. "Thank you for staying. I'll be fine, the wounds are healed now. I'll see you next battle." Moon looked back at him one last time and then took off.

Kamen felt his heart leave with her, these last few moments had been surreal, not just because he got to hold her, but because she had acted so differently than the Moon he had grown to admire and trust and have a true camaraderie with. He could always trust _this_ girl to look at him with admiration and appreciation, and if not, a tad bit of desire and thankfulness for his presence when he saved her. The one he was determined to push away, but hoped secretly she would pull him back and hold him close, and never let go, never looked at him like that. He feared that this girl too, would slowly loose interest in him and not want him and he would be truly alone in his life again. If she knew who he was under this monkey suit and mask, he wouldn't stand a chance compared to her brilliance.

He turned and took off towards his apartment when he could no longer see her over the horizon. Tomorrow, he'd try, again, to be nice to the girl of his dreams. He didn't know why he'd been so irritated at her, when he couldn't see Moon, when while he was with Moon, he couldn't stop thinking of _her._

EAN: wow that was a long chapter, and whoosh, that took a lot out of me, I think I wrote most of it in five days. I sat down and typed for a few hours, left and came back again. This was probably the most difficult chapter for me to write, because it had to be the same between the two of them, as it was the same events, mainly, just told differently and different lead ins. I don't know when I can get you another chapter. I was almost tempted to split this one up into two parts all on its own, but felt that was cheating as it is the same chapter, but different views and reactions, which I couldn't give you in one section. Between senshi, I don't mind changing view and bouncing around, or with Luna or Motoki, but Mamoru, he's a different case entirely. I would even give Jade a view if it started with a senshi, as theirs is the entire story. Like I said earlier, don't expect this again. I can't promise there will be no more Mamoru views, but highly doubtful. Then again, these last few chapters haven't been quite what I was expecting either when I set out on this story, so again, no promises. It's good though, isn't it? Let me know your thoughts. I think I'm moving the story along pretty quickly. Only eight chapters, and there's movement in Mamoru and Usagi's relationship, Moon and Kamen and I've brought in three senshi and have two enemies for the girls to face. It's difficult to cut out a lot of this and move it faster without a good base of explanation. I've read stories that will settle in for the long haul just to prove to you that people age, _slowly_.


	9. Chapter 9

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Chapter Nine

{Part 1}

Makoto did not like this. She hated it in fact. There were reasons why she usually preferred to do things alone, that way nobody could keep a secret from her. If anybody left out something, it was from herself, so it was her own fault. There were way too may secrets going on around here today, for the last several days, in fact. She hated being left out of the loop.

Ami, the brainchild, oh she knew, how could she not? She'd figure it out eventually anyways, so might as well include her in on the secret. Luna, she was the mastermind of the secret keeping. Luna, with all her infinite wisdom and capabilities, she just had to go about and keep something from Makoto. The two of them though, they were probably as about out of the loop as she was on this though. Not that Usagi _meant_ to keep anyone out, how could someone, so innocent, so sweet, and precious be that vindictive and irritating? No, the blond had nothing to do with it. She just had declined to share what she knew. And Makoto hated that. Not so much what Usagi was hiding, for if Usagi was hiding something, then she had a very good reason to do it, because she couldn't lie to save her own skin. She'd only lie to save someone else's.

No, Makoto was smart, she just wished the black cat and the brains of their operation would see that. Luna still thought of her as the amazon, all brute force and no brains or softness, not fit to let into the circle of trust. Makoto was sure not even Ami or Usagi were allowed in all those secret passage ways either. And THAT irritated her!

Makoto stomped her feet on the ground as she made her way towards the crown arcade. Except for this place, there were no patterns to the youma attacks. She'd been very surprised to learn that there hadn't even been an attack or two in the park, with all those people lulling about in the summer time. It would be stupid to attack in the winter, nobody was out there except for idiots, nobody the senshi wanted to save.

It was probably thoughts like these, that made Luna think that Makoto didn't have any feelings, but she did. She cared for her plants with all the tenderness she could give them, it wasn't her fault the black cat didn't like her, she had lavished Luna with attention before she learned how to talk. Luna had even purred for her.

Luna had apologized for being wary of Makoto but Makoto could clearly see that it was by Usagi's prompting that it happened. That girl didn't want anyone to suffer in her team and tried to keep the peace. Makoto had a feeling though that she wasn't necessarily supposed to be part of _this_ team, but it would take heaven and sea to even begin to move her from her current path. Maybe if she had been a part of the inner circle of Luna's commands, the past wouldn't have fallen like it did.

Makoto wasn't an idiot.

She didn't do super well in school, but she was holding her own, she was doing better than Usagi was, and she felt guilty with that thought. Usagi tried, hard, but she struggled, and no one seemed to understand that. Makoto was particularly fond of anything to do with plants, planets and earth. She'd learned that her namesake- Jupiter, was part of the outer planet orbits and therefore was considered one of them. They hadn't met anyone from those planets and so Jupiter wondered if her involvement with this team was a mistake. But Jupiter was also the closest to the inner planets and therefore, could go either way if it wasn't for the stupid asteroid belt. Jupiter was also the biggest planet, and therefore, should have some gravitational pull, shouldn't she? Makoto demanded that she be given a choice if this issue was ever brought up. Pluto wasn't even a planet anymore, so what should her alliance have to do with anything? Would the senshi of Pluto cease to exist just because the people of Earth had decided to do away with the bases of what made a planet a planet, or would her powers be of some other realm, just like her orbit around the sun? It wasn't the same as the rests, and therefore, she too would have her own unique role to play.

Makoto growled and kicked a can. This was stupid.

She had to go over the facts. One- Luna was hiding something big, ok, rephrase one- Luna was hiding a lot of things, smaller things from Makoto, bigger things Luna tried desperately to hide from Ami and shared with Usagi, barely, and one, super, hunky, large, ultimately planet blowing, world shifting, view and life alternating secret from all of them, even Usagi. Two- Luna didn't know everything, things were being kept even from her. Some from all of the senshi, and some, only uniquely Usagi was aware of. Makoto didn't miss the pain or worry or jumpiness Usagi sometimes displayed when she thought she was alone. Three- Usagi was worried about something. Four- everybody, save Usagi- bless her heart- thought Makoto was a brutish idiot. Five- Usagi was in some type of danger and Makoto hated it. It was beyond normal senshi danger, and she couldn't figure out what it was, or how to get Usagi to open up about it. Six- Usagi and Mamoru were madly in love, even her, a brutish, unfeeling, idiot could see it. Seven- Motoki had a girlfriend, and they were madly in love and they showed it to the public with more display than even Mamoru and Usagi- who were holding it back, and it would go off like a rocket as soon as they both got it through their idiotic heads. Nine- No matter how much Makoto slyly hinted at it, no matter how much she pushed or joked or made innuendos said idiots refused to budge. Ten- that and Eight were both out of her hands, someone more skilled had to come along and take care of it for her. Until then, if anything did happen, she would take full credit, she might have to fight Motoki for that, but she wouldn't mind wrestling with the blond man. Eleven- she wasn't over Motoki. Twelve- that black haired girl who was mean to Usagi was pining all over the blond boy that Usagi was suddenly friends with again, repeat, boy, not man, like Motoki. Thirteen- Usagi avoided said black-haired girl, who suddenly had an interest in being nice to Usagi, a strange turnabout. Though, she would deny it, and still argued with Usagi every chance she could get, but the words were a little kinder, more compassionate. Fourteen- Black-haired girl knew something too, but she wasn't quite sure what she knew beyond what she knew. Fifteen- Ami was bringing around a blond- almost brunette- because the blond was so dirty- boy around more often after Usagi and blond boy had made up. Usagi seemed happy for her, so Makoto couldn't say anything. Sixteen- Mamoru must have gotten it into his thick skull he liked Usagi, because he couldn't stop hovering over her, or by her, or out of her view, but close enough to smell her, or see her, since the night that Usagi went alone to that party. Makoto wondered at that... wondered if somehow he was there, wondered if black-haired-bitch knew Usagi was under that magic claiming she was- get this- 'Char', the gay pansy from Ireland. Or, something to that effect, the sexual orientation of the man, or whether or not he was a wimp based on anything but looks and Makoto's own run-ins with said stereotypes which in no way reflects the authors opinion on any personality or looks to real life people or ideas. He might not have been gay as he'd been hit on by 'Sissy'- Makoto snorted at the thought, gaining weird looks from the passers in the street, as if nothing she'd done to this point had been weird or comment worthy. _Idiots._ Makoto snapped irritably in her head at the viewers, who upon seeing her look, returned to their previous business.

Back to the actual facts- Seventeen- Makoto had no idea what was going on, and she really wished someone would tell her, so she wouldn't have to punch someone in the nose, breaking it, just to make herself feel better. She would really like to do it to blond boy, Mamoru or black-haired-bitch.

Makoto kicked the can again as she stomped towards it and it sailed through the air, landing perfectly in the trash can. "You think you would be able to muster up some of that skill and pass it onto your less than graceful friend? She doesn't seem to be able to sit on something without falling over."

Makoto's head snapped to said target, and glared with all her might, the man who never seemed to be effected by anything, seemed to catch her drift and backed off. He was half-way into the arcade before he spoke again. "With the way you're going on out here, someone might get the wrong idea and think Godzilla was attacking again."

He was fully in the door and harassing Usagi before Makoto could count to ten, so she wouldn't smash the beautiful face in. _No good, stupid, wimp, momma's boy, looser, coward! _She threw in some of her feelings into her thoughts, but didn't get very far into her rant as someone was laughing, _at her,_ and she snapped her head around to see who would be so stupid. There stood a man with long brown hair that reached to his shoulders. Makoto thought that was a little odd of a style to be in, but it was a pure brown, dark, not quite dark enough to be considered black though, just not a hint of any see-able red or red shades or strands. His blue eyes tugged at her being and she thought she recognized the shade, but not the depth. The depth was uniquely his. They seemed to be reading into her soul, into her mind and future. Into her heart, and all of the things she kept hidden away under a very big lock and key. If anyone had ever seen a chastity belt, think Men in Tights then multiply it to her entire torso, that's the depth of the feelings she kept hidden. This man, with just one look, seemed to be able to read all of that, and more.

_He_ wouldn't think her an idiot, far from it, he would think her wise, wiser than anyone gave her credit, even sweet Usagi, because she was too into her own world to _really_ see, and that's the way Makoto had liked it. Usagi was deep, she saw what people hid, well, but not the way this man, saw Makoto. But then, why was he laughing?

The scowl returned to Makoto's lips, and turned away from him, and went inside, she didn't care what he thought, it didn't matter. She walked in as soon as the doors slid to grant her access, then slid close again after the man followed her in. Makoto caught sight of Motoki, and suddenly this blond man wasn't quite so handsome, didn't have quite the allure. He was just charming and sweet, to a lesser extent than Usagi, but still a genuinely kind hearted man. Makoto waved, and turned away, to the person she really wanted to see.

She was prepared to plaster on a fake grin, as she was known to do, and nobody could tell the difference between her real kind-happy-smile and her fake- kind-happy-smile. This time she didn't have to plaster it on, as it was there before she knew it. Sweet, kind, innocent Usagi, she had seen past Makoto too, without even having to look. Some might say it was because Makoto saved Usagi, but she doubted it, it had nothing to do with that. Usagi would have walked up to her at lunch, no matter what.  
It might have been a different conversation, but it still would have happened, there was no doubt in Makoto's mind, none-what-so-ever. There was no point to doubt. With Usagi, she had a family she hadn't had for awhile. So what if Usagi was keeping a secret or two, these wouldn't hurt them, they were important, Makoto had no doubt, but Usagi knew what she was doing, that's why she was the leader, despite Luna's grouching at her laziness, at her idiotic behavior, at her inattentiveness. The gripes were seldom, but they irked Makoto too, so what? Usagi was Usagi, and she'd forever be herself, they were all better for knowing her. Why change her?

She was meant to change everyone else, Usagi was meant to change Makoto, and Makoto welcomed the change. It would make her better. No one could improve Usagi, with just a slight adjustment to allow Mamoru in, and help her with her studies. Mamoru might improve her in someway, but sometimes, Makoto felt that would also weaken her, make her too dependent, cause her too much pain if he were ever just _gone._ Which had been known to happen, Makoto's parents were there one day, the next, poof.

Makoto's heart would break to watch Usagi suffer through that very human emotion for a human man. Makoto knew they couldn't be human with their regeneration rate of their tissues, it just wouldn't work that way, they would have better guard on their skin and bodies, than their transformation did already if they were human. She had picked up the word from Ami and the television, but Makoto had put it together when Ami didn't even bother.

So Makoto had secrets too, keeping them hidden from the others, all except Usagi, but she didn't share that thought with the girl. She looked to have too much on her plate already, see the facts. Makoto wasn't an _idiot._ It was just time for the rest of them to learn that. "Oi, Usa-chan, what's up?"

But first, she would enjoy a relaxing and fun afternoon with her leader of the senshi, but more importantly, her friend.

EAN: ah... yeah.... that was kind of short, but more importantly, it was odd... but that's Makoto-chan! Don't worry, she won't have anymore rants like that.... and not all chapters can be as long as the last one, right? ;p

Chapter Nine

{Part 2}

It should have been a relief, right? That the blond girl was ignoring her. _By why do I feel so sad?_ Rei asked herself as she watched the blond flutter around the arcade, even talking to Jade as he worked on one of the games. Rei was sitting next to the blond girl's favorite game, she knew it was, because she'd mocked her a few times about rotting her brains out, not that she had any.

The blond had slowly been backing off her attention towards Rei, as if giving up, or at least, respecting Rei's self-imposed distance, finally. But the day Rei returned to the arcade after finding out she was Sailor Mars, the girl, hadn't even offered her, her cursory smile and hello, then walk away. The odango'd child had looked up startled to see Rei and then hid, quickly behind the blue haired girl and the oddest shade of pink-brown on the tallest girl, Rei had ever seen. If it hadn't been for the tall one, Rei would have followed and made a sarcastic comment, but refrained, she knew that girl's reputation.

Rei purposely staked out this spot near the girl's favorite game, just to get a rile out of her, when she came near. But she didn't, she stayed far away. Rei in a moment when the other girls that Odango hung out with were distracted, she came up to her, and tried her hardest to be nice. "How are you today?" She was only doing it to appease the blond man behind the counter who owned this place apparently and could kick her out. Maybe also to appease Mamoru too, who hadn't spoken to her quite as often or as kindly as he used to once he'd heard her back talk this small blond airhead.

"I'm ok, thank you." The girl replied and offered Rei a kindish smile and disappeared to the Crown manager's side. She stayed there for the rest of the day, the blond man was giving Rei disapproving looks, so Rei stayed her distance. Everyone protected that pipsqueak. Rei didn't understand what was so great about her. Sure, she was nice to everyone, even people who didn't deserve it, and she was relentless in trying to be friends with people who didn't want it, but needed it the most. She somehow just knew that they needed someone in their lives, she just did. Rei had needed someone, she'd pushed both Jade and the girl away.

Jade forced her, the girl nudged, trying to get Rei to accept it, and want it first. If Rei didn't want it, she'd let it go. And it seemed she had. But now, Rei wanted it, she wanted not friendship with the girl, she wanted to keep the pattern that they had set up without her knowing it. Rei was a creature of habit, and she hated change. Once it happened, she was loath to let it go. She was just bristling to take some of her frustration out on the kind, idiotic blond.

Jade sat at their table today, the Odango one stayed away, Jade sat there with the blue haired one and a dirty-blond boy that seemed slightly older than Jade. Rei had learned it was Zoi, Jade's brother. He wasn't much older, maybe a year or two. They seemed really close in age, and maybe a little bit in personality too.

Rei didn't falter from her seat, but she wanted to meet Jade's brother, wanted to go over there and sit with them as if she had all the right in the world. Mamoru was there, but he was sitting at the counter, watching the arcade, scanning it for any signs of danger, and his eyes followed the blond girl, when he wasn't looking out the window or around the room. And if his eyes weren't doing either of that, he was glaring holes straight into Jade's head.

Zoi's arm was around the blue-haired girl's shoulders and he was leaning back, as if relaxed and enjoying the company of the tall one and his brother, Jade. Rei hesitated, she really wanted to go over there, and partake in the conversation, but even if she wasn't planning on bothering the idiot, she had no right. Just it seemed natural for her to go there, as if it was where she should belong.

Rei squared her shoulders, she had enough of this, the stupid girl's eyes slid from her position before refocusing on the game she was not as interested in as she should be. Rei slid off of her chair and stormed over to Odango's side. Rei had the feeling that Mamoru had slid off his stool too, and was causally walking over towards them. Rei had to make her move first.

She watched as the blocks landed perfectly into a hole built just for it. She couldn't fault the girl's strategy, but she had to find something to say. So Rei poked Usagi in the side. "You mind not hogging the controls of this game as much as you hog your food? You are really getting fat, you know that? It wouldn't hurt for you to lay off the sweets and cut back on the amount."

"That is enough, Hino-san." Mamoru's voice floated over them smoothly, and Rei's head jerked up and around towards him, utterly gapping. "You will apologize to Usagi-chan for your words."

Rei spluttered at the man in front of her. "_What?_" She gasped, of all the hypocritical things- and she called him on it. "You make fun of her all the time! You are not one to call the pot black!"

"You say the truth when you mention that I tease her, but my words have always been in good fun, they might pack a punch, but they were always in jest. Usagi knows that they were not meant to hurt her, just a verbal sparring. Your words, they hurt, and they are unkind and untrue."

Usagi's head picked up and away from the game as he said this, and Rei noticed for the first time the light sheening around Usagi's eyes, but the tears never fell, and it was gone before Rei could be sure. So the odango one did have feelings other than annoyingly cheerful? Rei bit back her sharp retort, she had been trying to be nicer to the girl, hadn't she? Maybe she should try to put that into better effect? It's just- the girl worried her with her too big of heart, she was going to get utterly crushed one day, it was better just to build up a wall and protect it while she still had a chance, so as not to loose any of that happiness she had.

Mamoru was serious, she needed to apologize or else she would never be forgiven in his eyes, and it couldn't be half-assed or delayed like it had been when she apologized for the blond guy's benefit. Rei straightened her shoulders and swallowed back the tension, and she had to admit, fear. The girl's acceptance to the apology seemed important to even her. "I'm sorry-"

She never managed to finish what she wanted to say, as Mamoru cut her off. "You're sorry-, what? Use her name, so it's real for you, I know you Rei, you'll just imagine you're apologizing to your grandfather otherwise."

Rei breathed in deeply and started again. "Usagi-san, I am sorry I was so harsh towards you, please, accept my apology." She hesitated and Mamoru _kicked_ her, lightly, but he still did it, just on the side of her foot. "I will try never to do it again. Maybe someday we can be friends."

Usagi smiled. Both standing with her knew it to be false, and she hadn't even tried hard to make it look real. Rei's eyes narrowed, whatever would come out of her mouth now, wasn't going to be all that pleasant. "I accept your apology." Rei's eyes widened a fraction in surprise, before Usagi continued. "And someday it would be nice if the apology was real and didn't need to be pushed along by one of my friends. Until that day, who knows if it is even possible to be friends or even to try. Until that day comes when _you_ want to be nice and apologize to me and _want_ to be friends, please, stay away from me."

Usagi turned on her heel and walked away from the two dark headed people, but only Rei felt like she was watching someone walk away that was vital to their life, and they had just seriously messed up any chance of keeping them in it. Rei shook her head and then her whole body to rid herself of these thoughts, Usagi wasn't important, Usagi couldn't possibly be. But even as Rei thought it, she knew, she was starting to use her name in her thoughts, that gave some credence to the blond, as Rei never remembered names that belonged to people she deemed unworthy of her attention or memory, or who she didn't think could help her get somewhere. Where had she gone wrong, to let this blond, worthless, waif, enter her life, to the point, where only the name Usagi and Odango existed in terms to call her?

Rei turned on Mamoru then. "You!" She called out, stabbing her finger into his chest and he winced slightly at the action. Rei had seen Usagi do it to him, and the only one in pain during that interaction had been the blond. So Rei did it again, and Mamoru wrapped a hand around her wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"When did you get so strong?" He muttered and Rei pulled her hand out of his grasp. He rubbed the spot she'd poked repeatedly.

She ignored him. "What is with you? First you can't stand the sight of her, but protected her, then seemingly becoming friends with her, but now, you are practically beside yourself coming to her defense. Why is that? Or is my earlier guess right?" Everyone loved her. Rei was starting to tolerate her. Is this how it started? Did she worm her way into everyones' lives and then settle in for the long haul, nice, and happy, and warm in her spot? Rei wanted to tear her out of the place she'd settled in, in her own heart. If she could tear her heart out, she would, and possibly feed it to the sharks.

Mamoru chuckled and patted Rei on the shoulder, then walked away. He sank back onto his stool and retook the position of sentry, looking for something Rei couldn't see or understand. Mamoru had fallen the hardest, and fastest for the Odango, Rei had watched it. One day he was as aloof as normal, irritating, but a kindred spirit, both alone and hating attention. They had met long ago, but since then, Mamoru had been coming to pray at her grandfather's temple. She was only a mika, as to become a priestess, she would have to dedicate herself fully to the temple and ignore all other life possibilities and only wear priestess robes from then on. Rei wasn't sure if she wanted to do that.

Mamoru had been the only person her age who had been a constant, and he never judged anything she said or did. He really didn't have an opinion. He was just there, she had cried on his shoulder once or twice, and he had opened up slightly, and she had learned everything she could about him. She had thought herself in love, and it was only a matter of time before he caved to her attentions, they were both attractive, and children of politicians. They had a lot in common, even if neither had a plan in hell to become a politician themselves.

She had asked him repeatedly on dates, and he turned her down. She nagged him to do things with her, and he eventually agreed, most of the time. He just let her buzz around him, let her hang on his every word when he deemed speech was necessary. He had a dark shadow over him, and she only knew some of his pain because of her father's connections and because of her own.

The day Usagi had entered his life, everything had changed. Only Rei had been blind at first. Mamoru the last time she'd seen him had been as irritable and grumpy as a bear, a little shorter with even her than usual, and more sarcastic in response to her questions. He had been like that for almost a whole two months straight. It had been getting worse, far before that, but it wasn't too bad. Then one day, his whole demeanor changed. He stood up straighter, started humming to himself and practically bounced in his step.

There were days, Rei learned, when he didn't see Usagi, and those days, he had been worse than before, gradually those too lessened as he looked forward to the next time the blond pixie would be in his life, and her overall good mood just affected him positively, rubbing off, even when he knew it would be awhile before he saw his addiction. He had become an addict, but it was the best kind of addiction, even the days he didn't shoot up, he still had the lingering effects of the last time as they bonded with his soul.

Rei had thought it was because he was fighting with himself, and he had been, but it just hadn't been over his feelings towards her. It was towards Usagi. To Mamoru, she had hit him, hard and fast, and had wound herself so tightly up in his heart, and around it, that if she ever decided to suddenly change their habits or relationship to something a little more distant, he would surely pass out in pain and death. There was nothing Usagi could do to stop it though, as it had taken place so severely the first time they had even bumped into each other.

Usagi was the sun, but Rei hated to think what would happen to anyone that knew her when an eclipse overthrew it. Rei wondered if it was possible for the sun to die, become any less bright, but Rei knew, someday, Usagi would be covered by clouds and rain, and it wouldn't stop, Usagi would be gone. Her rays of sunshine and goodness would be taken with her. Someone would break her spirit because she was too free with it. Just like the sun, she couldn't help but spread it to everyone, and every corner, and Rei hated the sun before, it always blinded her. She would have taken night or rain over it.

But once given over to the sun's healing powers, one became addicted and wanted to bask in it all day, every day, loathing night as it falls, hiding the sun. The problem Rei faced most here though, was the worry of skin cancer, over-exposure to the sun. Would she too, turn out like those girls who followed Usagi around like she was some type of leader to their small world, that the sun rose and set by her presence, that every word, no matter how mundane and stupid it was, was magic to their ears? Even Jade and Zoi, as Usagi sat with them, her energy still high, and sharing some story to them, were drawn to her words, to her.

Rei refused to be burnt. She was starting to get pink as it was. It was uncomfortably hot in this room, any room with the Odangoed one. Rei had to get out, she couldn't let herself get poisoned by the blond. She couldn't let herself fall into the deep slumber of a warm day like everyone else, she had to protect herself. The next time she faced Usagi, she would be protected with some type of screen, she would be able to handle the heat of Usagi's gaze and kind eyes. Rei didn't deserve what Usagi offered. Rei wanted to crawl back into that place where the cool air of the rain washed away anyone who wanted to get too close.

The cold had kept her company all these years. The only source of heat, coming from the great fire. The night and darkness cocooned her in a web, keeping her safe, keeping a barrier between her and all those threatening to pull off her wings should she emerge from the winter's chill and into the summer's soft rays of light. She didn't want to die prematurely, she'd rather stay hidden and never come out, never be that beautiful butterfly or moth, never experience that freedom and happiness if someday she should die. She'd rather protect herself, protect her heart, mind, soul and body. She wouldn't come out, she just wouldn't.

Rei pushed herself out of the Crown's doors and into the somewhat humid, moist air. It sent a chill straight through her and she shivered, pulling herself up short, and wrapping her arms around herself. She already missed the warmth from inside the arcade. This cold cut too deep into her body and she realized with a start, it only had the illusion of protection, but deep down, it could still reach, still get to her, the pain of rejection, the pain of disapproval.

She had been facing it all her life, she had been ignoring it, but it still stung. Only with Usagi, had she felt herself come undone, could feel those stings for what they were, and understand that Usagi offered her acceptance. Offered her a better defense, an assurance that someone_ liked_ her, someone would be there for her, no matter what. Rei had pushed, no, shoved her aside with such force, over and over again, that she was surprise the girl kept coming, kept trying, until she too had been too hurt to try.

Rei had kept shoving, shoving her right out the door, though she hadn't been trying to reach out anymore. Rei wondered if now it was too late, if now, she had lost one of the only true friends she could ever have, and actually had for one brief moment despite all the pain she caused Usagi. Usagi had been extending a hand of friendship, and Rei had spit in it. Rei wondered if this realization came too late, if there was no way to bridge the bridges she had burned in her ignorance. For only with friendship, could she face the real dangers towards her psyche, the real ones towards her heart. Friendship would be a barrier, anyone worth their salt would know, was the best way to protect the heart from damage. It kept it beating while others pounded against it, it revived it when it couldn't protect, and the danger went away. Mamoru had been right to let her in so easily, though she doubted he knew it, he fought it just as hard as she did. Though she had thought she was keeping her out, and Rei had been, but the slow build eventually worked its way in. There had been moments when she let down her guard, and that's when Usagi had struck, not knowingly, because she had often done something before, that had allowed Rei to see her true nature. The others were right, they should gravitate around her. She brought people together, and kept them there.

Rei turned to go back to the Crown. She was some distance from it now, and wondered if they were still there, wondered if they would accept another at their already overcrowded, yet still growing table, or if her addition would be one too many. She had swung around to go face her greatest fear. That's when she heard a scream in the distance, and moments later, she was running there as Hino Rei.

She'd known that voice. Rei didn't remember many voices, but that one, was particularly important to her. Rei slid to a halt as she took in the scene. It hadn't been Usagi, and for that, Rei was forever grateful. Instead, it was Sailor Moon. That was another battle Mars had to breach, but one step at a time. Moon was distrustful of a senshi that could change without a pen. Mars understood.

There had been other battles, ones that the smart one, Mercury had arrived to, but between Mars, Moon, and Kamen, it hadn't been so necessary. The youma had only been black bodied and white faced. The cat had come and Moon and she had argued for several minutes about Mars, before the cat finally sighed and hung its head and went with her. Mars had tried to argue with Moon some more about allowing her to join the team. There were battles she obviously missed as well, she either caught it in reference from Mercury or it had been on the news. Jupiter was often at those battles.

Mars had only seen Jupiter in person once, and Moon and Jupiter had handled the youma shortly. It was another of the easy youmas, but Mars had struggled a little bit more than Jupiter had. Jupiter just attacked it and it had been ready for Moon. There had been no scuttles, no fight, no injures or scratches, just poof, gone. Mars tried to be as good for Moon as Jupiter was. She was getting better, hers were offensive attacks like Jupiter's was. Mercury had one or two, but mainly they were defensive and she helped Moon out more than the rest of them, keeping her safe and telling her where to hit the youma to break away a shell or to destroy it faster.

That's why, when Mars arrived to this battle, her breath caught in her throat in horrified surprise. Moon was on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Both Mercury and Jupiter were there, but Jupiter was facing the blond-haired woman from when Mars had first arrived. She hadn't appeared since. Jupiter was caught in the ice rope that Moon had before, and Mars wondered if Moon had passed on that knowledge or forgotten to share.

Mercury had been knocked back into a light-post. She was struggling to get back up. Rei ducked around a corner and willed herself to be Mars. Red shoes appeared on her feet and her legs were bare to a matching red miniskirt, and she knew her will was complied with. Mars turned back around to help her fallen comrades. She didn't understand what had knocked Moon unconscious, it was just the bird.

Mars moved first to pull Mercury out, then pushed the blue-outfitted senshi towards Moon. Mercury instead twisted and grabbed Mars' arm. "Don't. Koan is somewhere around here, she wouldn't just leave Moon there, she has a vendetta against her. Kamen tackled into her, and they went flying. They were fighting the last time I could see them. Be careful."

It was the first time anyone spoke to her beyond Moon. Even the cat had bowed to Moon's orders to not include Mars in any discussion. Mars doubted Jupiter even knew about her. Moon was obviously pretending she didn't even exist.

Mars grunted and pushed Mercury towards Moon again, and the girl complied quickly, sinking down next to her friend, while Mars stood guard. "A little help would be nice." Jupiter called over her shoulder to Mars and Mars grinned. She flicked a ball of fire towards the two of them. It was hardly noticeable to anyones eyes save her own. The chain melted in Birdie's hand and she gasped in pain as she let it go and flexed her fingers to make sure she was all right. "Thanks." Jupiter tossed her a grin and Mars replied with her own, glad she could be considered helpful towards the amazon, she hadn't been sure that Mars could go above anything Jupiter had. Jupiter took a flying punch at Birdie as soon as Jupiter was released and Birdie wasn't prepared for it.

The two of them fought, and Mars was itching to get in, but with one fallen compatriot, and another's full attention of helping her, Mars couldn't leave them defenseless. They needed another senshi or five... and they needed to train, together, all of them. Moon did a good job at keeping up the teamwork and working together and individual goals, but her whole team needed to be together to be at their best.

That was Moon's only short-fall, besides her own short-comings as a fighter and walker of flat ground, her refusal towards another member to the team, or maybe it was just Mars in particular. She hadn't remembered any fights about including Jupiter when she first appeared, she was always at the following ones.

Mars growled at the thought, that somehow it was just _her,_ that was the one that Moon disliked. That was just another rejection placed on her shoulders. But this time, she refused to be brushed aside. She refused, because she knew she belonged, it wasn't something anyone could join, she had been _born_ into this life. It was hers, and despite the fact that Moon was her leader, the girl couldn't keep her away, and she'd protect her. Mars knew that she had to protect the dark version odangoed girl, even with her life, if any harm went her way- Mars was sure she would automatically throw herself in front of the attack. Not that Moon necessarily deserved it from her, but Mars would do it for her. She just knew it.

Moon's eyes opened and Mars shouted for Mercury to get her out of danger. Mercury complied and helped Moon get to her feet, Moon's arm was wrapped around Mercury's shoulders and gripped tightly as she fought to get to her feet. Mars slowly backed up and slid her own arm around the tiny girl. They pulled her off to the side, and settled her on to a bench. Mars looked into Moon's eyes and saw the pupils dilated and unable to focus. Mars frowned and turned to Mercury. "Stay and protect her, but try to figure out how we can deal with her." Mars jerked her thumb towards the bird-like girl.

Mercury nodded and pulled out a slim blue case and Mars looked between the blue-suited soldier and to the bird girl. The only true difference besides the face and maybe slight height on Mercury's side, was the hair color. Dark on Mercury, white on Birdie, usually the stereotypes would mean that Mercury was evil, but Mars knew differently. "She uses attacks like yours."

Mercury shook her head as she attended momentarily to Moon, who had suddenly fell forward with a moan. "It's kind of like it, but it's not something I know how to do. I can't make a whip with my powers."

Mars frowned and then whipped away to send an attack at Birdie. The fire cut off the attack Birdie sent towards Jupiter.

"Moon." Mercury whispered, but Mars still heard it. "We need your help. You have to use your tiara." Moon nodded and attempted to stand up on her own, Mercury moved quickly to Moon's side and held her up. Mars watched, slightly amused as she continued to throw attacks at Birdie. Mercury was not much taller than Moon, only a few inches, and she wasn't any bigger in any other form either. Mars barely dodged an attack sent at her and watched in amazement as Moon once again took her tiara off of her forehead, and powered it up. It was with some difficulty to aim accurately, and Moon had asked for Mercury's help because everything was still swimming in her eyes. The tiara darted off towards the girl and Jupiter attacked at the same time, distracting Birdie, but she managed to move out of the way just in time. The tiara skimmed her arm as she moved out of the way though, and then she growled and disappeared.

"Glad that bird-brain is gone." Mars retorted then turned to her fellow senshi. They were looking at her wearily. "What?"

"It's just, I'm not really sure who you are." Jupiter stated cautiously. "I thank you for your help though."

"I'm Sailor Mars." Mars felt like this was probably the best time to confront the others, maybe force Moon's hand, as she was still a little out of it. "Moon saw me transform a long time ago. She knows I'm telling the truth." Mars was aware of the fact that they distrusted the fact of not needing a pen. "I think all of you would be able to become one too without your transformation pen, if she was in enough danger, or one of us, I'm sure. Or maybe it just needs to be anyone who is in danger, I don't claim that I know."

"Look-" Jupiter cut in. "It's not just that, but if Moon doesn't trust you, we have to follow her lead."

"We thank you for coming and helping though." Mercury added as she towed Moon towards them, Mercury had followed Mars' orders because they had been right, so she didn't feel to bad about bringing Moon in her current state closer. Jupiter slid around and helped her support their leader.

"I'm sorry to say, but she's wrong. She knows who I am, and she hasn't attacked me in my normal form. She hasn't told you either, from what I can see. And she trusts that caped man who runs off at first chance and when he 'attacks' the enemy leaders, he disappears with them." Mars urged and Moon moaned.

"You don't know what you're talking about. He puts his life on the line when he does that. I'm angry he does it, because he could be over powered and easily be hurt, badly." Moon leaned her head on Jupiter's shoulder.

Jupiter was going to say something but Mercury held up her hand. "We cannot go against her wishes, but we cannot keep you away either anymore. You show up at these attacks more often than you miss them, and you help us, and if we weren't there, you-"

"Oh, I give up." Moon groaned, cutting off whatever her first had to say. "Give her a damn communicator. However there are a few guidelines. You are only to contact us if you run into an attack that we are not already at. We will contact you if you are needed, I _promise._" Moon added when Mars looked ready to interrupt. "We won't tell you our identities, and I won't tell them yours. Lay off of Kamen, and we've come to an agreement."

Mars folded her arms across her chest. "Will I be part of your team, or is this just to placate me?"

Moon swallowed and looked straight at Mars. Mars could see how much of a struggle this was for her, and she felt sorry for causing Moon this distress in her current condition, but she had to let it happen. She needed to be part of this team. Moon nodded stiffly at the question, and Mars too that for her confirmation. The other girls did too.

Mars pushed. "And if you have training sessions or discussions about the enemy?"

Moon's lips pursed before she responded rather quickly. "You'll be invited to those too."

"Come on, Moonie." Jupiter swung her up onto her back. "Let's get you home." Jupiter waved to Mars and the three of them disappeared. Mars didn't bother to follow. There was a small black cat sitting in front of her. The cat did a back-flip and floating in the air in front of her was a small red communicator. She took it before the cat too took off into the night.

EAN: personally, I kind of like Makoto's rant... It entertains me, now that's I've read it again... It's so Mako...


	10. Chapter 10

Exploring What Might

By Rakusa

Chapter Ten

{Part 1}

Usagi manged to elude Rei for a good month. She kept trying to talk to her, both as Moon and Usagi. Usagi couldn't understand her desire to talk to her as she was. However, what Usagi couldn't avoid were Makoto's questions. Like who was Mars and why was Usagi so against her? Mars had been at every major fight and event since she got her communicator. She obeyed Usagi's order and couldn't fault her on that.

Usagi had explained to Makoto that Mars was the third senshi they found, before Makoto had moved here, but they didn't give her the transformation stick. Eventually she managed to change on her own. Usagi then explained her reasoning, which even she was unable to fully comprehend herself. Makoto stopped pushing Usagi on the issue then, and there was a few days of guilty silence on Usagi's part and unsure what to think on Makoto's. Eventually Makoto smirked and made a joke, Usagi knew then, everything was all right. Makoto then followed Usagi's orders without a single complaint on her reasoning.

There were an increase of attacks and Usagi was glad to have the extra help. The last two rainbow crystals were now sitting in her subspace pocket. The targets surprised Usagi as all the other ones had too. They were all people somewhat close to her or her senshi, but not people they knew very well. The closest one to Usagi had been Yumi, and she hadn't managed to make it on time before some destruction of property and injury on her senshi as they held her off as they waited for Moon's arrival. Mars had her grandpa attacked, but other than those two, the closest had been a mild interest on Makoto's part towards the gamer and Motoki's girlfriend, who nobody knew at all really, still.

Usagi was planning on confronting Motoki on that. He was her onii-chan and she had only met Reika once or twice and she was never around and Motoki didn't talk about her all that often. Usagi wondered if it was a true relationship, or if it was something Motoki had but wasn't invested in truly. The last crystal carrier had been someone Mamoru had actually introduced her to. He had met her, Lenai, on campus and had somehow managed to get him to agree and go through with an art portrait and she had demanded he bring a girl with him. He asked Usagi. Usagi had looked at him skeptically and he'd said: 'Don't read into this at all, I'm only asking you because we know where we stand and it won't make it awkward.'

Usagi had responded with a raised eyebrow and shrugged before agreeing. The day they were coming to see her unveiling, she had been turned into a youma. Moon had a serious word with Jade about that. He'd held up his hands and swore he didn't know his brother was going after her. It had been a brother that Usagi hadn't met yet. Another one of them had been hanging out with them as well, but only occasionally. Makoto had blushed a few times when the other Ite looked at her and he would look away when he caught her looking. Usagi had wondered at the shy flirting between the two of them. She had expected that out of Ami, but Ami had jumped into her relationship with only slight hesitation because Moon hadn't given her the go on the Ite boys as they were still an unknown. After that, there was no stopping her friend from hanging out with her boyfriend. Luckily though, Ami wanted to bring him around all the time with her friends, and he'd agreed. It was strange how all the senshi seemed to pair off with the Ite boys. As far as Usagi could tell, it amazed them as much if not more than her.

In the meantime though, Usagi couldn't focus on the personal problems her friends were having or who did what. Though she did keep in touch with all of it, making sure nothing major was happening, she would always be there for her friends, but all of the ones her age, save for Rei, were having the same burden placed on them at the moment as she did. So they couldn't be up to much to cause issues.

The biggest and most important test for Usagi was just three days away. For the last month in between avoidance, senshi meetings, battles and homework due for class, luckily it was lightened for the last two weeks, as a kind break for the students, Usagi had been using every second to study for her exam. Mamoru save for the artist he dragged her to, which was actually a welcomed distraction, and interesting to learn about, was staying out of her way to let her focus.

In theory, on days where the interruptions were kept to an absolute minimum, which never happened, Usagi changed locations about every three hours to find a new place to study when the boredom set in. Every day she would study at the Crown for a couple of hours before moving on to a coffee shop, then get dragged to the library by Ami, where they would both sit in silence. After three hours of that, Usagi was willing to rip out her hair, then she would go home and study in the living room. Then she would eat dinner and then go study up in her room until she fell asleep on her books. Usagi highly doubted that any of it was actually filtering into her head.

Luna told her that she was mumbling facts in her sleep, so something must be working.

Or at least, Usagi really hoped so. She didn't know what else to do.

Today she'd have Motoki administer her a practice exam during her three hours there. She needed to be mobile as Rei had been more insistent and irritating than normal. Also, she needed to see how she stood before she sat for the real exam. Haruna-sensei had given out a practice exam to be taken outside of school. In school they were preparing in a different way. Ami had moaned that they weren't covering enough in class as Haruna-sensei broached a new topic every class period.

Usagi had rolled her eyes at her over-prepared friend. Anything Haruna could tell them or prep them on, Usagi had a belief that Ami knew it ten years previously. As it was, Ami was so smart that she could have graduated college even before she got to junior high.

Usagi was just excited that after this year, she only had two years left. Two years of incredibly difficult classes and preparation for college, but once she got there, she was in the clear. _As long as she did well on this exam_.

When Usagi got to the arcade that day, she was surprised to see Reika there, looking bored and impatient. But more than that, she was surprised to find the arcade a complete disarray. Motoki and Jade were both running around trying to fix the games that suddenly went hay-wire and even Motoki's _real_ younger sister was in the back trying to fix the pop machine that also was leaking in one section and spraying in another.

"What happened?" Usagi asked in distress to Reika. Her poor arcade, and her poor Toki-onii-chan.

Reika just shrugged. "It was like this when I got here. I was told to sit here and I would get his complete attention when everything was back under control."

"You didn't think to help out? At least help with the clean up?" Usagi asked a bit tersely.

Reika had the brains to look at least a little guilty. A cup of coffee was placed next to Reika and Usagi looked up with surprise as a very masculine voice rolled over her body, causing delightful shivers and that throughly confused Usagi. "Motoki shooed her away. He tried to do the same for me. He didn't want us to ruin our nice clothes. But you might be able to _hop _back here." Mamoru gave her a smooth wink and Usagi was going to stutter at him in annoyance until then, and then she settled back down as she realized it was merely a joke, and not a return to previous barbs and banter.

Usagi gave him a sly smile in return as she slid under the divider. "I wonder if Motoki still has your shirt in back from the last time you needed a quick change of clothes."

They both were reminded of their last encounter before Usagi started to settle down into her studying pattern. It had started off innocently enough, they 'volunteered' to help in the back to clean the dishes. In truth, it was to repay Motoki for his kindness when money would have been like a slap in the face. It would never have gotten out of hand and they wouldn't have needed a change of clothes if Mamoru had kept his hands to himself.

Mamoru and Usagi were on two different ends of the conveyor. Mamoru would load the glasses and plates that would go through the machine, and Usagi would unload them. He had decided it would be faster if he just did the entire thing himself and Usagi could work on the pots, pans and other big items that didn't fit. However he didn't seem fit to tell her his idea.

Instead he had loaded the machine and then sent it through, it took a few minutes for it to be done, so he loaded the next tray and put it to the ready and then as Usagi was working on the previous one, waiting for it to cool down enough to unload, he had picked her up and moved her over to the sink, where the other dishes were waiting. She'd slipped and ended up, spraying herself with soapy water.

He had laughed at her, he was prepared to catch her if she would go towards the ground, but wasn't too worried about the hand that hit the water.

Usagi's eyes had flashed, she'd straightened up, and reaching behind her, she grabbed the spray water gun and twisted the knobs before she turned to him. He was drenched before he could even get his hands up to protect himself. He'd attacked her then with the water bubbling up with soap. The war was on at that point.

Usagi used the dirty water and Mamoru used the clean, but somehow by the time they were both done, the clean water had only managed to make the dirty expand and become patchy on their skin and clothing.

When it dried, it stuck to them, and it was as hard as cardboard. They didn't care though until then, because when they had ended, they only looked at each other, each, a drippy sloppy mess, and both looked like something the cat dragged in. They had collapsed to the ground and laughed, leaning into each other for support. Motoki had stormed in after all of this mess and glared at them with his hands on his hips in anger. Then it turned to confusion as they started helping each other clean up and probably their position near each other.

They were both given clothes to change into, _after_ everything was picked up, cleaned better than it had been before, past perfection, who knew Motoki was so anal? Also after everything on them had dried and become increasingly uncomfortable. Motoki wasn't going to give them clothes, but he finally relented and let them change.

Usagi's shirt had been a tad too small, and she was constantly adjusting it underneath her coat as Mamoru walked her home. The pants were too big and had to be rolled in both directions. If Usagi's clothes had been ill-fitting, Mamoru's were worse. His pants were too small, but just slightly so it made it awkward to walk normally. But they were still better than the bone-hard dried ones he was wearing earlier. The shirt had been several sizes too small and he could barely breath. Once they were out of sight of Motoki, he'd torn the collar so he could get some oxygen. He contemplated taking the shirt off and just wearing his coat, but Usagi had convinced him not to, for all of three feet down the street.

Usagi had laughed the entire way, it outlined his muscles nicely, but the most ridiculous thing about it, was that it was powder pink and obviously a girl's shirt, as there was a cupcake on it. They swore Motoki did this to them on purpose to get back at them. He had even taken a picture of them without their knowledge and posted it on the bulletin board he kept for events and memories. They both had a moment to see it before it 'mysteriously' disappeared. Motoki never found out if it was Usagi or Mamoru who was the culprit of that little act of vandalism.

Mamoru's current eyes widened at that reference and he looked away quickly as the memory flickered through his head as well. He'd remembered when Motoki had come in, he'd looked to Usagi and saw her clearly, and had to control himself from acting on his feelings, because her shirt had been plastered to her chest, and it was barely leaving enough to the imagination. He'd helped her clean up, not wanting Motoki to see her like that, and wanting more time with her.

Usagi watched Mamoru turn away from her, and she swore she caught a hint of a blush, but she wasn't sure what it was about, not the picture?

He turned back to her with a smirk. "I'd like to see you try and find it." It was a somewhat nice shirt, he had just gotten back from an event on campus or something else he was involved with, Usagi wasn't sure but he'd hung out for a night snack and then the incident happened. Motoki had kept their clothes and washed them. Usagi had picked hers up the next week. Mamoru hadn't, he'd almost forgotten about the clothes, not the event, but the actual articles of clothing.

"Hmm." Usagi agreed and she disappeared for awhile, already knowing Motoki's location for Mamoru's clothes. It seemed to happen quite a lot that Mamoru or she would need a change of clothes, and it helped having on hand the clothes from the last time they did something to mess with his arcade, only difference was, he cleaned them.

She reappeared in his shirt, she tied the tails together around her waist and the pants she was wearing weren't that important to her, they had some holes at the knees and paint splatters and chemical spills and dirt from many falls already on them. What was a little fountain drink?

Mamoru's eyes had almost bugged out of his head at the sight of her, and he gulped back a lump in his throat. Usagi watched all this fascinated. He pulled himself away from the counter he had to lean against and nodded. "You might as well wear it, it's not like it is going to be worn to another formal event." It looked good on her.

Usagi set out to mopping up the disaster in the back before moving on, and trying to help with the oil leakages out front as they moved quickly from game to game. Reika just sat at the counter and sipped her drink and watched them.

Mamoru worked on serving the customers as best as he could. Usagi reckoned that it might have made more sense for her to deal with them, as she was more the people person of the two of them, and he was the more obsessed with cleanliness, but they'd both do what they could and if they needed help, they would be there for each other and pick up what they missed without a word or complaint.

When they finally finished, and the Crown looked like it would manage to stay standing up, and was polished sparkling clean, Usagi looked at the clock and moaned. She had been there for six hours, meaning both her arcade and cafe time to study were over and Ami would be looking to drag her to the library. She didn't even get her pretest done.

Motoki looked at Usagi and realized the same thing. "I'm so sorry Usa-chan. I'd say I'd do it now, but I can't, Reika's father expects us over for dinner, and I've still got to take a shower and get ready." He looked so apologetic, than Usagi just waved him away.

"It's all right Toki-chan. I'll be fine."

"What's this about? What was he supposed to help you with?"

"Just something small." Usagi responded when Mamoru asked, she wouldn't burden him.

Motoki's eyes brightened. "It's perfect Usa-chan, if he'll do it, of course. Mamoru would you proctor her test? It shouldn't take very long and you can study while you do it."

Usagi's widened in horror, Motoki did not just push her onto Mamoru? How could he just dump her on the man? She hadn't wanted him to bother himself, their relationship was too precious to push over the edge like this, and just the slightest wrong word out of her mouth would send it there. There was no way Mamoru would agree to this. She had to find a way to let him off the hook now before they got into an embarrassing situation.

"Yeah, let's go to my apartment, it'll be quiet there." Usagi's eyes widened in amazement. "Or is that too private for you to be with me?" He asked, suddenly aware of what he said.

"No, no, that's fine, but really Mamoru, you don't have to do this. Ami could do it."

"No, she's got to study too. I've got no problem with this, come on. Before it gets too dark." Mamoru gestured towards the back for Usagi to get changed.

"Yeah, I just have to make a quick phone call." Usagi ducked into the back again and called Ami's cellphone. They made plans for tomorrow to go longer, even though Usagi regretted agreeing, she hated the library, but she had to make it up for Ami, moral support and all that. Then Usagi went to change and as she came back out, Mamoru stood there alone in a deserted arcade and held her jacket out to help her into it. She put it on and thanked him for his help. His hands lingered a moment on her shoulders before releasing her.

"No problem." Mamoru agreed and together they left. They'd both locked up the arcade before, so it wasn't a bother. "Motoki-kun said he thanks you profusely, and he'll do something to make it up to you."

"Not us?" Usagi asked, looking up at Mamoru in concern. Mamoru had helped just as much, if not more.

"He thanked me himself, and promised me the same thing. But he's all ready done enough, I was just repaying him."

Usagi only shook her head at the guy in front of her and wrapped her arm around his, pulling him down the street. "Come on then, let's get this started!"

He laughed and pulled her to a stop. "You honestly don't think we should walk there, do you?" He looked around the street for a moment, then used the arm she had so carelessly wrapped in his to maneuver her closer and tug her down the opposite direction. "How do you even know where I live?"

"Well I obviously don't if we're going in the other direction." Usagi mumbled, and looked around as well, wondering exactly _where _they were going. She had been positive he lived where she had been heading, she'd seen him go that way after every argument and sometimes saw him go into a building in Azabu a few times.

"Yes, but I've got a surprise for you." He pulled her around another corner, and for once she wondered exactly how trustful Mamoru was... and then laughed at herself, the other girls' paranoia was rubbing off on her. She trusted Mamoru as much if not more than Kamen, despite how crazy that sounded. She knew barely anything about Kamen, but she didn't doubt him at all. And, Mamoru she knew barely more about him, but she knew enough, she knew all about what she saw of him, and how he reacted and how he treated others. Mamoru was trustful. But just the thought of Kamen, had her glancing around again. "What? Worried?" Mamoru questioned with a smile, and she knew it was crazy, the enemy couldn't possibly be after _her,_ well, her as in Usagi, Moon was a different story.

The thought of her alter ego had her wondering about the crystals, if all were found, then where was _the_ crystal? The princess's? And where was the _princess_? But Usagi refocused on Mamoru's question as soon as it left his lips, it had been rhetorical, but Usagi spoke anyways. "Hell no, as if you could be any type of danger to me."

Mamoru laughed and wrapped the arm he'd been leading her by, around his waist and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and turned her the opposite way. "Well, you should be very scared." He said in a low voice, but Usagi could hear the smile in it and she laughed again.

"As if. But seriously, where are you taking me?"

"Do be careful, when with people other than me or the girls. Especially don't talk to any females you don't know. They're the most dangerous." He winked at her, but she took his advice to heart, if there were any strange girls looking for me, I would be a little skeptical of their intents, as my senshi were now a full group, who else could be added? Luna said there were only four senshi, despite her dislike of one particular senshi.

"Ok." Usagi agreed lightly and looked up at him. "Will you tell me?"

"First promise me, to be weary of other girls who suddenly are friendly with you." Mamoru pulled her to a halt and looked down at her with a burning intensity.

Usagi felt a frown of confusion and curiosity want to pass across her face, but instead she forced her face to relax and looked up at him with the acknowledgement clear in her eyes. "I promise."

He relaxed and pulled her along another turn. They were in Azabu and they faced the building she always saw him at. "Here's my apartment." He waved.

"I thought you had a surprise for me. Why did we walk the long way around? We could have just gone the way I had wanted to earlier, and gotten here sooner."

Mamoru scoffed. "And waste a good walk?" He teased bringing her in. "I know I said why walk and everything, and I do have a surprise for you, but I'll show it to you next time."

"There'll be a next time that I come to your apartment?" Usagi rose a blond eyebrow in his direction as they passed the night-watchman and then went into an elevator.

Mamoru smiled, caught. "I figured if you agree, and tonight goes well, I'd help you for the rest of the week, getting you prepared."

Usagi hesitated, looking up into his blue eyes, and seeing that they were telling the truth. He had changed so much since she'd first met him, but Motoki swore the mean teasing she saw from him was something Motoki never saw before. This was a lot closer to the real Mamoru, but better than he knew, as Mamoru usually kept to himself more and seemed to have the world hanging on his shoulders. This Mamoru seemed lighter, more like a human being instead of a depressed soul.

He was also getting better every day. He was still quiet and kept to himself, but that was just a part of him and his thinking process, that wouldn't change, but some of his reactions might, and one would never know, he might surprise all of them yet.

"I would like that actually. I really do need some help with my studying. Everything has been on my own so far." Usagi finally responded and Mamoru nodded in response, pulling her into the elevator.

The elevator arrived on his floor after a long time in there and Usagi wasn't sure if the ride was ever going to end. It had been done in silence, and as they exited, Mamoru finally looked down at Usagi and smiled. "Welcome to my flat." He pulled her into one of the only doors and he turned on the light, leaving her in the doorway as he walked further in, leaving his keys on a table nearby.

She stood there flabbergasted. He turned and frowned. "What are you waiting for? Come on in. I'm not going to do anything. I won't bite."

It was Usagi's turn to frown. She felt so out of place there, in her dirty, messy jeans and somewhat nice shirt. He wasn't wearing _much_ better but it was still nicer than her clothes. The entire building was posh, she knew that earlier but the inside of his 'flat' was phenomenal. "Are you sure your parents won't mind me being here, in these? I might stain something." The conversation Ami had with her mother about Usagi's presence in a station above her echoed back in her head as she looked on in wonder.

Mamoru chuckled. "It's fine. I live here on my own, so the only permission you need is mine, and I've already invited you in, despite knowing you." The teasing was back, all traces of the seriousness was gone, and Usagi felt relieved, he seemed too worried for her safety and she didn't need any protection from him, though it would be nice, to have something to safeguard her against Mamoru's charm, now that he wasn't being a jerk.

She wondered though if it had something to do with her being safely tucked in his apartment and he didn't have to worry as much. It just erased the lines of tension that she had been noticing since the fight. "Well, knowing you, I should have rejected the invitation." Usagi teased back and Mamoru nodded as she came in and switched out her shoes.

"Let's study in the kitchen." He said and she cast a regretful eye toward the sofas in the living room, they just looked so comfortable and welcoming. However, her foul mood disappeared as soon as she entered the kitchen. He had laid out a plate of sweets and the chairs were plush and yet still allowed for good studying. Usagi sank into one and reached for a roll. He smiled and turned away to get them both drinks. Once those were set out he patted her on the head. "Get your test out and prepare it for me, but no peaking. I'll be right back, I have to go get some of my own homework."

Usagi did as she was told and gapped when he came back with a thick calculus II book that he was studying from. "You really do that to yourself?"

A wry smile fluttered over his lips. "Yeah, it's not hard for me."

Usagi nodded dumbly and once he told her to begin, she started her test. She finished everything she could and when the time was up, she reluctantly gave over her work. He hadn't looked up once from studying until the buzzer went off, obviously he trusted her not to cheat. He looked over her work and she had to remove herself from the room, else she would be glaring daggers in his head for every mumble or mutter good or bad. So instead, she was wearing a path in the carpet in his living room. She was too tense to sit and relax.

He called her in and when she walked in, he was still looking at her pages thoughtfully. "It's not horrible." He started. "Just don't come to any quick conclusions when I hand it back, just remember to wait and let me explain."

She took it and her eyes followed her answers to the correct ones and she groaned. She wouldn't get into any high school at this rate. She hadn't even finished the entire thing, she didn't get farther than the first reading section and the first half of the math section. He didn't even bother looking at the rest of it. "I'm doomed." She dropped her head into the backs of her hands and lifted her head to do it again but another hand reached out and put it on her other two and squeezed.

"It's not the end of the world. I'm sure I can figure it out. Give me a second. You got stuck in the math, right? You spent more than the time you should. A lot more. We have to get you around that. Instead, why don't we try this again, I have my old exam, and you need to do the sections you're most comfortable with first. Then start working on the ones you are ok with then, then tackle the more difficult sections, that way, even if you don't finish them all, you'll at least have the important stuff out of the way."

Usagi nodded and waited for him to scrounge up his old exam, and when he came back out, he had two, his old practice one and the real one. "Let's work with the practice one first, ok?"

Usagi did as he suggested and this time when he got through it all, she completely failed, even worse than having no answers at all. "I'm never getting into high school at this rate. Maybe Motoki might find it in his heart to take me on as a dead-beat waitress, owing it to the fact we were once friends and I had a real family once."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Mamoru chuckled. "We'll figure this out." Then he asked her a question, and caught off guard, she answered. He nodded. "See, that was correct, and you knew it without stressing about it. I'm sure if we can make that happen, you will be better off."

"You mean, not worry so much about it?"

"Yeah, we'll have to probably take a couple of days to get you relaxed and learn to take an exam in this mind frame and able to call it on by yourself no matter where you are. Then we'll see where you are with my real exam and we'll work on whatever it is you don't know, instead of what you are blocking."

Usagi agreed and together they worked on breathing exercises. After a while, they worked on the problems again, and she gained a few more points. "I'm not sure what to tell you, Usagi-chan. Is there something bothering you?"

"Yes!" Usagi's eyes glared into his in a rare mood of anger. "This test is bothering me! I'm going to fail and it's been on my mind all year!"

He stared into her eyes as she glared until her eyes softened in regret, he was just thoughtful. "I think maybe we need to take a break." His eyes twinkled and hers widened in response, what was he planning? The next thing she knew she was out of her seat and thrown over his shoulder.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" She exclaimed and tried to hold herself up with her hands against his back so she could see, but eventually she tired, and he was heading into the living room. He dumped her on the couch and looked down at her.

"What do you want to do?" He asked but she was too busy laughing at what he'd just did. For as he let her down, a small fart echoed around the room. "What are you laughing about?" He asked leaning into her face and she laughed harder. "Really?" He attacked her with his fingers and was merciless as she protest the tickling.

He let up slowly and sank into the seat next to Usagi and rested an arm on the rest behind her. "That wasn't very nice." She finally managed and he only grinned down at her, not abashed at all. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Nope. Now what do you want to do? Do you want to watch a movie?"

Usagi bit her lip. "I don't think I have time for that." She was balancing precariously against the seat, not leaning back fully like she wanted to do, in case what he was doing wasn't meant that way.

Mamoru nodded slowly and then pulled out the test from his pocket. "Here, try again." She did, and she could have sworn he was playing with a lock of her hair but when she finished and he removed his arm so he could look over it, she felt the loss, even though she wasn't sure if he was. The grin that split his face made Usagi recoil at the action, it wasn't what she was expecting. "Very good Usagi!" He praised. "A near perfect score in the sections you like and you did pretty good in the harder ones too, we just need to work on that, we'll do so tomorrow, you ok with that?"

Usagi nodded before she remembered her promise to Ami and she explained.

"That's all right, I'll work with you before and I'll pick you up from the library with Ami."

"I don't want to leave her alone to catch a ride." Usagi protested slightly.

"She can come over too, while she should be at the library with you, I'll proctor both of your exams."

"I'll talk to her, but I'm sure she'll be fine with that." Usagi agreed and stood up to stretch. "I should probably be getting home, mom and dad will worry." Mamoru followed her actions and helped pick up her stuff. "Can I catch a bus on this street?" She knew it was stupid to ask, it was a very prominent building and street, of course they would pick them up there. What she was really wondering now, was when it stopped running here.

They were both walking to the door as they both slid into their outdoor shoes and Usagi glanced up at him, clearly wondering for an answer to her question. "Definitely not allowing you on a bus."

"That happened awhile ago and nobody else has been abducted." Usagi protested as he followed her into the hall.

"It doesn't matter." Mamoru shook his head. "I'm taking you home."

"But then you'll have to walk all the way back, and it's silly to do so." Usagi continued to argue and he wrapped an arm around her waist, silencing her.

"Don't worry about it." And she did, and allowed him to push the button for the ground floor. He pulled her out on the floor below the ground floor and lead her to a shiny black car.

"Wow." Usagi ran her hand lightly over the finish. "Look at those smooth lines, and those rims."

"You obviously know your cars." He sounded impressed.

Usagi did know her cars, especially the fine ones, and this one was especially impressive, it had to be one of the most expensive, flashy cars she knew. "I appreciate good art." She agreed.

"Thanks." There was pride evident in his voice. He unlocked her side and let her in, closing it as soon as her legs were safely inside. He slid into his seat and smiled at her. "Isn't this better than walking?"

"Definitely." Usagi agreed readily. "You don't drive it often, afraid of a scratch?"

"No, partly because its too showy and partly because I'd rather walk. I have it for moments like this."

"To impress a girl?"

"Are you?"

"Impressed? _Yeah._"

"No, I meant, are you a girl?" The twinkle was back in his eyes and Usagi settled for an amused glare. "Thanks though, even if you're not a girl to be impressed."

Usagi laughed and shook her head, turning to face out the window as they moved passed the busy streets full with cars and people. Luckily where both of them lived, it wasn't so nearly busy as Tokyo proper. They were moving faster through these streets than she was used to, not having to stop at every stop or the slow pace set by her feet. They were a few houses down from hers when she realized they stopped.

"Thank you for the ride." She said with a start. She reached for the handle, but he locked the door on her. She turned to look at him fully and he was concerned again.

"Are you sure I can't bring you to your door?" He questioned quietly.

"I'm sorry Mamoru-chan, but my dad will kill any boy who comes in walking distance of me." That elicited a smile from the dark headed man beside her and she had an answering one automatically.

"I'm glad to hear it." He unlocked their doors and watched her get out. "I'll meet up with you at the arcade tomorrow."

Usagi nodded speechlessly as he drove away after her slight click of the door. Both man and machine were something amazing.

The next day, Ami declined working with Mamoru, and decided to go to the library herself, she said Zoi had tested her, and she had all the answers right, but she wanted to make sure she wasn't missing anything so the test wouldn't surprise her with something not on the practice one.

Usagi had rolled her eyes at that, and wished Ami good luck. Secretly though, Usagi was glad that her time with Mamoru wasn't going to be invaded by another soul, even Ami. This was something that they only had, she didn't know anyone besides Motoki who had been over there, not even Rei, that she knew of.

Usagi was heading to the bar of the arcade, when someone wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her short, and behind a video game, in the process, hitting her hip against a corner of one. Usagi stared face to face with none other than Hino Rei. "What do you want?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Mamoru was behind her in an instant and she could feel him relax as he took in Rei's presence. Rei scowled at the intrusion. "Go away Mamoru-san, Usagi and I need to talk."

Mamoru followed her suggestion, but he didn't go far. Usagi could still see him out of the corner of her eye. He was pretending not to watch. Usagi shook her head at his antics, as if he was able to convince anyone otherwise.

Rei seemed to buy it though, or at least ignored her newly acquired shadow. "We need to talk, Usagi-chan." Usagi's back stiffened at the term of endearment, she and Rei were never on that footing together, and this was new territory.

"About what?"

"Over the last few weeks, I've missed you." Usagi raised an eyebrow at the start of the conversation, this couldn't be going _there_ could it? She swore Jade and Rei-. "I realized I was a jerk to you, and I miss the offer of friendship you had offered and I had so rudely spit at. I'm sorry."

It was something so heartfelt, that Usagi was so taken aback from it, she was not expecting this from Rei. It was a true apology, to her, Usagi, and she could read the sincerity in her eyes, and voice. Usagi's shoulders deiced a little and relaxed, allowing Rei the motivation to go on.

"I've been trying to say this to you for the last month, but you've been avoiding me so skillfully, and when I have been able to get near, Motoki-san holds me back, saying you must study, and I must not interrupt, or there'd be consequences. I would be very honored if you would allow me to be friends with you."

Usagi hesitated, she would accept the apology, and the offer, but first she had to make sure... "And if I irritate you?"

"You don't irritate me. I worry for your wellbeing in being so friendly, so open, and I took it out on you the wrong way. I might still tease you, if you don't mind, but it won't be vicious barbs anymore. I think of you like a sister that I've never had. If I do get mad at you, I will always forgive you, and hope you will forgive me."

Usagi bit her lip. "I accept your friendship, but what if you found out I was hiding something big from you? Would you still accept it?"

"I would, I accept you completely. Even if you've kept the most important thing in the world from me, if you were doing it for a good reason, and I know you would, I would accept it." Rei smiled wryly at Usagi. "I don't care if you made out with Jade."

Usagi started and stared at Rei in shock. "Wha-?"

"You did make out with Jade!" Rei's voice was shocked to, and she sent a death glare at the blond guy across the arcade, before turning those burning eyes on Usagi. They slid over Usagi and then returned to her eyes, and the violet orbs softened and the glare disappeared both in her eyes and around her lips. "I accept that, it was before we even really knew each other."

Usagi was speechless in how well Rei handled that, she would be able to handle the next thing too... Usagi opened her mouth but Mamoru came back over to them as a group of girls came into the arcade, and one of them made a bee-line towards the two of them. "Come on, we have to go." Mamoru pulled her out of the arcade and away from Rei.

Rei waved goodbye with a cheery smile on her face, and Usagi lost the opportunity to find out if Rei knew about her secret identity, and if that was why she made amends or if she was telling the complete truth. Usagi followed dutifully after Mamoru, glad it was him being paranoid and not another man in a dark suit following her around. It meant he thought there was another 'Rabbit' somewhere out there to which he was bothering with his concern. Usagi could take care of herself, she didn't need someone watching for her enemies for her.

Chapter Ten

{Part 2}

The two of them worked on her exams for the next couple of days. She was now having to sit for the exam, with hundreds of her classmates in the gymnasium to ensure all would be present and in the same room, having the same experience. She didn't realized that she had so many people in her school, and her age, no less. Vaguely she thought that this would be the perfect opportunity for a youma attack, plenty of human energy for the taking in a confined area, and nobody would be allowed to leave, for anything less than said attack, maybe.

Usagi's heartbeat was frantic, it was pounding in her chest, she hadn't felt anything like this since the first time she faced down a youma on her own. She looked at the innocent paper in front of her, that she hadn't been able to look at yet, with the largest glare she could muster. Her pencil tapped a nervous tattoo on her desk. Her breathing was coming in shallow gasps, and she was focusing more on that than anything else, trying with all her might not to black out. She needed to do well on this test, she needed to do well on this test, she needed to do well on this test. It became her mantra. She needed to do well on this test. Everything rested on this test alone.

Her breathing hitched higher and it was starting to rasp and became painful to breath in and out. Her hands were getting sweaty and the pencil slipped out and clanked heavily against her desk. The proctor for the examination just glared at her, as all eyes swung to her, hundreds, thousands of beady eyes staring in her direction just because she'd dropped her pencil while the proctor was in the middle of his speech. What would happen when those thousands of eyes and more learned that she failed this test miserably? That she was never going to graduate middle school, never to get into high school or graduate, never get to college. That she wouldn't even be able to get a job selling herself on the street because she was too stupid to realize she was being taken advantage of, and being underpaid? She would become like the bum on the street, content to just get a hamburger to feed her stomach that hadn't had anything in the last month. She couldn't even go three hours now without needing food, how was she to survive a month? _Everything_ rested on this test, including her stomach. Which was doing a good rendition of krump right about now. It flipped and spun and went down only to hop back up and do the splits.

Ami looked up at her in concern, the blue etching itself in her thoughts transformed and she was seeing a different pair of blue eyes. She smiled her thanks at her friend, though she didn't know exactly how she helped her. She reminded her of the man that if she failed him, too, she'd probably end up worse than the dumpster divers she thought she would become. Her heart would fail her the second she received her scores, she didn't want to live long enough to see the disappointment in those particular eyes. But memories of that man, reminded her of what he said just last night as they didn't work of the test, but instead resting for the day, allowing her enough sleep to tackle this test headfirst and clear minded.

If only he knew what was on her mind now- but he'd told her to breath deeply, in and out. The Proctor said they could open their exams now. Usagi's breath caught and her heart missed a beat as she slid her pencil through the paper tape holding it shut. _Think of our good times, remember what you've learned here, remember you know all of this. Calm, concentrate, deep breaths. I _Believe_ in you._ Mamoru's words echoed through her mind just as she flipped the first page open. She briefly glanced through the instructions and readied herself in the way that he had taught her.

Breath in... breath out.. breath in.... breath out... She was good. Her breathing returned to normal and she instead cast her mind off to the good times that Mamoru and her had together over the last few days. Even when they were working on the test, she was having fun. She turned to the exam and flipped to where she knew she needed no help. She flew through it and then worked through her harder sections.

When a question caught her off guard and threatened to send her spinning back into her panic mode, a memory of Mamoru explaining that particular theory came back to her. The test still ended earlier than she would have liked it, but as she passed it forward, she felt almost relieved for it being over, that she was almost hopeful to get the results back.

They all filed out of the gymnasium and were let free for the rest of the day. They only got an hour out earlier than normal, but Usagi wasn't going to complain. She, Ami, and Makoto headed for the Crown, but as they passed another junior high school, closer to their destination, they heard screams.

They ducked through the security and transformed on their way in. Inside, they learned exactly why they had been left alone in their school, because this one had almost three times the population of theirs. All of the students were slumped over their exams, and looked as if they had been that way for a while. None of the girls had known that this attack had even started, too involved in their own exams, and without their communicators to avoid distractions. If it hadn't been from the scream that a teacher had made as she ensured that everything was all right when they hadn't come out, they would never have gotten here in time to take on the youma.

Jupiter jumped in and knocked the youma away from the teacher, allowing her to fall to the ground. Mercury was tapping at her computer trying to figure out whatever she needed to figure out. Moon was looking around, searching for the tell-tale signs of Birdy or Koan, whom she hadn't seen for awhile.

Mercury called out in surprise. "Shine Snow Illusion!" Moon only had a moment to duck as the attack came barreling at her, and over her head. Mercury had only said the words aloud to warn Moon. But as Moon looked up to see where the attack was heading, she saw Birdy standing with her hand held out to block the attack, it rolled away from her and back towards Moon. Moon screamed as her body was pelted by hail. Mercury tried to quickly call off the attack, but Birdy still had succeeded in attacking Moon.

Her pale hands came out and grabbed Moon by the shoulders as the others were distracted. "Where is the Rabbit, this is your last chance, answer me truthfully or suffer!"

Moon ground her jaw shut and took a chance, arching her foot to come out and hit the other woman. Instead it felt like fire was burning her back, but it was the coldest fire she had ever felt and it never ended, just a continuous stream. She spared a glance at the mirrored wall near her and saw Koan was the source behind her as Birdie held her tight, getting sick pleasure out of her pain.

"Again, I ask, where is the Rabbit?"

"Nobody knows what you are talking about." Moon grounded out through the pain. "So instead of just demanding it from us, I suggest you do some research or tell us what the Rabbit is!"

"The Rabbit-" Birdie started and laughed bitterly. "Is the source of our master's demands. Where is she?"

"Who is she?"

"We only know her as the rabbit, she's slippery, but we know she starts here." Koan stepped closer, the pain intensifying. "I told you I would get you back. You do know, that you die, right?" She hissed in Moon's ear.

Moon's turn to laugh. "Are these things you want but will never see happen?"

Moon never got a response, as Koan stopped her attack, a scream coming from the cat woman's lips as a rose embedded itself in her back, followed by a cane slamming into her neck, knocking her to the ground and sliding along it. He turned to Birdie with deadly intent but Birdie merely smiled and released Moon. The smiled that slipped over her lips deviously intended as if she knew or planned something greater than just this attack here.

Birdie disappeared where she stood and Moon slowly slid to her knees once her holder was gone, but the impact never jarred her knees. She was caught up in a warm, strong embrace and held close. She could feel the shudders racking her body, and she wasn't sure if they were hers or his. She must not have known how close she was to dying if he was reacting this way.

She struggled out of his hold though to attack the youma, Mercury breathlessly relying the information she'd found out. The youma went down instantly, but Jupiter seemed worn out after trying to keep it distracted and wanting to help out Moon more.

Kamen stood nearby, watching her every move with a weary eye, afraid of her falling. She braved it for him and turned to him with a smile before telling her senshi it was time for them to go. He let them leave, watching their path across the school buildings before they disappeared.

Moon knew they were far enough, and knew he wasn't following, there was no point. Their attraction was still there, but there was a new strain between them, that clearly stated that attraction could not be acted upon in any way, shape or form. Moon knew it was partly her conveying that message, but partly him too. Mostly him, actually, though he was caring for her more than ever. She was the one who had to ensure that nothing did happen.

Jupiter caught her when she transformed back to Usagi and she stumbled forward into Makoto's apartment. Makoto soon was the one holding her and Ami joined the group as well. "Are you all right, Usa-chan?" The two friends asked instantly and Usagi forced a nod, though she felt as if her back was aflame still.

Ami ignored her and lifted her shirt, and gasped. There was an ugly third degree burn that was black and white with its pussing and bright red along the edges. Ami placed her cold hands along the burn and Usagi whithered in pain at the touch. "Her attack was a burning cold." Usagi explained and Ami looked at Usagi in dismay.

"Makoto, go grab some towels and heated water." Makoto disappeared instantly and Ami came around to face Usagi directly. "You do realize that this is the fifth time you have been directly attacked? Nobody else has ever been this injured before. Not even when it was just the two of us."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "They've been getting progressively worse." Usagi argued and continued when it looked like Ami would say more. "I might just be the unlucky one, or they are purposely attacking me because I'm the leader." She wasn't going to mention the fact that Koan had just told her, repeating in someways what Birdie had told her as well, that she was going to die by their hands, it seemed they both had a personal vendetta against her and wanted to see that future through.

Ami shook her head, clearly not agreeing. "Usa-chan, this needs to stop. You need to start taking measures to keep you out of the way of attack. We need to bring Mars into the fold, as your bodyguard if nothing else."

Usagi almost snorted but caught herself. Ami watched all of this with interest, Usagi had been adamant about certain things, her for one had to earn her way in. Makoto had done it instantly, not pushing Usagi away first, but welcoming her instantly, and Rei, Rei had been the worst to Usagi, but Usagi allowed her to get away with it with a sincere apology. Usagi was bound to get herself killed with this way of acceptance, but without it, where would she, Ami, be? A lost senshi just like Mars, and Usagi would be dead. That thought jerked Ami out of her thoughts. Her Usa-chan, dead? Because Ami had never given her the time of day that she had in this version of their lives? Usagi had escaped some very narrow situations over the last few months, and they all owed it to one Tuxedo Kamen.

They might not trust the disappearing man, but he had kept their leader from dying when they were unable to protect or help her. These things needed to change though, and now. Ami would be insistent. They would not allow this to happen again. Usagi was too precious to loose. She'd talk to Makoto about being more annoying to the youma and the women. Take their attention away from Usagi to someone who could handle it easily. Ami would try as well, but Usagi needed her as the brain on top of her offensive and defensive attacks.

Ami used the warm cloth and blotted at the wounds on Usagi's back. Part of it had been her fault, she'd attack the Birdie woman as soon as her computer sensed her, and she hadn't known the woman could deflect her strongest attack she knew now. Instead she had hurt her leader, not able to pull away quickly enough.

Ami's attacks were mostly ice, not water, though she did use water too, but in a mist form. Ami liked the water, she loved swimming and doing laps in the pool, she felt most at home in that environment, but it seemed the enemy was just as equipped to deal with ice attacks, as ice seemed to be the main ingredient in the attack against Usagi tonight. There were still slight scars around Usagi's arms from the ice chain that had cut deeply into Usagi's flesh.

Makoto set about making a fire in her hearth and Usagi was falling asleep as Ami worked on her. The pain was either too much and caused her to be exhausted or the relief of her ministrations was so relaxing, either way, Ami was glad that Usagi was nodding off into slumber. She would have time to Makoto without worrying about Usagi's reaction.

"She needs a bodyguard." Makoto said without prompt once Usagi's eyes fluttered shut and didn't reopen, nor movement to suggest she was trying. A soft snort escaped Usagi as she fell deeper into sleep. Ami's head whipped around to Makoto, that's what she was going to say, and Makoto smiled cheekily. "I heard the two of you."

Ami shook her head. "So you know that I thought Mars would be a good choice?"

"Are we forgetting her shadow bodyguard?" Makoto asked slyly. "The one who manages to save her always?"

"He's not that good, and he might not make it sometime, but if we assign Mars to the job, she can watch Usagi both in real life and as a senshi, knowing instantly when her charge is in trouble."

"He knows, he just is a little late sometimes. He doesn't depend on Usagi's willingness to call him, he just shows up without our prompt."

"I don't trust him." Ami cut across. "He doesn't seem to need the same precautions the rest of us had, you had them- you just didn't waste her kindness." Ami explained. "Mars and I did. But Kamen seems to have too, but he doesn't push for her real identity, and doesn't need her acceptance or seem to ask for it either. He just is there and she's never mad about it, like she was about Mars."

"She accepts him whole-heartedly, and I will respect that decision." Makoto's voice firmed. "I might not like or trust him myself, but I won't interfere in that regard. She has made up her mind, and she has never been wrong."

Ami frowned, but let Makoto's point slide. "So we should ask him to keep closer to him?"

"No, he has the element of surprise still, somehow, and they never expect him when he does show. Which is surprising, because he always appears when she's in the most danger."

"They get caught up enjoying it too much." Luna's voice cut in through the room and she looked at the blond girl in dismay as she took in her appearance. "If you bring more attention to her by posting a bodyguard, they will just enjoy it more, being able to bypass whatever blocks you have put up. It will spark their desire to have what they can't even more." Luna explained and perched on the couch near Usagi's head. "By all means, protect her during the day. She might just be the leader, but at the moment, she is the one in the most danger, and the one who seems to be the center of the attacks in her other form. Luckily, they don't know her in this form."

Ami and Makoto nodded to the black cat's words, they were thinking along the same lines. Ami glanced over Luna though, and took in the sadness in those red eyes and wondered if there was more that Luna wasn't telling them. "Now that you're here..." Ami started cautiously.

"Yes, Ami-san?" Luna asked, turning that red gaze fully on her. "What is your question?"

"How do we form the silver crystal?"

"All the senshi need to be together." Luna informed them softly.

"I'm telling Mars tomorrow." Usagi mumbled in her sleep and all eyes transferred to her in surprise. "No, I'm not. I accept it, do you accept me, now that you know?"

Ami was concerned, she had never known that Usagi spoke in her sleep, she'd never seen it in any of the slumber parties, neither had Makoto. This must have really been weighing on Usagi's mind then if it was coming out now but it was vague and nobody would be able to put it all together. They'd just have to watch her.

"This is the first time I've seen her talk in her sleep." Luna agreed to Ami's assessment. "I don't think we need to worry ourselves over this. She won't tell our secrets."

Ami acknowledged the words as truth and continued silently as the other two talked about what they should do. Ami knew she would be watching Usagi in whatever classes they had together, though she would be watching to see if she was in pain, more than if danger would befall her.

Makoto and her both found out tonight that Usagi herself was in danger, they had discussed it in whispers as Moon lead them back to Makoto's apartment. They'd heard tonight the demand for the Rabbit, and both had figured it out instantly. Moon had known about this demand all along, and kept it from them, Luna was informed in what 'the Rabbit' meant, and what Usagi's name meant.

Usagi had to know that the sisters were after her, but hadn't figured out who she was yet. Why would she keep it hidden? Ami knew that she didn't want to worry the rest of them with this burden, and Ami knew that Usagi knew if Ami knew from the beginning, she would have gone around Usagi and introduced Rei to the clan that much sooner. She was there when Usagi found out and swore Luna to keep it to herself, and for Ami to ignore it.

Ami accepted Usagi's decision at the time, but now wondered if it was right. Ami turned to Makoto and decided, they would make a group decision, if Usagi didn't tell Rei soon. They understood that Usagi had been stressed by the up coming test and didn't want to get involved more in senshi business during that time, but now she would have no excuses. Ami looked directly at Luna before they both turned to Makoto.

"We know who Mars is, we've known since the beginning."

"Then why haven't you told me?" Makoto's voice became stiff. "Why was I the only one left out of the loop? Did Usagi think I would go up to her and blow her plan?"

"I think Usagi forgot that we knew the truth, she had us promise long ago not to interfere and she had promised Mars that she would not share her identity with us. She might have just forgotten that you didn't know, and now can't back out on that promise." Ami explained, hoping to take the anger Makoto was directing towards her, and keep it there, so as not to transfer it to their poor leader.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Who is she?"

"Hino Rei." Luna answered for Ami and Makoto's amazed green eyes widened as she sought out the cat. "Hino Rei is Sailor Mars." Luna repeated and Makoto's eyes didn't change size.

Slowly she found her breath. "No wonder." She shook her head. "I would have stripped Mars of her powers as soon as she spoke back to me once. Usagi is much too lenient. No wonder she didn't want to involve Rei into our business. I'm glad she kept that block in place, now Rei will have to treat her with more respect."

They all hoped that, hoped that Usagi wouldn't suffer blow after blow on her performance both as a senshi and as a human by the dark haired beauty. They all knew she suffered, but it didn't mean she should take it out on their friend, the one they knew so much better than Rei, and would always take her side over their fellow compatriot. Usagi was their leader, Rei was just their peer.


	11. Chapter 11

Exploring What Might

By Rakusa

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Chapter Eleven

{Part 1}

Usagi was noticing weird things. For one, Mamoru still hung around her, and while she was flattered he wanted to be in her presence, and might have thought too much into it, like maybe he liked her- she was a little confused by why he was _always_ around her, not necessarily talking to her either, but keeping her in his line of sight. She'd have to talk to him about that. Second was, if it wasn't Makoto, it was Ami, or Luna even, who was watching just as intently as Mamoru was.

Rei, thankfully, was the only person not concerned with her wellbeing in that way and was just being her friend, a normal, sane friend. Usagi clung to that. Yes, Rei, was being a friend, and she wanted to actually be around Rei. There she said it.

So when Rei suggested that they go together to check out the psychic that was taking Rei's place as resident weird in her district, Usagi agreed fully. Rei had done a stint as psychic too at one time, and Usagi had gone to her before she realized Rei was the one. She'd left instantly after that when Rei created some cockamamie story about how Usagi would kiss a frog, who would turn into a donkey and they would get married.

The other girls and Mamoru had no idea, and Usagi gave them the slip. Motoki had been distracting them for her, relaying some story he had told a hundred times before, but Usagi owed Motoki big for it. She and Rei slipped away unnoticed, Jade was blocking the others' view as they disappeared out the back door near the bathrooms.

Usagi laughed with Rei when they were a ways away. "I'm so glad you're coming with me." Rei told Usagi as they were nearing the building the psychic was at.

"I'm glad I came too." And Usagi was telling the truth, they had gotten to know each other so much better. They were getting alone so well, it was almost like they were sisters.

They went into the fortune teller's tent together, it was purple and yellow and green stripped and Rei snorted. "I think this is so bull."

Usagi agreed with her, but they sat in front of the fortune teller anyways. She was wearing a yellow turban with green stripes through it and a purple dress, the color of which, reminded Usagi of Koan's hair color and automatically, her back stiffened at the thought. Rei put a hand on her shoulder, concern radiating off of her dark haired friend and Usagi smiled back reassuringly, she forced herself to relax and not think that way.

"Ah, two this time?" The woman's voice purred out at them, her dark eyes taking them in as she poured over her crystal. "My name is Catzi, how may I serve two wonderful people such as yourselves?"

"We wanted to check this out." Rei answered for the two of them. "We were curious and thought it would be a fun thing to do."

"Ah, then let me tell you, your futures." Catzi's eyes flashed to Usagi's. "What are your first names? It will help me get started, able to find a fix."

"I'm Rei and this is Usagi." Rei answered again and the eyes never left Usagi's face, a grin crossed her features and Usagi swore the teeth looked sharp.

"Rei." Usagi put a hand on Rei's arm. "Let's just leave."

"No, stay." Catzi disagreed, frowning slightly as she looked into her ball. "I see a dark past, a troubled present and a hazy future. The path is unclear. You-" She turned her gaze to Rei. "You will need to make a decision, you should join the next offer you get, it will increase your abilities and you will be home. You'll fit in well with the new group."

"I've already got a group of friends."

"But they are not your real friends. They leave you out, when you only want in. You know this, so join the next offer you receive." Catzi's eyes flashed back to Usagi. "Ah, Usagi, it means Rabbit, does it not?"

Usagi started, she couldn't see that, could she? "I guess, it has several meanings." It really didn't, but Usagi didn't want to believe that Koan actually took her advice to research her prey.

"You have a very dark past, like your companion's but hers isn't by her own doing, you, you have much to suffer for. You tore the past apart, you broke the chain and sent everyone to this hellish place. You caused everything, it all rests on you. Your present, it's troubled, is it not? You don't know where to go, you know you don't belong here with what you've surrounded yourself with. If you stay on this path, your future ends. But if you accept the dark prince, all will be rightened. You will fall in love with him, and your future will be clear of further pain."

Usagi didn't want to hear any more. Catzi wasn't telling her she was going to die like Koan had told Moon, but the lines were blurring in her head. They had to get out of there, both Rei and she knew it, as Catzi looked back into her ball, and energy, unseeable by normal human eyes, but by senshi, it was clear, like a thread weaving its way towards them. Rei grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her out and away.

Catzi didn't follow, but instead attacked the line of people, Catzi revealed herself as Koan just before they rounded a corner. Usagi knew there was something off about Catzi, something too similar. Rei pushed Usagi towards the entrance, already pulling out her communicator, and Usagi winced as hers beeped in response. This wasn't how she was going to tell Rei, but it was now out there, and Rei could only stare at her in shock. Usagi shrugged innocently and pulled Rei into a dark spot in the hall. They both transformed and raced back to the innocents being drained of energy.

The other senshi joined them, and Moon knew they only let her go because they knew Rei would protect her as a senshi. Rei was the only one who didn't know the identities of the others, but it wasn't hard to guess. Koan's purple eyes were on fire as she looked through the purple cloud of hair, straight at Moon. "You've missed my fortune telling, Sailor Moon. But let me give you a special telling!"

Moon avoided tarot cards that were flung towards her, burning on the edges with dark fire. Mars sent a flaming arrow at Koan. Moon winced as the woman's eyes lightened upon Mars with surprise. "You control fire as well?" Koan had never met Sailor Mars. "You should join our cause, leave these weaklings and control more power than you can imagine!"

Mars snorted. "No thanks, I'd rather work alone."

Koan shrugged and sent her flaming ice towards Mars, who barely managed to avoid the huge wave sent at her. It pushed Mars away from Moon's side, and Moon was expecting some type of attack directed towards her today, and slipped under the sheet of ice that would have cut her in half. She spun fast enough to avoid the arms reaching out to grab her as well, but she could not avoid the rope of ice this time either. It wrapped around her several times, causing her to fall to the ground and be pulled towards Birdie, her body sliding along the ground as the others tried to save her.

Mars shot another one of her flame arrows and it broke the chain, Mercury pulled her out of the way and Jupiter attacked Koan. Koan danced back and taunted Moon. "Do you want to know a secret Moon?"

Moon shook her head as Mars melted her iced ropes, she was freezing. Mars' hand was warm as she helped her stand. There were red marks where the rope had been, but they weren't too deep. "Too bad, because I've seen the future, and all your friends are in it, unfortunately. However, you do not, you have been forgotten, your name is in no records. It's as if you never existed, maybe its because you shouldn't, or you've done something so horrible to be removed. Either way, you die in the very near future." Koan's purple eyes danced in happiness and Moon shot the tiara off her head with a flick of her hand and it sliced right towards Koan's stomach.

Koan easily brushed it off before it hit her, her strength, greater than even Moon's tiara. Moon's stomach flipped at the realization. Koan was stronger than her. Koan wanted her dead, enough to use her powers of seeing to know it would come true. Koan didn't have powers of seeing, Moon reminded herself, Mars did, slightly, and Koan was just a ruse. She was just trying to get to Moon and it wasn't going to work. Moon narrowed her eyes at Koan and attempted her tiara again, but Koan smiled at her before the two of them disappeared.

Kamen didn't even make it to this fight, but the rest of the senshi had something major to talk about. Usagi just didn't know it yet.

"Look, I'll be fine!" Usagi said as she powered down, and glared at the other three senshi. They went to Rei's temple to talk. They were the most isolated here, for the most part, and it was the closest to their last attack. "It's not like she knows I'm Moon!"

"No, she just knows the face of the 'Rabbit' now!" Makoto shouted into Usagi's face. "You are in the most danger you've ever been in!"

"I might not even be the Rabbit she's looking for! She would have grabbed me at the booth if I was!" Usagi denied the danger she was in, now, in both forms. She couldn't be the Rabbit that Koan was looking for, she just couldn't be. "Besides, she offered Rei a position with them, and Mars, why would she do that?"

"She sensed I had fire powers like her as Rei." Rei explained. "And then as Mars, it was obvious. I don't think she connected that I am Mars." Rei agreed, but she turned those violet eyes on Usagi with a large frown. "I should have sensed her evilness as soon as we got close it wasn't until she was trying to drain us of energy with that human tactic, that I realized she was danger. They can drain senshi, can't they?"

"Not with that attack." Ami agreed. "But there is an attack which they've tried and it does work." Ami remembered the pain of her energy draining before Moon stepped in and saved her. That had been the start to the downfall towards her leader, for she had harmed Koan then. "It still remains Usa-chan, that you are the only thing that they know as the Rabbit and they will be after you. You have to remain with one of us, at all times."

"Even while you are sleeping." Luna broke in, sliding through the window. "One of the senshi will be stationed outside your house or in it, depending on the night and your parents, another will be pacing the premise, searching for any danger."

"No." Usagi refused it, refused all of it. "Nobody will be doing any of that. I won't allow it. I'm not the Rabbit they're looking for." She knew it now, knew it couldn't be without any doubt and she wouldn't have her friends compromised like that. "If I find out any of you are doing that, I will strip powers, so help me, because you cannot protect me if you don't take care of yourselves. I'm just the leader of the senshi, I'm not that important."

"You are important!" All four of them shouted at her simultaneously and Usagi had to blink back her surprise at the power behind it. She felt oddly touched, deeply.

Luna continued with a smirk. "I don't think you are capable of stripping powers, you might be leader, but there is no silver crystal yet to do such a job. You will be able to channel some of it, but only the princess will be able to use its full power."

Rei looked down at the ground glumly. "Koan also said that Usagi should submit to the dark prince. I am so sorry everyone, I am the one that caused all of this. If I hadn't insisted in her coming with, I could have avoided all of this."

"It's not your fault Rei." But Usagi was the only one talking, the other two girls were strangely quiet, and she wondered if they blamed Rei for the danger Usagi was now in. Usagi rolled her eyes and threw her arms around Rei. "I've never blamed you, and I don't intend to start now. You are my friend, and one of my senshi, please don't be down on yourself."

Rei nodded reluctantly and Usagi looked to the other girls, and they under her scrutiny slumped and nodded as well. They would forgive Rei for her ignorance.

"Now." Usagi's eyes sparkled. "Let's go back to the crown and have some ice cream!"

Rei laughed and all four left for the arcade, they would be the normal friends they always were, for the most part, and not let anyone believe anything other than a group of girls having fun together.

As they entered the arcade though, the others stiffened as Mamoru pulled Usagi into his arms and looked down at her in concern. "Where did you go? Are you ok?"

Usagi had never been this close to Mamoru. She liked it. The realization left her breathless and thoughtless. She couldn't respond even if she knew how to. Rei untangled Mamoru's arms from around her and pulled her back into the safety of the girls, in the center of the triangle.

Rei now understood everyone's defense of the blond girl, even though she was a superhero, she still seemed like she needed protection. "She's fine, we just went for a detour for a little while, we're back now." Rei answered for her friend, and looked up into Mamoru's dark blue eyes. At one time they were memorizing, now he was just attractive. There was a very different pair of blue eyes she liked looking into.

"I'm sorry for over reacting, I just had a bad feeling-" Mamoru took a deep breath and then nodded towards the others before he smiled slightly at Usagi and left. Usagi raised her hand to wave at his retreating form.

"What was that?" Makoto asked the still dazed Usagi and Usagi looked to her pink haired friend and shrugged. Makoto laughed and clapped Usagi on the back. "Looks like the dark prince has arrived, and here I thought it would have been Kamen."

It was a joke, but for some reason, the words echoed in each of their heads with a sense of foreboding.

Chapter Eleven

{Part 2}

Usagi screamed. Several heads swiveled towards her in fear and surprise, but Usagi didn't pay them any attention. She was instead looking at her test that she had just opened up to see the results. Mamoru had taken to joining their table when it was a large group and reached across the table and plucked the test out of her hands when she could only stare, gapping at it.

A grin spread across his features as his eyes took in the results. "Well, 'dango brain, looks as if you need to start working harder in class to keep this kind of result up."

Usagi's slack mouth slammed shut and she pouted at the tease. "I have been."

"Then why are you so surprised to have a positive result?" He was being genuine in his reprimand, she really did under-estimate herself. He turned to the other table mates to explain. "Usagi-chan has received high marks. She passed all of the sections with top percentage safe for maths, and that is only slightly less, still decent, because of her lack of finish. I'm very proud." Mamoru's eyes slid to Usagi for that last one, wanting to see her reaction to the words.

And she didn't disappoint him, her cheeks light up on fire as the burn crossed her features and it was a fitting color on her. She glanced slyly at him before taking the results back, flipping it to the last page, he had forgotten that they added now. It was the suggestion of schools to go to and what they suggested she should focus in. A chuckle escaped her and he wasn't sure if it was in true amusement or a dry humor at herself.

"What is it, Usa-chan?" Ami, the blue haired girl asked, all of her friends, he learned had a reason to be there, and he had respect for each one of them, as they were true friends to her, even though Yumi, Naru and Umino weren't around as much. There were also three Ite brothers and he knew there was a fourth from the conversation earlier. Each Ite brother seemed drawn to Usagi's newest friends. Rei hadn't surprised him with her desires towards Jade, Jade was what Mamoru thought would be perfect for her, and he was glad to be proven correct again.

"The results say I should do something in the arts. Their first suggestion is dancing." Mamoru's thoughts were confirmed, she was laughing at herself, downplaying her traits actually.

"What was the second one?"

"Painting or photography."

"That makes sense, doesn't it?" Mamoru hedged. "Didn't you say that your father was a photojournalist?"

"Yeah, but I don't really want to be one." Usagi explained. "As you can see, I always bring my camera around and snap photographs of everything."

She was being dry again and Mamoru smiled. "Maybe you're being too hard on yourself. You have knowledge and an affliction for arts, meaning you should perhaps check it out. Look at those schools they suggest, maybe you'll find something you'll just fall in love with."

Usagi nodded dumbly, she never thought about it like that, Mamoru knew, and then Ami piped it. "And if you don't, you can always go to any other school you want to follow whatever it is you do want to do, this test doesn't end your future there. These are just suggested schools, others would be stupid not to let you come to theirs with marks like those."

Ami pushed her test results underneath her books and Mamoru was thankful for the action, Usagi would no doubt ask to see them, knowing that Ami would have received near perfect if not perfect scores and her career path was no doubt medical. Mamoru knew that the schools would be top of the line prestigious too, in the medical field. Only a few of those had overlapping art programs, and for Ami to be in school with Usagi next year, she would have to take a step down most likely and find a well respected school if Usagi couldn't get into one of the other few. Mamoru knew Ami would do just that. Usagi's hold over the bluenette complete, but eventually the two would have to separate and go their own ways. Usagi would try to encourage Ami to take the most well known and best in the line-up and then they would both be devastated. It was best if Ami didn't let Usagi know.

He slid the paper out and into his bag. The results would be sent to each school on that list anyways, and he'd return it to Ami eventually, but first he wanted a look at it. He'd try to help all of them.

Mamoru watched as Usagi's blond head turned, allowing the blond locks to flare then settle back down around her delicate shoulders. She turned her gaze onto Makoto and Mamoru watched the tall girl flounder slightly under the intensity. "What did you get Makoto?"

The pink haired amazon hadn't thought far enough ahead to hide her test results and Mamoru watched with dismay as she produced her papers with a flare and a grin on her lips. Didn't she knew what this would do to the tender mood Usagi had found herself in? Mamoru wasn't one to be always conscious of Usagi's feelings, but he'd learned recently that sometimes she was very good at covering up her pain, and this test had caused great pain in her, one she couldn't quite cover from his eyes.

"Not nearly as good as you, Usa-chan." Makoto beamed. "But we have been set on similar career paths. Maybe you'll take up chef courses with me, at least as an elective?"

Naru was choking on her orange soda at Makoto's words and Umino looked a little green as well. Yumi was patting both their backs with concern, she knew too apparently what was wrong with Usagi's oldest friends, as she was one too. Mamoru looked at them in surprise, they never reacted that negatively to any suggestion before. "Um... Makoto-chan, you might not want to encourage that. Usa-chan took cooking classes last year, and..." Yumi couldn't go on, as her memories brought up her own flash of green to her face.

Mamoru couldn't help the chuckle, he had a feeling where this was going. He turned to see Usagi's face turn red again, but this time there was a kick of anger in her embarrassment. "It wasn't that bad, you didn't even try it Yumi!"

"Is that why Shingo just pelted them at the stray dog, and it ran away after just sniffing them? Because they were so yummy?" Naru teased with a smile towards her best friend once she got her breathing back to normal.

Usagi glowered at the redhead. "I've gotten better."

"I've seen those confections." Umino jibbed. "They're so burnt, I'm surprised you could taste anything."

Usagi slumped into her seat, pouting at the three of them ganging up on her, and Mamoru's heart went out to her, but before he could say anything, Jade took his lime-light and hero worshiping from him. "I'll try them Usagi-chan, if you would make me any."

Rei's violet eyes snapped up to her boyfriend and Mamoru could see the shades of green jealousy clouding the orbs, no doubt reflecting Mamoru's own eyes as Usagi perked up and agreed. Jade slid a hand under the table to rest on Rei's knee, calming her anger slightly and leaned in to whisper to her. She settled under the words and Mamoru wished Usagi would do that for him, but she was instead munching cheerily on her meal. She must already know the others' results, Mamoru told himself, knowing Usagi wouldn't purposely or accidentally not include anyone.

The other three didn't seem concerned either, knowing they'd follow Usagi anywhere if she'd ask. Usagi's eyes flickered occasionally to the paper beside her, and Mamoru caught the action. He'd have to do something more about that, he'd offer to go with her, to check the places out, but he'd do it later, when the other started to leave the arcade.

The others did, but the pink haired, bluenette and red tinted- black haired beauty stayed, their boyfriends, and in Makoto's case, flirting partner, soon to be more, lingered with them. "Come on Rei- let's go." Jade pulled her out of the seat and Rei looked back at Usagi with concern, but Usagi didn't look up from her plate once.

Eventually Jade managed to get Rei out of the arcade and down the street. Ami only glanced once at Usagi before her eyes turned to Mamoru with a calculating gaze, before agreeing and together they too left the Crown. Makoto took some more urging. Usagi stepped in for that one. "It's the arcade."

She'd whispered to Makoto and pushed her out of the booth with surprising strength. Makoto stood looking at Usagi, worry evident and a slicing glance at Mamoru, before she leaned down and encapsulated Usagi in a hug. Mamoru feared the amazon wouldn't know her own strength and crush the poor girl, but when Makoto left, Usagi looked unharmed. Mamoru had the feeling that all were entrusting her care in his arms alone. None of them realized though, that he had superpowers in which he could do that exact thing, nor did it seem anyone knew the true danger she was in.

He figured the senshi would figure it out eventually, but he hadn't felt any of their presence, not even Moon's nor had he seen them stationed outside of her house, he knew because that's where he was since that first night after that party, when he found out Usagi was in danger. He knew he looked tired in the mirror, after a month or so of near sleepless nights, it was going to catch up on him. He was not expecting Usagi, who had barely glanced up at him, to mention it. She was pushing around the vegetables on her plate and she said it quietly. "You look tired Mamoru-chan." No longer Mamoru-kun, but a nicer name, he was moving up.

He was torn between the pride at his new name and answering her question the most truthful without telling too much. He wanted to blurt out the truth, as he never wanted to lie to her, but she couldn't know, not now at least, maybe if they-

No, for if she knew, she would only be in more danger. That meant nothing else could happen between them either. "I've had a lot of studying to do." It was the truth, he just didn't tell her what he was studying.

"You work too hard." She still didn't look up, and Mamoru missed the sight of her blue eyes, looking at him with so much knowledge and understanding, that at first it had daunted him to be read so clearly, to be known. He had to use the test to make fun of her, to take that intensity off of him, but now he missed it. He liked the feeling that someone understood him, even if she didn't know everything.

He acknowledged her words as truth, but he would willingly work harder, if he could, anything to protect her, but there wasn't anything more he could do at this time to help her. "I know." He whispered and that wasn't what she was expecting, no doubt thinking he was going to brush off her concern. Her head came up and she locked eyes with him. "I'll take a break, but I would like to spend it with you."

Usagi's eyes swam with confusion, and he didn't want to lead her the wrong way. He sticked as close to the truth as he could. "Would you like company on checking out those prospective schools?"

Usagi worried the lower lip of her full mouth between her white teeth as she thought it through. He could practically see the wheels and cogs turning, fixing things in her mind, and going through as many possibilities as she could think of. Most of them were positive, and he almost caught a blush as one popped into her head but was quickly pushed away. Her shining blue eyes turned to him again and she nodded with a slight smile. "I'd like that, you could help me take off the burden of trying to figure out the correct questions."

"The correct questions for me might not be the same as yours." He warned and Usagi only shrugged. Her head turned and her body stiffened before she looked back at him. "What is it?" There was worry and concern deep in her eyes as she patted her pockets but frustration grew as she couldn't find what she was looking for. "Usagi-chan?" He asked but she only shot to her feet and gave him some lame answer and disappeared out the back door.

He was going to follow her, but he was being dragged in a different direction. He fought with this feeling last week, and he knew Moon paid for it then. He had been searching for Usagi when the call pulled at his senses, but he wanted to find Usagi, had to, and fought with all his might not to go to Moon, though she was hurting. He beat himself about it every time. He followed Usagi's footsteps today, but not to follow her, but to use the alleyway to turn into his alter ego.

Kamen was pulled down the street to the local church. A youma was masquerading as a priest and was standing in the center of his parishioners, who had all collapsed from energy drainage. They never did stop or return the energy to the ones drained. It went to the source of the attacks, and used how they wanted it. Kamen wished one day, they could foil the entire plan of their enemy and watched instead as Moon faced off the Priest on her own.

His anger overcame him, where were her senshi? Why was she alone in this battle? He wasn't there for the last one, but they couldn't have abandoned her then and left her defenseless when she was the main target? Unless they were hoping with her gone, things would lessen up. He knew that the enemy would just start picking the rest off as soon as the leader was gone. They would have the best hope of winning as a full team.

He slid as close as he dared to her side, without giving away his position, and he still felt like he was too far away from the brave black haired girl. With that hair color and those brown eyes, she looked just like the whole of Japan, nothing special or standout, especially her height. If anything she was still short for a Japanese person.

He just forgot that this was the standard in Japan, he spent all of his time with people with mainly blue eyes and a range of hair color. The only one in their whole group that looked like they belonged in Japan fully, was Yumi with her brown eyes and dark black hair. He looked at this girl now, and wondered if they were one and the same.

The coloring was there, but the face was a different structure, but it was still oddly familiar, even if it was slightly changed- he just couldn't put his finger on it... Where did he recognize her from in his normal life?

Moon dealt with the Priest fairly quickly and Kamen was relieved when only Birdie showed up to fight with Moon, but realizing that Moon was alone, she grinned wickedly. "All alone, reconciled with your fate?"

"It's just unfortunate that I am here alone now, what Koan has said will never come to pass." Moon's voice rang clear, and her stance lowered, prepared for any attack Birdie could send her way.

Birdie shook her white head and her blue eyes sparked with ice. "Poor Moon senshi, still denying your future." Birdie tisked and Moon started to sway the longer they faced off. Kamen's stance tensed and he dropped into a crouch, ready to pull Moon out of the way if something should happen, this wasn't normal.

Birdie's mouth opened into a wicked grin and he could see the same sharp teeth her sister had, if Birdie was a real bird, she would be a predator or scavenger bird with those teeth and that dark humor. A wave of water shot out from the front where the church had gathered for a baptism and came at Moon in a rush. Kamen shot forward and caught the falling senshi, her eyes clouded, almost white in the brown gaze, turning it a dark murky color. He whipped his cloak up over the both of them but not quick enough to stop the stinging pain as the water was ice cold and slapped across his face in the moments before he blocked it and curled around Moon, trying to protect her even more.

The attack eventually lessened and then died off as Birdie realized with the cloak, it wasn't having any effect on either person. Kamen just knew it was cold, and he straightened out and pushed Moon behind him as he looked at Birdie to see her confusion.

"That should have worked."

"Should have, but didn't." Kamen agreed, and Birdie looked at Kamen with a smirk.

"That's the first time you've spoken to me." Birdie tilted her head, looking even more bird-like in the action to see Moon. "Ah, too bad Moonie, he's such a nice catch, you just won't be around to enjoy him." Birdie's eyes sparked again with that ice as she turned the look on Kamen and he closed his in response, knowing he would be put into the drowsy stage Moon had been in earlier. Moon shook herself from behind him, trying to wake herself up fully and then she stepped away from him.

He looked at her to stop her but she already had her tiara in her hand, looking straight at Birdie, but Birdie was concentrating on Kamen solely. Moon whispered something and the tiara floated in her hand almost looking like a pet listening to its master, it was all so gentle. The tiara then shot out faster than he'd ever seen it, aimed right for Birdie.

She seemed to snap out of her own trance at that moment, but not in time to avoid the tiara completely. She put up an arm to protect her, and the tiara embedded itself into the forearm. Birdie screamed and disappeared, with the glowing disk falling with a clank on the tiled hallowed floor. Moon threw her arms around Kamen in thanks before she disappeared out of the church.

Kamen wondered at the response, it was the warmest reaction he'd received from her recently and he was still determined to ask her about her lack of senshi. She'd either tell him at their next meeting, or he'd take it up with the other girls themselves.

He was going to go look for Usagi, but knew he wouldn't be able to find her with this much time between them, and so he went home to sleep, knowing his dreams would still be plagued with the same thing he'd seen every night, save for the last month as he didn't sleep much. He passed out on his couch.

When he woke up, it was four in the morning and he whipped out of the apartment like it was on fire. He'd left her alone for too long, his Usagi- he was supposed to keep her safe from danger, even if she would never be able to be his. He'd had no dreams, instead he'd fallen so far into sleep, he just regained the sleep he'd lost, that his body needed. When he got to the trusty tree that no one had ever suspected he'd be in, he looked into the room, and the curtains weren't drawn, like they hadn't been for the last month. She didn't think anyone could look in from the street level, and while that was true, he was glad mostly for the fact that she didn't, so he could watch her.

Except tonight she wasn't there, neither was her cat. He'd seen her toss almost every night in her sleep as if what she wanted was just out of her grasp. She'd commented that he looked tired this afternoon, but she too was starting to look worn from her sleep-tossed nights. They were a pair, the two of them. He worried only lightly about Usagi, there had been no attacks against Usagi herself, so they must not know, and if they did, they didn't want to kill her. If they did, they'd had plenty of opportunities to do so.

Wherever she was, she was with her cat, and most likely a friend as it was the weekend. Her family were all asleep in their beds. Her younger brother, Shingo was half out of his as he was stretched out and peacefully content. He wondered if she even knew her parents slept so peaceful together, wrapped within each other's arms, holding and protecting each other even in sleep, a true loving couple. Some nights it made Kamen jealous, others, he was happy for them, and wondered if he'd ever know something like that. Or if his parents had, and was glad for Usagi, to come from such a stable background. She would always have someone to turn to if things ever did blow up in her face. He knew all of that just from watching them all sleep, only Usagi seemed to be missing something from her life to keep her as content as the rest.

Kamen laughed at himself as he made his way home, Usagi wasn't missing anything, she was the happiest, most stable and perfect person he'd ever met. What could she be missing? She had all the love she could possibly want.

Though, if he was honest, he'd seen the looks Usagi had cast towards the couples at their table, even Makoto and her shy crushing on Neph. Yumi was the only other girl who didn't have someone in their group, but Yumi didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest.

Mamoru settled into his bed, ready and prepared for the dreams now, almost welcoming the old routine, meaning something was finally getting set back in its normal path, something he knew, and could expect to happen. With these thoughts, Mamoru drifted off into the mist, glad that it was only this dream beckoning his actions tonight.

EAN: So, I lied, I did Mamoru's view again, once I started, I just couldn't help it... He's just so entertaining!


	12. Chapter 12

Exploring What Might

By Rakusa

Chapter Twelve

{Part 1}

The senshi were all together. Why weren't the crystals coming together as well? Luna paced the room near her charges' room. In there, Rei and Usagi were sleeping, in another room, the great fire heated the rooms and hallways, perfect for the cooling season.

Luna sank to her haunches, trying to figure out what was plaguing her. She'd told the senshi that only when they were all together, would the crystal be able to as well. Did they really need to the princess to put the pieces together? If so, then they might be waiting forever.

She swore that central command told her when all the senshi formed in a group to face their enemy, so too would the power to destroy it. There were four inner senshi, Luna remembered that clearly, four who protected the princess with their lives. Three had been on the grounds during the silver millennium attack. She remembered vague things from the past, and some specifics. These were things that she kept hidden from her charges', they didn't need to worry themselves with her faulty memory, and what she did remember, they didn't need to know it yet either. The truth would come out in due time.

Jupiter was technically an outer senshi, but at the time of the fall of the millennium they were trying to transfer her position to an inner senshi. So now, she was considered one of them, and Luna had been unsure if Jupiter was officially part of the inners until she saw the insignia on her forehead, beckoning for a transformation stick. Luna gave it at Moon's prompting.

Luna ran through it all once again.

There was to be four senshi.

The leader, the golden child, who could step into the Princess's place until she was found, but would never be as strong as the princess, especially not when the princess became queen. Check, Usagi fit that description fully, her hair was the most golden color Luna had ever seen on anyone and it was natural. She was like the ray of a sun herself, boiling over with kindness and warmth and cheer. The golden child personified. She had also proven herself to be quite the leader, some things had been questionable at the time, but it had all proven to be quite smart. The team couldn't have been any stronger, probably weaker, had she not set up hurdles for Ami and Rei. She forced Ami to exit her shy shell that protected and caused her to back out of taking a stand against others. She also forced Rei to respect her decisions and listen to her commands. Rei would be double talking and second guessing everything Moon said otherwise.

Makoto. Luna almost laughed hysterically, Makoto hadn't needed anything. She was so eager to be part of Usagi's posse, wanted to be liked and kept by Usagi, that Usagi had welcomed her into the fold easily, and Makoto had proven to be the most loyal soldier. The others were loyal too, but easier to convince to let Usagi alone when danger was about to befall her, and had distractions in the shape of males called the Ite brothers. Makoto managed to be convinced to leave her side, but only by Usagi's own prompting and Makoto was the most boy crazy of them all, but she was shy and hesitant to get involved with Neph, giving Luna the impression that she didn't want to make any mistakes by getting too close to an outsider.

Luna had been the most against Makoto, but Makoto was the best thing to happen to Usagi's team, though Usagi would disagree. Luna wondered if Makoto's positives stemmed the fact that she wasn't able to be there to protect the Princess in the past and would listen to the leader so fully so the downfall would never happen again.

So what was missing? The brains and the fire reader were there as well. Luna would have to talk to central again, see what it had to say.

Luna left the shinto grounds and snuck into the basement of the crown arcade. That's why she liked the girls around there so much, so they could keep an eye better on the command without even knowing it was there. It was another thing the girls didn't need to know about. They could just think that Luna knew all of this because of her memories.

She pushed a few buttons and then she was on the intercom with her contact. "I've got four senshi, they are all the right ones, but the crystal has not come yet. What is wrong? Must we have all the pieces, and not just them being out of the bodies?"

"You said you have four senshi?" The voice echoed back on her speakers and Luna's eyes narrowed.

"That's a positive."

"That's impossible." The male voice came back across. "The team is not complete."

"We have the brains, we have the brawn, we have the reader and we have the golden one." Luna responded. "We have all four."

"Come back to this post in five days hence, I'll have more information for you then." The voice sounded strained, as if upset by something Luna didn't understand and they cut connection. Luna would have to see what command would have to say in five days, until then, she could worry about more important things.

Luna escaped from the Crown without being noticed and returned back to Usagi's side where she curled up on her against her neck and fell asleep but with one ear arched to listen for any possible danger.

Four days later, found Luna racing across the rooftops after Sailor Moon's fast strides, those shapely and long for her body legs sure could move. Luna was left in Moon's wake as the senshi raced to the newest attack.

This one nobody had been aware of until Rei passed the monitor one her friends was on after school, watching the news. The attack had been playing, asking where were the senshi in this hour of need? It was all the way across town, at a toy factory, it was in the industrial district and not many people, including the senshi, knew quite where it was or how to get there.

The camera crew were doing a documentary and after calling a local news station, turned on the live feed. All four girls raced as fast as they could to the attack, but Moon was in the lead, hardly panting as the rest fought to keep up with her. Luna's steps faltered as she swore she saw someone shadowing their movements. Could it have been Kamen? Could he have known they were heading there, and joined them this time, so as not to be late?

It had to be, who else would keep hidden like that and not attack them instead? Luna realized she was way behind the others and sprinted to catch up with them. She would do something this battle, if Moon got caught up again, she had to, Moon was her main charge, the one she had spent the most time with and to be honest, she would be her favorite anyways. She and Moon/Usagi were close, very much so.

Moon had her speed, but she didn't have complete control over grace. So as she pushed off of the ledge of one particularly rickety edge and she almost didn't make it as her hand shot out to catch herself on the next ledge. She held herself there for a moment, letting her body swing to a stop near the wall before she pushed away with her feet and flipped backwards to land on the roof.

Jupiter cheered her on, and Luna looked at the blond girl with amazement. She hadn't needed to do such a feat if she hadn't messed it up earlier, but despite not taking it slow enough, she managed to save herself, and did the save kind of gracefully as well, maybe not grace, but close enough.

Moon waited until the others were ahead of her before she took off into a run again, easily passing them as they made their way to the toy factory.

They slipped in practically unnoticed and dropped down to the machinery spitting out rows of possessed dolls and robots and every kind of imaginable toy that moved and shot things out of their bodies and were just plain creepy. Luna was eye level with all of these freakish toys, they all turned to her and started moving forward in a wave, sights intent on frying her black fur off of her back. She didn't have any intention of being skinned tonight.

There were larger ones, ones as large as her senshi, if not larger, they came at them in the form of an army as well. The droves just kept coming as more kept being made. Luna turned to hide behind her senshi, who could actually handle this assult, and was surprised to see an angry Moon senshi. She had grounded her feet into the floor below as she prepared for an attack, Luna watched on baited breath, hoping Moon would finally pull out an attack on her own without being told how to do it first, instead, she pulled out one she already knew. Luna sighed in defeat, the other senshi all had three or four strong attacks, and some weaker ones as well, but they had never needed Luna's advice to call on it, it had all come naturally, especially Mars' who hadn't even needed Luna to accept her true destiny.

Luna watched though in fascination as Moon's tiara slid past the youma, Mars prepared to turn to Moon to chew her out on her poor aim, but held back as she remembered herself and watched instead as the tiara glanced off of each of the machines, before returning to Moon's hand. The machines kept working, and Luna turned to Moon to ask what that was all about, but Moon's eyes were already beyond the machines, towards the youma. Mars was still watching the long chug of each machine as it put the last pieces of the youma together. Mars' large brown eyes grew in amazement as there were clinking noises behind Luna.

Luna whipped around to see what had entranced her senshi and her eyes grew just as large as she watched each machine fall apart at the most important juncture. Each lost their power source and needles and the top half fell over and collapsed with a large bang. The unfinished youma didn't move, didn't respond, and Luna knew that Moon had done right, had done what nobody had thought to do, not even Mercury thought of it fast enough, and all were staring at the leader with wonderment.

Moon shrugged, her eyes still on the army that had been made, watching their moves, trying to see what they would do. They had frozen when the machines fell apart, but now they moved faster than their slow zombie pace of earlier, and the mass had managed to slip in between the senshi, dividing them. Moon fought with several larger youma, and a few smaller ones as well. Luna kept her eyes on the small senshi, trying to stay with her as much as she could and taking out some of the youma underfoot as the girl fought.

Luna had managed to help considerably, Luna was so proud of what she had managed to do. She had always thought of herself as the nagging voice of reason without any way to help or any real reason to be listened to, because she couldn't actually do anything. Luna turned to Moon to see how the girl was faring when one youma grabbed her from behind around the waist tightly as the girl fought with several other large ones.

Before Luna's eyes, one of the youma dissolved into the form of a slight girl with a blue outfit and white hair, the youma holding Moon also changed shapes into the form of Koan. Luna hissed at the other cat-female, how dare she ruin Luna's good name?

Luna glanced frantically about the room to see where the other senshi were, and if they could help, but each were bogged down with several youma themselves. Luna prepared to launch herself at the darker enemy, the one holding Moon when Moon gasped in pain.

Luna froze to see what was wrong, and saw in Koan's hand, a sharp knife, pressed into Moon's side. The poor girl was shaking with pain, and trying to keep it from manifesting into terror or pain that would motivate the aggravating enemy.

Kamen was no where to be seen and Luna prepared again to launch herself at Koan as Birdie prepared her attack on the leader of the senshi. Moon's eyes were watering at the sharp jolts going through her body, they were smarting despite her resolve not to let them fall.

Again Luna was stopped from attacking the girl as a golden beam of light shot through the smallest of gaps between Moon and Koan and snaked around to encircle Birdie as well before anyone had any idea of what was going on. Moon fell to her knees as the other two women were wrapped up in the golden light, and Luna saw when she focused that it was actually a chain. The two women withered in pain and screamed. The barer of the savior chain dropped down to Luna's side and spat at the enemy. "How do you like it?"

They continued shaking, crying out for it to stop, and Luna looked up in surprise at the girl dressed all in gold and orange. "Who are you?" Luna asked, knowing that it was obviously a senshi, but still couldn't believe her eyes. Was it an elusive outer, knowing that the inners needed help? That their leader was being attacked, again and again as if it was the personal vendetta of their enemy to dispose of the girl that they thought no longer existed in the future, and thought maybe it would be better to do it themselves, to assure that?

The girl's face was hard as she looked at the two women she held, before her eyes flashed down to Luna, with a slight surprise, but still held the hatred that burned in them from before. They softened as they realized it wasn't another enemy, but a talking cat. "I'm Sailor Venus, the last of the inner senshi. I am the golden one, and" She spat this at the two women, hoping they'd hear over their own suffering. "The true leader of the senshi."

Koan's purple eyes turned to Moon, and Luna just now remembered the girl still had a knife in her side and was desperately trying to keep it together, and stay conscious. She held her side where the knife was to keep it from moving on her, but not taking it out, fearing serious damage otherwise, no doubt. She was breathing shallow breaths, trying to keep them smooth and ordered so as not to faint or hurt herself more, but failing as each breath, caught another slight gasp of pain. Koan's lips parted to be a malicious grin. "I told you, you did something to piss the senshi off enough to strip you from the records. Now all that's left is for you to die."

Luna's frightened eyes backed to the woman dressing as her namesake and almost smiled victoriously as Venus jerked the chain, causing a new round of screams. Luna bounded over to the fallen senshi and butted, very gently, against the hand clenched at her side. Moon's eyes shot down to Luna with a question in their pained depths.

Luna looked back at Venus and nodded. Moon struggled to her feet, the clenched hand reaching for her tiara, a scream tore her attention away from her intentions and Moon's eyes darted across to where Mercury had fallen and slid across the ground. The youma converging over her. Moon swallowed and reached again for her tiara, taking it into her hand and allowing the disk to slice through the youma attempting to harm her friend. She turned her attention to Jupiter, who was fairing better, but disposed of them as well.

"Fire Soul Bird!" Mars screamed from the distance and Luna's head turned to the newest member with surprise, this was a new attack from the girl and as a fire bird emerged, it flew through all of her youma and then went to work to deal with the rest of the youma in the room. Moon recalled her tiara and slowly slid back down to her knees and careened forward, her head never hit the ground though as a black figure caught her by the shoulders and was kneeling in front of her. His hands seemed to be everywhere, from her face, to her shoulders to her hands and knees, then to her side as he discovered exactly what was wrong with her.

The only noise now was coming from the still pained women held by the newest member of the senshi and Luna couldn't doubt the truth behind Venus' words as the enemy seemed to know her as that as well, but wasn't expecting her presence tonight. They only seemed to think Moon didn't exist in the future, which made Luna question, what had gone wrong? If Moon wasn't suppose to be their fourth, but ended up dying- was it all Luna's fault for introducing the girl to a world she didn't belong in?

"That man won't save you." Birdie bit out with a laugh following, though each of the women were getting weaker and Luna could see burns spreading across their skin, the woman's laugh was still sending shivers up Luna's spine. "He doesn't exist either."

Moon's eyes were locked on Kamen's, that's all she could see as far as Luna knew, they were starting to cloud over and Luna wondered if this was the end to her favorite senshi, the one that shouldn't have been. Luna's throat closed up with the horror of that thought, Moon couldn't die, they'd make her stop, if she would just live through this, she would be protected as Usagi as no one was ever protected before, and they would make sure that she didn't fight, stayed as far from the battles as humanly possible.

A loud and terrible scream tore from the delicate throat of the dark odangoed haired girl as Kamen tried to gently and painlessly remove the knife. It had hurt her more coming out that it had going in and as he dropped it on the ground beside him, she could see why. It had been spiked so it would go in smoothly and rip painfully when coming out. There was no way for any of them to have known that. Kamen's cape was off and trying to staunch the wound the second the knife was out of his hand. Mercury joined his side and also tried to deal with the damage.

The other two girls could only stand by hopelessly until they both seemed to realize the culprits were still around. They turned swiftly and both sent their attacks at Koan and Birdie. The screams echoed louder in the room as they were attacked by fire and lightning and light.

Luna launched herself now at the two women and with her claws out, she scratched both of their faces deeply and watched with satisfaction as blood ran down their faces. Those wouldn't heal any time soon.

Luna turned back to her charge and bounded over to her, she was now laying on the ground and Kamen was holding her close to his body as his hand still held his cape against her side. He was trying to keep her warm. Luna realized with a start as the girl's body convulsed and he was also trying to keep her still. Luna could see blood pooling where he hadn't had time to try and stop it. Mercury was working frantically at what she could get at, knowing Kamen's cape was actually helping until she could get to the rest of the wound. Luna laid down on Moon's chest, hoping her body heat would help as well.

Moon seemed to relax slightly and then she was breathing laboriously but at the same time, it was calmer, and she was asleep. Mercury nor Kamen seemed worried by that, but rather relieved and so Luna stayed where she was, nuzzling every once in awhile into Moon's neck.

When the gasp came, no one was expecting it, but a bolt of dark energy shot down, cutting through Venus' chain much as attacks had cut through Birdie's. Flaming red eyes and a dark dress were all anyone saw before the three women disappeared.

Venus cursed, echoing Jupiter's famous word choices, even Mars had cursed and when Jupiter and Venus used the same saying at the same time, they had looked at each other in awe before Venus blushed the slightest bit and turned to the four still on the ground. "How is she?" Venus managed with a voice thick with an emotion Luna couldn't identify. Where would she have any emotional ties to a girl she never met? Luna had to be imagining the sound to the tone, she was probably just overlaying her own fear in the other girl's words.

"She's getting there." Mercury managed hoarsely as she worked, Kamen was slowly lowering the cape down Moon's side to help Mercury along, and there was only a few stitches left before a bandage would be placed over it.

"I-" Venus hesitated. "This is not at all how I planned this meeting to go. I must leave- until we meet again. I will find you." Venus turned on her heel and disappeared with a leap to the rafters. All of them let her go without trying to stop her, they had more important things to be worrying about.

Luna watched as Mercury finished and then Kamen wrapped his cape, soaked with Moon's blood around her still slightly shivering form and raised her into his arms as he stood. Jupiter had pounced forward to help, but he did it before she could reach his side. He held her tightly to his chest and the firm set of his lips broke no arguments as he turned to leave with the girl. "We should go with you!" Mars exclaimed, as she saw Kamen's intention of leaving them there alone, without Moon. A sudden fear shot through all of them at the idea.

"Only Mercury." His voice was pure gravel. No one had ever heard the tone of his voice like that and Mercury stepped forward to do exactly that. She would not leave her friend, and it was fair it seemed, as she was the brains yes, but also the second oldest senshi in experience, that she should go with them. The two of them jumped up and disappeared into the night with the girl still wrapped in Kamen's arms and protected by his cloak.

Luna wished she could have stayed on Moon's chest during the ride, but she had something else she had to do, no matter how much she wished to push it off. It had only been four days, she had a bone to pick with command about accuracy and true communication. A warning would have been nice in what they were planning and what Command knew. Luna jumped up but took a different path than the previous senshi, and slid into the Crown. Static greeted her every move.

Chapter Twelve

{Part 2}

It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Not that it pained her, because it had, immensly, but because she would have to ask him to do it, had to make him hurt her, when that was the last thing he wanted. Her eyes conveyed her request and he'd obeyed, he was as gentle and thorough as he could be but it still hurt, still burned and made her want to black out instantly because of the pain alone. However she kept it together long enough to look him straight in the eye. The message he'd read there, was a swift and firm 'thank you' and then she was lost, falling into his arms, and into oblivion.

So now, as she stirred and the pain at her side with the slightest movement was a reminder of exactly what had happened in the battle. She had been caught by a youma, but the next thing she knew she had a knife wedged deep in her side, slipping into the unknown pink muscled flesh in her stomach, something she had never seen before, nor wanted to see, but knew a lot of blood resided there.

Going in had hurt, and she had let out a traitorous gasp at the pain, it smarted at her eyes, making tears well, but she refused to give these two women what they wanted. She had been battling with herself when she felt herself falling almost just as instantly as when she had been caught. This time however, she fell to her knees and hands, jarring the knife, cutting deeper, wider. She held one hand around the handle, knowing she'd never be able to take it out herself but at the same time, couldn't just leave it in there, it was only doing so much, to stop the blood from gushing out of her side. It still leaked, drizzled down the outside of her thigh and pooled at her knee.

Standing had been difficult, she'd slipped and slided, jarring her side more and her eyes had captured what had saved her, another senshi, dressed radiately in truly bright colors. Her chain glowed just as brightly as it wrapped around the two sisters, burning them where it touched. Moon had no doubt that it didn't need to burn, she knew it just as she knew other strange facts from the past, yet she couldn't recall her own attacks. She was a failure at everything important. The senshi had to step in and save her, claiming to be the real leader of the senshi.

That hurt more than the knife being torn out of her by someone she loved.

She was a senshi, she might not have always been the perfect leader, but she'd come to accept her role as a senshi and had always stepped up to her leadership position with the best of her ability. For someone new, who hadn't even existed before now, in any form or put to any test, to just step in as a senshi, turned like Mars had, and claim responsibility and credit for all that Moon had done, burned. Not that Moon wanted to be recognized for what she'd done, but it was her hard work that had pulled these people together, and how they were as strong and well working as they were. How could another just claim that for their own, and take it away from Moon? But her words seemed to have convinced Luna, and Moon had to accept it as well.

Let the responsibility lie on another's shoulders, be free from the expectations, become one with her friends, no more hidden lines between them. It was actually sounding better to Moon as she thought about it.

She gripped at her side and tried to sit up. She hadn't even opened her eyes, but she knew she was in a bedroom, the bed had been nice and soft and plushy and big. She sank down deep into it and it had been a struggle to get up. She gasped again as the side tore at what was obviously stitches. She was still alive, so it meant that they had at least won the battle. She didn't remember anything after Kamen pulled out the knife.

Venus had seemed angry at the two women and spat out that she was the leader, and would punish them for their presence on Earth. Moon had only vaguely noticed it, but it was directed only at those two, not Luna when she got Venus' attention. Venus had softened considerably.

Moon's eyes opened and she took in the dark room, the bed had a dark blue comforter and she was lying underneath it. The large dark wood door opened at the sound of her pain and there was Kamen, sans top hat, cape and shoes. He padded over to her and gently pushed her back in bed. "Let them heal a little first. Mercury!"

To Moon's utter amazement, Mercury filtered in through the door and worked on Moon's wounds to keep them clean and restitch the ones she tore. Mercury's tone was disapproving. "Really Moonie, can't you ever keep still? This is the third time I've had to fix you up tonight. One would think you just wanted this hunk of a man next to me to see your tight abs over and over again."

The teasing glib was in full-fledged force and Moon relaxed back into the bed. "Whose house are we in?" It didn't look familiar to her at all, but then again, it was only the bedroom, she didn't go into that space that often.

"A friend's." Kamen's voice cut across her conscious and she realized that she admitted that she loved him. No matter how much that had been to herself, it still was there to stare her in the face. Her love for him was complete, it wasn't just a silly crush anymore. He had been there by her side since the first day, and sometimes he was late, just like in a real relationship, and sometimes he was perfect, but this love she had for him could not exist. She wouldn't allow it, she'd push it away as far and as fast as she could. She quickly relocated it to a friendship love that she had with all the girls, it would have pained her to make any of them pull a knife out of her. Just as it would pain her to see him hurt, just like the girls.

She could not feel so strongly about one man, and then admit to herself she loved another at the same time. Choosing between the two, she'd have to choose the one that helped her even though he didn't have to, whereas Kamen for some reason was forced into his role.

"A friend." She agreed lightly and then darkness over-shadowed her again.

When she woke again, she was still in the bed, but she was able to sit up and slide out of it without being noticed. She felt bad for imposing on Kamen and his friend like this and she peaked her head out of the door. It was a long hallway with a few doors branching off of it and she was suddenly hit by deja vu. She wasn't sure, but she thought she's seen this exact hallway before, just from another point of view.

She could see the light from a bigger room without a door just down the way and she started towards it. Mercury was just coming around the corner from another room into that one and she froze seeing her leader standing and not looking like she was in immediate pain. That thought registered the fact that while she was still sore, it was somewhat more bearable. She chocked that up to her fast senshi healing powers. She knew though that she had to be careful of the stitches still, the healing powers healed the deepest part first, so she knew it had to have closed up at least a little by now.

Mercury hesitated, turning towards the sound in the kitchen, before she said something sounding like "I'm just going to check on her."

Moon didn't hear Kamen's reply, but beckoned Mercury to her quietly. Mercury stopped in front of Moon and started forward when Moon had gripped her side because she had leaned towards Mercury too quickly at an odd angle. Moon waved off Mercury's concern and straightened with a grimace, trying not to show the pain on her face as she faced her second, at least, at this moment she was her second. "We need to leave here." Moon told her and Mercury frowned with a very pointed glance at Moon's side. "It'll be fine, but I want to get home and take a shower, and sleep, forever."

Mercury sighed. "What about Kamen?"

"This was very nice of him, and I hope you agree to my opinion now that he's a good guy, one of us at the very least and trustworthy. But he has extended himself too far, and he needs to sleep himself and I hate to be a burden on him much longer."

Mercury began to shake her head and then sighed. "He won't like this, he'll try to stop you. He worries greatly about you. I agree, he definitely has the right intentions towards us."

"He won't have a chance, you should go back out there, I'm going to sneak out of the balcony in the bedroom." Moon pushed the shorter girl away, back towards Kamen, and when Moon saw the pixie style cut disappear into the living room and heard mumbling, Moon went back into the room she had been sleeping in and then slid the glass open so she could run through the streets.

When she was a few blocks away, she returned to her normal form and had to catch herself against a tree as she breathed heavily and put a hand against her wound. Her hand came away again with red staining it. When she glanced down the shirt was bled through as well. She bit her lips against the pain and looked down the street. She couldn't just waltz in through the front the door like this, no matter how late it was.

Her parents probably thought her sleeping already, or going to come home shortly after they went to sleep or sleeping at a friend's. All were norms for her. Usagi thought about calling Makoto or Rei but they was probably already asleep and Usagi had just left one person because she felt like she was a burden, and she wouldn't walk to another after that to just unload herself on another. She would have just stayed with the other two then.

So Usagi took her other option, and with a quick glance towards her side, she did as she had to and ignored the pain slicing through her every movement as she went to the tree outside her house and climbed it. She laid on the branch and caught her breathing until it was settled back to normal. She was so physically drained and she could see her sanctuary just inches from her, she reached out to grab the window sill, it had never been as hard as the first day when she had to first learn this technique after jumping out the window to follow Luna into a battle, and then back, drained and weary and needed to return to her room as if she never left it, but as Usagi instead of as Moon. Luna insisted Usagi learn this, not just Moon.

As Usagi reached for it today, her hand caught the white trim and then slipped, leaving a trail of blood along it in the shape of her fingers. She almost fell out of the tree and her other hand gripped tightly against the tree, trying to stop her fall. She clutched against it for dear life. She waited until some energy returned to her before she tried again. She managed to get her top half over the sill and then pulled herself, flipping her weary body into the room.

She rested there, not moving, she couldn't. She even fell asleep there or rather, dozed. When she woke, startled and in a cold sweat, she realized where she was, and forced herself to her feet. She stumbled into her bathroom and took a wash cloth and wet it and returned to the window to wipe away any evidence that she and Moon could possibly be connected.

Usagi then went back to the bathroom and tore off her clothes, throwing them all in the shower, hoping that while she cleaned herself, her clothes would get there too. She scrubbed her body, she felt like she had sweat out all of her insides during the night. Her body sticked and just felt so heavy and gross.

She rinsed out her hair from the shampoo she'd lathered in it and then tended to her clothes, hanging them to dry over the railing for a little while, they at least dripped clear water, and she could relax. She'd just explain she'd gotten them dirty when she slipped in the fresh snow fall.

She wrapped herself in a dark towel before brushing her teeth and taking the towel away to tend to the now wet bandage on her side. She took off the soaked one and looked at the stitches. They were surprisingly holding up, it was just the center one that had torn away from the flesh and she dug in her medical supplies for the thread she knew was there. She stitched one above, through and below the one she was attending. Then replaced the gauze over her fresh stitches and stuck it onto the newly dried skin.

She dressed in a loose, but warm and comfortable night gown. Then slipped back into her room, and under the comforter, where she slept soundly until almost four the next evening. Luna still hadn't shown, unless she'd come and gone during the night, but Usagi hadn't seen or felt her presence and her nose felt fine, it didn't have cat hair stuck to or around it like it normally did when Luna curled her body around Usagi's face so she couldn't breath.

Usagi wondered also, why she'd been left to sleep so late, knowing her parents though, they probably didn't realize she was home, or had left her in peace because she usually slept kind of late.

It was after all a Sunday, and she'd just had the worst Saturday she'd ever had. They didn't know it, but she exited her room to gather her hopefully now dry clothes and brought them back to her room, throwing them in the hamper as they were stiff now. The house was quiet and she changed slowly, mindful of the still stinging sensation at her side, but it was better than it had been. Her clothes reflected her nightwear in the idea of comfort and warmth and she shoved her feet into a pair of Uggs that she had been sent from a friend in Australia. Uggs to her stood for Ugg-ly, but they were warm, and comfortable.

She walked slowly, not sure where exactly she wanted to go. She knew the girls all wanted to see her, but doubted that they would be hanging around the arcade this late, her usual time was already long past, even when she was running late. But she had the desire to go to the arcade and see Motoki's familiar, unaffected face, not knowing she was injured would be a huge burden off of her shoulders. However when she walked in, his face was resigned as he looked at her, and over her. She wondered who mentioned it, knowing that it would risk their cover.

"What is it Motoki?" She asked casually, sitting down in front of him and leaning towards him, trying to dissuade him into thinking that she really wasn't hurt.

He frowned at her actions and set her back so she would be up right, but didn't make a comment on that. "It's nothing, I just was thinking."

She knew he was lying, and she suddenly had a flash of fear that he knew who she was- but the only way that was possible was if he was- he couldn't be Kamen, that would be the end of her! She laughed to herself at that thought, he was no more likely to be Kamen than Umino. Thankfully that ship had sailed quickly before he latched onto Naru. Usagi's head turned to scan the area for the other set of friends she had, ones that couldn't possibly know-

But there was no luck, they weren't there. She turned back to Motoki, but he looked as if nothing had happened at all, and he didn't comment on her wound, so nobody told him. She had just misjudged his reactions, he might have been pushing her back because of something on the counter, and the look over could have been because of her choice of clothing this morning, particularly her boots.

She relaxed in her stool and ordered a hamburger and a soda. She was in the mood for a greasy American meal and Motoki gladly obliged her. A dark figure sank down into the stool next to her and she turned her head curiously to the newcomer. It wasn't her usual shadow, this one was dressed darkly, but it was off set by the light colored hair, pulled back behind his shoulders, and her eyes found a very familiar pair of blue eyes. She knew this man, knew him only casually and in passing, he had caused her the most issues, disregarding Jade's agreement with her and attacking beyond the confines of the arcade area. Her poor arcade though, it would have suffered greatly in some of the attacks, so she guessed it was all right in the end, everything worked out, but this man should still apologize to Moon for the distress.

He was the only Ite brother not to pair up with a senshi, and she wouldn't be the one to match him. She'd already hooked up with his brother, which caused enough stress on any kind of relationship she would have with him or any of her senshi, but beyond that, and most importantly, there was another, one that had a hold on her heart so completely that it made her fear even messing up in his presence anymore so that he'd walk away from her. But he never did, he'd seen the real her from the start. She knew if he'd just open his eyes, he'd see what she did, a bond between them, though, if he did open his eyes, he might be terrified of the hideous sight in front of him and run screaming.

That was right, she'll admit it out loud (at least in her head) since she was admitting everything else, she liked Mamoru. She wasn't sure where her emotions towards him would go, since they'd had such a rocky start, and their friendship was still a little more strained than she would hope, but she wanted to get her and Mamoru's relationship at least to a point where they could be easy friends, and tell each other (almost) everything and say anything.

That might never happen, but she would tackle this new development first, why one of the Ite brothers would seeking her out, when there was no girl involved that they liked, or socialized with her at all. She smiled politely to the man next to her and he nodded his head in returned greeting.

Usagi pondered if it was because he really hadn't wanted to talk to her, but for another reason all together. Usagi returned to her meal, and ignored his presence, if he wanted to talk to her, he'd have to be the one breaking the silence. She was tired of running, she'd ran after each of her senshi to break into their boxes. Nobody thought she'd had an effort with Makoto, and thankfully she was so easy but there was still something she needed to prove to Makoto before Makoto wanted to be Usagi's friend without hesitation. It was not that she was strong enough, some people would think that. No, she had to prove she wasn't scared of Makoto, and she'd done that by just sitting with her and having a conversation and having trust in her.

Usagi might not have known that Makoto was one of her senshi at the time, and in fact she was just being friendly and thanking the girl for her help earlier, but Makoto had and it was for the beginning simple act that had made this friendship so tight and bonding.

Usagi just put the hamburger in her mouth for the tenth time and was biting down to chew it when the object of her affections walked in the door. Usagi's eyes slid to his movements as he walked towards them and the walk was smooth and purely masculine. Knowing him though, he wouldn't appreciate her ogling, since he never liked being the object of any female's gaze, mentally undressing him had made him self-conscious, even though he didn't show it, but Usagi knew. Also, Usagi wasn't doing anything so shady, she was just appreciating what she _could_ see, not thinking beyond it. That might happen eventually on its own and she wouldn't need to fantasize then. With those thoughts, Usagi blushed and looked back down at her plate. He didn't come sit near her, just rested a hand on her back in greeting before going to another part of the counter and ordering another meal.

Usagi wondered at the distance when she could think past the warm feel of his hand against her back. He seemed distressed about something. She would have to go over and talk to him, but he looked like he was slowly working towards conversation, coming to the arcade was always a good step for Mamoru to work things through. He'd just need a little more time before Usagi launched into all sorts of questions, if he would answer her. He was still pretty elusive about somethings. But Usagi knew a subject that would distract him redilly if he shut down on the subject that he was fretting about. Something he still danced around, him and Ami, it was as if they were trying to spare her feelings about something. Usagi shook her head at that thought, so what? Rei went to a different school than she did, and always will because of the path that she had already been on, but they were still friends, it had taken some work in the beginning, but now Usagi thought they were on a better footing, and were getting really close.

She did question though whether that would all be blown to pieces once Venus took her rightful place as leader of the senshi or if her senshi would fight for Usagi to stay there.

She watched Mamoru put his head into his hands and at that moment, she had taken a bite of her sandwich but rose from her seat at his action, she would go over to comfort him, but as she stood, a pair of thin arms wrapped around her shoulders in a huge hug, but it was also restraining.

Usagi fell backwards and the person tugging her towards them, caught her. Usagi turned her eyes to the one who had caused the slight disruption. Blond hair fell around her and blue eyes peered at her. She thought for just a second she was looking into her own reflection before she started to notice the details.

Another blond? In Tokyo? She supposed it could happen, but it was highly doubtful. This arcade just pulled the strange colors to it and she was skeptical about the likelihood of that. How was it possible the only exceptions to the black hair, brown eyes all gather into an arcade that a blond haired blue eyed guy ran?

Usagi didn't have time to process her other thoughts, as to why this girl had pulled her to her with such a cheerful greeting, for she had squealed as well before launching herself at Usagi. That, and how had she caught her? Usagi was small, yeah, but she still wasn't that light, and a girl her size if not slightly taller but thinner, definitely thinner, Usagi thought as she was pulled away into another pair of arms, shouldn't have been able to catch her. But there had been strength to those arms.

The current pair, encapsulated her fully and were rather warm. She drowsily looked up, but she wasn't surprised or even unsure of who had caught her and the sight greeting her was what she had expected. The black hair fell into his blue eyes as his piercing blue gaze landed on the stranger and Usagi almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost, because the grab had agitated her stitches, luckily though, she didn't think it was bleeding.

The girl almost looked apologetic and she turned her eyes from Mamoru's intense stare to Usagi as if she was curious. "I'm Aino Minako!" She greeted Usagi and held out her hand. "But you can call me Mina-chan."

Usagi eyed the hand as if it were to bite her suddenly, but in the confines of where she wanted to be, she reached out her own hand and shook it. It was a firm shake, and it ended quickly as Minako drew her hand back. There was something funny about her accent and Usagi couldn't put her finger on it. She was too involved with that puzzle to care about much else, but Mamoru had his own questions.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and Usagi's eyes slid up to his strong jaw as his mouth moved. She was staring again and she slashed her eyes back to Minako and focused on the girl's answer.

"I'm here to see Usagi-chan!" Usagi bit her lip, she hadn't introduced herself and Minako was one of the only people to rival her for energy and outgoingness. She reminded her vaguely of someone she had once known at some time. The only difference is, that girl had been more serious in manner but less so in her eyes, Minako was the opposite. She didn't appear as if she was taking anything to heart, while her eyes told her she was calculating everything.

"I got that, but she doesn't seem to know you. You just attacked her when her back was turned to her."

"I didn't attack her." The humor disappeared from her voice. The blue eyes narrowed to chips and Usagi suddenly realized where she knew the girl was from. She'd only seen her for a brief moment but the tone struck a cord in Usagi's dazed brain. She had been there the night before, and Usagi knew exactly what role the girl had played. Usagi forced her way out of the band of steel keeping her against the hard chest, she and the girl needed to talk and talk in private, _now!_

Usagi managed to get Mamoru to let her go, she promised him that it would be alright with her eyes and her words, much like she had communicated with Kamen last night, they seemed to understand each other by eye contact alone. She knew who the other girl was, and that conveyed as well.

Usagi grabbed Minako's hand but as they headed for the door the last Ite brother was standing in their way. "I'm Kunz-" He started but Minako just huffed and walked pushed past him, pulling Usagi along now and Usagi for the first time was surprised. None of her senshi had reacted quite that way. Yeah Makoto had been shy and still was with Neph, and Jade and Rei fought, but they had liked each other from the start. All of them had, Ami and Zoi were the most instantaneous. If Venus wasn't to end with Kunz, then what was the deal?

Usagi's eyes slid back to Mamoru who was sitting again with his head in his hands, but there was a line of tension in his body that wasn't there before. She had the greatest suspicion she was the cause for that new problem in his mind.

She and Minako walked down the street a ways before they entered a quiet district, and headed into the local cafe. "So you know who I am?" Minako asked, and Usagi nodded in response. "Very good. I'm impressed. I only knew because I was told. Our disguises are good, but how did you figure it out?"

"Not many people come up to me so forcefully." Usagi admitted and flashed a smile. "That, and your tone just then, when Mamoru accused you of attacking me, it reminded me of your other self. Even if I was in severe pain, I know my senshi." Her voice became a whisper for that last sentence, but Minako heard it for she nodded along.

"Right, gotcha, except for one thing, they're not yours."

"They have been, excuse my possession of them, I have spent so much time with them, that they feel like mine, and I'm sure soon you will feel the same way, beyond just knowing that they're yours, you'll feel it deeply like I do too."

"See, here's the thing, this is why I wanted to come up to you and talk to you alone first, before I introduced myself to the other girls. I've been watching you, and I knew you'd be there when I arrived, because I followed you there."

"Why?" Usagi frowned.

"I knew, don't worry, it isn't that you messed up or anything, I had other sources. I had to follow you though, because I wanted to see your game. I realize now that you are just an innocent in all of it. So for that, I apologize, what I am going to tell you is going to hurt. You weren't a senshi in the past. You were never supposed to exist as one here."

The words did hurt, it dropped Usagi where she sat with the other girl. The floor opened up and swallowed her falling stomach, what did this all mean for her? She was told so much in just one line, but nothing else got answered and now there were so many more questions.

Usagi pushed away from the table and the chair scrapped as she found her feet and she was out of the cafe. Minako tried to follow her, but nobody had her speed, not even in human form. She found herself panting in the park, her air was constricted but not because of the run, but because of all the questions circling her head.

She didn't exist in the past. She wasn't supposed to be Sailor Moon now. She lost all of her senshi, she wasn't even a part of them anymore. She wasn't the leader. She had done something horrible. Taking over the senshi? Letting them go? Forcing herself to be a part of it? What had she done, what is it that caused her to be stricken from the records as if she never existed? Or... Usagi started to calm down at this thought, was she stricken from the records so nobody would attack her when she was no longer a senshi? That once Minako came to take her rightful place, that she was free from the senshi business for good? Six months ago, she would have cheered, she would have bowed down and kissed Minako's feet for the good news.

Now... now she hated the thought. She wouldn't be stricken from the records just because she was no longer a senshi. She would fight along side of them. That's probably why she didn't exist in the future, because she hadn't fought with them, taking the coward's way out, loosing the fact that she was even a senshi.

Venus could refuse her entry into their league and then Moon would be on her own, much like Mars had been, but Usagi refused to be told she couldn't be a senshi, end of story, it wouldn't happen, she was the first one, and she would remain one as long as the others did.

Her 'death' slash nonexistence in the future wasn't because of any actual death, it couldn't be, she was changing the future right now. It wouldn't be the same, no one would predict her life. Koan especially, she had no baring on her life, Usagi would create her own destiny.

Usagi firmed her stance and her resolve. A hand reached out and touched her shoulder and she turned quickly, ready to fight, but the person she saw was somebody she launched herself at in a very different way. She wrapped her arms around his torso and stayed there, his arms around her shoulders in a loose embrace, comforting and he didn't ask her to explain what had happened, and for that she was thankful. Today they were both being elusive with their thoughts and experiences.


	13. Chapter 13

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Chapter Thirteen

By Rakusa

{Part 1}

bakashoujiki- honest to fault

Kamen rounded on Moon with a growl, taking her arms into his hands and shaking her. "Why would you do such a thing?"

She had gotten off lucky, she would admit that, easily, especially in the face of his anger, he had known it too, too well. She swallowed back the retort she would have used if it was any other night, but tonight it was too soon, too fresh in both of their memories of the last battle. Both were too frazzled to argue like it was necessary, and Moon just didn't have the energy, instead she sagged and bowed her head. "What do you mean?" She wouldn't give in completely though, he would have to be clearer in his anger's direction, he could after all only be referring to her slip out.

His hold on her tightened and the rumbling noise in his chest was the start to another growl. "You know exactly what I mean, stop playing coy! Why would you come out here alone, to a battle without calling any of your senshi? ANY!"

She knew exactly why, she wasn't supposed to be a senshi, she wasn't supposed to exist. She had wanted to prove that she wasn't as useless as they would all think as soon as Venus told the other girls exactly what she had told Usagi. Venus hadn't been watching her anymore after that day, with them knowing who the other was, and Venus not being weary that Moon's purpose was to harm Venus' senshi, once abated, she had no reason to watch after Moon. Moon would no longer be in her way with the knowledge. Venus had no reason to believe Moon would do something so stupid either, as she had never before purposely kept her senshi out of the loop and risk danger to herself.

Oh yeah, Moon knew all of this, these were her true reasons, but Kamen would not appreciate it. Kamen might actually bite her head off for the thought. He was already prepared to do it, thinking she was out to kill herself and pulling this stunt would have proved it as allowing the enemy to finish their job.

So instead, Moon lied. Her bakashoujiki, her super imposed honesty above all else, which even shone through her eyes when she had deemed it necessary to lie, which in some cases did not help her, but in others, it caused trust where her actions alone wouldn't do. Today she had to throw I all to the side and lie with conviction. The only other time since her senshi had come about, save for Mars, had been the one battle where she had forgotten her communicator. That excuse would not work again. But now, she would stick as close to the truth as possible and hope for the best. She locked eyes and her brown ones did not waver as they sought his out behind his mask. "I could not call them at this time, they had other matters to attend to. They will, in fact, not be around for a few battles."

She had probably pushed it too far, as his shoulders tightened and his form grew rigid. "You will be fighting alone?"

His voice had a pained quality to it, it sounded as if it had been grated through a blender, it was almost so unrecognizable. Moon felt the hands fall away from her as he took a step back, before he came forward again and pulled her to him. "We will do it together." He whispered down into her ear and she had to admit, the concept sounded nice, except it wasn't what she was trying to prove. However she couldn't escape him, he was drawn to her somehow, always knowing where she was even without necessarily desiring him there. So she'd accept it, and she took it gladly, she wouldn't mind having Kamen patrol with her for a few nights a week. She would be ready, she would train, maybe have him help her do so, so when she did fight with her senshi again, she could prove herself?

Moon pushed away gently, from him and smiled at him before she jumped away and into the night. Moon knew she had escaped luckily today, the enemy girls hadn't shown themselves, probably nursing their wounds and sending their youma to do their bidding, thinking Moon too was trying to heal. So until they were healed, they wouldn't think she was around, and Moon's spirits picked up on that thought, she healed faster than they did?

Kamen by her side, like the old days, it would be nice, but Moon doubted it was necessary, she'd be kicked off the team soon or she'd be a part of it again, not taking three steps back and loosing all the skill and knowledge she gained. Moon paused a moment on the rooftop of one building and thought that through.

She was never meant to be a senshi. Moon's heart soared at the thought, she wasn't a failure! All the times Luna had grouched at her because she needed to be told the attack, had been because she wasn't supposed to be, and so, in the past, she had never existed to learn the attacks, and let it be instinctual, like the other girls'. Moon laughed at herself for a moment and nodded, it all was starting to make since, so she continued on home, turning back into Usagi and going to sleep.

The next day was Friday, while she was still tender, it was only a nasty looking bruise with a slight scratch in it, being a senshi the night before had helped immensely in her healing. Usagi headed to the arcade only to see Luna slipping out of it, and heading with a determined run down the opposite way. Usagi hadn't seen Luna for a long time, and Usagi paused in front of the sliding glass doorway, contemplating whether she should run after her guardian or continue what she was going to do.

The sight of another blond, one just the slightest bit taller and slender with a large red bow in the back of her orangish-blond hair wrapped her arm around Usagi's and pulled her inside. "Come on silly, what are you waiting for? Let me buy you an ice cream cone." The grip was strong, but Usagi didn't expect anything less from a senshi, and she pulled Usagi through the door.

Aino Minako was an odd character, Usagi decided sitting across from the other girl in a blue backed booth. Her dress shouted wealth, but her personality was almost as bright as Usagi's. That's not what confused Usagi though, it was the fact that Minako told her point-blank that she was never a senshi in the past, and she wasn't supposed to be one now. Then the next time they saw each other, Minako acted as if they were the best of friends, had always acted that way, actually. Just was trying to inform Usagi personally that she was an impostor. Usagi decided that maybe it was just trying to warn her and let her down easy before landing the blow on the other girls and not having Usagi be one of the unawares and let her deal with it first, maybe even help try to get the others to understand it as well.

Usagi felt she understood the other girl's position and the girl herself, that much better now. She was nervous what the others would think when it all came out and Usagi smiled at the girl and reached out a hand to lay on Minako's. She wasn't expecting to find it cold and fought to keep it from retracting in surprise, after a moment, Minako's hand warmed under hers and Usagi relaxed and left it there, to look into Minako's surprised blue eyes without falter. They were paler than hers... Usagi thought ideally before swallowing to find her voice, the smile still in place. It was a friendly, kind, and knowing smile. "They'll understand, don't worry, they'll be ecstatic."

"I feel... as if I haven't been quite fair to you." Minako replied after a moment, turning her hand underneath Usagi's to grip it tightly, and the urgency in her eyes blew Usagi away. "Don't ever fear your position with us, you are still very important to us, I will accept you and take you no matter what. You're safer with us than alone."

Usagi felt very touched, and she knew that her agreement with Kamen would be void from now on, but she couldn't help it, she'd still steal, a few nights alone with him, just 'patrolling', she was too addicted to him not to, despite everything, and that made her a monster to Mamoru, meaning she could never try with him or let him be led on to believe her anything towards him. Even if he had any desires towards her.

"I thank you for that, my senshi- sorry- your senshi, are a very important part of my life, and I would hate to be missing it." Usagi returned the squeeze Minako made on her hand and their blue eyes understood each other fully. Neither would be gone from the senshi and they would try to work it out.

"Our senshi." Minako said after a moment, she had turned to eat her salad, but it wasn't a healthy salad by any means, it was loaded with good stuff and Usagi looked at her for a clarification. "They're our senshi, not just mine, they're as much yours, you brought them together. They fight well, not the best they could do, but they trust each other and that is the most important part."

"You'll change their lack of fighting abilities, as you knew, I wasn't to be in charge, and had no real skill to impart onto them."

Minako nodded her agreement and her smile brightened with someone walked through the door. Usagi turned her head to see who it was, and her stomach dropped, why was Minako brightening when Mamoru walked through the door? Minako removed herself from the table with a small goodbye and walked over to the counter to sit in the only empty seat, to talk to _Motoki?_

Mamoru frowned at the blond girl's head, his eyes also taking in the orange tint to the blond hair that neither had noticed from their quick glance earlier and Mamoru turned his head to scan for someone else, or maybe just a seat. His eyes caught the empty booth across from her and he slid down into the seat Minako just occupied. "I guess this is my option. I thought for a moment you cut me off from my seat, but it was that other girl, the one you left with a while ago. How did that turn out?"

Usagi shrugged, she hadn't wanted to talk to him about it then, and now, she really didn't want to either. It wasn't really that important either way. Instead she sizzled him with a smile. "What do you say to sharing my ice cream?" She waved it in front of his nose, it had only been a vanilla cone, but he got the point as he looked at it.

"You really want to loose that?" Mamoru's dark blue eyes slid to the deepest center of her being and she had to pause for a moment with a silent gasp so she could catch her breath. She was leading him on, and she had to stop it now, but oh, how she wanted-

She viciously cut the thought off, she couldn't have what _she_ wanted. It was all what was best for him. Usagi couldn't promise she'd be around for the end of the week, much less have a relationship with him, which this flirting might all be just in her head anyways, but she thought- She cut that thought down too, it was too much to think anything or hope or want anything.

So Usagi brought herself to her feet, to apologize to Mamoru for taking up his time, but he rose to his feet too, looking down at her with a shake of his head. "I know what I can do and can't do." His words were a whisper in her ear alone and she turned her head up to him. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Usagi nodded, those words, even if he didn't know it, were a balm to her conscious, telling her that it was ok to play with this fire, because if she got too close, he would put it out himself. She smiled up at him and turned her body, getting ready to leave but he spoke again. "Monday, we will go visit some of those schools. Meet me here at ten."

It gave her some time to sleep in, but it was still earlier than she normally did during a holiday, and they were on the mid-semester break. The fact he still wanted to spend time with her, made her worry again, that he wanted something she couldn't give. She had toyed with the idea while she was with Jade, but it forced her to realize that any boy she was with, would have to be super understanding to see her run out in the middle of a date all the time. Then it also made her realize that the boy could be at risk as well, and so was her identity and that of her senshi. But, and she ruthlessly pushed away her conscious, if she could steal some moments with Kamen, knowing that her heart belonged with Mamoru, then why couldn't she snatch some precious moments of the two of them together as well? So she would take what he gave her, and want nothing more.

Usagi agreed with a short bob of the head and left, maybe she should track down Luna? However as she walked away from the arcade, she noticed a shadow at her elbow. A head of orange-blond strands and a big red bow was grinning at her as if she knew something Usagi didn't. She was going to ask the other senshi, but she only shook her head. "Come on, we have a meeting to get to."

---

That had to be the most eventful, and stressful meeting of Usagi's life.

Usagi recalled it all now. Luna, Luna with her dark back arched and a growl upon her face, ready to be released and Usagi had only picked the cat up and held her close, soothing the dark feline. There had to be something about female cats and male cats being in the room, especially a stranger cat. Usagi had been surprised at the presence of a white cat sitting patiently for her and the rest of the senshi at Rei's temple. He was lying down on the top of the stairs, almost half asleep as he waited.

Luna had been there too, but she was hissing and spitting, attempting to get at the white male who hadn't even bothered to raise his head to reply. Usagi had an instant likeness for the white cat, he must be calm one between the two, who would think more rationally during moments that stressed Luna out, who otherwise was very wise, and rational, too rational sometimes.

Rei was between the two cats with a strained look upon her face, wondering how she managed to have two cats near her when she was obviously a bird person. She was also having difficulty keeping the peace when she wanted to shoot through the roof herself, part of it sprung by her confusion on who the other cat was.

Usagi and Minako were the first senshi to arrive and Rei had jumped to her feet and raced down the stairs to Usagi's side. Usagi almost, for a moment, thought that Rei was going to hug her because she was so excited to see Usagi and have her take the burden from her. Instead the dark haired girl with the slightest hint of red in it and the enigmatic violet eyes tore her away from the girl on her arm and Usagi winced at the action, as she was forced behind Rei before she even knew what was happening.

Usagi sighed and rested her forehead against Rei's back in agitation. "Rei-chan, this is Aino Minako, otherwise known as the girl who saved me." Her voice held the point her words didn't manage to make on their own, because she couldn't out here.

"Minako-san." Minako greeted and flourished a hand in front of Rei for the other girl to shake. Rei looked at it vaguely irritated before she bowed in greeting, Usagi saw the flash of rebellion already in her latest senshi and she poked a finger into Rei's back. Rei grumbled and shook the other girl's hand.

"Pleasure." Rei's voice was stiff and didn't sound as if she was telling the truth. "Please, make your way up the steps, maybe you can talk some sense in those cats." Her head jerked towards the steps and the black strands fluttered for a moment before settling back around Rei's torso.

Minako took the brush off with ease and bounded up the steps gracefully, and Usagi's eyes narrowed, she could see the act, from this far, the girl was panting, but Rei didn't seem to notice, for she humped and turned towards Usagi. Clearly Rei was angry that her punishment towards the intruder was unjust, as Minako hadn't any issue with it at all.

Usagi rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and faced the other girl dead on, she wasn't frightened of Rei, not even her anger, well... not this kind of anger. When Usagi had been hurt a few nights ago, even if she hadn't noticed much, she'd noticed Rei's anger, and the viciousness they sent towards those who had hurt Usagi.

Usagi's eyes softened and her humor disappeared, she hadn't had a chance to thank Rei yet... Usagi opened her mouth to do so now, but Rei just waved her off. "Where did you drag that girl out of? _Come on_, Usagi, how do you know that's the senshi that saved you? What if its the enemy trying to get at you?"

"The enemy doesn't know I'm Sailor Moon." Usagi hissed back. "She did."

"Nobody can guess that, they have to know, I spent months with you until you finally told me, how would she have known unless you told her?" Rei's anger right now stemmed from her fear for Usagi's wellbeing and Usagi knew it so she shrugged to diffuse the situation.

"She knew. Maybe she'll explain all of it during the meeting. I'm betting that cat has something to do with it too."

Rei looked long and hard at Usagi before she sighed and let it go, Usagi knew that as a sign of trust, where others might have thought it was only waiting to argue some more later. While Rei might, it would only be after hearing everything else that the others could say, and Rei was really only concerned about Usagi, so Rei wrapped an arm though Usagi's and they headed up the stairs as others started filing in.

Minako managed to diffuse the situation between Luna and Artemis, at least until she announced herself as leader of the senshi. Makoto had shot to her feet and paced the room while Ami shouted her objection. "Usagi is our leader."

Usagi sank back into her seat to wait out their anger, they all eventually stopped arguing with Minako, who had followed Usagi's lead and didn't say anything, just waited for them to tire themselves out. It lasted a while as each built off the last's argument and declared them crazy for thinking that they'd stand for this. "She's the leader." Usagi finally stated and four sets of eyes swung towards her.

"She's the golden one. We thought it was the hair, but it's the costume, she's got the golden costume, she's the true leader of the senshi. Her hair reflects that as well." It sparked a new round of protests but Usagi merely raised a hand and got new silence. "I am still going to be in the team, and I will be second in command. However, Minako is the new leader and there might be some changes around here, and we will all have to learn to accept it."

The others looked like they were about to protest, but Rei nodded. "I will follow her leadership, if and only if it doesn't conflict with things you agree with Usa-chan."

"I will follow her too, unless you disagree with a decision." Makoto agreed but it was Ami who had the clever answer.

"I will follow you, Usa-chan, and whatever you think is right."

"I guess this means that I should stay with Minako now?" Luna asked with a hint of reservation and Minako shook her head.

"No, I think it's best you stay with my second." There was a bright smile on her face and then nodded towards Artemis. "He's the one you've been talking to at central."

"WHAT?" Luna turned to the white cat with a sputter. "You told me you wouldn't be around to explain until today, what is going on? You can't be command!" Only Minako seemed to know what they were talking about and Luna recognized all their blank stares for she laughed nervously. "Um... I didn't tell you I was talking to someone on the computers underneath the arcade? That's how we were communicating a lot of information to each other?"

All the girls shook their heads and Luna blushed beneath the black fur, but Usagi cut in to save her from further embarrassment. "It's ok, Luna, we understand you don't know everything and eventually you were going to tell us of this."

Luna nodded a bit too empathetically, but Usagi let it pass and turned instead to Minako. "So, what now?"

Minako shrugged. "We will have to train soon, we need to be ready for their next attack, but we also need to learn how to protect you at the same time as dealing with the youma attacks that try to separate us. They seem to desire your end."

Usagi bit her lip. "They do, don't they?"

"I would just take your place, but I think it's more important since they now know there's five of us, if we just become each other's bodyguard. In the battle, we will always be having each others backs and I can protect you better then."

"While I make sure you don't get hurt in the process?"

"Yes..." Minako hesitated but seeing Artemis' slight shake of head, she continued. "I will be the new leader, and it is important that neither of us gets hurt because they'll want to take us both out, you first, I think, because they won't know I'm really the leader for awhile."

Usagi nodded, she took that as a good idea and the others became relieved that Usagi was going to have a personal protector while they were otherwise engaged. "If that's everything?" Usagi asked her new leader, glad that the burden of this meeting had been taken off of her shoulders, not realizing she had just shown her true leadership potential by this meeting and not being pressured into it.

Usagi stood up and the other girls followed, but Usagi looked to Minako. "Shall we call it quits for the night?"

Minako agreed and followed Usagi outside, the others still weary, watched them from a distance. "Thank you."

"For what?" Usagi turned her head to look at the other girl. "I hadn't done anything."

"You took over the meeting and made it easier for me. So for that, I thank you."

"I thought you proved yourself well in there, the girls aren't always easy to keep in line, I know I'm sometimes the cause for that as well, Luna's always telling me to concentrate on the issues at hand."

Minako only shook her head at Usagi and Usagi was surprised when Minako threw her arms around Usagi in a quick hug before she and the white cat took off down the street. The last words that Minako said confused Usagi. "Stay safe." Minako had whispered and then she was gone. Usagi didn't know why she was being singled out by the new leader, was it because she wasn't as good as the other senshi, so she needed further reminder? Usagi let it be and went home for dinner.

Chapter Thirteen

{Part 2}

Kamen caught Moon around the waist with an arm and slid a leg under hers, to bring her to the ground, but she let her legs go only to grab him by the shoulders and turning their bodies so he landed with a grunt under her. She landed with a light thud, her body pushing into his as she looked down at him.

He reached up a hand slowly, and pushed away a black strand of hair. "Your eyes are so brown."

Moon looked down at Kamen, her brown eyes taking in his tender expression on his face and her head started to lower towards his, before she pushed off of him and tried to regain her breath, breathing deeply and bent over. He regained his feet and it was a little gruff when he said: "Good job, you're really improving." He turned to go back to patrolling, but Moon held out a hand.

He had been teaching her small stuff for over a week now and combined with the senshi practice, she really thought his words were true, but this now, had to end. She had gone too far, she had almost betrayed herself with that last action, and he seemed to know it too, if he wasn't encouraging it. He stopped at her action and turned back to her with a curious look. "My senshi will be back at the next battle. Their other engagements have ended and I'm joining up with them again."

Kamen nodded stiffly. "That means you will no longer need my assistance in these nightly rendezvous." Oh, but how much she'd enjoyed them. Kamen and her had talked, really talked, and gotten to know each other so well. She'd learned that he had feelings for his 'rabbit' who it turned out wasn't her. That was a relief, because she didn't need to watch out to see if Kamen was watching her. His 'rabbit' was strong and beautiful and the most gorgeous blue-green eyes he'd ever seen, and she had a good heart who was also rather smart. Usagi wasn't any of that, she had plain blue eyes that towards the pupil turned an acid green-blue color and she wasn't smart or strong. She could never be the rabbit this Kamen was so in love with.

Kamen had learned that she also had an interest in someone other than him, they'd admitted if it hadn't been for this other, then they'd be completely and fully in love with each other, but there was someone else, for the both of them.

That didn't stop them from having the most amazing conversations Moon had ever had. They were so similar in a lot of ways, yet they approached things so differently and saw the world differently. It made their working together stronger, and their differences only mattered in the way of showcasing their similarities. Moon was torn now, even knowing she loved Mamoru, this week had shown Moon that she had fallen even deeper for Kamen. She no longer was sure which way she would choose if either had an interest in her, but neither did, or couldn't, and so she knew then that it wouldn't matter.

Kamen was about to leave again, but he turned back to Moon, and pulled her to him, his head ducking so suddenly that Moon didn't realize what he was doing, his warm lips graced over hers, but it was only a heart-beat and then they were gone. His gloved hands still gripped the area of her arms that were bare and she could still feel their heat. "I will never have a chance to do that again, once your senshi return, and I can never do that again."

He let her go, but Moon threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers to return that kiss, so _she _could kiss _him._ This kiss was passionate and his put his hands on her waist and tugged her closer. She could feel the heat radiating from his entire body, warming hers and she melted against him. They were so close, so tightly together, and while she was enjoying it completely, and it felt so _right_, her body shouted it and so did her mind, but another part of her mind was telling her it was _so wrong!_ She ignored that part for awhile longer until the kiss got a little deeper, his mouth molding over hers, his teeth taking her bottom lip into the warm confines of his mouth, she had to pull away. She didn't meet any resistance as he too, realized it had gone too far, they shouldn't have done any of it, and he pulled away at the same time she did.

They stayed far away from each other. They gave each other a crisp goodbye before taking off in different directions. She just might choose Kamen if she stayed.

It was their secret, one time only, giving into desires kiss and nobody would know about it. Nobody. It would stay between the two of them, to be remembered as Moon's most earth-shattering kiss, but something safely locked away in her memories only to be pulled out and examined when she was feeling down. She felt miserable now, and reevaluating that kiss wouldn't help, it was the cause of it, as it was the reason for her betrayal to someone she couldn't even have. She'd told Kamen just earlier tonight that he should go for his 'rabbit', that if he was anything like he was as Kamen in real life, she would have the hardest time to ignore or turn him down, it would be impossible.

Oh how those words laughed her in the face now!

Usagi, not Moon, slid into her bed and pulled the comforter over her head and moaned at her idiotic-ness. Kamen was never going to speak to her again- and rightly so, and Mamoru- oh Mamoru, when he found out! He wasn't going to find out! _Why would he care anyways?_ Her conscious taunted her and she flipped around in her bed and buried her face in the pillow and groaned. It was much to intense tonight to go to sleep, and it was much to late to anything else. She reached blindly for her text book, she would at least try to do some homework and concentrate on it. As her hand finally found the book, she fell asleep, Luna heard a snore come from the lump on the bed when she came in and catching her laugh, she settled in at the end of the bed.

The next morning Usagi pulled herself out of bed, and muttered at herself for sleeping in such an awful position, she was really sore now. She showered quickly and dressed and raced out the door as she caught sight of the clock. She was going to face her worse fear, having to see Mamoru after her horrible behavior the night before.

Since Monday they had been going to different schools and today she was going to another with Mamoru. It didn't escape her notice that her life was on parallel bars with Moon's when it came to the boys in her life, and doing things with just them, trying to better herself.

Mamoru was looking down into his coffee when she got into the arcade, his back was arched over and it had lines of tension just running through it. She forgot her own troubles, Mamoru's discomfort mattered more to her than anything else.

She slipped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Did someone hit on you today?" She asked with a teasing glint in her eyes, and Mamoru's head jerked towards hers, and his body relaxed.

"Yeah, something like that." He stood up and downed the rest of his coffee. He led her out the door, intending to be far away from the arcade today. "What did you do yesterday?" It had been a Sunday, so none of the schools would have been opened, but it was Usagi's turn to tense at the question.

"Not much, just hung out at home." She responded, and for most of the night it had been true.

But Mamoru noticed her tension and wrapped an arm around her waist and turned the words back at her. "What happened? Some guy hit on you?"

Usagi couldn't help but laugh and she shook her head. "No, not quite."

She had liked some of the high schools she had seen, she'd also been dragged to a few by her parents, but nothing shouted out at her. She still didn't know what she wanted to go into, and Mamoru was easier to go with than her parents. Kenji-papa had been so excited that Usagi would follow into his footsteps and Ikuko-mama had been a little weary but was proud of her daughter's high marks, and said Usagi could do whatever she wanted because she was able to. However going to the schools had been strained with them, Mamoru had just sat back and let Usagi ask the questions that she wanted, and asked some less obvious ones.

Usagi had been impressed at the questions, because they had shown real interest in Usagi's future and concern for Usagi herself, to see if she would be happy there. He hadn't made a comment on any of the schools afterwards. Today they'd be going to three though and Usagi hoped that she could find one she liked today, so as not to be a burden on him anymore, even though she really enjoyed their time together and wanted to drag it out.

Mamoru pulled Usagi through the doors to the first school. It wasn't too far from her home, it was a quick train ride, and knowing Usagi, it was also a quick run if she missed her train. It cut through a safe area and it was kind of pretty as well. Mamoru's face had an impressed look as he walked them in, but he quickly schooled his impression as he noticed her looking at him. He didn't want to influence her decision in any way, good or bad.

Usagi looked at him a moment longer before being shown through all of the rooms. This school was completely an arts school. The first few rooms they went to were for singers and actors, often they worked together, the next few were artists that worked with paint and large tactile. They too often worked with the last two groups but they also had their own things. Each room had been brightly painted and had been interesting to look at. They were shown the photography studio and Usagi was floored by the impressive equipment, the students who were working there had looked like artists as well, dried paint splotches on their cheeks as they bent over the lens and adjusted the focus.

Mamoru pulled her gently away from the photography studio and led her to follow the guide to the ceramics. "Each of our students are allowed to take a course in everything, they aren't limited to just their strongest talent. In fact they are strongly encouraged to engage in something that they aren't especially strong in, learn other mediums." The guide explained, his eyes lingering on Usagi's expression before moving to the man next to her, and nodded at Mamoru. Usagi watched the interaction with curiosity but let it pass, she didn't care to much about what those two were talking about above her.

She was too fascinated by everything going on in the rooms as they passed. There was after all a cooking facility and they were being guest lectured by different top chefs in the country and sometimes around the world, twice a week. The other days they were able to create their own dishes, given complete command over their elements.

There was something here for every type of uniquely creative person, from computers to design ads or music, to the hands on arts or just those who deeply appreciated them, or acting or singing, there was dancing lessons and there were even people who were weaving baskets.

Usagi couldn't be budged however when she walked into the room where dancers were warming up or starting their practice. They made elegant lines and moved with such grace. Usagi found herself moving to the smooth beat of the music, just a gentle sway of her hips, nobody would have seen it as it wasn't that noticeable, but she had the strangest feeling that Mamoru was trying to keep the smile off his face, and she wondered if he-

She shook her head and pulled Mamoru out of the room to follow the guide when she nodded at the man. The three of them kept going on, there was something for everyone, and Usagi thought maybe, maybe, she'd found her school. There was just one thing she knew her parents needed to let her go, and she turned to the man and pulled him aside, out of Mamoru's hearing or seeing and asked her questions. "Is there other studies here? Non-humanities or arts?"

"Yes, we have a few classes each semester that students are required to take to make sure they stay well-rounded but other than that, it's all up to you, and your discipline of choice for the semester."

Usagi nodded along, that would make her mother happy, it would at least relieve her at the very least. The next question was a little more difficult. "What's the price?"

"We have generous scholarships." He answered instead. "We even offer full rides."

He didn't answer her question and she frowned at him, doubting that she'd be able to get one of those scholarships, especially if he was being elusive on an actual price. She pushed again, trying to get a straight answer. "Yes, but if one didn't have a scholarships, how much would it cost to attend?"

He gave her a number whispered into her ear and she could only stare at him for a moment, before she nodded dumbly and turned to go back to Mamoru but the man caught her hand. "Wait!" She turned her head back to him. "Don't let this influence you too greatly, because I've seen your test scores, and seen your transcripts and the work you've done with your father. I know what you are capable of, and I can assure you, you will get some form of scholarship, if not a full ride."

Usagi was still dazed by the price and so she only nodded and turned to go back to Mamoru. One who didn't judge her on whether or not her family could afford a good high school. It was usually paid for by the state if it was one of the more middle-line, non-specialized, but this school was completely private and completely specialized. She'd be guaranteed into a great college paid fully for her, if she did well in this school now, but it all depended on a what-if.

Mamoru's frown while they walked to their next destination was nothing she could do about. He was wondering why her excitement of the school seemed to have fizzled instantly after talking with the guy in private. She assured him when he first saw her down-turned face that the man had nothing to do with her change of moods and she'd rather go on and see the rest of the schools. Mamoru agreed reluctantly and now they were at the gates to the next school.

It looked clean and expensive from the outside, and Usagi hesitated about going in. The other school had a great reputation and was excellent at what they do, but it was an art environment and it looked like it, more the modernistic view of it at least.

This school had gold looking gates. The building grew out of the ground like it had been a castle before it was turned into a school, and a well loved castle at that. There were those fir trees that grew and were shaped by experts guarding the long marble walkway up to the front door of the building. She was nudged from behind and it felt sacriligious to walk down this path, she felt like a pebble among mountains or rather the snag in silk. It was satin walking next to her. He didn't fit in either completely in this environment, but it was because he was too good for it, and wasn't because he couldn't fit in, but he'd rather not. He would have been the star pupil at this school, no matter what he did.

He was looking at the shrubbery with a look of distaste, the arrogant tilt to his head only made him look regal and completely in his element, despite that dislike of what he was seeing. His features screamed regality and Usagi wondered quite suddenly if he was the prince that the princess had died for all those years ago? Was he reincarnated into this perfect specimen of a man? Was it possible, that his one answer was hidden under all of their noses the entire time? He was off-putting at first, but it was only because people this day and age weren't used to the quiet elegance that was in the understated that he was so keen on being. And if he looked down upon others because of their silly qualities, it was only because it was in his blood, but once someone proved themselves of more than just a passing desire or a silly person who didn't know anything, he was the most loyal person someone could ever want. In royalty it would be a very desired trait, having a prince loyal to his deserving subjects...

While Usagi was weaving these fairy-tale ideas in her head, knowing that even as she thought it, it had to be completely wrong, because the prince and princess didn't exist, they couldn't, they would have been found by now if they had been reincarnated like the others. While she was thinking these vast and complicated thoughts, Mamoru's frown was growing, getting deeper and darker as he looked at the shadowy path and then his eyes sliced down to her.

She saw the deep concern he had in them for Usagi but she forced a bright smile on her face, and marched up the path, he shouldn't be angry just because she was feeling a little off, and she was feeling more off than she had thought, she realized as she swayed slightly at the entrance. She turned to go back to Mamoru, she actually didn't want to go in- but he was right by her side and she decided she was just being silly.

They were greeted instantly by a tall woman with blond hair, almost platinum in color and the the darkest brown eyes Usagi had ever seen, her eyes looked almost black. They were taking her in, and she felt like she was falling into their depths as she looked at Usagi. Mamoru put a hand on Usagi's shoulder and the frown was still there as he looked down at her. Her eyes met his and she felt like she was falling for an entirely different reason. She shook her head and it cleared, and she smiled up at the woman who was frowning at them. _She must think we are so weird_- Usagi thought vacantly, not saying anything to the greeter, who seemed more like a task mistress in her formal looking black dress with a high collar, and Usagi wondered if she didn't step right into European past with this school and woman. Even the settlers seemed a little more relaxed than this woman and she brightened the smile to take any edge of unease away. "We're here for a tour!"

The woman's frown didn't move and Usagi wondered if it was permanently there. As they crossed the threshold into the school, Usagi grasped for Mamoru's hand and he squeezed her gently when she found it and held tightly. Something was off at this school! Except, Usagi looked up at Mamoru through her eyelashes, trying to be subtle and not get noticed, he would think it odd if she suddenly ran out of this building for no reason. Then she would have to try to find another reason to come check this place out, so she might as well do it now, and not have Kamen breathing down her neck, wondering why, after their last meeting, she was here alone, checking it out.

Together they followed the woman. She showed them to all the different rooms, her voice droning as she showed them, everything was very stiff and formal, and for once Usagi was glad that she dressed so modestly compared to her friends. She would have felt completely out of place if she wore what they did, she doubted that she would even be allowed in to check it out otherwise. Mamoru had no issue, he always looked sleek but masculine. Today he was wearing pressed black pants and a loose but tucked light blue top, that did wonders to his dark eyes. Usagi's own blue-green eyes drifted down to their hands, he hadn't let her hand go once she had made contact, and she didn't want to pull away, but he probably didn't even realize she was still holding his hand or was wondering when she would grow up and not be scared of just a school. She tugged her hand gently, letting him know she was alright, but he only squeezed her hand in response lightly and pulled her along.

_He wanted to hold her hand?_

Usagi looked up at him incredulously and he only shrugged when he caught her look, but he still didn't let go. What was going on? Usagi wouldn't argue though, and enjoyed the feel of her hand within his, she felt like her's was so much rougher than his was though. She should really get on being girly and using lotion every day and perfume and make-up, but she didn't feel like it, but if he wanted it- maybe, not definitely.

She adjusted the knee length tiered white skirt over her red tights. Her style was a little more conservative, yes, but it was all fitted well, with an understated quirkiness and she even thought sometimes looking in the mirror that it at least looked good on her and made her slightly more pretty. Under her white and black hounds tooth mid thigh length jacket she had on a white buttoned blouse with a small amount of lace and ribbing in the front and a black sweater vest over it, ending just under her fifth button down on her white blouse.

These were her normal wear when she wasn't running somewhere that she'd get her clothes dirty or when she wasn't going to school. So basically, it was what she wore whenever she was going around town with family or a friend who was like her and didn't want to ruin their clothes. It was days when she could concentrate on walking and not running into people. She wore it today because Mamoru would be with her, and they were looking at schools. Her clothes always reflected her current style when they went to schools together. Mamoru had looked surprised at her the first time, but grew used to it after a few days together.

When she was in a hurry, she wore jeans and a long sweater or leggings and a thicker dress for the weather and her beat-around jacket.

So she managed to fit in well enough without being kicked out right away. Others would have come in with just jeans or a slightly less respectful outfit. She was pulled along by Mamoru as a reminder not to be so worried and so she stopped fidgeting with the skirt and looked at the stiff back of the woman ahead. She looked like she was in pain.

She was speaking again, but her head was looking at Mamoru and her gaze was less than impressed. "We don't usually have prospective students get escorted by their brothers."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm not her brother." Mamoru's tone implied he caught the disdain in her speech.

Her eyes lit up at his words though and Usagi felt a squeeze around her hand, and wondered if Mamoru knew she needed comforting. "Well then, I would gladly have someone escort you off these premises. It's for the student and family only."

Mamoru's blue eyes narrowed until they became almost black, and he pulled Usagi behind him, but still very close to him, and then he spoke, his voice low and almost dangerous. "Yes, but a boyfriend is as close as we can be to husband and wife at this stage in our lives, so I would watch what you say, because my influence could cost you a student."

Usagi closed her eyes, knowing that anything could be read in them when asked a direct question, and the answer would be there, instantly. She wasn't sure if she was hiding from the woman's questioning gaze to see if this was accurate, or if she was hiding from the possibility of what Mamoru would learn from them if he saw her reaction to what he said. For he would have run away at the truth in her eyes, that not only it had surprised her, but also that she very much wished it was partially true.

The woman clicked her tongue and turned on her delicate heel, obviously taking Usagi's silence as confirmation. Usagi was glad and Mamoru pulled her into his side as they walked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry." He whispered down in Usagi's ear. "I didn't want the possibility of being kicked out."

"It's not a problem." Usagi shook her head. "I understood your reasonings, it doesn't matter if its true or not." Usagi winked at him, trying to remain on friendly terms and not jump him. Oh damn that Tuxedo Kamen! He had awakened a response in her that had not been present for any of her previous boyfriends, and now she was feeling it towards Mamoru more fiercely than normal, and wondering if she would still have that same chemistry with him after what she shared with Kamen.

Usagi didn't respond with wrapping her arm around his waist, she made sure to keep her arms firmly at her sides, clenching them with all her willpower not to do something that would fully embarrass her and ruin any of her chances of staying at least friends with him. She wouldn't do it, she wouldn't do it- it became her mantra.

She was vaguely impressed by all the state of the art facilities and the students work. She found all of it very classical and all very technically good as well as passionate like those from the renaissance were for their subjects. But something was missing in the translation, some piece was eluding her about the similarity she felt between these works and others, and something else, that was more familiar. She couldn't help but feel that there was still some other passion that was missing from all of these art works.

Something the man beside her allowed her to experience so clearly. See more clearly, enjoy more clearly. The woman was talking to her again and she turned her head to listen. "There is a woman who I would like you to meet, but it can only be you Tsukino-san, she wants to talk to you about what lights your artistic muse." The woman told her, and pulled Mamoru away so Usagi would have to go into the room alone.

Usagi glanced one time fretfully back at Mamoru before resolving to go in. The woman looked like she as Arab, or at least Muslim. All Usagi could see were the woman's piercing green-gold eyes behind her scarfs. Usagi sank into the chair across from her, their eyes locked and Usagi kept staring.

In her head, her voice was talking, no it wasn't her voice was it? It said: _Come join us, Usagi. Usagi, this is where you belong. Come along Rabbit, it's the path you were always meant to follow, it's where you heart leads, its where your destiny goes. It's where the dark prince resides. Come along Usagi, join our school, join us-_

Usagi felt rather weak, like something was not quite right with her, as if she was slowly loosing something that was rightly hers. She forced herself to her feet, shaking her head at the woman. "No, it's not what I want."

"You will, someday you will think differently." Usagi turned and stumbled towards the door, and the woman caught her. "We will see to it." Usagi opened her mouth to scream, but Mamoru had burst through the door and was holding her, staring daggers at the woman before he pulled Usagi out of the school and down the street.

"I-" Usagi started and shook her head. "That was kind of rude, what was going on? I should probably apologize to them, and see if I can finish my tour sometime-"

Her rambles were going to continue, she had only remembered sitting down across the table from the woman, and then Mamoru was with her again, and pulling her away from someone who could give her some type of direction, but Mamoru viciously cut off her rant. "I don't care where you go, but you are not going there. Promise me you'll stay away from there."

Usagi looked at him a moment, and she had never seen him look so angry, but she had a feeling that she had not seen all of it yet either. Usagi took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I promise _I_ will never go there again." She didn't know exactly where his anger stemmed from, but she was given the willies from that place.

So it would be easy to keep that promise, Moon however wasn't bound to the same restrictions. So Mamoru dragged her down the street and Usagi allowed him to do so, just happy to be spending more time with him, but she looked at him as if he was crazy when they were in front of another school.

He smiled bashfully, almost, but Usagi couldn't believe it so she brushed it off and allowed Mamoru to bring her inside. "I told you we would do three schools today." He whispered down to her, pulling her along to the correct room without seeming to need any assistance. Usagi shook her head, there was nothing this man couldn't do.

After the last school though, Usagi was sure that Mamoru would call it quits and bring her home, instead he was gladly showing her around, and chatting easily with the female guide. She was dressed professionally, but it still looked soft. She was smack dab in the middle of the almost hippie guide at the first school and the school master at the last one. It almost seemed as if Mamoru was going to be the new student with how much those two talked. Usagi could have been jealous at the lack of attention but she was just enjoying the fact that Mamoru seemed to be in such good spirits.

There was nothing lacking in this facility and it was all state of the art, but it didn't seem as intense as either of the earlier ones but still seemed condusive for creativity, or to just enjoy it. There were a lot of other classes in this building as well, more than just the humanities, there were sciences and law and economics, and everything there could possibly be.

"This school, dear, is open for anything you could possibly want." The woman's kind gaze rested on her as she explained it. "If you decide art is not for you, it's easy to move to another field without being set back."

Usagi smiled, but in the back of her mind, there was something... something wrong, not with the woman or with the school or even with Mamoru. Maybe it was lingering from the last school, but she knew what she thought was wrong was that this school was still out of her price range.

"There is a special full scholarship to art based students who show a need for it. It doesn't have to be a financial need necessarily, just a showing of what they are capable of."

Usagi's smile turned into a frown as she looked at the woman. "If you think my decision boils down to economics-"

"No, no, most of the students here are granted scholarships, otherwise there would have been no possibility of them being here, and since that is the case, many of them come back and donate their own scholarships when they become successful."

Usagi nodded along and despite that small bump, Usagi enjoyed the rest of her tour. Mamoru didn't hold her hand or touch her the entire time though, and she almost wished she could drag him back to the second school just to feel his hand warm around hers. But... she had to push these thoughts away, he was a mortal and it was dangerous for him. Besides, what had happened when she was inside that room?

Usagi and Mamoru walked back to the street she lived on, and stopped at their usual spot, where Mamoru could watch her go in, but her dad couldn't see him. She became impulsive and fought with her conscious and she threw her arms around him to hug for a moment. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear before she pulled away and then headed to her house.

---

The following day, Usagi employed the help of Venus and Mercury to check out the school. She sent them, feeling confused by her promise to Mamoru about reentering the school. Something about it had sapped her ability to think clearly and it bothered her that she couldn't remember what had happened during that short time she met with the woman with her face covered who would have helped her with what she wanted to do with her life.

Some how, between her and the woman who had greeted them, she had felt both tired and dizzy, dizzy with strange thoughts, thoughts she had never had before. She almost wanted to accept that school. But instead she stayed away, knowing it was not what she would choose otherwise.

The school Usagi would choose, she had no idea, the last school she went to had generous scholarships but at the same time, she knew they weren't as expensive as others, considering it was still almost a state run school. But something was puling her towards the first, but it was also pulling her towards the last one. She didn't understand, none of the other schools had even interested her and now she was deciding between the two of them that she had seen in one day. She would go back to each by herself and figure out what was exactly right for her.

She'd have to see what each would offer her. She however was worry more now about her senshi. Even though Minako was the leader, Usagi still saw her as one of _her_ senshi. They hadn't contacted her yet, so that meant that nothing yet had happened. Meaning, she would have no need to worry yet, but she did anyways. She worried so much that she paced her bedroom, before looking out the window and seeing the tree swaying near her window. She looked back at Luna, lying asleep on her bed, knowing Usagi would wake her if there was a fight, but Usagi couldn't help it, she knew something was wrong, something-

Usagi didn't hesitate, she slid open the window and climbed out onto the ledge, closing the window the most of the way closed so the breeze wouldn't bother the cat too much. Then she jumped out to the tree branch not to far away, much closer it seemed today than it had when she was injured. She landed almost easily.

She transformed in the tree before she took off towards the school. She dropped down through the window on the third floor, a soft thud next to her had her spinning ready for an attack, but only saw Tuxedo Kamen. She looked at him with a frown.

"I wasn't following you." He responded gruffly and pushed her towards her friends, or at least where they both thought her friends would be.

It was actually awhile before Moon found her other senshi as they circled corridors similar to the ones that Usagi had just graced the day before.

When Moon found the other two, they were hiding behind a pillar, Mercury was typing in her computer and Moon slid up behind them. Kamen no doubt left her alone once he made sure that she was safe in the hands of other senshi. Even one he didn't know. It had been the worst feeling, knowing he was behind her and she couldn't just turn around and kiss him. Oh how wonderful that would have been! A man with dark hair and blue eyes slid into her vision and she frowned at the idea of breaking yet another promise, this one she'd made to him, but she'd broken so many she'd made for herself.

Venus filled her in softly, the place had vibes of evil, Mercury's computer detecting it, and so she was searching for the elusive youma or enemy that they no doubt planted for a reason. But the women were being evasive, and hadn't shown up yet.

Venus had smiled at her originally, knowing Moon's feelings about not being able to stay away, and accepting it instantly. Mercury had frowned however, angered that Moon would risk herself this early without needing to. Moon had rested a hand on her shoulder and bent over to whisper in her normally bluenette's ear. "It's better me than the new senshi being found out. We'll still have a surprise." Moon winked and Mercury relaxed.

It was still a long wait, the women never showed. Moon straightened and prepared to walk straight into the bad-vibe area but Venus grabbed her arm with a look of fear in her brown eyes. Moon looked back, her own brown eyes questioning, but Venus shook her head and tugged Moon back towards the safety of their inlet. It was a long time later, when the women walked out of a door. It was the women that Moon had followed around the school as Usagi but she knew now the bad vibes rumbling through her system were from these women, and they had felt very similar to the ones she had always had while dealing with them but today it was stronger.

It had gone from just a faint, undistinguished feeling to it being a conscious feeling when Birdie appeared, and now, it was there, hardly hidden underneath the surface. Telling her that there was something wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt it stronger as Moon, but she also had a greater defense against it.

Moon looked to Venus and Venus shook her head, Moon was getting irritated of waiting, the should call in the other senshi and deal with this enemy right this moment. However Koan turned towards them and made her way over. "Oh senshi of the white moon, have you no idea what is waiting for you?" She called and sent a blast towards them.

When they half stumbled, half fell out Koan was surprised to see three of them. Her face fell into a frown and her head turned to the woman who was walking with her. "_You!_" Birdie hissed pointing at the two would be blonds, Mercury was trying to inch her way back behind the wall so she could get her work done in peace.

"Sisters, peace, another day." A third voice called out and they turned their heads to the woman in black, only her gold eyes shinning through. "We must end it here." The gold eyes sliced through them all, but still, her entire face and body were hidden.

Birdie and Koan disappeared and one gold eye winked at them before she too disappeared. "What was her name?" Venus asked, turning her head to Moon for information.

Moon shrugged. "I didn't know Koan's name for the longest time. This is the first time I've seen that woman."

Their talking and reprieve was short lived as a youma came crashing towards them, it's claws bare and taking swipes at all of them. Moon jumped back and sucked in her stomach, leading with her middle and saw to her side that Venus had done the same, but faster.

With awe, Moon watched Venus' speed and ability. She attacked reassured by a long time of fighting on her own and a knowledge that she didn't share with the rest, even Luna.

The fight lasted awhile with only three of them, but it wasn't too difficult, just the youma avoided most of the attacks, sending them wide and crashing into a wall or a post. The building was falling down around them, and one large part of the ceiling came crashing down onto the youma's leg, allowing for Moon to use her tiara, but before it was even off her forehead, Venus had lashed her chain out, cutting the youma in half.

"It works best when the object is mostly stationary." Venus whispered to Moon who had looked on amazed. "I can catch moving objects as well, it just takes more concentration."

Moon nodded dumbly then turned her head to look at the moving shadow. "Where were you?" Moon demanded and Kamen walked out of the rest of the shadows.

"You were doing just fine on your own, I was here to help if you needed it. You didn't need it."

Venus stepped between them. "Leave, stay away from Moon."

Mercury started forward but held back when both Moon and Venus held their hand up to still her movements. She needed to stay out of this, but Moon turned to Venus. "Thank you for that, but Kamen and I have an understanding."

Venus just glared at Kamen. "I know too much, if the two of you are together, you become a bigger target. I would prefer my senshi to still have her head."

Moon's eyes sliced straight to Venus, did she know- that Kamen messed with her head? That he touched a part of her not many got to? Or was she worried about Moon's literal head?

Kamen sighed. "You don't have to worry about me being too close to Moon, she's already made her preference known, which is the same as mine, by the way."

Venus grinned. "Good, just, don't forget to save her if need be."

Kamen nodded stiffly and then turned around and left. Venus turned to Moon and looked at her inquiring gaze, Moon's eyes clearly must have been surprise, because nothing that Venus had said made any sense to Moon. Venus and Minako were a lot alike, both serious and knowing but _peppy_ as well, that knowing leading a teasing glint to all she said.

"What?" Venus asked innocently, but Moon didn't fall for it, but she just turned and huffed, looking at Mercury.

"Let's get going you two, Luna'll have my head if I'm not home before she wakes up. She'll be mad as it is for not telling her I was going, not that you two had called me."

Luna had made her opinion clear on where she stood on the Moon Senshi issue. She hated it and wanted Moon to give up her galavanting nights. Moon had denied her request and since Luna couldn't really do anything about it, had instead resulted in sulking whenever Moon had anything to do with Usagi's life. Moon knew this, and so tried to circumvent Luna's involvement as so not to worry Luna.

Moon and the other two headed home before Moon split off and returned to her room, and turning back into a pajama clad Usagi and slipping back into her bed for the night. "I know what you were up to." Luna mumbled and with a slight grimace Usagi scratched behind Luna's ears, soon she elicited a purr out of her feline and the cat settled in for further sleep. "I'm not happy about it." She said before falling off the cliff into sleep.

Usagi sighted. "But if I wasn't, I would no longer be me." Before she too, settled her head down into the most comfortable position and closing her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

{Part 1}

Naresome- beginning of love

koikokoro- awakening of love

* * *

"Have you decided yet Usagi which school you will be going to?" Ami asked one day when she was looking through the brochures for potential schools.

"I say you should go to this one." A female hand reached out and pointed at one of the brochures. It had been the very artistic school that Usagi had visited that fateful day a month previously. Nothing much had happened since then, a few youma attacks, but nothing directly involved with the sisters. One of the senshi had asked what the deal was, and Usagi had replied that they were still hurt and in pain, once they healed, they would have to be top of their game as the sisters would no longer be taking any prisoners. The others had looked at her with a type of sadness Usagi hated to see.

At this time, Usagi looked up at who had spoken and she was entranced by a pair of blue eyes, they looked so similar to someone else's. Usagi didn't know, but at the same time she felt a shiver run through her while looking into those eyes. "Who are you?" Usagi asked calmly, none of the other girls seemed to be disturbed by this interference in their conversation, used to it by now, all directed towards Usagi. Or they were for the most part.

The woman smiled sweetly. "Why I'm Ite Calaver." She greeted. "I'm the Ite's cousin. I'm here to visit for a while."

"Oh, how long will that be for?" Makoto's sharp green eyes transferred to the woman, clearly disturbed by this new turn of events, for Makoto had broken down her barrier with Neph and were now dating, and knowing that he hadn't said anything about his cousin coming to visit.

"It's open ended." Calaver's eyes transferred back down to Usagi and she smiled again. "So, I was wondering if maybe you would like to show me around?"

"Your cousins can't do that?" Rei's purple eyes also sliced right through the woman, also not being informed by Jade that there would be someone else here from their family. "Do they even know you are here?"

The woman laughed. "Oh, of course not! I came to surprise them, and I came here, but I saw the five of you, knowing that they've spoken so much about you, that I figured it out. I was just wondering, since you all seem so busy with them, that I'd get her to show me around. Get a female perspective and all that. Besides, why should she be the only one out of the Ite clan when you're all paired off so nicely."

"Because she doesn't swing that way?" Minako asked lightly, with a blond brow raised in curiosity.

"Oh, no, neither do I." Calaver recovered quickly. "I meant only as a sisterly gesture, you all have such different relationships, don't you?" Her response was directed completely at Minako who still would refuse to talk to Kunz and every time she saw him, she huffed or stormed away. He seemed to know her though, and one time they had gotten into an argument when he forced her to talk to him.

However Minako and Motoki seemed to be getting closer. Usagi's thoughts touched briefly on that, Motoki had a girlfriend that he seemed to be with less and less than Usagi had even realized before hand, before at least, she'd heard of 'dates' they had gone on. Now, those words weren't even ghosted upon. Minako and Motoki flirted, as if there was a tie, drawing Motoki and almost every guy in a five foot radius towards her.

She got all the attention and lustful looks, and Usagi was glad for another girl with her coloring to turn the curious attention off of her so much to the vibrant girl near her. Though, Usagi still got them whenever she was alone, but it wasn't so bad.

Here especially, she was one of the majority, most having blond hair and blue eyes and if it was another color other than dark, they too were left alone. The dark haired and dark eyed people were the odd balls here.

That's probably partly why Mamoru stood out so much here. Except Mamoru wasn't here right now, and Usagi wished desperately he was, he seemed to have a sense on these things, knowing when some girl meant her no harm, and another who was just there and others who were to be closer to her. Usagi's judgment however wasn't bad at all either, except she'd been known to trust too easily, think good of too many, and right now, her senses felt a little faded, but she'd have to take this woman's word at face value, as Usagi had nothing to base anything negative off of it.

The other girls were glaring at her, no doubt waiting for the Ite brother's confirmation before allowing anything to pass. Rei especially was bristling beneath the surface and Usagi rested a hand on hers and gave her a look. Rei relaxed back into her seat, but she didn't stop her glaring. Rei thought something was wrong, Usagi discovered, not just by 'oh she's a girl' but there was something very wrong in Rei's mind. Usagi turned her head to look at the woman, her dark chestnut hair spilled over her shoulder, and her blue eyes tried to seem light and friendly, and were, when directed towards Usagi.

Usagi bit her lip, nothing was wrong, this girl wasn't glaring at her as if she did something wrong, no she was looking at her more as if Usagi held all the secrets to the universe in her very being. Usagi almost felt a loving gaze come from those eyes. "Please, come sit with us." Usagi made a move to make room, but as she was trying to slide her chair towards Makoto, Makoto seemed oblivious to her intentions. So Usagi tried to move towards Ami but Makoto held a hand on Usagi's chair, keeping it firmly in place.

Usagi's head turned towards the tall amazon and glared. Ami slid her chair towards Usagi, and Minako followed suit. While Rei slid hers towards Makoto. Leaving enough room for Calaver to sit between Minako and Rei.

Calaver, didn't seem to notice or be bothered by it at all. She instead leaned across the table, and everyone stiffened, but she gave them all a relaxed smile. They settled back down into their seats and Calaver's eyes glittered as she looked at Usagi.

"I'm sorry, but I just assumed who each of you were, I might have it all wrong. You're Usagi, aren't you?"

Her questions all seemed directed only towards Usagi, even the ones about her friends, and Usagi answered them all. If anyone had asked Calaver a question, she would direct the answer to Usagi, but answering whoever spoke.

"Is it any bother if you show me around?" Calaver asked once again, when their meals were finishing up and Usagi was getting itchy to play some video games.

Usagi looked at her a moment before glancing briefly at her senshi, all their eyes told her one thing, and the answer was a big fat NO. Usagi smiled regretfully at Calaver, and softened the blow. "I've still got some schools I need to look at, I've been knocking them off every day, but it still never seems to end."

"Oh, I could go with you!" Calaver's eyes lit up, and just then a hand dropped down onto Usagi's shoulder, pushing her gently back down into her seat through surprise.

"That's something that I do."

Usagi careened her head up to look at Mamoru, but he didn't look down at her, his face was set and was looking at Calaver alone. The gaze wasn't angry though, and Usagi sighed, he didn't feel anything either, he was just curious who this new girl was.

Calaver smiled sweetly at Mamoru, and Usagi saw for the first time, her looking away from Usagi since she'd sat down. "That's ok then, I was just thinking that if my time here lasts longer, I would need to find a good high school to go to for year two."

Usagi opened her mouth to say she was more than welcomed, when Mamoru's hand tightened fractionally, warning her. Usagi again glanced up at Mamoru, and there was a slight frown around his lips. Usagi nodded and he glanced down at her and smiled. "How are you doing Usa-chan?"

"I'm doing very well." Usagi answered with a blossoming smile. Over the last few weeks she and Mamoru had started to do things other than just hang out at the crown, study or go look at schools together. He'd invited her to go see a play with him, and it had been very enjoyable. However it could not constitute as a date, as there were five other people with them. He'd said it was a 'work' thing, but Usagi had recognized them as politicians, and had even seen Rei in the audience.

"Will you come sit with me for awhile?" He asked, his dark blue eyes warming Usagi's very being. She stood up instantly.

She shook her head to clear it. "Of course." She agreed and together they walked over to a different booth.

Minako watched them go. Makoto and Ami, and Rei did as well, Calaver had excused herself to go talk to the bar, and get something to drink.

Makoto sighed. "It's so kawaii, this Naresome."

Minako's eyes flashed to her fellow senshi, and smirked, she wasn't the goddess of love for nothing, except none of them really knew the extent of her powers, or what she really was. None of them fully grasped what Rei was either, except maybe Usagi and Rei herself. But her eyes slid back to the couple, the smirk still firmly in place. "No Makoto-chan, definitely not. No, it's not Naresome at all, rather, it's koikokoro."

The other girls' eyes swung to Minako for an explanation, but this was something Minako knew and would not share. It had to come at its own pace, and if the others knew, it would blow up in Usagi's face and she would always be questioning herself. So Minako only shrugged.

She could sense a movement behind her and Rei stiffened, so Calaver was coming back over to their table, was she? Minako thought for sure the other girl would leave as soon as Usagi disappeared, but she was playing her part well if she really wasn't Ites' cousin. Not to spark any skepticism in Usagi's friends. Minako couldn't know for sure, nor could she even suspect truly, because they hadn't even tried to contact Usagi beyond the school tour and even that, they didn't come for Usagi, but for another reason all together, just happening to ensnare Usagi in it along the way.

They probably decided Usagi wasn't the rabbit they were looking for anyways. They had let her walk out with Mamoru without even making a move. But deep down in Minako's warrior self and as leader of the senshi, she knew that the enemy was just biding their time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, when they were ready.

They were probably also trying to get details of Usagi's life in order to help them decide if she would be protected by the very senshi that they had demanded the Rabbit from. Wondering if they had figured it out as well. Though Minako knew that the senshi were safe where they were and would not be pinpointed as the people they fought as their disguises were complete, and personalities differed slightly and the group of them were such good friends, with other joining in and leaving and if the girls really were senshi, they would not allow _anyone_ near the rabbit and would be hiding her in a secret base somewhere.

Definitely not allowing Usagi out into public like this. Minako hated allowing Usagi out of her sight, but nothing had happened, and she knew Usagi would call if something did. But even if she did want to hide Usagi deep underground, she couldn't. This way at least, the enemy didn't know that the senshi knew that Usagi was the 'rabbit' and didn't suspect any of her friends for being senshi. But they couldn't be too risky, as the senshi could be watching from around the corner.

Minako's eyes trailed Calaver's movements, but she really did seem as friendly as she had been when Usagi was around. Minako would only relax when the Ite brothers confirmed their relation with her.

Minako knew that their arrival was destined to be soon and so she pushed from the table and walked over to the game council that was nearest to the window. She saw just down the street, something not very common in Japan but slowly getting there. Very much more common in England where she had been the last few years, but still, it was looked down upon. There was a girl with dark hair whose arms were wrapped around a very blond man whom Minako recognized instantly, only one person she knew had hair that light in color and her own eyes narrowed. He just could never keep it in his pants, could he? He'd made the same mistake twice now. There was no way Minako would ever forgive him. She had started to melt towards his insistent apologies and if he wasn't trying to get back in her good side, he argued with the way she was handling and allowing them to interact with the other senshi and most of all, their leader.

Minako had denied him access. It would have been easier for the one, but would have given the game away to all, and the enemy must not know. At all costs, the enemy must not figure it out.

Minako didn't know this enemy, she thought she would have to be dealing with the one from the past again, and was completely thrown off by the arrival of the sisters and the arrival of the males as good guys, in fact, just humans. Minako had to be on top of her game and couldn't rely solely on her knowledge of the fragmented past. Had to protect her senshi with all of her being and try to figure out the pieces that were missing from then and learn what she had missed from now.

Beryl must be dead.

That was something Minako relied on heavily. Beryl alive would have been a disaster and in no way would she have allowed the generals freedom. Queen Selenity had taken care of that threat, and for that Minako thanked her high leader for eternity. Now it was only a matter of finding and awakening the princess, but Minako would not push it, it had to come on her own terms, and Minako had a huge hunch that it all swung delicately on the way these two interacted with each other.

Minako's eyes moved away from the cheating Kunz and moved to the pair just now awakening the feelings that they've kept buried. Minako knew instantly when she met the two of them that they both knew they were in love with one another, but this time, they were starting to finally admit it and really _show_ it to the other. Minako encouraged it with everything she got, taking the other senshi away slowly whenever he was around, it didn't matter what they had been doing before, Mamoru took priority in Usagi's life right now.

Kamen just got in the way of Usagi's feelings. That's why Minako pushed Kamen away, Kamen only messed with Usagi's heart and swayed her off her path to Mamoru's arms. Minako wasn't sure what Kamen was, but she felt that even if he loved the Moon senshi, he was still going to be bad news. Minako didn't trust Kamen, yes he saved Moon, but it didn't inspire trust in Minako's eyes. Moon wasn't supposed to be a senshi, and so that threw everything off. Kamen could very well be working for the enemy. Ami trusted him, and Minako thought maybe the others did too, if Moon hadn't ordered them not to make Kamen's presence a big deal. But now Venus was the leader, and she was going to be changing things, going to be changing things a lot, Usagi would just have to deal with it in the mean time.

The girls were still loyal to Usagi above all else though, and Minako had to think that one through, it would be tricky, but with Artemis' help, they could pull it off.

But Minako wouldn't push the issue unless it became a problem.

Eventually Kunz tore himself away from the woman he was with on the street. He smiled at Minako as if nothing had just transpired and ten his eyes scanned the room. He waved to Mamoru and Usagi and Minako knew he wanted to go to them, but he respected Minako's wishes. He and Mamoru got along the best but the others had gotten close to Mamoru as well, but _they_ did not know, so it was a true, casual friendship.

Kunz's eyes were probably looking for his brothers but they lightened up when he saw the girls at the table and he moved quickly to them. Mamoru stiffened as Kunz passed and watched him go. Kunz went right up to the newcomer and swung her chair around and hugged hr. "Calaver! What a wonderful surprise! I didn't think you would come!"

Calaver's eyes took a different expression for only a moment before she was hugging Kunz back with an "Oh, cousin!"

She teased him about keeping such truth behind his emotions from her and how she had to see these girls for herself.

Minako still wasn't convinced. She'd known Kunz for a few years now, (and while he was often elusive before her memories resurfaced and they'd gone their separate ways because that's how Minako had wanted it), he had never mentioned a cousin named Calaver.

Kunz sought Minako out. "She's lived her and I don't see her very often. My brothers have had more time with her as she lived closer to where we are from. In England, it was about _us_."

Minako snorted, he didn't know she had just seen him kissing another girl, did he? Minako's eyes slid back to Usagi and Mamoru and her frantic eyes sought out the rest of the arcade. The doors slid open and Minako saw Mamoru leading her quickly out. That was one thing the Prince was always good for, getting Usagi out of dangerous areas.

Calaver pouted as she realized Usagi was gone too. "I was hoping she would have changed her mind- Kunzi- will you talk to Usagi-chan for me?"

"Of course." Kunz only shrugged off Minako's incredulous look, except her fears were allieviated when the other brothers came in and greeted Calaver in a similar fashion.

Usagi tugged on her hand and Mamoru stopped. They had been both bowing their heads towards each other, having a conversation when Mamoru had straightened in surprise and had looked at Kunz as if he was an enemy. It surprised Usagi because he and Kunz had gotten to be such good friends.

So Mmaoru suddenly dragging her out of the arcade needed an explanation. "What's going on Mamoru-chan?"

"I just wanted to get you out of there." Mamoru responded and Usagi gave him a look. He moved closer to her, taking her shoulders in his hands and leaning down. "I wanted to bring you here." He turned her around and she gasped. It was a winter wonderland. Everything had been transformed for the up-coming festival. There were blocks of ice shaved down to the most magical creations, dragons, dancers, lovers, amazing nature scenes. Usgai had to catch her breath and she turned to Mamoru. He was enjoying them as well and with the evening light, it cast colors onto the creations which then reflected the shards of light into a fracture of even more.

"Thank you." Usagi whispered, he had brought her at the most perfect time. Mamoru wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

He nuzzled into her hair by her ear for a moment before responding. "You, are welcome." The nerves in Usagi were going haywire and she couldn't concentrate, he was so close, she had always reacted this way with him. Something though about this inability to concentrate sparked a recognition in Usagi and a not so pleasant memory soaked back into Usagi. The day at the school, someone was trying to convince her that she belonged to the dark prince and this wasn't her world.

She should tell the other girls, they had been after _her _ that day, she just hadn't remembered it. That thought scared her, but here, in Mamoru's arm, she felt safe. In fact, they'd only laugh at her, so she decided she'd wait before telling them until she needed to.

She relaxed, she was just being paranoid She returned Mamoru's gesture with one of her own and her arm went around his trim waist. He pulled her closer in a move clearly not misrepresented. She knew exactly what that meant. She looked up at him and his head ducked down towards hers. They locked gazes and slowly they went towards each other. There would be no going back after this.

There was a scream and both their heads turned towards it. An ice youma was crashing everything to the ground.

Birdie stood net to it as she always did, turning other ice sculptures to life, They all came to life and made more destruction. Mamoru's arm became a steel band around Usagi and tried to pull her out of the danger area. The other people were getting caught in ice blocks or being crushed and Usagi couldn't move, she wanted to fight, but Mamoru would know.

Would know and hate her, more than that, would be disappointed. Her decision was taken from her as a blast was aimed just at them. Usagi tensed, waiting for the impact and knowing it would probably kill her. It never came, Mamoru was blasted away from her and a table got knocked over, hiding him from her view. She ran towards him but an ice wall formed in front of her.

She turned and saw Birdie's delighted eyes on her. "I told you, you belonged only to the dark prince."

Usagi's eyes widened at that and she turned and ran. Maybe she could get away, maybe she could call for help. Maybe- oh Mamoru! She should be helping him, but she couldn't as Usagi, it wasn't possible, the only chance any of them had was if she ran-

"Rabbit." The word stopped her movements, it was echoed around in her head. She turned her head and faced Birdie. "Why do you run?" Birdie asked as Usagi tried to escape. At least far enough to change without interruption. As Usagi, she was weak, she could do nothing. Anything Birdie did to her could potentially kill her instantly.

She needed to help Mamoru, and so Usagi swiveled on her toe and ran in another direction. She just needed to call the senshi- that would be a good start. As she ran a few steps, Koan was instantly in front of her, and she tsked. "Not this way."

Usagi tried another direction, but Birdi was there as well, only a foot away and strolled that last distance to her. "My dear Rabbit, don't you see? You're one of us."

"No way!" Usagi argued. She just needed to... her eyes felt heavy and she had forgotten what Birdie could do to her with her senshi defenses. Usagi slowly sank towards her knees, but the impact never came, Koan's sharp clawed hand clasped onto her shoulder, keeping her on her feet. "I will never be one-"

"Can't you see our similarities, oh Rabbit? Your name is an animal, both of ours are too, rabbit, cat, bird. You belong with us. You are our last sister, why must you fight it? Just join us now."

Usagi's breathing wast coming faster, even as she wanted to fall towards sleep. _She,_ not _Moon_ was surrounded. What they were saying- it couldn't be true. But if she wasn't supposed to be Moon, then was she completely misplaced? Was she not to be Moon, but rather one of the enemy? Minako hadn't trusted her at first, until she had proved worthy. Usagi was getting dizzy on top of just being sleepy.

Moon's thoughts swirled around in a circle, who was she?

Kamen's rose embedded itself in Koan's shoulder moments before he was beating Birdie back with his cane. "Run Usagi!" He yelled and Usagi didn't waste the moment.

Though her running was slanted and she kept wanting to tip over, she still managed to run. Her movements were clumsy as the sleep was still in her system. She still managed to find an alley and call for help. Then she moved from her spot as Moon, pushing the sleep away as much as she could, she needed to help her savior. When she got there, Koan and Birdie were standing next to each other, ready to attack.

Moon shot her tiara at them, pushing aside their words as just that, words, even if she wasn't _supposed_ to be Moon, she wouldn't change her mistake for the world. Nothing they could offer her would change that, not even her supposing to be with the dark prince. Why wouldn't she and him be together naturally? Not her being abducted and brought to him against her will? She doubted most things about herself, but one things she knew, was that she wasn't bad, she could change who she was _supposed_ to be and she'd never join them.

The tiara took Koan by surprise and slammed into her stomach. Koan hissed at Moon, ready to strike back, even clutching her stomach in pain.

The other senshi dropped down next to Moon and Koan's attack still shot out. However Birdie's attack was her chain, wrapping around Kamen and sending him flying not much unlike Mamoru. Moon watched in fear, but he rightened and landed in a crouch, racing back to hteir side. Koan's attack meanwhile missed Moon and went straight at Venus. Birdie after whipping her chain with Kamen, she straightened it like a sword and shot out twoards Venus.

None of the senshi were expecting it, and only Moon and Venus were able to act fast enough.

Moon pulled out her Moon Scepter and instinctively blocked Koan's attack, reflecting it back towards the cat-woman. Koan disappeared before it could reach her. Moon's tiara returned to her.

Venus used her won chain against Birdie's and the two of them entangled to become a tug of war, each trying to out pull the other. Mars, seeing no immediate danger, sent a ball of fire towards the iced chain. It melted but Venus dropped hers as well as the metal heated up and almost burned her hands.

Mars conjured her flame arrow and was readying it against Birdie, when she too disappeared. The fire returned to Mars and Moon turned to thank Kamen, but he was gone.

She watched as Mamoru 'drowsily' came up from behind his table that was knocked over before he jerked and started running around, turning things over, looking. Moon heard him call for Usagi an she started. She wanted to, as Moon, reassure him that Usagi got away, she'd seen the girl running as she came, but instead, the bigger part took over. She wanted to reassure him as Usagi. So Moon slipped back into the alley as the other senshi tried to calm him and Usagi slid behind an overturned bench a ways away. She stumbled to her feet and came running towards Mamoru.

"Mamoru-chan, it's all right, I'm right here!" Usagi came up right next to him and stopped. The other girls disappeared by slipping away.

Mamoru held her face between his hands and searched her. "Are you all right?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, yes, of course, but are you?"

He ignroed her question and crushed her against him, but his tone was reproving. "Why did you stay? Why didn't you run far away from here? Those women, they were after you, weren't they?"

"No." Usagi dentied. "There's no way to know for sure."

"But I heard them!" Mamoru insisted.

"You heard wrong." Usagi shook her head. "They're not after _me, _but someone they think I am." Usagi put her hands on his. "Are _you_ all right? That looked like a nasty blast."

"I'm going to protect you from now on." He told her. "Don't worry about me. It didn't hurt. If this ever happens again, you run, run far and fast, don't look back or worry about my safety. I'll come around, but you-"

"Oh quit it!" Usagi yelled. "We'll run together!"

"No, I'll know you're safe if you run yourself. Kamen can protect you better then."

"He won't be around every time!"

Usagi was fearful for Mamoru, he would surely get hurt protecting _her,_ Usagi. So she would listen to him, so she could escape, call for help and transform to save him.

So, Usagi nodded and Mamoru crushed her to him again. "I'll never let anythng happen to you." Usagi returned the promise but without words. Mamoru's lips found Usagi's forehead, then fluttered over her face, but never her lips.

The girls came running over to them before anyone else really started to stir. "Usagi! Are you all right? Look at this mess!"

Usagi wasn't sure which girl spoke what, but she did know for sure that Minako tugged on her hand and said clearly: "We should probably leave, we don't want to get caught up in this mess. Besides, _we_ need to talk."

Usagi wrapped her hand around Mamoru's and lead him away from this once beautiful display. It had been a very sweet idea and it was at the time. Their moments though, kept being interrupted.

When Usagi shivered, Mamoru stopped them short. "We have to return to the arcade girls, and then I promised Usagi dinner. You will have to catch up on these events later." The girls reluctantly agreed after Minako nodded.

When they all left, Usagi turned to Mamoru. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"It's getting cold and we've forgotten our jackets at the arcade. Come on, it's one of the coldest days of the year. I'm surprised your just noticing."

She wasn't. She had been cold the entire time, she wasn't built for the cold, but this year was worse than any she'd seen. She wore a heavy coat in the fall. She'd taken her coat off while inside because the Crown was always warm, except in the summers, where it was blissfully cool, not cold. Mamoru had pulled her out so unexpectedly, that she was only in her fluffy sweater and long sleeved shirt under it. But when she'd been in his arms, she was warmer and so she soaked it up as he wrapped his arm around her again.

When they got back to the Crown, the Ite brothers were still there with Calaver. They waved at Usagi and Mamoru and the two waved back. "The girls left suddenly, did you see them?"

Usagi shook her head and Mamoru answered. "No, we'd left awhile ago, just now realizing that we'd forgotten our coats."

Jade smiled at Usagi, glad that she and Mamoru were getting closer and Usagi returned his smile. He knew her struggle, he'd had something similar with Rei. The other two didn't care either way. Zoi and Neph, they liked both Usagi and Mamoru but it was a friendship. Usagi didn't doubt all of them would soon be so close that they were all more like family. Kunz had a mixture of looks on his face, relief, proud and a little cautious as if wondering it might be a bad idea down the road. Calaver had smiled at Usagi when she had come back in but she was glaring daggers at Mamoru with his arm around Usagi. Mamoru's arm became more possessive at her gaze and he turned his head to whisper in Usagi's ear about getting their coats and getting out of there.

Chapter Fourteen

{Part 2}

Calaver had proven herself mostly trustworthy, she hadn't done anything that would spark any concern in any of the senshi, and she wasn't a senshi. But Minako was still weary and Rei was as well. If Mamoru was ever around, he would sit down between Calaver and Usagi, as Calaver always managed to sit next to Usagi. The brothers who had been almost inseparable in the first place, now had their newest member. The senshi still went on dates with them, and all were boyfriend-girlfriend, save Minako and Kunz. Even Neph and Makoto were close. However, the two blonds were avoiding each other and Usagi was often left alone at the arcade from her usual crowd.

Though, Usagi had to admit, it was a benefit to her, because she got to spend more time with the friends she hadn't had as much time with recently. Naru, Yumi and Umino. However, often during these visits, Calaver, who had also been ditched joined them. Motoki as well, he joined them and prodded along stories of what happened during the day and entertained them all with stories. It was like it once had been, before the entire mess with senshi had started, but this time, there was one more member to their group. As soon as Luna and Ami had come along, their whole dynamics had changed, mainly because Ami and Luna were both so focused on senshi business.

These days were a time to relax and breath and remember that there still was a life out there that had nothing to do with fighting.

There were other days, where the whole gang was together, including the other four, five if Mamoru was around. These days were fun and reminded Usagi that she would never be happy without her girls either, they had become such a great part of her life, a great part of who she was, and she'd be lost without her closest friends.

It was one of these days, a few weeks after Calaver had joined their group that Neph lifted his head from his close conversation with Makoto to look at her and frown. "Where are you from again?"

Apparently Makoto and Neph had been discussing cities they once lived in and Calaver smiled back at him. "Silly Neph, you know, I lived in the city right next door." She mentioned a city and Neph nodded his head and went back into the conversation with Makoto.

The other three Ite brothers had looked at Calaver with a similar frown while they had waited for her response, but then they too went back to what they were discussing. The girls though, they had eyed Calaver with a new suspicion, but after a while, they ignored the question and went back to what they were doing.

Mamoru had been there as well, but he didn't look bothered by the exchange, he was just rubbing Usagi's neck in distraction as he read his text book. Apparently he had a test in a couple of days and he was studying now. Usagi didn't think much of it either, and had only glanced at Calaver in curiosity before she returned to her conversation with Naru and Yumi. Umino had a project he needed to stay back for.

Calaver though was watching what Mamoru's hand was doing with distaste. She then shook herself out of it and joined Usagi's conversation.

A few days later, Calaver and Usagi were the only ones in the Crown, save Motoki, who was busy at the bar serving people. Jade had taken Rei out on a date, and conveniently all the other brothers had asked the other girls. Minako had refused Kunz and was doing her best to avoid him by going on a shopping excursion, but Kunz had asked Usagi where Minako had gone. Usagi couldn't help but get involved, she had helped in some fashion all the other girls' relationships, that she just needed to nudge Minako a little. Though, Motoki and Minako's relationship confused her, and where was Reika? The woman had been even more out of the picture recently.

---

But Usagi had been playing some video games when Calaver came in, looking around for somebody, but her eyes landed on Usagi and brightened. She practically skipped over to Usagi, Motoki watched all of this from his position behind the counter. Even without several of the girls and Mamoru's warning to watch out for Usagi, (especially with Calaver, and to call one of them if Usagi would ever leave alone with her), Motoki would still be looking out for his 'little sister' all on his own. He did anyways, each of the newcomers into Usagi's life, had been met with strict scrutiny.

The fact that each new friend to Usagi's life meant less time he'd see of her, just added to the weight that every new friend needed to be worthy of Usagi's time. Though, despite all the newcomers to Usagi's life, she still managed to make an effort to spend time with him and ask how his day is going, no matter what she was doing when she walked into the arcade, or who she was with.

He didn't miss how Mamoru couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore. Nothing had transpired between them yet, they hadn't had the discussion or even admitted their interest to anyone, but Mamoru always found a way to touch Usagi. It had been a slow development, but his worry over Usagi's safety had forced his hand and made him re-evaluate his own thoughts and feelings towards the girl. More than that though, Motoki thought, Mamoru had realized his feelings towards Usagi the day that Usagi had iced him. The following day had taken Motoki completely by surprise.

He wasn't alone in it, but Usagi had been splayed over Mamoru and the two hadn't argued, instead, Mamoru almost kissed Usagi, but at the last moment just kissed her cheek. Motoki had a serious discussion with Mamoru about teasing the poor girl, but Mamoru had only winked at Motoki in response. _Mamoru_, had winked.

Nothing more had happened, just a friendly banter had taken place of the heated arguments from earlier. Motoki was sometimes shocked by the words coming out of their mouth with the innuendos firmly intact as well.

Motoki was no fool, he'd known that Mamoru and Usagi were meant for each other, he'd seen it the first day they had come to blows. He'd never known Mamoru to raise his voice and argue with anyone, let alone get mad. Usagi while loud, _never_ yelled at anyone either, much less insulted them. Together, they had betrayed both their personalities and Motoki knew there was only one reason for that to happen, and to force the other's eyes open enough to ensure that the other's eyes were caught solely on them and they'd recognize that it was the other they were meant for.

With Usagi's friends seeming to stream in after their beginning, Motoki had a few hit on him, something that Usagi had never done. Well, she'd done, when she was twelve, but he'd known, she'd told him, that she was just practicing her flirting. There had been a boy in school she'd thought was cute. They'd gone for a couple of 'non-dates' that her mother was fully aware of and encouraged and even helped deceive her father, but that hadn't really gone anywhere. Motoki knew Usagi kept her dating life in absolute privacy, none of the boys she'd dated were ever brought out into public where anyone could see them and it get back to her father.

But with Mamoru, it had been different, they weren't even 'non-dating' and this touching thing, in public, and at the place Usagi most frequented, was an interesting development.

Motoki was used to girls, Usagi's friends too, falling for him. Makoto had, but Motoki was firmly in love with Reika. Even the innocent flirting he had with Minako amounted to nothing when it came to the redhead. It was innocent flirting too, Minako was just trying to irritate Kunz, because they'd had a falling out long ago, and now Minako was getting her revenge. Reika wasn't around because she'd gone on a study abroad to Africa and would be gone for most of the year. She'd be back for the big break, Usagi had asked after Reika and Motoki had responded that she was doing well. He didn't know much himself, the communication with Africa was very limited.

It was for these reasons, that Motoki was surprised that the newest member to the group, was not interested in either Motoki or Mamoru. For Rei had liked Mamoru too for awhile. Minako hadn't liked him either, but her attentions had been turned to Motoki for a moment before learning he had a girlfriend, and she seemed to know that Motoki deeply loved the missing girl with just one word from him.

The blond girl was almost a lover psychic, because she'd shared that Mamoru and Usagi were meant for each other the first time he'd met her too. This new girl, she seemed interested only in Usagi. Motoki wondered if the girl had some further interest in Usagi beyond just friendship, she was pushy in the sense that she always wanted to get Usagi alone. Motoki did not like Calaver. She was always asking questions about Usagi, like where did she live, where did she go to school, who were all of her friends, what were her interests. It was a digging into Usagi's life that Motoki had never seen before. Mamoru was one thing, but he didn't even do it, preferring to get his information from the source.

Calaver had walked over to Usagi now, and was talking to the blond girl. Calaver's dark hair was naturally curly, it seemed like, as it was freshly out of the shower and bounced with every step she took. Motoki had always seen it straight or maybe partially wavy.

She'd shaken her head and let the dark hair create a curtain between her and Usagi and Motoki's gaze. They were talking and Usagi eventually slid away from her seat. She looked around a moment, almost fearing someone else would jump out at her, and she was biting her lip, trying to make a decision. Eventually she nodded to whatever Calaver was asking after.

The two of them were heading towards the door-

Motoki set the glasses he was holding down on the counter in front of him, and slipped under the bar to slide right in front of the two, they weren't allowed to leave! Motoki could only assure Usagi's safety and would then ensure his own life by making sure the others wouldn't kill him for letting her leave. But now that he was here, he had to make up some sort of excuse.

"Er- Usa-chan, you were supposed to help me out today on figuring out which games we were supposed to reset the high scores. We wouldn't want to delete any of yours, would we?"

"Oh no, Toki-onii-chan!" Usagi's eyes lit up with worry. "I'd worked so hard to get those scores, sometimes I don't even know how I got there!"

Calaver scoffed. "We'll be back in time, you'll get your time with her then."

Usagi's eyes darted towards the other girl, and Motoki was hit by instant dislike. He hadn't made a decision before, but now he knew for sure, this girl was bad news and Usagi should not spend any time with her. "I was hoping you'd stay." Motoki stated lamely, his words wouldn't have any influence over what Usagi decided to do and Usagi looked at him then, he made it so his eyes were pleading, he was worried about her spending time alone with the girl in the streets.

Usagi bit her lip again, going around in her head between the two answers that were staring her in the face, neither were perfect, tell the new friend, she didn't want to spend time with her just to help Motoki out, or to laugh at Motoki's worry and the other friends' request she stay away from Calaver.

Usagi sighed and her shoulders sank, her decision was the least likely to hurt one person's feelings, knowing Motoki would forgive her in a little while, the new girl was an unknown result, and this could be very important to their friendship. Motoki's dislike towards the girl grew, causing Usagi's normally cheery outlook to turn hazy in fear of hurting someone's feelings and not giving Usagi any outs, but being insistent in her way.

"If you're just going to talk, you can stay here, I'll make sure nobody bothers you."

"I wanted to show Usagi something." Calaver insisted. "She and I needed to talk."

Kunz walked through the sliding doors behind them and he dropped a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"You weren't supposed to be here." Calaver's eyes shot up to the very blond man.

He only shrugged. "I got bored at the shopping center. Minako said go away, again."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Usagi looked up at Kunz with adoration in her eyes, and Motoki frowned at that, Usagi had somehow over the last few weeks, grown to respect Kunz in a way he hadn't seen transform. Kunz was a good guy though, but Usagi was also looking at him calculating at times, as if he had done some stupid things in the past. It was a conflicting feeling in Usagi, something that Motoki wasn't sure he understood, and could only wait for Usagi to confide in him.

She seemed to be confiding in him less and less over the last several months, ever since she had gotten that black cat. This entire year seemed cloaked in secrecy.

"How about I go with you two to whatever you wanted to show Usagi, um... Ca-?"

"Calaver." Calaver said tightly and her lips compressed into a tight frown. "We could just stay here, do you mind being second fiddle? I needed to discuss something important with Usagi as well. I can show her what I wanted to at another time."

Kunz nodded and together the two men waited for the two girls to take their seats. When they reluctantly moved to a table, the blue plastic covering made a squeak as they slid down. They adjusted and looked to the two men watching them, before Motoki and Kunz started and returned to the counter. Motoki had work to do, and now Kunz was here, he could keep an eye on Usagi as well.

Kunz had liked his cousin, but Motoki had seen Minako mention something to him, and Kunz reluctantly agreed to watch out for his 'love's' best friend. How Usagi managed to get _best friend_s out of people instantly, Motoki would never know, it took him ages to break through Mamoru's shell.

Motoki returned his attention back to what he was doing before he'd almost had a heart-attack.

---

Usagi wanted to go with Calaver, but she also, _really_ didn't. She was almost afraid of the dark haired girl. Something about her, didn't settle right with Usagi, something put Usagi at the edge of her seat.

But Usagi gave her a chance, and nothing had happened yet, so Usagi pushed her fears aside, she wasn't going to change how she felt about people now, she gave everyone a chance, and trusted almost everyone too. So here she sat with Calaver, wanting to know what was on the girl's mind. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Calaver smiled at Usagi and Usagi felt misplaced all of a sudden, not tired, not drowsy or dizzy even, just that her body wasn't attached to her mind anymore. That she could feel her body sitting in the squeaky booth but that she was also suddenly back in time, back with other people. She could see someone, she was tall, and so blond that her hair was almost white, it very well could have been white, but never gray. She was saying something to Usagi, but Usagi couldn't hear her or place her. Usagi reached forward and Calaver wrapped her hand around Usagi's.

Usagi gasped as suddenly the image disappeared, and her hand was warm, the woozy feeling remained and she was suddenly remembering things she didn't think she did. Her running down the street towards a smaller Rei. Rei hissing at her that she couldn't come along, she wasn't meant to be there. Calaver being there to help her up when she tripped and scrapped her knee.

Usagi shook her head and tried to clear it. It was hazy, as if someone else was working through Calaver to plant those images. But... that was crazy thinking, and she with-drew her hand, who could be working through a human, to get to her?

Usagi pushed the thoughts aside and looked at Calaver and set herself, she'd get answers this time, not just a casual chat. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I've seen the way you and Mamoru are together."

"Oh?" Usagi raised an eyebrow, this isn't what she was expecting.

"I don't like it. The two of you aren't right for each other." Calaver just jumped right into it, without sugar-coating it. "He's just using you."

Usagi shot to her feet. "I'm sorry, but you have no idea what you're talking about. There isn't anything going on between me and him, and even if there was, there's so much behind it, that you wouldn't be able to understand in the short amount of time you've been here."

"I can see that he doesn't look at you the way a man should whose interested, and I don't want you to get hurt by letting yourself lead thoughts like that towards him. He has no real interest in anything other than your body."

Usagi laughed. "That's the last thing he'd be interested in. You're just jealous, aren't you?"

Calaver surprised Usagi by laughing almost hysterically, and shaking her head. "Please, Mamoru-san is the last guy that I'd be interested in. He's definitely not my type." The girl's blue eyes showed the honesty in that statement and Usagi's eyes lowered in a pained moment, wondering if Mamoru's slight caresses really were for no other reasons than just friendship.

"Excuse me." Usagi dashed to the door and down the street. Calaver made to follow her, glad to get the girl outside these walls, but the stupid blond haired, blue eyed boy with the stupid white apron stood in her way again and she turned with a huff, pushing him aside, but already, Usagi was gone. She'd lost her chance with Usagi.

Usagi raced down the street, she didn't know where she was going, but when she found herself outside Mamoru's door, she knew exactly what she had to do. She pounded on the wood between her and her prey, knowing he was there, studying.

It opened quickly and Mamoru pulled her in, with a quick look around the hall for anything that could possibly be wrong, but finding nothing, shut the door on the empty hall. "What's wrong, Usa-chan?" He asked, looked down at her, her own mostly blue but green hints looked up at him with wonder. "What is it?"

"Do you like me?" She finally asked.

"Yeah."

That was all that was said between them before Usagi let herself back out with the biggest smile aligned on her features.


End file.
